


Serendipity

by Azurith



Series: Serendipity [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 109,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurith/pseuds/Azurith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One moment change's Cloud life as a cadet. 6 months into training he finds himself Genesis's student and maybe more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                Cloud was late, very late. He had forgotten his book for his Materia Basics course and knew that if he showed up without it he would just get further behind. He honestly didn't know why the teachers picked on him, or the other cadets. The only reason that would come to him was that he was a country boy. He didn't know his way around the city all that well.

                He turned a corner without looking, just flying. If he was anything, he was fast. He slammed into someone and everything in his arms went flying. He hastily started to gather his books and papers back up, and muttered an apology.

                "Shouldn't you be in class, Cadet?" He heard a smooth voice ask him.

                Cloud's blood ran cold as he looked up into Mako eyes framed by cinnamon hair. "I'm sorry, sir!" He said as he almost dropped all his books again, snapping to attention.

                "I know you're sorry Cadet, I asked if you should be in class." The man asked again, looking at him like he was an idiot.

                "I-I-I forgot my materia book, sir." Cloud finally stuttered out.

                "Well it looks like your forgetting something else too." The man said bending over to pick up an older worn book.

                Cloud desperately wanted to ask for it back so he could be on his way, he was already horribly late.

                Genesis's eyes widened in slight surprise. "You read Loveless, Cadet..?" he trailed off hinting that the boy should supply his name.

                "Cadet Cloud Strife, Sir, and yes, I know it sounds silly, but I read it to relax." Cloud really wanted to reach out and take his book from the man, but knew better of it.

                "I can tell you read it a lot, this book is well worn." Genesis said eying it over like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "I imagine you must know it by heart." His eyes were on the book still.

                "Yes, sir." Cloud stammered. He was really going to be in hot water with his instructor now.

                "Quote something for me then, Cloud." Genesis asked Cloud.

                Cloud looked up surprised "What sir?" he asked.

                "Quote something for me, your favorite passage, whatever you like. Or were you lying when you said you knew it by heart?" Genesis said finally looking at the blonde.

                "Oh sir, no! I wasn't lying." Cloud panicked wishing his brain to work. Finally he put a sentence together. _"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess. We seek it thus, and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest."_ he said and the words did calm him a bit.

                "Act 1, a very good choice." Genesis said seeming to look the boy over a bit more. "How far are you into the Cadet Program, Cloud?"

                "6 months, sir." Cloud was calmed a bit but he very much wished this man would give him back his book and just let him go.

                "Hmm, long enough I suppose, come with me." Genesis said and Cloud gaped at him a bit.

                "I don't like repeating myself, you'd do well to learn that now. Don't worry about your class, you won't learn anything useful." Genesis snapped a bit.

                Cloud's heart sunk, he was so dead now. He just made sure he had all his things and hurried to follow the man. He still didn't know his name, and he still had his book.

                The cinnamon haired man led him to one of the spare training rooms, and threw off his red leather jacket. Red leather meant something, but Cloud's mind wouldn't process what. Finally he turned to Cloud, still holding his precious book. "Go retrieve one of the practice swords. I want to see how far you've come in training." Genesis ordered, and Cloud's mind couldn't do anything but follow. This was by far the weirdest day of his life, and damnit why wouldn't the man give him his book back.

                Cloud took out one of the standard issue broadswords and came back to stand in front of Genesis. "Show me some of your practice maneuvers."

                Cloud centered himself, he could do this at least. He started off slow, going through the motions, and thought he was doing well till Genesis yelled. "Stop."

                "Is that what those idiots are teaching you!" Genesis growled. "You're not some big burly oaf, I imagine you are having trouble once you speed up a bit am I correct?"

                Cloud just swallowed and nodded, how had this man known?

                "Alright." Genesis said pinching the bridge of his nose, "Here, let me show you, a few of my personal practice maneuvers. Copy me as I go."

                Cloud just nodded, still not sure what was going on, as Genesis took out the most amazing sword Cloud had ever seen.

                Cloud did as he was told and copied Genesis's movements. He found the movements more graceful, and fluid, less clunky and harsh. And he realized he could perform them much easier as their speed increased.

                "Alright that's two down." Genesis said with a smile, he really did look almost happy. "You do much better, just as I thought you would with those moves. Your strong points are agility and speed, not strength. You definitely have potential."

                Cloud finally let himself smile a bit at the older man. No one had told him he had potential since he set foot in Shinra. Then what the man had said clicked with him. "Two what, sir?"

                "I'll tell you later, if you pass." Genesis said just turning and pulling out a small blue crystal.

                "Materia, sir?" Cloud recognized the small stone from his books, and what he had found in the Mako springs around Nibelhiem. Unfortunately any he had found were useless.

                "Well the fact you at least recognize it is a plus." Genesis said before placing it in Cloud's hands.

                Cloud just looked up at the man, and Genesis sighed. Materia Basics really was useless. "I want you try casting it on the practice dummy over there." Genesis gestured to the far side of the room. "Close your eyes, and reach as deep as you feel you can go, that is a natural mastered ice materia so don't overdo it."

                Cloud just glanced up at him and couldn't believe that this man wanted him to try and use a piece of Materia. Cadets weren't even supposed to handle the stuff until they had been here at least a year. He decided just to go with it and humor the man. He closed his eyes and felt the warm presence in the orb and reached, he almost couldn't help himself and he pushed deeper and deeper. He was afraid he couldn't pull out and opened his eyes as the materia glowed and the far side of the room was covered in ice. He stumbled a bit, feeling exhausted. He was terrified. The man had told him not to push it. He looked up afraid of the man's reprimand, only to see the earlier smile had turned into a wide grin.

                "You're perfect! Put the sword up and come with me." Genesis exclaimed, he turned and grabbed his coat, still carrying Cloud's book.

                Cloud obeyed again, though he felt tired. When he reached the man again, he reached into his pocket and handed something to Cloud.

                "Drink it, it will restore your energy levels. I'm kind of impressed you’re still standing after that. That had to be a level 3 spell, uncontrolled, but we can work on that." Genesis told Cloud.

                Cloud just looked at the vial, something else he was pretty sure Cadets weren't supposed to have, and downed it. He felt a warmth throughout his body, and he suddenly didn't feel so tired.

                "We, sir?" Cloud asked, he was still so confused right now.

                "Of course!" Genesis declared, "I'm not letting you go now that I found you."

                Cloud just looked bewildered and the man hit the button to the elevator. As it dinged the man hurried on, and Cloud reluctantly followed. He really wished that the man would tell him what was going on. He didn't even know his name yet, and was only really following because of his book. He didn't know who this person was but he was pretty sure his instructors would be upset if he skipped anymore classes.

                The man was seemingly speaking to himself a bit and looked thoughtful. Cloud thought it better than to ask any more questions at the moment. He doubted the man would actually answer anyway. Cloud looked up, level 69, he was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to go past lv 50. Did this man actually realize he was a cadet?

                The doors opened and the man quickly exited and Cloud followed. He hoped this would all be over soon. He had defiantly missed Materia Basics but as long as this was over soon he could at least make it to his sword practice. The man hurriedly ran a keycard through a slot, and flung open a door.

                "Angeal!" The man yelled. Why did Angeal sound so familiar?

                A tall man with black hair and Mako eyes came around the corner. "You know, just because I gave you a keycard doesn't mean you still shouldn't knock first." The man said.

                "Oh hush, don't be rude in front of your guest." Genesis motioned to Cloud.

                "Genesis, what are you doing with that poor Cadet, he looks like you hit him with a confuse spell." Angeal said putting his hands on his hips and giving Genesis a stern look.

                Genesis, the man's name was Genesis, and his friend was Angeal, and he wore red, and Loveless and "Oh Shit." Cloud said the last part of his thoughts out loud. "Commander Rhapsodos, sir" Cloud's eyes went wide, and his mouth went dry. What did he want with Cloud?

                "Hmm, I wondered if you had any idea. Seems I need to get around the cadets more if you can't recognize me." Genesis said looking back at Cloud.

                "Genesis, you're not supposed to go near the cadets, you give them heart attacks, like this one here. What are you doing with him?" Angeal asked again.

                "I told you, I had 3 requirements in a Cadet, if I were to take on a student like you did." Genesis said with a grin.

                "Student?" Cloud said shocked.

                "Did you tell him anything? Obviously not your name. And you seriously found a cadet that likes Loveless?" Angeal said still staring at his friend.

                "Oh he even quoted perfectly, without the book and all." Genesis said holding up Cloud's treasure.

                Angeal just pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I wanted you to take a student Genesis, but seriously the poor boy is about to hyperventilate. Calm him down, get his consent, and only then will I help you fill out the paperwork."

                "Fine! Like a cadet is going to say no to being mentored anyway." Genesis sighed theatrically and turned back to Cloud.

                "Take a seat." He gestured to the couch and Cloud hesitated a moment before he sat. Angeal just leaned against the wall to watch." As you just figured out I am Commander Genesis Rhapsodos. My Friend, Commander Angeal Hewely, has started a mentorship program within the ranks of SOLDIER to help those who would make good SOLDIERS but don't fit within the confines of the regular training program. I told him I would agree only if I found someone I felt I could train. I only had three qualifications." Genesis started, passing in front of Cloud.

                "The first was that they should have a similar fighting style to my own. I can't train someone who doesn't fight like me. You showed excellent potential in the training room. Rest assured, in the regular training I doubt you would have lasted the year. They don't know how to train anyone -"Genesis stopped his insult remembering his friend in the room. " who uses agility and speed. It's all brute force there."

"The second, was that the candidate had to have potential with Materia. I'm a Materia expert, and it would be a waste of my time and talents to train someone who couldn't use it properly." Genesis explained. "You have much more than just potential Cloud." Genesis, after saying this, turned to Angeal. "He froze the entire back half of the training room! And he was still standing."

"Really?" Angeal said surprised. "There are some 2nd's who couldn't do that." Maybe Genesis had made a good decision after all regarding this Cadet.

Genesis just turned back to Cloud and continued. "The last, was the hardest requirement to fulfill." Genesis said looking serious.

"I really thought he made it just so he would have an excuse not to take a student." Angeal acknowledged.

Cloud just looked up still confused. "Loveless, Cloud." Genesis said finally handing back Cloud's book. A look of pure relief washed over the boys face as his fingers touched the cover. "Who ever I trained had to love Loveless, not just like it, but truly deeply love it as much as I do. You're the only one else I've ever seen who looked at that book the way I do."

                Cloud just hugged the book back in his possession. "It's how I learned to read. And then it become a comfort to me when nothing else could. Its words are beautiful, how could someone hear them and not love it."

                "I told you Angeal, he's perfect." Genesis grinned at his friend.

                "Cloud do you want Genesis to train you?" Angeal had to ask.

                "If he promises to never take my book again." Cloud finally said gathering himself.

                "I'm sorry, I had to make sure you'd follow me." Genesis admitted.

                "Alright then." Cloud said. "If your right, it's my only chance at getting to SOLDIER anyway." Cloud hoped he wouldn't regret it.

                "I knew you'd say yes." Genesis said. "So what do I have to do, Angeal?"

                "I'll submit the paperwork to Lazard, knowing you you'd probably get someone else to do it anyway. You should go help him move his stuff." Angeal said.

"My stuff?" Cloud asked.

                "As my student you'll be living with me. Angeal lives with Zack. Where is your puppy anyway?" Genesis asked.

                "I'm moving in with you?" Cloud asked. "And Angeal's student is a puppy?"

                "He's off having some kind of squatting completion with one of the other 3rds. And yes you need to move in with Genesis if he is going to train you. It makes things all around easier. And no he's not a puppy, Genesis and Sephiroth just call him that." Angeal said giving Genesis a glare.

                "Sephiroth?" Cloud said alarmed.

                "Oh yes, him I imagine you'd know." Genesis sounded slightly bitter and amused at the same time. "You'll get over the shock. Angeal, Sephiroth and myself2 work pretty close together, so you'll see him a lot by extension."        

                "Zack still flinches sometimes." Angeal said a slight hint of amusement in his voice.

                "One more thing before we get your stuff." Genesis said, finally remembering one important detail. "You do have to pass a Mako Tolerance test, I should have mentioned it before. After that you'll be come a 3rd class SOLDIER. No exams needed. Since the purpose is to help those who don't follow the normal program it stands to reason that they likely wouldn't pass the normal testing, so it's by-passed all together."

                "I only have to pass a Mako Tolerance test, and I'm a 3rd and your student?" Cloud recounted.

                "Don't take the test lightly. It doesn't happen often but some have died from it, many others fall into a coma, and even still other just don't pass." Angeal pointed out.

                "Oh I know Mako is dangerous. I grew up in Nibelhiem one of the oldest reactor towns. I fell into a Mako pool as a child, and I was fine. Doctor said I must have a natural tolerance for the stuff." Cloud explained.

                "Excellent, let’s go get your things." Genesis said clapping his hands together.


	2. Chapter 2

                Cloud walked down the halls of the cadet dorms. He wasn't sad to be leaving here, no one liked him at all. In fact he was pretty sure he would have been taunted by now if it hadn't been for the man behind him. As it was now they didn't dare say anything, at least not directly to him. He could hear a few whispers though. All of them involved him getting kicked out of Shinra. He didn't care, he was going to be a SOLDIER, Genesis student, and over half of them weren't going to make it through the first phase of the program.

                Genesis however wasn't as content to let the other cadets bad mouth his student. "You should all know that disrespecting a superior officer can provoke harsh punishment. I suggest you all stop before I have the lot of you thrown out." Genesis almost growled.

                The chatter stopped and those who weren't completely horrified and frozen in place dispersed. Cloud just looked up at him.

                "What? You’re my student now and you will be respected." Genesis stated as they came to the end of the hall, where it Teed off. "Now which one of these is yours?"

                "Far right," Cloud said pointing to the door at the end of the T. Genesis turned and swiped his access card through the slot. Being one of the commanders he had access to the Cadet Dorms, in case of emergency of course. Genesis walked in and turned up his nose, clothing and books were everywhere.

                "I hope this isn't how you keep your things or I'll be rethinking this arrangement." Genesis said, a note of disapproval in his voice.

                "No Sir," Cloud sighed. "My roommate's friends think it's fun to trash my stuff. It’s why I carry my copy of Loveless with me everywhere."

                "Why would they do that, and cut it out with the Sir, you know my name." Genesis said clearly still displeased.

                "I don't know." Cloud sighed. "The only thing I could gather was that they don't like people from the country."

                Genesis just shook his head, thinking for a moment and looking at Cloud.

                Cloud just looked up at Genesis. "What?"

                "When I first came here, it wasn't much different. You’re right, those from Midgar and even Junon don't care much for country blood. I was spared a lot of it and I had Angeal, but it still wasn't a pleasant experience." Genesis said, seeming to relive a particularly bad memory.

                "Anyway, leave the textbooks and uniforms, you won't be needing them. Just take anything personal." Genesis instructed

                Cloud nodded, processing what Genesis had just told him. The commanders had been from a country town, too? He just shook his head and gathered the few personal possessions he had brought from home. He filled a small duffel bag and returned to Genesis's side.

                Genesis eyed the small pack and nodded before leaving the room. Cloud looked back one last time at his old life.

MAKOMAKOMAKO

                Genesis started for the elevator then scowled. "I suppose we should stop by the labs next and get your Tolerance test over with, especially if you're so certain you'll pass."

                "Alright Si-" Cloud caught himself. "Genesis" Cloud just flung the bag over his back

                Cloud idly wondered if Genesis was bi-polar, he had mood swings like a pregnant woman. At least so far being quiet and speaking when spoken too had made the man happy with him. It wasn't long until they were on the science department's floor and Genesis still had a scowl in place.

                "Is everything alright?" Cloud finally got up the courage to ask.

                "Everything is fine, I just hate scientists. Treat people to much like test subjects." Genesis said looking over to Cloud.

                When they walked through the sliding glass doors of an office marked "Dr. Hollander", Cloud saw a man with a twisted expression, stringy black hair and thick glasses. Cloud suddenly understood why Genesis didn't like scientist.

                "Hojo, what are you doing in Hollander's office and where is he?" Genesis demanded.

                "None of your business really, but if you must know, he had to leave for an emergency in Junon this morning. I'm simply looking for some files I need that he has borrowed." Hojo said pushing his glasses back up his nose a bit before his eyes landed on Cloud. "Cadets aren't supposed to be here anyway, Genesis."

                "I brought him here for a Mako Tolerance test, I intend to take him as a student." Genesis stated and Cloud could tell that his temper had risen even further. "I'll wait for him to return, when will he be back?"

                "He'll most likely be gone for a week or more. And I can conduct a simple Tolerance test." Hojo said, Cloud could see it in the man's eyes, the way he roamed over him. Genesis was right, Cloud was nothing but a test subject to Hojo. "If he passes, I imagine I'll be responsible for his enhancements anyway."

                "I'm sure one of the other scientists could handle it." Genesis said, teeth almost clenched.

                "Nonsense. I insist." He said eyes still looking Cloud over.

                "If you hurt him, Hojo." Genesis said in a threatening manner.

                "Why would you ever imply that I would hurt a member of Shinra? I can't believe you would suggest such a thing." Hojo said with a bit of fake indignity in his voice. "Come with me boy, this won't take long."

                Cloud looked up to Genesis, quite frankly the doctor terrified him right now. "Go" Genesis looking away from Hojo.

                Cloud took a few steps forward and Hojo grabbed his wrist and led him to a lab room. "Sit" the man said pointing to a lab table. Genesis had followed and just watched as Cloud sat up on the table. Hojo turned to a cabinet and shuffled around a bit before he took out a large hypodermic needle and filled it with a liquid in a green vial. He walked back to Cloud.

                "This might hurt a bit." he sounded a bit too cheerful at that prospect to Cloud as he shoved the need in his arm.

                Cloud bit down a bit, but it wasn't the most painful thing he had ever experienced and he was fine once the needle was in. Hojo finished, pulled the needle out and watched the boy with almost giddy eyes.

                "How long does the test take?" Cloud asked.

                "Do you feel dizzy at all, boy? Anything?" Hojo asked, still too excited by the situation.

                He looked to Genesis before he answered. The commander didn't look pleased at all.

                "I'm fine, sir," He said, not sure if that was the answer the man was looking for.

                "Well you are special, aren't you. Even the best are usually throwing up by now." Hojo said rubbing his hands together.

                "Hojo, if we're done I'd like to take my student with me and finish his paperwork." Genesis hissed out. He wanted to get Cloud away from Hojo and soon. Genesis had only ever seen Hojo look like that when he was damn near torturing Sephiroth with tests.

                "Yes, yes, go. I'll make him an appointment in the morning for his first set of enhancements." Hojo said, writing something down on a clipboard.

                "I'm sure you’re much too busy." Genesis insisted again.

                "Oh nonsense. SOLDIER is the main part of my job now, isn't it." Hojo said not looking up from his clipboard.

                Genesis wanted to growl, but he knew that fighting Hojo, especially when Hollander was going to be gone for a least a week, was pointless. He would just have to personally make sure that Hojo didn't do anything and after that make sure Hollander took care of Cloud. He didn't really like Hollander, but the man at least tried to hide what he actually thought of his patients.

                "Come on, Cloud." Genesis said. Cloud hopped of the lab table and followed Genesis as he stalked out of the room.

* * *

                "Angeal!" Genesis yelled bursting into the man's apparent again. Cloud was still carrying his bag.

                "Genesis, didn't I just ask you to knock?" Angeal said, looking up from a desk where he was filling out the last of Cloud's paperwork. Well, at least what he could.

                "Angeal, we have a problem." Genesis said. Angeal looked up at his friend and noted the serious look.

                "What happened?" Angeal asked and Cloud shifted a bit.

                "Hojo." Genesis said falling into the couch. "I went to the labs to find Hollander, so we could get his tolerance test over with, but he wasn't there." Genesis scowled.

                "If you bothered to check your messages, you would have known that." Angeal said looking at his friend.

                "I fried my PHS last week and haven't bothered to replace it." Genesis said. He appreciated his fanclub, just not when they got his personal number.

                "Anyway, Hojo was there and Angeal, he was eyeing Cloud like he eyes Sephiroth." Genesis ran his hands through his hair.

                "Well, you obvious got him out of there before he took the test, so Hojo can't be too interested." Angeal said.

                "No Angeal, Cloud had his test." Genesis said.

                "But he's-" Angeal said looking to the boy still standing near the door.

                "I know he's fine, why do you think Hojo's so damn interested." Genesis raged.

                "What's going on?" Cloud finally asked. He was terrified of this Hojo and didn't want his attention.

                "You really need to start explaining things to the kid Genesis, he's terrified." Angeal said.

                "He should be, I'm terrified. Hojo insisted on starting his treatments in the morning, personally." Genesis stated, then looked over at Cloud. "I'm sorry, about everything. Hojo, he's the worst of the company's scientists. He's a sadistic bastard. He gets away with whatever he wants, most assume he's got something over the President. Even Sephiroth has to bow to him. Him being interested in you is not a good thing." Genesis sighed, his rage has left him and he felt like lead. "I promise I'll do whatever I can to shield you from him. I'll get Hollander to take you over when he gets back. I'm afraid your first enhancement will have to be with Hojo however."

                "You should talk to Sephiroth." Angeal said seriously.

                "He can't do anything, you know that." Genesis said.

                "No, but he can offer advice to Cloud on how to survive the encounter." Angeal pointed out.

                "I suppose you’re right. Can you do dinner tonight? I'd like to introduce Cloud to Sephiroth and Zack anyway." Genesis asked.

                "Alright, I'll call them. You go get Cloud settled. I just need him to finish the personal fields on the paperwork, then you can send it to Lazard. I have it highlighted by the way." Angeal replied.

"You really are my best friend, Angeal." Genesis said before standing.

                Genesis walked over and picked up the paperwork and handed it to Cloud. "Come on, let me show you home sweet home." Genesis's mood seemed a bit lighter now.

                Cloud nodded, followed the man out the door and down the hall a little bit before he swiped a keycard through a card reader and swung open the door. Cloud walked in behind Genesis and his eyes glanced over the apartment. Angeal's  apartment had been almost spring or summery in its appearance, lots of pastels and light colors, white walls and neutral furniture. Genesis's apartment seemed to fit the man. The walls were a deep blood red, and most of the wall space was taken up by bookshelves. The furniture was all made of wood, painted black, with a dark red upholstery. There were a few other decorations. A black standing lamp, a tree with no leaves in a corner and hardwood floors. Cloud felt at home here and it was a nice feeling.

                "Your room is next to mine." Genesis said leading him down a hall. "It was supposed to be a guestroom, but the only person I'd ever have over would have been Angeal and that's kind of pointless since he lives right down the hall." Genesis explained.

                Genesis stopped and opened the door. "Here, you have your own bathroom and closet. I expect you to keep it tidy, but other than that feel free to decorate it however you like."

                "Get settled, take a shower and change into some of you casual clothing. After that you can finish the paperwork, and I'll request some new uniforms for you, we can't measure for them until after the enhancements however." Genesis said.

                Cloud just nodded and sat his bag down on the bed. Genesis left him to his peace and Cloud looked around. The room was bigger than the one he had shared with his roommate by twice as much. The furnishings were plain and the walls were still white. On the right side of the room was a desk, with a door next to it. In the middle of the room sat a large queen sized bed, and Cloud wondered why he would need such a large bed to himself.

                On the left was a large book shelf, a dresser and another door. Cloud just sat his copy of Loveless on the shelf carefully. He then went over and opened his bag. He pulled out two sets of clothing, the only things that still fit him from Nibelhiem. Cloud was still growing and had built up at least some muscle. He sat them on his bed and took out his undergarments placing them in the dresser, then did the same with his nightshirts. After that just a photo of his mother, that's frame had been cracked, was placed on top of his dresser.

                He guessed that the door next to the dresser would be his closet and so he walked across the room to the other door. He opened it and was proven right. It was a nice bathroom, better than even the one he had had back home, but it wasn't over the top. A tile floor, a shower, a garden tub with water jets, a toilet and a sink. The tub wasn't that surprising, after some of the missions the SOLDIERS went on a massaging bath would be good. For now he by-passed it and headed for the shower. On the wall was a towel and wash rag, and in the shower was some shampoo, conditioner and soap. It was at least stocked even if it was mostly unused.

                He turned on the water, stripped down, making sure to put his clothing in the hamper, before stepping into the hot water. It felt like bliss. Hot water was a luxury in Nibelhiem, and in the Cadet showers, he usually showered last to avoid the others.

                He lingered only as long as he dared, making sure to wash his hair, before toweling off and stepping out. He made his way out to the bed room and slipped on a pair of boxes. He stared at his clothing choices, few that there were. 2 pairs of jeans, a tank top, and a long sleeve t-shirt. He sighed and picked up the better looking of the pairs of jeans and tried to get them on. Dear god they were tight and Cloud prayed that they wouldn't rip. He struggled to get them buttoned and then tested to make sure he could sit down in them. It wasn't comfortable, but he could do it. He then looked to his shirts, then sighed in defeat as he put on the tank top. It was just too damn hot in Midgar. The thing fit him about as well as the pants had, but it wasn't cutting off his circulation at least. Why had he listened to Genesis when he had told him to leave all his uniforms behind? Finally he slipped his boots and socks back on and left the room.

                Genesis had been sitting on the couch waiting for his student to emerge. He glanced up as the door open and his breathing hitched. He hadn't realized how gorgeous Cloud was before now. He swam in the cadet standard uniform, but dressed like this, hair still slightly damp, Genesis thought he was looking at the Goddess in flesh. He quickly buried the thought however. Cloud was only 15 and his student. Everything about that made him off limits.

                "I looked over your paperwork a bit more, but it seems I can't answer anything that Angeal didn't already." He said finally.

                Cloud just looked over at him. "Its' ok, I can finish it." Cloud just walked over and sat down next to Genesis. He looked over the paperwork, filling in things like his date of birth, personal identification number, blood type, and other personal information. Finally when it was complete he handed it to Genesis.

                "Good." Genesis said looking it over, "We should go see Lazard. With us both there he can push it through immediately."

                "Should I go like this?" Cloud said indicating how he was dress.

                Genesis thought for a moment and decided no, no he should not go dressed like that, lest someone try and deflower the blond in the halls. Before he stood. "Wait a moment." he said disappearing into his bed room.

                A few minutes later he came out carrying a deep blue coat, similar to his own, only missing the shoulder pads. "I wore this, before I got my custom red one. You can have it, I haven't worn it in years." Genesis said offering Cloud the coat.

                "Thank you." Cloud said looking at the garment. It was real Leather. He slipped it on, it hung on him a bit, but that was ok.

                "You should fill it out nicely once you get your enhancements." Genesis said approvingly. He was sure now his student would be safe in the hallways at least.

* * *

                The meeting with Lazard was painless, the easiest point in the whole process. The man had just smiled when Genesis told him he had found a student. Genesis had handed the man his paperwork and he looked it over. Then Lazard had stood, shook his hand and welcomed him as a Third Class SOLDIER. He typed up a few things on his computer, asked for Cloud's keycard, swiped it through a machine, and told him he know had access to all the needed areas.

                Now they were on their way back to Angeal's apartment for dinner. Cloud was slightly nervous to be meeting Sephiroth, but he had decided to treat today like a dream. Most likely in the morning he'd be back in his dorm, or in the infirmary.

                He followed Genesis back into the Angeal's apartment. Angeal was nowhere in sight, but the whole apartment smelt heavenly, his couch was currently occupied though.

                "Hey Genesis!" Zack leapt up to greet them. "'Geal's in the kitchen make'n an awesome dinner, oh, and you must be Cloud!" Zack said as he eyes landed on the young man.

                "Down, puppy." Genesis insisted.

                "Oh, will you stop with that." Zack said with pout. "I am not a puppy."

                Cloud thought that he very much indeed resembled a puppy with the big eyes and pout on his face.

                "Anyway, I'm Zack." The man said holding out his hand and Cloud politely returned the gesture

                "You're Angeal's student then?" Cloud asked, he had to bite back the word puppy.

                "Yep! The one and only. And I'm really curious, Angeal said Genesis was never going to take a student!" Zack said looking Cloud over.

                "Just because I have standards doesn't mean I didn't take his request seriously." Genesis said crossing his arms. "Sephiroth on the other hand, just flat out rejected him."

                "I have to admit I'm curious as who grabbed your attention." Said a smooth voice from behind him. Cloud hadn't even heard the man enter the room, but he knew who it was.

                "Sephiroth, glad you could join us." Genesis said with a smile. "Cloud, Sephiroth, Sephiroth Cloud." Genesis gave the basic introduction.

                Cloud swallowed hard, the man before him radiated power, but if Genesis was telling the truth, and he had been so far, Cloud couldn't spaz out fan mode on him.

                "Cloud Strife Sir." Cloud said sticking his hand out.

                "Well at least he's polite." Sephiroth said accepting his hand.

                "What's that supposed to mean." Zack said with a huff, crossing his arms.

                "It means, dear Zackary, that you don't have a bit of manners in that head of yours." Genesis replied, then turned back to Sephiroth.

                "I still can't believe you found someone who met your requirements." Sephiroth said moving into Angeal's room and taking a seat, the others followed. Cloud sat quietly as Genesis explained the situation to Sephiroth.

                "I literally ran into him in the halls, he dropped all his things, including an old copy of Loveless." Genesis said with a gleam in his eye. "I took the book hostage and you should have seen his face. I knew he valued it but I pressed to find out how much. He could quote it perfectly, then I knew I had to find out if he fulfilled the rest." Genesis was obviously excited.

"I was a little disappointed with his sword work at first, until I realize he had been taught wrong. The way they were teaching him was all wrong for his body type. I showed him a few of my own practice maneuvers and his performance improved greatly." Genesis was talking like this was the most interesting story in the world. For his part Sephiroth was listening intently.

                "Last part was the best, well Loveless was the best, but still." Genesis said waving his hands. "I gave him my mastered ice materia, and by Minerva, the kids a natural." Genesis stated. "He froze the back half of the room with a level 3 ICE and was still standing!"

                Cloud didn't realize that this was _that_ impressive, but still Sephiroth's face, whose had been stoic until now, did hold a bit of curiosity.

                "Well he still has to go through the Mako Tolerance test." Sephiroth stated.

                Genesis's happy demeanor fell a bit, and Sephiroth got the wrong impression. "You couldn't have forgotten about that part Genesis." he said looking at his friend.

                "No it's not that." Genesis said. "He's had his test."

                "Then how is he sitting here and not in the infirmary?" Sephiroth questioned.

"              The test didn't faze him at all." Genesis started. "I didn't want to bring it up until later."

"Well that's a good thing, it's rare, but it sounds like you've got everything taken care of." Sephiroth stated.

                "No, no its not, I didn't realize Hollander was out of town. I ran into Hojo, and he insisted on  performing the test." Genesis said, part of his anger coming back. "He looked like someone had given him a fucking Christmas present. Then he insisted that he would take care of Cloud’s enhancements in the morning."

                Cloud still sat quietly looking at the others, talk of Hojo made him nervous. Zack was staring at him with a mix of sympathy and nausea. And Sephiroth, he looked mad.

                "I got stuck with Hojo once, that man..." Zack trailed off a bit.

                "Why did you let him, Genesis?" Sephiroth snapped.

                "You should know I didn't have a damn bit of choice. The same choice you have." Genesis snapped back.

                Sephiroth just looked away. "I know, and there isn't anything I can do."

                "I know that." Genesis said, running his hands through his hair. "Maybe you can offer him advice."

                Sephiroth just thought for a moment, then turned to Cloud. "Whatever you do, don't show him your fear or the pain. He's sadistic. Hopefully it will be over quickly and Genesis can get you transferred to Hollander."

                "Thank you, sir." Was all Cloud could muster. Sephiroth speaking to him _about_ Hojo had him a bit worked up, but then Angeal appeared.

                "I have an idea about what you were talking about, but lighten up." He said with a sigh.

                It seemed to dissipate the heaviness in the room, as they all made their way to Angeal's dining room table.

                Cloud wasn't sure what to think of the 4 he was dinning with. They were all Shinra's elite, and here he was, just this morning a nobody cadet, heading nowhere fast, and now he was a 3rd Class SOLDIER, socializing with these people, and Genesis's student. Even with Hojo this had turned out to be a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

             

                Cloud snuggled deep into the blankets on his bed. It felt wonderful, the bed was so soft, and the blanket so warm and- Cloud shot up and nearly fell out of bed. As his world came into focus he finally realized where he was and the memories of yesterday came flooding back to him.

                He was in Commander Rhapsodos' apartment, who insisted he called him Genesis. He had been taken in as the man's student, apparently because o f Loveless. He was a 3rd class SOLDIER officially and would be receiving his first Mako treatments today.

                He had also apparently drawn the attention of a crazy Scientist by the name of Hojo, a man who even Sephiroth feared. And dear god he had met Sephiroth, not only that, but he had spoken with him and eaten dinner with the man. Oh, he desperately wished he hadn't come across as an idiot. Sephiroth was from Midgar and he just really didn't know their customs. He felt absolutely mortified. He was so certain that he had taken a blow to the head and was in some weird, coma induced dream, that he hadn't thought much about his actions.

                If Genesis had been telling the truth, then he would be seeing a lot more of Sephiroth, and oh dear heaven what if it had all been one cruel joke? It was well known that Genesis couldn't stand cadets. Cloud started to panic again and leapt out of bed, grabbing his copy of Loveless and opening its pages.

                _"There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the goddess, Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds. Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul, Pride is lost, Wings stripped away, the end is nigh."_ Cloud recited, calming his nerves ever so slightly. Genesis loved Loveless, just like Cloud, Genesis was from the country like him, he had to trust him, he didn't have a choice.

                Not long after he calmed down there was a small knock at his door. "Cloud, are you awake?" Genesis called.

                "Yes, Si-" Cloud stated again before correcting himself. "Genesis." Old habits die hard.

                Genesis opened the door to see the cadet in a night shirt, curled up on the floor with his precious book. Genesis had to stop himself again from just picking the boy up, giving him a hug and dragging him off to his bedroom, forgetting the damn appointment all together. He shook the thought from his head. He could never have Cloud, not now.

                His voice softened a bit "I received the message that your appointment is in a half an hour. I'd recommend not eating unless you absolutely need too."

                Cloud just looked up at Genesis. "How long does the process take?" Cloud asked.

                "It depends, with your tolerance levels, it will probably only take a couple of hours, with some SOLDIERS it can take all day, sometimes longer." Genesis explained.

                Cloud just looked thoughtful and stood, before going to get his clothing. Living in the dorms he had gotten use to changing with someone else around, so Genesis standing there didn't faze him. As he took his shirt off, he saw Genesis moving quickly out of the room. He just shrugged it off and finished getting dressed.

                Genesis was nearly hyperventilating, he had seen Cloud starting to undress and it took a moment to process what was going on in his mind. He saw Cloud's creamy white skin, his flat stomach and what was the beginning of a nicely toned chest before it clicked with him what he was doing. How was he going to survive this, if he wanted to do horrible things to Cloud all the time? He felt a little bit like a dirty old man. Cloud trusted him and all he could focus on was how absolutely gorgeous the boy was.

                And the other question was, why was Cloud affecting him this way? He knew he was attracted to men, it had made adjusting to life in life in Midgar all the more troubling for him, but he had never felt this out of control. Sure, the three men he spent the most time with he would never even dream of being sexual with. Angeal was his best friend, almost his brother. His student was obnoxious and he doubted that he could stand to be around him long enough. Plus he actually looked enough like Angeal to derail anything. And Sephiroth was Sephiroth, he was his rival and could be a real cold ass bastard when it got right down to it. Plus Genesis thought that Sephiroth looked just a little too much like a girl with all that hair.

                But it wasn't like he never worked around other men, in the field he'd even had to stay in pretty close quarters, even seen one naked more than once and he hadn't been the slightest bit interested. Now he couldn't keep his hormones in check over one.

                Genesis was a bit of a romantic at heart, so he thought that the boy wasn't just physically attractive, but that he was someone Genesis could connect with. He was reserved, but intelligent when you could get him to speak. When the boy had finally relaxed at dinner, he had shown a bit of his mind. Genesis had decided then and there to pull that side of the boy out more and more often.

                And that's when it hit Genesis, he wasn't just physically attracted to the blonde. For the same reasons Genesis had been attracted to him as a student, he was now attracted to him in other ways. He was so screwed. Genesis ran a hand through his hair and straightened himself. He would have to figure out how to bury his feelings for now. It was difficult for him, and he had no one he could talk to about it. Angeal would accuse him of only taking Cloud as a student for 'dishonorable' reasons and Sephiroth was just clueless and the mere idea of asking Sephiroth for advice concerning matters of the heart was laughable. Zack was just as laughable as Sephiroth. Though he noted that it was likely Zack would tell him to confess to Cloud, everything else be damned.

                Maybe he was just over reacting, Genesis thought, he had known Cloud for less than a day and while he liked what he had seen from the boy so far, he couldn't be in love with him. As much of a romantic as he could be, he knew it took longer than that. He wanted to be a Hero, but who was a Hero without someone to protect? He was probably taking his connection with the boy and his physical attraction and turning it into something that wasn't really there.

                He collected himself just in time for Cloud to exit his room. He was wearing a pair of old jeans, with a few rips and tears, he also had the coat Genesis had given him buttoned up.

                "Are you ready?" Genesis asked. He felt an ache in his chest, at handing his student over to Hojo today. He felt like something was going to go wrong and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. The fact that Hojo had made time this morning for it, when he knew the man must be swamped since Hollander was gone and the known fact that it was normal for a new SOLDIER to have to wait 2-3 weeks for enhancements made him even more terrified.

                "I suppose, I don't really know what to expect." Cloud answered honestly. He was a bit shyer and reserved this morning, Genesis noted.

                "After the enhancements I'll bring you back here. I'm not sure how much time you'll need to recover, the average is 1 to 2 days, but a week is still in the normal range, though I doubt you will take that long." Genesis acknowledged.

                Cloud just nodded, "Alright. Though I hate to ask, but what do I wear? My clothes barely fit as it is."

                "Like I said last night, when the procedure is done, I'll have you measured and get your new uniforms requisitioned. After that we can go pick you up some new street clothes." Genesis answered the question. He could see Cloud relax a bit, and the normal questions calmed his nerves a bit. There was no reason that this wouldn't be a normal session. Hojo couldn't turn Cloud into an experiment without some repercussions.

                They made their way out the door and towards the Science department. On the elevator Genesis explained a bit more. "While in training you'll have to stay in the standard uniform, minus the helmet, unless you’re off duty. I'll see if I can swing something to get you a slightly different sword too. Unfortunately Shinra frowns on "unique-ness" in its SOLDIERS until you hit First Class, it's kind of a reward, but since you’re here because you're not standard, I should be able to pull something." Genesis said, trying to keep Cloud's mind as well as his own off the coming procedure.

                Cloud listened to Genesis, the man seemed so sincere and any trace of the thought that this might be a cruel joke slipped out of his mind. He wondered if the rumors had been over exaggerated about the man's temper. He didn't seem like one to just go around frying cadets for no reason. He seemed passionate. His emotions were all over the place and he wasn't afraid to feel them. It was very different from the others he had met in his short time here at Shinra.

                Before long they were standing before the door to the lab. Genesis's scowl was back in place, and Cloud wished it would go away, it seems so out of place on him. Genesis took a deep breath and led Cloud into the room.

                "Ah good, nice and prompt, a good quality in a SOLDIER." Hojo said when they entered, he was much, much to cheerful. "Come boy, let's get you ready, Genesis, out, you know the rules." Hojo said looking over at the man.

                Genesis's scowl got even deeper. "If you think for one second I'm leaving him alone with you." He almost growled.

                "There you go again implying I would harm a member of Shinra, the boy is perfectly safe, now go unless you want me to write you up." Hojo said to the man.

                Genesis just glared at the man. "I'll step out but you better believe I'm not going any further then the door." He snapped then looked to Cloud. The boy looked terrified and Genesis's heart clenched. It was his fault he was here, if he hadn't noticed him, had checked his mail, anything to have kept Cloud out of Hojo's clutches. It was too late now though, and Genesis swept out of the room.

                "Now strip, we need to disinfect your body." Hojo said, not even looking at Cloud as he turned to retrieve some vials, and sat them down next to the rest of the equipment.

                Cloud shivered, but did as he was told. He stood there not sure what else to do, as Hojo turned and sized the boy up. He felt like a lamb being lead to the slaughter as Hojo's eyes burned right though him. "Go get into the shower." Hojo pointed across the room.

                Cloud again did as he was told, taking Sephiroth's words to heart, don't show him your fear. He stepped in and the doors closed as the shower sprayed him. Whatever the disinfectant was, it made his eyes sting a bit, but he gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. Don't show him your pain. The spraying stopped and the doors opened.

                Cloud stepped out, blinking his tears away, naked as the day he was born. "Go lay down on the table, I'll take care of the rest." Hojo said, still much too cheerful.

                Cloud laid down and the straps on the table automatically covered his arms and legs. He was slightly startled, but tried his best to hold it in. No fear.

                "I'll put you to sleep now, you'll thank me for it later." Hojo said while slipping a gas mask over the boy's face. Cloud panicked a bit, but couldn't resist, the last thing he saw was Hojo's twisted grin.

* * *

                Genesis had been sitting out in the hall for four hours at this point. He wished now that he had a PHS because he desperately wanted to talk to Angeal, but he didn't want to leave. He knew Cloud shouldn't have taken this long, his tolerance was high enough that Genesis was sure that he would have been done by now. Had something gone wrong? He was certain Hojo wouldn't tell him if it had.

                He paced back and forth and growled, there weren't any nurses or interns to ask about Cloud, the hall was devoid of life, another thing that didn't sit well with Genesis. He should have seen at least someone else enter the room.

                Genesis steeled himself, decision made. He was going to find out what was going on, and if necessary get Cloud out of there. He opened the doors and stalked into the room. Hojo was startled for a second, dropping some paperwork he had been going over. It gave Genesis a chance to see what was going on. Cloud was pale on the table, wires and tubes hooked up to him. The monitor above him displayed, **MAKO 10%.**

                "Ten Fucking Percent!" Genesis raged. "What the hell are you doing?" Genesis shot across the room, but he was unsure what to do to unhook Cloud without hurting him.

                "10%, surely your reading that wrong." Hojo said, feigning innocence, before he stood. "Besides, what are you doing in here anyway, I ordered you out.”

                "I can read and it's a damn good thing I made it in here, you're going to kill him. 3rd Classes are only supposed to be at 1% Mako concentration in their blood. Several 1st don't even have 10% and those that do get it over time, not in one dose!" Genesis raved.

                "I may have miscalculated." Hojo said glancing up at the monitor. "But your friend has much higher tolerance for Mako then a normal person, if you really could read, you'd see that he is stable. Now get out. The process is over anyway, you can take him back to his room. If he shows any signs of being adversely effected, bring him back here." Hojo said, before adding in, "You’re lucky that I'm in a good mood, you should be disciplined for your insubordination."

                Genesis just scowled and left the room. He wanted to break something and cry at the same time. He knew Hojo would pull something. He paced back and forth again. What had the man been thinking? Angeal and himself only had a 15% Mako concentration in their blood, built up over time. He knew Sephiroth was somewhere around 20%, but that had been built up nearly his whole life. He crossed his arms and tried to calm himself down. Now he just had to make sure Cloud would be ok and that he would never go near Hojo again.

                Finally the door opened and Hojo let him back in. "Since his procedure was irregular, I'd like to keep up on him. I'll be having him officially assigned to my care." Hojo said as Genesis picked up the boy in his arms. He ignored the wheel chair next to the bed. Hojo had put the man's boxers back on, but hadn't bothered with anything else.

                "I doubt that is necessary." Genesis said. "I'm sure Hollander can handle it when he gets back." But he already felt defeated.

                "No, I'm afraid not and since it was my mistake that caused this, I will be taking responsibility for it. I'd like to see him in a week to make sure there aren't any unforeseen side effects" Hojo said, pushing his glasses back up his nose a bit.

                Genesis just growled, "As you wish, professor." And with that he threw the coat over Cloud's body and stalked out of the room.

                He nearly ran all the way from the labs to his apartment. He wished the elevator would go faster. He wanted Cloud as far away from that mad man as he could get him. He looked down and Cloud still looked pale, but he had to admit that he looked better then a lot of first time SOLDIERS.

                He made it into his apartment and got Cloud settled into his bed. He finally broke down and cried. Some hero he would ever be if he couldn't even protect his student from a crazed scientist. He collected himself, Cloud didn't need him an emotional wreck, he needed him to be strong. He stood, sure that Cloud would be out for at least a few more hours and left the room.

                He made the short trip down to Angeal's apartment and actually took the time to knock. He heard some shuffling on the other side of the door, and it swung open.

                "Genesis!?" Angeal said in surprised. "What happened, you look like shit. Is Cloud alright?" Angeal said letting his friend in.

                "Cloud's in his room." Genesis said with a sight. "I don't know what to do." He ran his hand through his head. "Hojo, I knew he was up to something." Genesis cursed.

                "What did he do?" Angeal said slightly alarmed.

                "He claimed it was a mistake, but Hojo would never be so happy over making a mistake." Genesis said, looking down. How defeated the man looked worried Angeal even more. "I stood outside the lab for about 4 hours, I knew Cloud's procedure shouldn't take that long since he was so tolerant to Mako and the halls were quiet, no assistance entered, no nurses, nothing. I knew something had to be wrong, so I went back into check on Cloud."

                Angeal put a hand on his friend's shoulder as he continued. "Damnit Angeal he pumped the kid so damn full of Mako I don't know how he's alive. According to the monitor he was hooked up to he's sitting at 10%."

                "But Cloud's ok?" Angeal reasoned since Cloud was in his room and not the infirmary.

                "He seems alright. But I don't know." Genesis said. "He's so pale."

                "Well, if he is ok, it could have been worse. Knowing what Hojo is capable of, the fact that he upped Cloud's dosage just to see if he could take it isn't surprising. He could have done a lot worse." Angeal tried to calm his friend.

                Genesis growled. "If it was just that I could probably move past it, but he said he's putting in an official request for Cloud to be his patient. Said he felt responsible for the 'accident' and wants to see him again in a week."

                Angeal's face fell. "You don't think?" he trailed off.

                "I don't know what to think. I just feel responsible. I'm getting a new phone as soon as I can. It's my fault Hojo even knew he existed." Genesis acknowledged.

                "Don't blame yourself Genesis, it's not your fault that man is insane." Angeal said. "Besides, you've got some things to take care of for Cloud. Hopefully the extra Mako is the only thing he's interested in."

                Genesis just nodded. "Do you think you can help me get his measurements? I need to order his new uniforms, I promised I'd have him when he woke up."

                Angeal nodded. "Of course." And they both left for Genesis's apartment.

* * *

                Cloud slept and slept. Angeal left Genesis and Cloud alone. He had turned in Cloud's uniform order and around dinner he came in with some take out and holding two new phones.

                "I figured you haven’t eaten and that both you and him would need one." Angeal said sitting his purchases on the counter. "How is he?"

                "Thank you." Genesis said taking one of the take out boxes. "He's doing better, the sweats have stopped and his color is coming back."

                "That's good then, he should be coming around soon." Angeal commented.

                "Yes, I couldn't believe it, I figured he'd be out all week after that." Genesis acknowledged.

                "Sephiroth asked about him." Angeal told his friend.

                "He was actually concerned?" Genesis said slightly surprised.

                "Yes, apparently Cloud made a good impression on him. Most cadets can't even look at him without fainting or blathering, and he knew you were concerned. Plus I think he feels for anyone who's caught Hojo attention." Angeal said, eating his food.

                "What did he say?" Genesis asked.

                "He looked like he wanted to burn the whole damn building down." Angeal said. "He then said he'd be in the VR room the rest of the day."

                "I don't blame him, I was very tempted to trash the science department." Genesis acknowledged.

                "Genesis, you have to have faith in Cloud, you chose him as your student and you must have seen the potential in him. This is just another challenge he'll have to overcome." Angeal told his friend.

                "You’re right, he's done fine so far. Hopefully Hojo's interest will fade soon, if not Cloud can learn more from Sephiroth about how to deal with him." Genesis sounded a little better.

                "How is it going with Zack?" Genesis asked. Angeal realized he was trying to think about something other than the blonde asleep in bed. Genesis never asked about Zack.

                "He's actually progressing rather well. I was right, he does much better with one on one attention then he did in a classroom. He can actually focus. I'm thinking of recommending him for 2nd soon, just don't tell him that." Angeal said with a smile, his pride in his student showing through.

                "The puppy as a second, now that's scary." Genesis said with a smirk.

                They stayed like that, talking late into the night, until Genesis finally passed out in his chair. Angeal covered him with a blanket before falling asleep on the couch.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

                Genesis stood in his kitchen drinking a cup of coffee, Angeal had awoken and left earlier in the morning and Cloud's new uniforms had been delivered about an hour ago. Genesis had taken them into Cloud’s room and checked on his student. Cloud looked peaceful, he was sleeping well and the enhancement process had worked as expected. Cloud's body was already beginning to fill out more and after a bit of training the job would be finished. Then the process of learning to control his new speed and strength would start.

                Now Genesis was preparing the food he knew Cloud would need when he woke up. The process was taxing on the body and required a lot of energy. Eating before hand was discouraged because all the body's systems were slowed to a crawl during the Mako injections, almost close to death, and the presence of food would cause complications. The only answer was a large meal afterwards. Usually when new SOLDIERS would go through the process together, the cafeteria was converted to a constant buffet hall. Cloud however would have to put up with Genesis’ cooking.

                Spaghetti, meatballs, cheese sticks and garlic bread were all cooking. On the table were a bottle of Dumbapple wine and a large chocolate cake he had had sent up from the bakery. There was enough food to feed 12 people normally.

                He bent over and took the bread out of the oven when he heard the door open. He quickly sat it down and came out to see Cloud standing in his new 3rd class uniform. Genesis had to admit it looked good on him.

                "How are you feeling?" Genesis asked.

                "Like I got hit by a truck, slept on a cloud, and I haven't eaten in 10 years." Cloud answered truthfully.

                "That's all pretty normal, come on, I made Lunch." Genesis said waving the blonde back towards the dining room. He was silently relieved that there didn't seem to be anything else affecting Cloud.

                Cloud took a seat and Genesis disappeared into the kitchen, before returning with the pasta, sauce, and bread, then went back for the cheese sticks and meatballs. Cloud just stared.

                "Go on, dig in, I know you must be famished." Genesis said motioning to the food.

                Cloud had always been taught by his mother to be polite but he was just too damn hungry as he started pouring food on his plate. Genesis just watched him for a moment as he bit into a meatball, completely ravenous, and took a bit of the food for himself.

                It went on for a good 40 minutes of eating, and Cloud wasn't sure where it was going, he just knew he was hungry. When he was finally finished he had managed somehow not to make a complete mess of himself, just a bit of sauce on his cheek. He wiped it off, stood and told Genesis "Thank You" and started gathering the dishes and taking them to the kitchen.

                Genesis followed him and saw him running hot water. "I have a dish washer." He said moving over to the blonde.

                "A what?" Cloud looked up at him confused.

                They probably didn't have any dishwasher's in Nibelhiem. There had been only one in Banora and it had been in Genesis' house.

                "It's a machine that washes the dishes, you just put them in, a little soap, hit a button and it does the rest." Genesis said opening it up for Cloud to see.

                "Oh." Cloud said, it was obvious he thought himself an idiot.

                "It's alright, I'm glad you've got the initiative to do them without being asked. I'll show you this time, from now on, when one of us fixes a meal for the other, the other will be responsible for clean up." Genesis said showing Cloud how to load the machine. The situation seemed so domestic that Genesis had to bite back a laugh. Who in the hell would have believed that he, Genesis Rhapsodos, would be taking the time to teach Cloud to load a dishwasher, AFTER he had made him a meal.

                "I want to go down to the training room sometime today. When we are finished we'll go do a bit of shopping." Genesis said pushing the button to start the dishwasher.

                Cloud just nodded and stretched a bit, now that his mind wasn't taken up by hunger, he could feel the new strength at his finger tips. "I think a chance to get use to my body would be good. Though Si-Genesis, you never did tell me why you picked me. I mean I know your requirement list thing, but certainly there was someone else better suited."

                "Cloud, you need to dismiss that self doubt now, you were the perfect choice. You were floundering in the regular training program, despite your obvious skills. They would never even have let you touch a piece of materia, which would have been a travesty by the way, if you hadn't got passed their sword training, which is all wrong for you. I can understand why you would think you weren't worth much with the way they critique you, but some of the most deadly people are ones that don't have brute strength, but possess speed and agility. Look at the ninja of Wutai, why do you think this war is dragging on so long?" Genesis explained.

                Cloud just thought for a moment. He had never thought about it that way, his idea of the ideal warrior was Sephiroth and Sephiroth was all power, but even then his sword lent him a bit of grace. The idea that someone like him could be deadly hadn't occurred to him before.

                "Come on, let’s go, time too whip you into top SOLDIER material" Genesis said, leading Cloud out the door.

                Cloud noted on their arrival that this was the same room he had been dragged to when he had first met Genesis, it had only been two days since then, but it seemed like a lifetime ago.

                Genesis stepped to the side of the room, "I've come up with a training regiment I think will do you the most good. Every session will start with physical training to get the most out of your enhancements, running, pushups, jump rope etc." Genesis started walking as he listed off the items. "Go ahead and give me 50 laps, you can listen as you run."

                Cloud nodded and took off, he stumbled a bit, not quite used to his new body, but soon he was running as fast as he ever had and it felt good.

                "After your physical training, we'll move on to sword work, and then end the day with Materia training." Genesis finished his explanation and just watched Cloud run.

                The boy had already been fast, but with the extra Mako in his system he was at the top of his game, that is until his feet decided to not listen to each other and he went crashing to the floor. The boy tumbled as he fell and came up holding the side of his head.

                Genesis knew he was alright and knew better then to baby the boy. "I know your new abilities are just waiting to be used, but I'd recommend finishing the rest of your laps at a slower pace, at least until you adjust better. Now back at it." It was the closest thing to a reprimand he had given the boy so far.

Cloud stood and realized it didn't even hurt where he had hit anymore. Mako was amazing stuff, normally he would have bruised and been sore for days. He took back off again, only at a more controlled pace. He was still finished quickly even at the slower pace, and he only felt like he had taken a Sunday stroll.

                "Now give me 100 pushups." Genesis said and Cloud started without any complaint.

                Genesis noted how different Cloud was from his friend's student. Zack was loud, obnoxious and complained about everything. He had even managed to wear Angeal's patience thin. He questioned everything, Zack had managed to grow up a bit under Angeal's tutelage, but he was still a puppy.

Cloud on the other hand took his instructions well, was quiet, intelligent and didn't complain.     Heck, the boy hardly talked. The questions he did ask were direct and to the point. He had probably been 2 months away from being eaten alive in the Cadet program.

Cloud finished his pushups and stood. He started to feel a little bit of the burn from the workout, but it was a good feeling.

                "Now," he said tossing Cloud the Jump rope. "Given your coordination I'll be happy with a 100 today. In the future however once you've gotten it back, I'll want a 100 in a row."

                Genesis found it easier to repress his feelings for the blonde when he was actually training him. It was a very good thing since sword work could require some very close quarters.

                Cloud felt great, he hadn't even really started to sweat, and his energy level was stable. He probably would have passed out from the 50 laps before. He stumbled a bit on the rope, but managed not to fall like he had during his laps. He was beginning to find his new center of balance.

                As he worked on his jump rope, Genesis went to the closet and took out several orange cones and placed them in a zigzag line on the floor. He had debated taking Cloud's physical training a bit easy today, but Cloud wasn't even close to exerting himself yet.

                When Cloud finished, he looked up to Genesis awaiting his next instructions.

                "I want you to start at the far end, run on the far side of each cone. I want you to make 10 full passes down and back as quick as you can, every time you fall I’ll add 10 seconds to your time, touch a cone, I’ll add 15."

                "Simple enough." Cloud said taking his position. Genesis took out a stop watch and yelled "Go!"

                Cloud took off in a dead sprint and started off well, he did bump a cone making the first turn to come back though, but didn't dwell on it as he shot back down. Genesis just watched him go slightly impressed, by his 5th pass, he had only touched 3 cones, on his 6th however, he took the turn a little wide trying to avoid the cone and wiped out. He skidded and managed to push himself up out of the fall. Genesis realized it was something he had to be used to doing. Over all at the end he had hit 7 cones and taken the one fall. Genesis just clicked the stop watch.

                "3 minutes 5 seconds." Genesis said. "With the cones and the fall, you timed out at 5 minutes. Your goal is to do it in under a minute total."

Cloud was breathing slightly heavy. His lungs couldn't keep up with his new body's demand for air.

                "You'll get used to it." Genesis said seeing the boy panting. "The heart usually adjusts fine, but the lungs can only take in so much air. Your body will adapt once it realizes it doesn't need as much oxygen to do the same job." Genesis explained.

                "Take a water bottle, sit for a moment while I go inspect the weapon's cabinet. You won't be receiving your official equipment until sometime next week." Genesis said then left Cloud to rest.

                Genesis looked over the selection of standard issue swords and shook his head. He could work with a standard issue broadsword but he preferred not to. Cloud had an advantage and Genesis wasn't going to let him give it up.

                He moved a few of the swords out of the cabinet hoping to find something, anything else. Finally his hand landed on the hilt of a Katana. It was more in line with Sephiroth's sword than his own, but it would fit Cloud's fighting style fine. As Genesis inspect the sword, it looked high quality and he realized that it had probably ended up in the training cabinet by mistake, taken from a dead Wutai warrior, placed here by someone who didn't know what it was, forgotten and ignored much the same way that cadets who could use it were. Genesis would have to speak with his friend more about the mentor program, expanding it. How many good fighters had Shinra lost due to their narrow views?

                Finally he returned to Cloud and handed him the sword.

                Cloud looked it over and felt the blade, it was much lighter, even with his enhancements, than any sword he had ever handled before. He took a few practice swings with his sword and was pleased.

                "Keep it when we are done, I doubt anyone knows it's here or cares. That's too nice of a sword to leave in a simple training room." Genesis said, watching Cloud look over his sword.

                "Now." Genesis said taking off his leather coat again and drawling his sword. "I want to start off with the practice maneuvers I showed you, then we can move on to something more difficult."

                Cloud just dropped into position and he and Genesis worked through them together. "Treat the sword as an extension of yourself." Genesis said, watching his student as he worked.

                Genesis could suppress himself in this environment, but anyone had to be able to see how graceful Cloud was. He wasn't perfect with his sword work, but his focus was great and he seemed to pick things up quickly.

                After they were done with the first few, Genesis moved behind Cloud. The boy wasn't even startled as Genesis moved his shoulders a bit, scooted his feet, and straightened his arms. "You weren't bad, but with a sword like a Katana, you don't need so much effort, like I said treat it like an extension of you. Try again."

                Genesis stepped back and watched Cloud who had improved with the simple instruction.

                "Alright," Genesis said "Now come stand before me."

                Cloud followed the instruction, as he had all the others, holding his sword to the side.

                "Now I want you to try and attack me." Genesis stated.

                "What!?" So that surprised the blonde. At least he wasn't a robot, Genesis acknowledged in his head.

                "Attack me, I'll be defending only, I just want to see how you approach an opponent." Genesis explained.

                Cloud swallowed hard but took up an offensive stance. He took a swipe at Genesis's left side and Genesis easily went to block, slightly surprised when Cloud's sword wasn't there, and even more surprised when it scarped his right arm. Genesis dropped his sword and grabbed his arm, covering the wound.

                "Oh Minerva no, I'm sorry!" Cloud squeaked and dropped the Katana, hiding his face in a defensive position.

                Genesis was starting to suspect that Cloud had been picked on with more than words. It wasn't uncommon in Shinra, especially with in the Cadet program, that the "stronger" Cadets would prove their "superiority" by "teaching" the other cadet's their "place".

                "I'm fine Cloud, you just caught me off guard, I didn't expect you to use such a maneuver and hence I wasn't prepared for it. You just scratched me and it’s already healed." Genesis said showing Cloud his arm.

                Cloud peeked out from behind his hands, surprised he hadn't been retaliated against, and glanced at Genesis's arm, it was true, there was still a little bit of blood but the wound was gone.

                "It's actually pretty impressive and shows that you have good instinct. I'll be more prepared now, so pick up your sword and do it again." Genesis said bending over to retrieve his own sword.

                "Again?" Cloud looked at him like he was crazy.

                "What did I say about repeating myself, Cloud?" Genesis looked at Cloud and the blonde bent down to pick up his sword.

                Cloud swung again and this time Genesis managed to catch it. He swung with purpose in each movement and Genesis was pleased. They went back and forth like that for a while, Cloud had focus and drive. He wasn't even near Genesis's level, but the potential he had seen was shining through clearly now. Genesis was actually enjoying himself and in a way he didn't when sparing with Angeal and Sephiroth.

                That was his own fault though, he had made their sparing sessions into a reason to challenge Sephiroth. He had forgotten to have fun somewhere along the way. Next time he sparred with his friends he promised himself he'd be a bit more light-hearted about it. He hadn't taken his own words to Cloud very well. He kept comparing himself to Sephiroth when they were just two completely different fighters. He needed a new way to prove himself.

                "That will be enough for today, Cloud." Genesis said, seeing that Cloud was actually starting to sweat a bit.

                Cloud just lowered his sword and wiped his forehead, he hadn't managed to land another blow, but there was still a smile on his face.

                "Go, rest a moment again and we'll start with materia practice." Genesis told Cloud, grabbing a water bottle himself.

                Genesis looked over at him. He could tell the extra Mako enhancements had affected the boy, but at least it was in a positive way. Genesis knew he would probably need to double Cloud's exercise to really push him. But then he sighed and thought of the issue that had been on his mind all day. When to tell Cloud what Hojo had done.

                He finished his water bottle, taking one more look at the blonde who was inspecting the sword he had received. He didn't want to put Cloud back on edge but he needed to know. "Cloud, I didn't want to alarm you when you first woke, but you seem to be doing fine now."

                "Hojo did something, didn't he?" Cloud said wrapping his arms around himself. "I saw that look in his eye as he knocked me out."

                "He upped your initial Mako dose to 10%" Cloud blinked a bit before he remembered that was much higher then what 3rd Class SOLDIERS normally received.

                "Why would he do that?" Cloud asked confused.

                "Just because he could I imagine." Genesis said running a hand through his hair. "The worst part about the whole thing is now he's pretty much demanded that you be his patient so he can keep track of you because of the 'accident.' He wants to see you again in a week."

                Cloud looked at Genesis, letting his words sink in. He never wanted to see the professor in the halls again, let alone let the man touch him. Cloud felt an involuntary shiver at the thought. "If Sephiroth doesn't have a choice, I imagine I don't have one either."

                "Unfortunately no, we can hope that he's just interested because you have such a high tolerance. If that's the case he'll likely lose interest. If not, then I want you to work with Sephiroth on how to better deal with him." Genesis explained

                Cloud looked down at the water bottle he was clutching for dear life. "Is there any way to make sure that he hasn't done anything else?"

                "Hollander will be back next week. I can ask him to do a few tests. I’m warning you, he's only a few steps above Hojo. I imagine he'd do it mostly to mess with the other man." Genesis acknowledged.

                "At least then we'd know for sure, right?" Cloud said trying to calm himself again.

                "Yes, but we shouldn't dwell on it now, we've got a bit more of training to get through, and then dinner and a bit of shopping." Genesis said standing.

                "Alright, you said we'd be working on materia next?" Cloud asked, he was kind of anxious since his first attempt apparently went so well.

                Genesis nodded and walked over to his coat, pulling two Materia from its pocket.

                "You'll receive some standard issue manufactured materia with the rest of your equipment. I personally can't stand the stuff. I've been holding on to these since I mastered their parents. It's a low level cure and a low level ice, the spawn of the one I let you use during our first session. I don't have a use for them, but I couldn't just throw them out." Genesis said placing them in Cloud's hand. "They’re yours now, we can work on expanding your collection later."

                "Than-k yo-u" Cloud stuttered a bit, accepting the valuable gift.

                "Don't worry about it and they aren't as valuable as you might think. Most people don't know the difference between real and manufactured materia, you can buy the stuff in the slums pretty cheap." Genesis explained.

                "Still, thank you." Cloud said looking up at Genesis.

                Genesis just bit back the urge to lean over and kiss him.

                "These won't require as much energy from you to use, but they also won't be nearly as powerful. It's a good way to teach you to focus." Genesis started. "Now take the ice and try hitting the dummy again. Only this time, try focusing the entire attack just on him. "

                Cloud took the materia in his hand and Genesis waved his hands for him to stop. "I almost forgot. Let me see your sword."

                Cloud just looked at him confused and handed it over.

                Genesis looked the hilt over and then showed it to Cloud. "See these holes? They are materia slots, this sword only has two so that's fine for now, we can get you a bracer when you get more materia. Put the materia in the slots and you can use the sword to help channel the spell and you can pick between the materia."

Cloud just nodded, slipping his ice and cure into the slots. "Now try again," Genesis urged.

Cloud held his sword out and tried to feel for the materia, it felt slightly different through his sword then it had just in his hand. He focused, making sure he picked the right one and tried to coax the spell out. He felt no sense of depth like the mastered materia had and so pulled the only thing available to him, trying his hardest to focus on the spell and the dummy at the same time. The spell shot off and a large icicle was planted firmly in the center of the dummy's chest.

Genesis just whistled. "Haven't seen anyone do that before. You must have been focusing really hard on the dummy."

Cloud felt more drained from the focus than from the spell itself. "Well, I didn't want to send ice everywhere again."

"Well, it's not a bad thing." Genesis said, "You’re just full of surprises today." He absent mindedly rubbed his arm. "Try it again, only this time, ease up a bit."

                Cloud nodded and leveled his sword at the dummy. He could tell the difference between the cure and the ice more easily this time and found the one he wanted before casting the ice spell again. This time he focused less on the dummy and more on the area around it. The dummy was encased in ice which then shattered into almost snowflakes.

                "Now that's what a level 1 ice spell looks like." Genesis said smiling at his student. "Do that again until you start to feel your energy levels drop and we'll clean up for the day."

                Cloud set off at least 10 more before his hand started to shake and he brought his sword down to his side. He never again repeated the icicle spike, but it had given Genesis an idea to mess around with on his own.

                "Excellent, I don't want to hear another word of doubt out of you again. Trust me I went easy today, but now that I know you can take it, I'll be pushing you harder. I'll make you the best you can be, I promise." Genesis said with a grin. "Now let's go get cleaned up, I'm sure you've worked your appetite back up."

                Cloud just offered a small smile back to Genesis, he'd felt better today than he had in a long time. More confident, more driven and more content. Even with the news he would be seeing a lot more of Hojo he really couldn't complain.

                And for his part Genesis knew he would be drawling out Cloud's smile more and more, it was a good look for the blonde.


	5. Chapter 5

 

                Cloud sighed in the shower as the hot water relaxed his muscles, he thought he might have a new addiction. He let himself linger a while longer then he should have and his thoughts drifted towards his mentor. Genesis was overwhelming. Cloud's world view had been turned upside down more in the last 2 days with Genesis than in the 6 months with the cadet program.

                The cadet program had been a lot like back home. Cloud was at the bottom struggling just to survive. The only things that had made home any better was his mother, who never really understood him, but loved him anyway and the neighbor girl Tifa, who at least wasn't mean to him.

                Now he felt strong and confident in a way he didn't even know he could. In a short time Genesis had shown him the potential inside himself. He had to bite his lip though. He hadn't been entirely honest with Genesis when he had told the man he didn't know why his roommate’s friends picked on him so much.

                It was his deepest secret and he had intended to keep it from everyone. For all his trying Cloud just didn't like girls. It had been a huge no no back in Nibelhiem. Cloud had remembered when two men had come through town and the others had nearly killed them when they found out they were _together._ Something about infecting the town's children. His mother had shielded him for the most part, but the look on the men's faces as they left town spoke volumes. Cloud could never ever tell anyone his secret.

                Then he had come to Midgar, and for the first few months things had been ok. It seemed Midgar wasn't as _strict,_ he had witnessed at least 2 different couples together in just as many months. It had made him relax a bit, made him too comfortable. Comfortable enough to let it slip to his roommate that he didn't like woman. That's when everything changed. His roommate had told his friends, and while it was better than Nibelhiem, they hadn't threatened to kill him, they had made his life absolutely miserable. They never went too far, never left any marks that couldn't be written off as training injuries and told him that if he ever told anyone, they would tell his secret.

                He didn't know how Genesis felt about the matter, but Genesis had been from a small town too, so he promised himself to never tell him. He was sure Genesis wouldn't want a queer for a student. Never mind the fact the man was absolutely gorgeous. He was also quite a bit older then Cloud and his Mentor. Cloud would just be content with the closeness he could get and focus on his training. Hopefully they would mistake is disinterest in woman as focus. Maybe he could fake it, if he had to. He wasn't a good liar, but he was sure that he could come up with something believable.

                He sighed, turning the water off. He dried and got dressed in one of his new uniforms, kissed his mother's photograph, promised to write her in the morning, letting her know he had finally made it into SOLDIER and took a glance at his book, which he now felt safe leaving in his room.

* * *

                Genesis had finished cleaning himself up as well. He knew it was silly, Cloud only had his uniforms to wear after all, but Genesis wanted to look good tonight. He pulled his good pair of black slacks from his closet and a red button up shirt. Besides, he was less recognizable without his coat and other SOLDIER gear. He wanted tonight to be about Cloud, not himself. Even members of his fan club had trouble recognizing him when he didn't want them too. Lastly he put on a black fedora. He rarely wore hats, but when he did, they had to have some style, no simple baseball cap for him. Black shoes and a silver necklace finished the look.

                He stepped out of his room to find Cloud examining his bookshelf. Cloud just looked over at him. "You have 17 copies of Loveless?" Cloud said amazed.

                "Mostly gifts, and translations." Genesis said come over to stand need to Cloud. "This one here is in High Wutaian, This one here is the oldest, it's at least 500 years old, and the script is a little hard to read. And this was my first copy." Genesis said, pulling the book off the shelf.

                Cloud looked at it, it wasn't that much different than his own, maybe a few years older, and just as worn. "I don't read it much anymore because it’s falling apart." Genesis admitted.

                Cloud finally took in the sight of his mentor and nearly gasped, if he had thought the man looked good before, he was absolutely perfect now. It was official, Minerva hated him. He was sure that sometime soon Genesis would walk in on him having wet dreams about the man. He also felt incredibly underdressed.

                Cloud just pulled on his uniform sweater a bit. "Are you sure this is alright?" He said meekly.

                "It's perfect. Besides, it’s all you have. If you like we can make a stop for some street clothes for you before we eat." Genesis said.

                Cloud thought for a moment. "Aren't you hungry, too?"

                "I'm not the one who used a lot of energy today." Genesis said with a smile.

                "Well if it's ok, I wouldn't mind picking up a few things." Cloud didn't think he could afford anything nearly as nice as what Genesis had on, the Shinra Cadet program didn't pay well since the training was considered part of the payment. Most of what he made he had sent back to his mother, but he did have a little bit saved up.

                "Alright then, shopping first." Genesis said with a grin. Hopefully Cloud would enjoy shopping, Sephiroth and Angeal just called him a woman when he wanted to go on a shopping trip. It was kind of annoying, to say the least.

* * *

                Cloud just walked through Sector 5 next to Genesis, everything around here looked a bit pricey and Cloud got worried. "I don't know if I can afford anything from the shops around here." Cloud said looking in the windows.

                "Don't worry about it, I had planned on picking up the tab anyway. I get paid well and never have anything to spend it on. My housing and food is separate and even I can't redecorate _that much._ Save your money. I imagine you weren't prepared to buy a whole new wardrobe and it will probably be a few weeks before your 3rd Class pay kicks in." Genesis said while he was looking down the shops himself thinking before moving on.

                "I can't accept that, not after everything else." Cloud said stopping looking at the man.

                "You sound like Angeal." Genesis said shaking his head. "If want to, think of it as a gift. If that's not good enough for you then I can make it a bit more personal and say I want my student to look the best he can, because it reflects on me personally." Genesis said looking up, finally finding what he was looking for.

                "Now I'm going to take you in that shop, we're going to pick you out several different things, and I swear if I see you looking at prices, I'm going to set you on fire." Genesis threatened, and Cloud caught a glimpse of the man who the cadets feared.

                Cloud just didn't know what to say before feebly throwing out. "I'll pay you back."

                "If you want to pay me back, work your hardest in your training alright?" Genesis said, steering the blonde across the street.

                Cloud just nodded, giving up on arguing with the man.

                Cloud walked in and the smell of cotton hit his nose. Cotton wasn't a fabric he was particularly familiar with, most everything in Nibelhiem had been made of wool or linen.

                "Genesis, it's been too long!" A petite woman with stringy brown hair and dark blue eyes stepped from behind the counter to greet him.

                "Hello Rosalynda." Genesis greeted with a smile.

                "What can I do for you this fine evening?" Rosalynda said, a bit of flirtation in her voice.

                "Not me so much as my friend here, Cloud." Genesis said moving so she could see the boy. "I've taken him on as a student and he just received his first injections so his old clothing doesn't fit anymore."

                "Oh Genesis, you know how to pick them, he sure is cute with that blonde hair of his." She beamed at Cloud while taking out a tape measure.

                "Um, thank you?" Cloud said, unsure how to handle the situation.

                "Oh, so cute." She squealed before descending on him with the tape measure around her neck.

                Cloud was at a loss for words as the woman seemed to measure EVERY part of him. He didn't even have a moment to protest as she hurriedly wrote down the measurements.

                "Genesis, be a dear and show him to the dressing room. I have the just the thing for him to try on first!" She beamed and Cloud just felt like he had when he first met Genesis.

                "Come on, she's just excited, she likes good looking men. Don't read too much into it, she's in a pretty committed relationship." Genesis said with a smile, leading him to the back of the store.

                "Oh, what's your favorite color?" Genesis finally asked him.

                "Blue?" Cloud offered sheepishly.

                "Alright, blue looks good on you, I'll let her know." Genesis said before leaving him standing in an open dressing room.

                10 minutes later Rosalynda came back, Genesis trailing behind her with an arm load of clothing. "You have to try this on first." She said shoving a shirt and a pair of pants at him with a smile and then shutting the door.

                Cloud just looked at the items in hand, the pants were similar to the ones Genesis had on, maybe a slightly different cut, but the shirt he was sure was blue silk and silk was expensive. He sighed and slipped out of his uniform. Maybe he could at least pretend he didn't like it so Genesis wouldn't buy it.

                He slipped the pants on first and then the slipped on the blue shirt, it was long sleeved and buttoned up the front with silver buttons.

                He looked around for a mirror and realized he was going to have to step out in these clothes to find one. He cracked the door open and stepped out.

                Genesis for his part simply stared at him. Cloud wasn't quite sure why. Cloud glanced around for a mirror. "Over here, dear." The shopkeeper said, pointing him to a three sided mirror.

                Cloud just stepped up and had to admit, the clothing made him look good. He stood up a little straighter and tried to calm his hair. "We'll take it." Genesis said and Cloud whirled around to protest, but it died in his throat when he looked into Genesis's eyes.

                An hour later and 6 more out-fits, a few night clothes and new boxers and they were out the door. Genesis had made him go stand outside while he paid. Cloud was standing in the clothing he first tried on, his uniform had been bagged up with the rest, and Rosalynda had promised to have it all delivered that evening.

                "Oh, look what we have here, boys." A familiar voice said.

                Cloud's eyes snapped up to meet those of his former roommate and his 4 friends. Cloud panicked. If they saw him with Genesis, they would surely tell the man his secret.

                "Looks like he got kicked out of Shinra and got a job as a male prostitute, how else would he be able to afford those clothes." One of the other boys laughed.

                "Just go away." Cloud said shaking his head. "I really don't want to deal with you right now."

                "We should give you a goodbye present." One of the others said, flexing his hand. They were obviously too stupid to notice the Mako glow in his eyes.

                Just then the door to the shop door opened up and Genesis stepped out. He could feel the tension in the air. "Friends of yours, Cloud?" he asked.

                "No, and they were just leaving." Cloud said, glaring at the other boys.

                "Aww, is this your customer? He could share your present you know. We're not greedy." His former roommate smirked.

                "I suggest you 5 leave now and pack your bags." Genesis said looking at them, it was obvious they had no idea who he was.

                "Oh, you don't have to protect the little queer, he isn't worth it." One of the other boys jeered. Cloud's eyes went wide. There, it was out, his face turned pale and he took off in a dead sprint, without caring for where he was going.

                Genesis ripped his hat off and looked at the boys. "You obviously have no clue who you're talking to, so let me enlighten you." Genesis growled. "I am Commander Genesis Rhapsodos and I have taken Cloud as my student, he has more talent than the lot of you combined and if you are not out of Shinra and off this continent by morning I will track you down and end your miserable lives. Now run and be glad I don't have my sword or materia on me."

                The boys gasped and turned, hauling it out of there as fast as they could. He wanted to track them down and follow through on his threat, but he had to find Cloud. He knew from the blonde’s reaction that what the boys had said was true. It explained a few things, if Cloud had told his roommate he was gay at some point, his roommate had probably turned on the cadet and caused him the trouble. Knowing they were responsible for Cloud's defensive nature made his stomach turn.

                He looked and looked and then started to panic as he slipped down into the slums, it was only by accident that he finally found his student. His hat had blown off his head as a train went past. He had followed it down an alley where he heard crying. Investigating he found Cloud curled up in a heap, back against a crumbling brick wall, crying.

                "Cloud?" He said softly approaching the blonde.

                "Just please leave me here, just don't hurt me please, I promise you won't see me again I promise." Cloud whimpered, obviously distraught.

                Genesis's heart broke, what had life been like for Cloud that he thought Genesis was going to do that to him?

                "Cloud, I would never hurt you." He said carefully approaching the startled boy. "And I'd be very disappointed if I never saw you again."

                Cloud just looked up at Genesis, tear stained eyes showed his surprise. "I didn't think you'd want anything to do with someone like me. I might infect you." He said the last part bitterly.

                Genesis just knelt beside Cloud, now more than ever he just wanted to fry those cadets. "Cloud, I don't care what those boys said, or if your gay, or anything else. It doesn't change the fact that you’re my student and my friend. And there isn't anything to infect, even if it was possible. Being gay isn't some disease you can stamp out. It's just the way someone is."

                Cloud couldn't take it as he clung to Genesis, the man wasn't rejecting him, he didn't care he was gay. It was like a weight had been lifted from his chest. Genesis knew his secret and didn't care.

                Genesis just held Cloud as he cried a bit more, though the tears were softer. Genesis wondered: If he hadn't been sheltered, would he have gone through something similar to Cloud? He really hated people some days.

                Finally Cloud calmed and stood wiping his eyes. "I'm sorry." he finally said.

                "Don't be, I can imagine that you've gone through quite a lot since you arrived here, especially if that was the boy you were staying with." Genesis said, now more than ever he wanted to kiss Cloud, show him it was alright to feel that way, that loving someone of the same gender wasn't wrong, but he still knew with everything else that he couldn't have Cloud to himself. On top of everything else, Cloud was so vulnerable right now. If nothing else he thought, it wouldn't be a bad thing to share that he wasn't alone. "Besides its something else we have in common." Genesis finally admitted.

                "You’re gay, too?" Cloud asked surprised.

                "Yes, it was one more thing my parents disapproved off in a long list. Life in Midgar is a bit easier, but you still get morons like that though." Genesis said gesturing back the way they had came. "If you're still up for it however, I'd still like to take you some place nice. However, if you'd rather go back to the apartment and order out, I'd understand."

                Cloud thought for a moment, dusting off his pants, he felt a bit guilty for getting them dirty after Genesis had just bought them. "I think I'll be alright going to dinner. The boys, they don't really bother me, I could ignore them, but the thought that you would turn on me." Cloud wrapped his arms around himself. "I couldn't stand it."

                Genesis just offered him a small smile. "You're stuck with me. Now let's go, there's a lovely place that serves the best steaks with our name on it."

                Cloud just smiled back and followed Genesis.

* * *

                Genesis sat across from Cloud in a dimly lit upscale restaurant, a candle sitting between them. Cloud was very thankful he had opted to get his clothing first, he would have felt so out of place in his uniform. In some place of his mind he wondered if this was the kind of place you would take someone on a date, then shook the thought from his head. Just because Genesis happened to be gay didn't mean he was interested in Cloud _that way_. Genesis had several years on Cloud and probably someone he was interested in.

                Cloud also noticed that there weren't any prices on the menu he had been handed. He bit his lip and just picked, he hated that the man was spending all this money on him and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

                After the waiter took their order, there was no longer any menu to hide behind. Cloud noted that Genesis looked especially attractive in the candlelight.

                "You know, the others don't care either. They all know about me." Genesis said mistaking the thoughtful gaze on Cloud's face for worry.

                "What?" Cloud asked in confusion as Genesis cut through his thoughts.

                "The others, Angeal, Zack, Sephiroth. They don't care. Angeal's straight as a board though and so is Zack. Sephiroth, well, I don't think the idea of sex has even crossed his mind." Genesis offered. "But they won't judge you."

                "Oh," Cloud slightly relieved at the knowledge. "Does anyone care?" He asked honestly.

                "Not really, not in the SOLDIER rankings anyway. You'd be surprised by how many of them are gay. I've also heard rumor's that Shinra's brat is too, but I've never had the desire to confirm it. Either way the company could care less who its SOLDIERS are sleeping with as long as they get the job done."

                "That's a relief." Cloud said. "I was truly afraid I'd have to hide for the rest of my life." Cloud said honestly.

                "I won't lie and say some things aren't still tough, there are some merchants that won't do business with you if you if they know and getting outside of Midgar makes things rough, especially in some of the smaller villages, but I imagine you know that part already." Genesis said a bit bitterly.

                "I hadn't even heard of someone else who was like me until two men were passing through on the way to Rocket Town, when the townsfolk found out they were _together_ , the town about lynched them. That's when I knew letting other people know was dangerous." Cloud admitted.

                Genesis just scowled. "No, no one was foolish enough to reveal themselves in Banora. I confessed to my parents when I was about 12 that I wasn't interested in girls and they tried to get me 'therapy'" Genesis spat out. "The therapist tried to beat it out of me and I finally told him what he wanted to hear 2 years later. I never again admitted differently to my parents. Angeal found out though."

                Cloud shivered. "My mom, she knows, though she still bugs me for grandkids so I'm not sure she really understands. If she had turned on me." Cloud looked away.

                "We should talk about happier things." Genesis said as the waitress brought out their food. "I wanted to ask you a bit about that ice spike you made."

                "In training earlier?" Cloud asked.

                "You've made one, some other time?” Genesis teased.

                "No," Cloud's shoulders sank, but he smiled a bit all the same. "What do you want to know?"

                "Just, were you doing anything _differently_? If I can figure out how you did it, we might be able to replicate it, or apply it to other materia. A localized cure could be very useful. A lower level cure could be more potent to a wound if it was focused on the spot, rather than over the whole body of the recipient." Genesis explained.

                "Well, I did focus rather intently at the point where the spike entered. I just tried to focus everything there to localize the spell." Cloud said. "The focus was almost more tiring then actually casting the spell."

                "Hmm, we'll have to experiment more in tomorrow's training." Genesis thought for a moment. "I’ve never even thought of trying to narrow my focus. It's another one of those things that sound so simple when you say it, but you'd never have thought of it on your own." Genesis said, he was kind of itching to go home and grab his materia.

                The rest of the meal went past in a comfortable silence as the men ate their food, and Cloud had to admit it was one of the best steaks he had ever eaten.


	6. Chapter 6

                Cloud moaned as Genesis softly kissed his neck. His body moving of its own accord pinned between Genesis and the wall. Genesis slowly unbuttoned the blonde's shirt as he took his kisses lower and lower. He sucked a bit on Cloud's collarbone as his hand brushed a pert nipple and Cloud mewed in response. He licked a bit at his chest and the blonde's half lid eyes looked down at him. The look of desire shone in them and it made the bulge in Genesis's pants twitch. Ever so slowly he lowered his hands to Cloud's pants, touching every inch of skin he could.

                Genesis sat up in bed as his alarm went off, his mind was fuzzy, but then he realized what had happened. Finding out last night that Cloud was indeed interested in men had destroyed the last bit of resolve his mind had had. He'd dreamt about seducing the blonde. He was sure he was going to whatever hell there was and damnit he was extremely uncomfortable right now.

                He just threw the blankets off his bed and made his way to the shower, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

                Cloud was in the kitchen attempting to make breakfast. He thought he at least owed it to his mentor after everything else the man had done for him. He didn't know anything fancy so he settled for fried eggs, toast and a bit of sausage he had found in the fridge.

                He fumbled a bit with the eggs, why were they so damn hard to turn? He just sighed in relief that the yoke hadn't burst.

                "Smells good." He heard a heavy voice behind him and jumped a bit.

                "I hope it tastes good, I only ever cooked when mom was sick." Cloud admitted.

                "Looks good, though you might want to turn to sausage so they don't burn." Genesis said with a smile.

                "Ah!" Cloud yelled. "I almost forgot." And he hurriedly started to turn the patties, they had browned nicely but were thankfully un-burnt. The toast chose that moment to pop on him.

                "Stay with the eggs and sausage, I can get the toast." Genesis said, patting Cloud on the shoulder.

                The rest of the preparation was quick, and in short order they found themselves back in the training room.

                "So after yesterday, I've decided to up your physical training." Genesis said, "If I don't push you, you won't reach your full potential."

                Cloud just nodded, Genesis continued. "I want you to up your laps to 75, when that becomes easier, we'll take it to 100. Same goes with the rest of your work out, 125 pushes that will become 150, 125 on the jump rope to become 150. Also, I want you to start doing a bit of weight lifting. Just because strength isn't your strong point doesn't mean we should ignore it entirely. I've got some 50 lbs weights for you to start with." Genesis said and Cloud went to start his laps. "If I happen to get sent on a mission without you, I want you to continue this every day, even if we can't get the rest of your regular training in."

                Genesis just watched him run, mind wandering back to this morning. He wanted to know if Cloud's skin tasted as sweet as it had in his dream. He had two months until Cloud was 16, and probably a few years until he became 1st class and no longer needed a mentor. In that time he was sure that Cloud would find someone else to steal his heart. Genesis desperately needed someone to talk to. If nothing else than to help him get over Cloud, set his head straight. Every time he tried, he remembered the look Cloud gave him in the lab, or the way the candle light danced off his hair at dinner the night before. He couldn't do it on his own.

                He was broken from his thoughts as Cloud came to a stop next to him. He looked a little flushed, but he still hadn't started to sweat or breathe heavily. "Alright, push-ups." Genesis instructed, and Cloud simply lowered himself to the floor. The dream had destroyed him as he imagined Cloud dropping to the ground for another reason.

                By the time they made it to sword play Genesis was doing everything he could to keep himself together. He didn't let many people close, but Cloud had just crashed into him and taken over his life. He hated himself for losing his self control like this. Everything he saw in Cloud, everything he discovered about the blonde just drew him in closer.

                He was enjoying the sword work as much as he had the day before. Cloud was learning and Genesis imagined that if they were on the same level, with power and experience, Cloud would be a real challenge. The instinct was there.

                He was so caught up that he almost missed it when Cloud faltered. He brought his sword down and stopped abruptly as Cloud tumbled to the floor. He swore at himself, he hadn't even caught what he had done wrong. Some teacher he was.

                Then he noticed Cloud's heavy breathing and the sheen of sweat on the blonde's skin. He realized that he had gotten so caught up that he had forgotten himself and started to let more of his skill slip through. Started treating it like he was actually training with Sephiroth and Angeal. It was a miracle the 3rd had managed to stave him off for so long.

                "I'm sorry, Cloud." Genesis offered a hand down to him. "I lost myself a bit." He felt sick. What if he had managed to retreat even further into his musing and actually hurt him? His mind was made up, he was going to find _someone_ to talk to. Most likely Angeal, even if the man thought he was a monster, it would be better than this.

                "It's alright." Cloud said, panting a bit. The boy was so trusting. "I'm fine and it wasn't too bad. I've gotten pretty good at defending myself over the years."

                Genesis almost flinched at that, realizing that he had been categorized in some way with Cloud's bullies. "It won't happen again" Genesis promised and he meant it. He would focus more now, Cloud deserved it.

                "Let's move on to materia practice for today." Genesis said, putting his sword away.

                Cloud just wiped himself off with a towel and grabbed a bottle of water.

                "At this point your ability to use materia is fine. You’re really a natural, you can't be taught to use materia the way you do. What we needed to do now is to build up your stamina and magic reserves." Genesis stated. "Unfortunately there isn't much that can do that but experience. Real monsters are better for that than the test dummy, but I don't think your quite ready for simulations or a real mission yet, you’re still adjusting to your body. Maybe next week. Until then you're just going to have to keep freezing the dummy." Genesis smirked.

* * *

                Genesis sighed as he walked the short distance from his apartment to Angeal's. He knew the man was going to condemn him for what he was going to say, but it was honestly better than doing something he would condemn himself for. Cloud was back in their apartment. Genesis felt a little guilty telling his student that he had a meeting to attend, but he could tell him exactly why he was going to talk to Angeal.

                He stopped in front of the door and hesitated. He could just turn and run, find someone else to talk too. Genesis shook the thought from his head. There was no one else to talk to. He was beginning to hate himself, hating the fact that despite everything he was just below    Sephiroth on the socially awkward scale. Steeling himself he knocked on the door.

When it finally swung open, Angeal stood there a bit perplexed. "Twice in one week." He laughed. "What have you done with my friend."

                "I was under the impression you wanted me to knock, if you'd rather I just walk in I'll be happy to go back to that." Genesis said, cockiness in place.

                "No, that's fine, I just you know, never thought you'd actually _listen,_ you never have before." Angeal said with a smirk, letting his friend in. "Zack's gone off with one of the other seconds again."

                "Good," Genesis said, seating himself on Angeal's couch.

                "Come on, he's not that bad." Angeal said sitting next to him. "How's it going with Cloud anyway?"

                "The extra Mako in his injections doesn't seem to affect him negatively yet." Genesis said, running a hand through his hair, "He's still having trouble adjusting to his new body, but once that's done, he will make an excellent SOLDIER."

                Angeal raised an eyebrow, he could tell his friend was leaving something out, what though he didn't have a clue. "Out with it, I know something's bothering you." Angeal finally said.

                "I don't want to tell you, you'll hate me." Genesis said running his hands down his face.

"              You’re such a drama queen, Genesis, I really doubt I could ever hate you. I get annoyed with you sometimes, yes, but hate's too strong a word." Angeal offered.

                "I'm a monster." Genesis said, he really didn't want to tell Angeal, but he knew he wouldn't get out of it now.

                "I don't see scales or a tail or any other monster appendages, and you're not spitting acid or breathing fire, so I'd have to argue otherwise." Angeal interjected.

                "Oh I'm the worst kind." Genesis said. "The wolf in sheep's clothing per say."

                "Genesis, stop being dramatic and just tell me what happened, does it have something to do with Cloud?" Angeal asked again.

                "It has everything to do with him." Genesis admitted.

                "Genesis, you can't give up on the kid now, you have to see this through." Angeal said assuming Genesis finally realized that he had actually _agreed_ to mentor someone and what that entailed.

                "Oh don't want to give up on him, he has so much raw potential that it would be a shame." Genesis said, looking at his friend.

                "Then what's wrong Genesis." Angeal said.

                "He's 15, Angeal." Genesis started.

                "So? There are a lot of 15 year old Cadets. Sure most of them don't make SOLDIER until they’re 16, but Cloud's so close that there shouldn’t be a problem there." Angeal said perplexed.

                "Let me finish, he's 15, my student, and I think I'm in love with him." Genesis finally ground out. He hadn't meant to say _love_ but his mind strained for the right word and it simply slipped out his lips.

                "In-love as in L-O-V-E love with him?" Angeal said. "Genesis you've only known him for like 3 days."

                "I know." Genesis said, hitting the table. "But I can't help it, everything I find out about him, I keep just getting sucked in more. He's just perfect." Genesis sighed. "I haven't done a thing, but I'm afraid I'm going too. I found out last night that he's gay too. It's a long story, but we ended up talking, just talking! But oh god, the dream" Genesis put his face in his hands.

                "Genesis" Angeal said with a sigh, "I know how hard things are for you. I was honestly truly surprised you let someone get so close to you so quickly. But you do tend to read a bit too much into things."

                "I let him close because of Loveless, I've never met someone else who viewed it that way. I knew if he cared for that book even a 10th as much as I did we could get along. Then he shared stories with me about his home town. He has an intelligence he's afraid to show and he thinks so little of himself when he's so strong. I see myself in him and more, he's what I want to be, it's like a matched pair."

                "Genesis," Angeal sighed. "You know you can't do anything with him until he's out of the mentorship program"

                "I know, that's why I'm here, I don't know what to do." Genesis wanted to pull out his hair and cry.

                "Keep your hands off, keep it friendly and professional. If he has the potential you say he has, I imagine he will blow through the mentorship program. If you really do love Cloud the way you think you do right now, 3 days or 3 months or 3 years won't matter. You can approach him when he's done. If not, then no harm done. Genesis, if it’s real, it's worth the wait." Angeal placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

                "I don't know what I would do without you." Genesis said. "I really thought you were going to use that sword to cut me in half."

                "It really didn't surprise me." Angeal admitted. "The qualities you looked for in an apprentice are the same that would suit you as a lover. I was slightly afraid this would happen and the way you panicked over Cloud, the look on your face. I wasn't certain, but I did have my suspicions."

                "Then why did you help me?" He looked up at his friend.

                "Because you need people you can trust. You and me have been it for a long time and then came Sephiroth. I'm content with you, Sephiroth and now Zack, I have always been quieter, but you strive for social contact and are afraid of it at the same time. Cloud will be good for you, even if it turns out that your love is a simple infatuation."

                "And if it's not?" Genesis asked.

                "Then I'll be the best man at your wedding." Angeal said with a grin.

                "I really should do something nice for you." Genesis said looking at his friend.

                "Well now that you mention it, I was going to ask you later, but asking you now when you can't turn me down..." Angeal trailed off.

                "What do you want?" Genesis eyes narrowed.

                "I have a mission I have to go on in a few days and I can't take Zack. I was going to see if you would watch out for him a bit for me. Maybe give him a few materia pointers. You’re better at it than me, maybe you can help him understand." Angeal said, looking at his friend.

                "You’re evil, you know that, right?" Genesis said with a slight scowl. "But alright, I suppose I owe you that much."

                "Wonderful." Angeal said "Now, go get your student and I'll collect mine, it's high time we had something to eat."

* * *

                Cloud sat silently on the couch, reading his own copy of Loveless. He heard a knock at the door and sat the book down. He knew this was his place now too, but should he answer the door? He bit his bottom lip as the knock came again and he stood.

                Opening the door, he was met with a flat, toned chest and his mouth went dry. "Ah, Strife, right? I was looking for Genesis."

                Cloud didn't know how he found his voice when he looked up into Sephiroth's face. "He said he had a meeting to attend." Moving in case the man wanted to come in.

                "Curious. I know of no meetings going on now." He said moving into the apartment, glancing around a bit. "And with Hollander gone there isn't anything he should need to be attending that I'm not."

                "I'm sorry, sir, I don't know what it was about, he didn't tell me." Cloud explained.

                "Call me Sephiroth, I get enough sir from other people, if you are Genesis's student then we'll be seeing quite a bit out of each other. And you’re good with Materia, correct?" Sephiroth said, looking at the 3rd.

                "Um, Si-Sephiroth, Genesis says I am at least." Cloud offered, not wanting to talk up his own skill in front of Sephiroth.

                "Well, he would know, come with me then, you'll do." Sephiroth said, motioning for the blonde to follow him.

                Cloud panicked slightly, but couldn't bring himself to disobey Sephiroth. As he passed it he grabbed his sword with both his materia in it for good measure and headed out the door.

* * *

                Genesis walked back into his apartment, feeling a bit better after talking with Angeal. It was true that he didn't resolve much of anything regarding his feelings for Cloud, but at least he knew that Angeal wasn't going to curse him to the 7th circle of hell for having feelings for his student. And while it would be painful, waiting for it to be appropriate for him to confess to Cloud, it did have its merits. Angeal was right, if he didn't feel the same way when Cloud was no longer his student, then it wasn't worth risking his career and possible jail time for.

                "Cloud" Genesis called out, not seeing the blonde. The apartment was quiet, so Genesis went to Cloud's room. The door was open and Cloud was nowhere in sight. When he walked back out he noticed Cloud's copy of Loveless on the end table and Cloud's phone on a counter. He didn't think Cloud would have just left the book laying out or gone somewhere without his phone. He went and slipped the book back on his bookshelf wondering where on Gaia Cloud could have gone. Then he realized the katana he had given him in the training room was gone too and cursed. What was going on?

                He threw open his door and looked down the hallway for Cloud, but only spotted Zack. "Zackary, have you see Cloud?" Genesis asked.

                "Finally terrified the kid enough for him to run off?" Zack joked. He himself was terrified of Sephiroth, but Genesis was fun to tease, if just for the knowledge that Angeal would protect him if he went too far.

                "Zackary, I'm serious. I went to speak with Angeal, leaving Cloud here, and when I got back, I found him gone, his copy of Loveless just laying about and his sword and materia gone as well." Genesis stressed out.

                "Oh no, he left a book out." Zack mocked a bit. "But seriously, I haven't seen him. If he's got his sword maybe he went to go practice or something on his own or to find one of the other 3rds to spar with."

                "He would have told me." Genesis said adamantly, how he was so sure of this fact alluded him however.

                "So what, you think someone came and kidnapped your Chocobo?" Zack asked, looking at him.

                "Chocobo, what? Do you even know how to be serious?" Genesis snapped. Asking Zack had been a mistake.

                "Chocobo, surely you've noticed. Angeal called him that, said it was only fair since you won't stop calling me a puppy. I think it fits him better too." Zack said, crossing his arms. "And of course I know how to be serious, but serious isn't fun."

                "The fact remains that Cloud is missing and I have no idea where he is. Tell Angeal I'll be late for dinner, I need to find him." Genesis said, pushing past Zack and shutting the door.

                "You're not his nanny, he probably just went to speak with some of his friends in the cadet program. They are probably wondering where he is by now." Zack offered.

                "He didn't have any friends in the cadet program Zackary." Genesis snapped, he had had enough of this conversation.

                "That can't be right, surely he had one friend." Zack said, shaking his head, no friends would be a night mare.

                "No, he was from the country and even your thick head knows what that means. Not all of us were able to adapt to city life as quickly as you, Fair." Genesis snapped.

                "Alright, alright, I get it, I get it." Zack said with a sigh. "I'm still sure he's fine though, Genesis. You’re over reacting."

                The words cut through Genesis more than they should have. He had been over reacting about a lot of things recently concerning Cloud. He sure as hell wasn't going to let Zack know he might be right however.

                "Just go tell Angeal I will be late, he's expecting Cloud for dinner too and it would be rude of me to not at least attempt to locate him and let him know of the invitation." Genesis knew it sounded weak, but it should be enough to get past Fair, it was true after all.

                "Alright, I'll tell em." Zack said, before turning and heading back down the hall.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

                Cloud followed silently behind Sephiroth. He wasn't sure where the man was leading him, but it was somewhere outside the main Shinra building. Cloud wanted to ask where exactly they were going, but couldn't find his voice. He thought after about 5 minutes that he should send Genesis a message and let him know where he was, but realized he had left his PHS behind. He wasn't about to ask Sephiroth for his.

                Finally Sephiroth stopped in the middle of an empty court yard. Turning he tossed Cloud a materia.

                "Summon it please." Sephiroth asked.

                "What sir- er Sephiroth?" Cloud looked up, the man couldn't be serious.

                "Summon it for me, I normally have Genesis do it, but you should be able too. It won't fight me, if I do it." Sephiroth explained.

                Sephiroth wanted to fight a summon? On purpose? Cloud's mouth went dry, but he attempted to do as he was asked. He didn't bother to place the materia in his sword and just closed his hand around it, trying to look for the spell to summon the creature.

                To Cloud it felt like the first time he had summoned the ice in the back room and he nearly collapsed from the energy drain as a large dragon took shape before him. He did his best to hide it from Sephiroth however.

                Cloud watched in awe as the battle commenced. This was what Sephiroth did for training? Did Genesis do this, too? He watched Sephiroth fight the beast before him, each step full of grace and elegance.

* * *

                Genesis stalked down the halls of the Shinra building in search of Cloud. Most were smart enough to stay out of his way, those that were not were sent running with a look. It was by chance he glanced out the window and saw Bahamut fighting Sephiroth. He never asked anyone one else to summon for him. Then he glanced to the corner and spotted the mop of blonde hair, which he was certain belonged to Cloud. Sephiroth had made Cloud do his summoning? Was the man insane?

                Genesis flew through the halls to the courtyard, Cloud turned and saw his mentor coming.

                "Are you alright Cloud?" Genesis asked, placing a hand on his shoulder as Sephiroth continued to fight.

                "I'm fine." Cloud said, looking up at Genesis slightly confused. He could already feel his energy returning as he rested.

                "Why are you out here with him?" Genesis asked.

                "I didn't realize it would upset you, he came to apartment looking for you, when I told him you were in a meeting he demanded I follow him. I didn't know what he wanted with me until we got down here."

                "I'm not upset, at least not with you. Sephiroth should have informed me." Genesis stated, looking towards the fight.

                Cloud wanted to point out that the man had tried to find him first, but kept the comment to himself.

                "Either way, summoning Bahamut isn't an easy task. Though I'm not all that surprised you could do it." Genesis said looking away from the summon and back to Cloud

                "It took about as much energy as casting the Ice spell did." Cloud acknowledged.

                "I imagine it took more." Genesis said. "The Mako treatments would have expanded your energy levels. If it feels the same, then I imagine it took between 3 and 5 times the energy. And I don't think that's a standard Bahamut summon."

                "You mean there are different levels of summons? I didn't feel anything but the one." Cloud said surprised.

                "Summons work a bit differently. There is only one spell, the summon its self. As it levels up, it gets more powerful. Bahamut is special again, there are a few variants of his summon." Genesis explained.

                Shortly after he finished explaining Sephiroth lodged his sword in Bahamut's head and the summon dissolved.

                "Genesis," Sephiroth said, acknowledging the man. "Cloud said you had a meeting."

                "Angeal and I were discussing a few things concerning the Mentorship program." Genesis offered, it was close enough to the truth. "I noticed my student missing and found him out here casting summons for you." Genesis crossed his arms.

                "You weren't around and you had said he was talented with materia. He did a fine job, very stable summon." Sephiroth replied.

                "Next time you feel like borrowing Cloud, let me know." Genesis said, almost like a mother talking to a child. Cloud felt kind of awkward listening to the exchange.

                "If I had known where you were to inform you, I would not have needed his assistance." Came Sephiroth's response. Cloud had to agree with him.

                "Either way." Genesis said uncrossing his arms. "Angeal's made dinner and as always I'm sure that there is enough for you."

                "I'll shower and be over, last time I showed up to dinner directly after training he threatened to run me through with that sword of his." Sephiroth said sheathing Masamune "Thank you for your assistance, Cloud." And with that he walked off.

                "We should go," Genesis said and turned to leave, Cloud just followed behind.

* * *

 

                Cloud found himself for the second time that week sitting around the dinner table with Shinra's elite.

                "So Cloud, Genesis said you're from the country?" Zack asked, he had sat next to Cloud.

                "Yes, I'm from Nibelhiem." Cloud said looking over at the other 3rd Class.

                Zack just laughed a bit, and both Cloud and Genesis sent him a glare. Angeal gave his student a reproachful look and Sephiroth just looked on curious.

                "Oh, sorry, that just sounds so backwater." Zack said calming, himself.

                "Like Gongaga is any better." Genesis snapped.

                "Or Banora." Zack said with a small life. "Where all a bunch of backwater rednecks huh? Except maybe Sephiroth."

                "You’re from the country, too?" Cloud asked Zack, he didn't act much like a country kid, or so Cloud thought.

                "Through and through" Zack said, smacking his chest with his fist.

                "I don't know what you would call me, it's not like I have a hometown." Sephiroth admitted.

                "Everyone has to have a home town." Zack said surprised. "Where were you born? That's your home town."

                "I don't know." Sephiroth answered honestly. If he was bothered by the personal question he didn't show it. "I don't remember much really and Hojo's never told me."

                "You spent your childhood with that madman?" Cloud couldn't help but ask the question. The idea made his stomach turn.

                "Yes," Sephiroth started. "What I can remember wasn't so bad though."

                "Yes, Sephiroth, thinking I was attacking you when I tried to shake your hand, qualifies as 'not bad'." Genesis said looking over to the man.

                "You'll never let me live that down will you?" Sephiroth said with a sigh.

                "I'll forget it when I don't have a scar anymore." Genesis just held up his hand, pushing his glove up a bit to show a silvery scar. "Hollander thought I tried to commit suicide. Me? Can you imagine the thought?"

                "Genesis," Angeal said with a sigh. "be polite, it's not his fault he didn't know any better."

                "I know, that's why he doesn't have a matching one. Just because I forgive him doesn't mean I have to forget it." Genesis said, taking a bite of his food.

                "I wouldn't have scared anyway." Sephiroth added, not realizing he was throwing gas on a fire.

                "No, you had Mako enhancements in your system then." Genesis said, almost forgetting the 2 thirds where in the room. "I had another week before I received my first one."

                "I did say that I was sorry." Sephiroth pointed out. "You're the only one I've ever said that to."

                "Can we please not rehash this for the what is it? The 50th time?" Angeal said. "Besides, you’re forgetting Cloud and Zack, you two have completely lost them."

                "It's alright, Sir." Cloud said, really, getting a glimpse of Sephiroth acting human was almost surreal for Cloud, especially after his fight with the summon.

                "I'm not going to stand for Sir, any more then these two are." Angeal said.

                "Hey, I still have to call Genesis sir." Zack pouted.

                "That's because that the only ounce of manners I can get out of you." Genesis said "I still don't understand why Angeal keeps you around."

                "Because he loves me." Zack said batting his eyes at Angeal. Genesis nearly choked on his food at that.

                "Zack, that's enough." Angeal said, looking at his student. Zack just pouted a bit, not sure what he had said wrong.

                "Anyway," Zack said making a big deal out of turning away from Genesis, to looking to Cloud. "When you get some free time you should join me and Kunsel and some of the others. Genesis can't teach you everything you need to know."

                "I don't know," Cloud said, glancing at Genesis, he had been rather upset that he had left with Sephiroth.

                "I don't need you poisoning my perfect student, Zackary." Genesis interjected.

                "Oh, come on now. He can't spend all his time cooped up in your apartment or a training room, that isn't healthy." Zack said.

                "You could spend a bit more time in the training room." Angeal said looking at Zack, then turned back to Genesis. "But letting Zack take Cloud out isn't a bad idea, it would be a good way to for him to meet the other thirds and some of the seconds. Heck, I think Zack knows everyone in the building"

"Not everyone." Zack chimed in.

                "I suppose some socialization would do you a bit of good." Genesis reluctantly agreed. "Just don't do anything Zack would do."

                "Hey!" Zack yelled indignantly.

                "If you're sure." Cloud said, still not sounding too convinced.

                "Me, you and Kunsel will be best buds in no time." Zack said, hugging the blonde around the shoulder.

                Cloud just gave him a nervous smile.

* * *

                A few days passed and Cloud was starting to fall into a routine. He would wake up and either attempt to make breakfast again or eat what Genesis had prepared. They would head to the training room and Cloud would start on his physical training. Cloud was currently at just under 4 minutes with the cones, but still couldn't manage _not_ to hit at least one, usually several. After that they would have a small lunch and he and Genesis would spar a bit. Genesis said it was the best way for him to determine any flaws in Cloud's fighting style and get him some experience at the same time.

                True to his words, Genesis never zoned out again. He had discovered that Cloud favored his left side and was easily flustered when hit with several quick assaults at a time. Genesis had to pull back more than once because Cloud moved his sword to dodge on the wrong side. He was still finding his true center of balance.

                After sword work came Materia training, which, as Genesis had stated, was incredibly boring. Cloud just continually cast the same spell over and over again till he was exhausted. Though he did note that he could cast his ice spell at least 3 to 4 times more than when he first started.

                That was why, almost one week from when he first met Genesis, he was surprised to find Zack standing in the training room he normally used with Genesis. He was looking slightly displeased about this fact. Not that Zack could really ever look upset, just slightly-less-than-happy.

                "Zack, what are you doing here?" Cloud said, the surprise showing in his voice.

                "Didn't Genesis tell you?" He said with a sigh. "Apparently since Angeal's out of town, he made a deal with Genesis to help me with my materia. I'm pretty hopeless with the stuff."

                "Oh." Cloud said surprised.

                "That's right and for the most part I've decided that you'll follow Cloud's normal routine. He can fill you in as you run." Genesis said looking at Zack.

                "Running ? Seriously?" Zack said, crossing his arms.

                "Come on, Zack, it's not that bad, it's just a 100 laps." Cloud said to the man.

                "Not that bad! That's like cruel and unusual punishment, this place is huge." Zack exclaimed.

                "Zackary, Angeal has left you in my care, that means you'll do what I tell you. Cloud does this every day. A little run won't hurt you at all." Genesis said looking at his friend's student.

                Cloud just started running, he didn't feel like wasting his time arguing with Zack.

                "I get it, I get it." Zack said with a sigh and sat his equipment down before he started running after Cloud.

                Cloud slowed down when he met Zack coming around on his second lap. "Genesis asked me to let you know the details of the work out, after this 125 pushups, then 125 jump rope straight through, and then 50 reps with the weights. I don't know if he'll make you run the cones though." Cloud explained.

                "I knew he was insane." Zack said, "I'll save you, I swear." He seemed so serious that Cloud just had to laugh.

                "Well, at least I know you’re human." Zack said with a smile.

                "It's not that bad and it really has helped me out a lot." Cloud acknowledged. "What does Angeal make you do?" Cloud knew he was going to blow his normal time talking to Zack, but it felt nice.

                "I do a bit of a work out, mostly weights and squats." Zack said with a grin. "Other than that, it’s training Sims and a few actual missions. Though what Angeal gets sent on is usually above my head, so I just get to observe or get left behind like this time. I get my own mission too outside of training, regular third class stuff you know. You'll probably get them soon, too."

                "I hadn't thought about getting my own missions." Cloud acknowledged. It was silly, he was a third class after all.

                "They aren't usually much, clearing out monsters in the slums and around Midgar. They don't really start sending you out of town on your own until you reach Second." Zack explained.

                "Well, as long as there aren't dragons in the slums, I should be fine." Cloud said.

                "There were dragons where you lived?" Zack said wide eyed.

                "Nibel Dragons, nasty bunch. Don't usually come near the town, but if you get up in the mountains too far, they get nasty." Cloud explained. "Close to town the wolves are the worst thing we had to deal with."

                "Man," Zack said shaking his head, "The worst we had to deal with in Gongaga were Touch me's and maybe a Gagighandi or two. I still remember coming home as a toad one time and my mother just laughing at me."

                "The monsters turned you into a toad and your mother laughed?" Cloud asked. "I suppose they must not have been that dangerous."

                "It wears off after a while." Zack admitted. "I suppose it's better than being wolf or dragon food."

                "Very true," Cloud said "Though the mansion was scarier than any of it."

                "Mansion?" Zack asked, honestly curious.

                "There is an old mansion at the edge of town. Everyone says it is haunted. You can hear screams coming from it on some nights, no one ever went there." Cloud said with a bit of a shiver.

                "Sounds like Nibelhiem is much more interesting than Gongaga." Zack said, "I'll have to sign up if a mission comes up."

                "Eh the town doesn't exactly like Shinra, they believe the Reactor is making the monsters in the area more vicious and Shinra doesn't seem to interested in doing anything about it." Cloud admitted.

                "I don't think it's had any noticeable effect on any of the ones around Gongaga," Zack noted. "But if your town is so anti-Shinra, how did you end up here?"

                "They didn't exactly like me either." Cloud admitted. He wasn't sure why he was being so honest with the man running beside him. It seemed that there was something about Zack that just drew him out of his shell. He noticed Genesis was just leaning against the wall, but he assumed with the man's hearing he had heard everything. Not that they were trying to be quiet after all.

                "Rough, you mean you didn't have any friends back home either?" Zack said surprised.

                "Not really, there was Tifa, the neighbor girl. We weren't close, but she didn't pick on me like the other kids. She was also the only one supportive of me leaving to join SOLDIER." Cloud said, looking back over at Zack.

                "Well!" Zack exclaimed, "You've got a friend now!" he smiled at Cloud.

                Cloud still wasn't sure how to take the dark haired man, Zack seemed like he was friends with everyone. People like that usually weren't too reliable in Cloud's experience, but he decided he would take what he could get. Angeal and Genesis were friends and, while Genesis seemed to genuinely dislike Zack, he didn't seem so bad to Cloud.

                "Alright." He said with a slight smile.

                "Tonight, me, you and Kunsel, we'll hit the town, get some drinks and have some fun." Zack grinned.

                "Zack, I'm only 15." Cloud said, he knew he was below the legal drinking age. Not that he had never had it before, things like a 'legal drinking age' weren't exactly relevant in Nibelhiem.

                "You’re in SOLDIER, you’re old enough to go to war, you’re old enough to get a drink. None of the bars will turn you away." Zack said.

                "Well, it's been a while since I had anything" Cloud admitted. "I didn't think alcohol really affected SOLDIERS though anyway."

                "Eh, the Mako dilutes the effect a bit, it just means you have to drink more." Zack said with a grin.

                Cloud slowed down and came to a stop as the finished their laps, Zack seemed a little winded, but Cloud was fine. Genesis was still just watching him, so he went to the floor to do his push-ups. Zack actually followed without more complaining.

                "Don't get Cloud drunk, Zack." Genesis finally warned. "They may turn a blind eye at the bar, but if he manages to get alcohol poisoning, they won't at the infirmary. Besides, drunken behavior isn't suiting to a SOLDIER."

                "Says the man who got so piss ass drunk at the last Shinra company party that you actually asked Scarlet straight up if she was either President Shinra's love child or sleeping with the man." Zack laughed at Genesis.

                "Well, Cloud can learn by example." Genesis snapped. "I can't help that the thing was so damn boring, there wasn't anything to do but drink. Besides there is no way that woman made it to the position she is in by her brain alone, she has none."

                Cloud just couldn't get the mental image of Genesis drunk out of his mind. The man seemed too collected.

                "It's alright, when I do drink, I don't usually drink much." Cloud admitted. "I don't like losing control."

                "Not a bad idea." Genesis admitted. "I have had more the a few glasses of wine since the incident Mr. Fair was so kind to bring up."

                Cloud finished his last push up, not taking the laps at an all out pace had set them back a bit on the time, but it left him with more energy. As he stood, so did Zack.

                Cloud grabbed his jump rope and went right at it.

                "Since we only have one, you can do the weight lifting first." Genesis said, handing the man the weight.

                Before long they switched, and for the most part the physical training was over.

                "Since Fair is here, we'll skip the cones today. We're a bit behind anyway." Genesis said. "But again since Fair is here, I'd like you to spar with him. You should be close in ability, so it will be good for both of you." Genesis honestly wanted to see how Cloud's sword work measured up to Zack's.

                Cloud was slightly excited, while sparing with Genesis was fun, he was happy to have an encounter he had a chance in hell at winning. He just went over and picked up his katana as Zack retrieved his broadsword.

                "Nice blade, where did you get it." Zack said, eying the sword.

                "Genesis found it for me." Cloud left out that he had found it in the training room. He liked Zack, but he didn't trust him not to try and get Genesis in trouble for something.

                Cloud just bowed to Zack, then stood in a readied position. Zack followed suit as they stared each other down.

                Genesis for his part just stood back assessing his Student. From an observers view he noticed things Cloud did that slipped by him as his sparring partner. Cloud was still favoring his left side, but his feet were almost constantly shifting, he never stayed in one spot long, even when idle. His eyes narrowed a bit and he held himself a little higher.

                Zack, the ever impatient puppy was the first to swing, Cloud dodged and put a bit of space back between the two. They continued on for a while, Cloud making simple movements to get out of the way of Zack's sword. He never retaliated and Genesis was about to get frustrated with his student before he realized what he was doing.

                After about 3 dozen strikes, Zack was starting to wear out. He had assumed that he had the spar in the bag, Cloud had been retreating the whole time after all. But then his swings became slower and sloppier. His breathing was heavier, too. Cloud however seemed just as energized as he did when he first started. Cloud was wearing Zack down. Genesis grinned with pride.

                Finally Cloud decided to make his move and, as Zack swung wide, Cloud slipped in _under_ his swinging blade and brought his straight up, stopping just before the sword would have entered the underside of Zack's jaw. The man was so startled at the turn of events that he dropped his sword and fell back.

                "Cloud, seriously?" He said, feeling his throat.

                "He beat you rather handedly." Genesis said, pride showing through.

                "But he was retreating! He just got lucky." Zack said defiantly.

                "I wasn't retreating." Cloud said, feeling a slight need to stick up for himself. "I knew you were already partially worn out from the training exercises. I just decide to wear you out the rest of the way before taking a swing. If I had tried to attack you when we first started, our positions would have been reversed."

                "I see. I'm going to have to tell Angeal that you need a remedial course in battle tactics." Genesis said, crossing his arms. He wasn't about to admit he thought Cloud had just been running until a short bit ago as well.

                "Yah yah yah," Zack said standing and retrieving his broadsword. "I'm here for Materia anyway."

                "Angeal asked me, while he was out, to oversee your training _and_ help you with Materia, I've found a spot you’re lacking and he'll be glad to know, I'm sure." Genesis said. "Anyway, I'm going to let Cloud explain materia to you."

                "Me?" Cloud looked surprised. "Why me?"

                "Because, while you are very adept at it, you're still learning and less likely to use technical terms when describing things. I imagine Fair will understand you better." Genesis explained.

                "I don't like agreeing with you," Zack said. "But Angeal's used _all_ the technical terms. A different approach would be nice."

                "Well" Cloud said, taking his usual bottle of water. "I guess if I have to describe it, Materia feels like a little ball of energy. You just kind of have to coax it out."

                "Kind of like making friends?" Zack asked curious.

                "A bit." Cloud said, "Though making friends with materia isn't the same. You just have to reach in, help it out and let it flow through you. At least that's what it feels like for me."

                "Rather basic terms, which is what we were going for, but yes, that does seem accurate to a point." Genesis acknowledged.

                "Well, I'm pretty good at making friends." Zack said with a smile, then took out the Fire materia he had received when becoming a 3rd Class.

                "Friends." He said again, closing his eyes. He tried to push himself into the Materia, but then remembered that forcing something wasn't a good way to make friends and tried to find the path of least resistance.

                "I can do it! I can feel the spell." He said with excitement, almost cutting himself off from it. Then he tried to follow the rest of Cloud's advice. Coax it out, he tried drawling the spell out the same way he had come it, but found it didn't want to go. Making friends with someone stubborn like this materia often meant showing interest in what they liked. Zack decided to follow the spell out the way it wanted to go. He opened his eyes and grinned as he manage to cast a fire spell.

                "Well." Genesis said with a grin looking at Cloud. "I do imagine you've actually managed to teach Zackary how to use a piece of Materia, a feat I didn't think was possible. Congratulations."


	8. Chapter 8

            Cloud had every intention of backing out on Zack. He was never the 'night on the town type.' and even though Genesis told him Zack wasn't the type to judge, he was sure that things like that involved trying to pick up women and that would just be awkward.

            Zack however seemed to sense Cloud's plan and had managed to shower, dress, and return to Genesis's apartment before Cloud was even out of the shower. "You've got a hyper-active puppy waiting for you" Genesis said, standing outside Cloud's door.

            He just groaned and finished drying off before getting himself dressed. At this point he knew that going along with Zack's plan was easier than trying to fight the boy off. Besides, Zack would just try again.

            He stepped out and Zack let out a whistle. "Maybe I should leave you behind, none of the girls will look at me with you dressed like that." Cloud just looked down at his black pants and dark blue shirt.

            Cloud bit his lip and looked to Genesis, who was glaring at Zack. If he told Zack now it would make things less awkward. The man might even choose to leave him at home.

            "You don't have to worry about that." Cloud finally chose to say. Genesis looked over at him with a concerned expression.

            "Oh don't sell yourself short, man, you look sharp outside that uniform." Zack said with a grin.

            "It’s, not that, though I would argue my looks," Cloud said shaking his head. "I'm just not interested" Cloud waited, he knew Genesis told him Zack was accepting, but still.

            "Oh!" Zack face lit up. "Well, then all the ladies are mine." Zack said with a grin.

            Cloud sighed in relief and Genesis for once wasn't looking at Zack like he was a piece of something stuck to his shoe.

            "We should get going." Zack said, "Kunsel's waiting."

            A little lighter hearted Cloud headed to the door. "Cloud." Genesis called.

            The blonde turned to look at him. "Just be careful. I'll be with Angeal and Sephiroth, but if you need anything just give me a call."

            "He'll be fine, he's with me after all!" Zack proclaimed.

            "That's exactly why I'm worried." Genesis said, thought the venom normally in his voice was gone.

            "Come on, Cloud, we should get away from Debby Downer over here." Zack said taking his hand and pulling him the rest of the way out of the apartment.

            The cool night air hit Cloud and he allowed himself to relax a bit. "So where is your friend at?" Cloud asked Zack.

            "Oh he's at the train station, he bought us tickets." Zack said.

            "Where are we going?" Cloud asked curiously.

            "This little bar down in Wall Market. They don't give a damn about anything except your gil." Zack offered.

            "Sounds a little shady." Cloud said, trying to get his wrist out of Zack's hand.

            "Nah, besides, there isn't anyone down there who's gonna mess with 3 third class SOLDIERS." Zack said, forging on ahead.

            Finally they got to the train station and Zack started waving at a man who was still in his 3rd class uniform. "Hey Kunsel." Zack yelled.

            "Hey Zack, is this the guy you told me about? The one Commander Rhapsodos took an interest in?" Kunsel asked.

            "Yep, this is Cloud, Cloud, this is Kunsel. I think the helmet is attached to his head." Zack joked.

            "Hey, just cuz I don't have awesome hair like you." The man said and Cloud could almost feel the glare Kunsel was sending towards Zack, even if he couldn't see it.

            "I swear it can't be that bad." Zack said.

            "I'm going bald Zack, bald at 17 no less!" The man stressed.

            "You could just shave it off like that Turk." Zack pointed out.

            "That would be even worse." The man lamented.

            "Fine, fine, I'll lay off the helmet." Zack said waving his arms. "I have good news though!"

            "And what would that be?" Kunsel asked, Cloud just stood there awkwardly.

            "Cloud's gay!" Zack proclaimed.

            "Zack!" Cloud spat out. Did he not realize that not everyone thought that it was ok?

            "You are?" Kunsel said looking over at him, like he really noticed him for the first time. It was creepy with that helmet on.

            Cloud didn't know what to say, so he just nodded his head. Kunsel seemed to be almost shocked by the news and shock was never good in Cloud's experience.

            "Maybe you two can go on a date or something!" Zack exclaimed.

            "Oh no Zack Fair, you're not setting me up with anyone else ever again." Kunsel said backing away. "This better not have been what this was about."

            "No, no, no," Zack said shaking his head. "I didn't even know he was gay until right before we left."

            "Wait, you’re gay, too?" Cloud asked, looking at Kunsel.

            "Yah, and Zack's been trying to set me up with anyone and everyone he even thinks is gay since he found out. I feel kind of sorry for you. Never ever take his dating advice." Kunsel stressed, looking to Cloud.

            "What happened?" Cloud asked, honestly curious.

            "Last time we almost got arrested for prostitution." Kunsel said, looking back to Zack and crossing his arms.

            "I didn't know the guy was undercover and I never even mentioned Gil!" Zack exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

            Cloud decided that maybe going out with Zack had been a bad idea after all. But if Kunsel would still hang out with the man after that, it couldn't be too bad.

            "We should get going, the train leaves in 5 minutes." Kunsel said checking his watch.

* * *

 

            Genesis sat on top of a stack of virtual boxes, sitting on a virtual dock that looked out over a virtual Costa Del Sol. Loveless sat at his side, but for the moment he was just enjoying the view, and the feel of the virtual sun.

            "So how did the mission go?" Sephiroth asked Angeal. The silver swordsman had removed his normal coat and boots and currently had his feet sitting in the warm water.

            "More of Hojo's crap." Angeal said, leaning up against the boxes Genesis was perched on. "He had a list of monster samples he wanted. I really can't understand what was so 'top-secret' about a bunch of Marlboro venom."

            "Who knows with him." Sephiroth said, shaking his head.

            "How did things go with Zack, I saw he was still alive and very excited to drag Cloud out." Angeal said to his friend with a smile.

            "He didn't tell you anything?" Genesis said, looking down at his friend.

            "No, well unless you count all the places he wanted to take Cloud to teach him about 'city life'." Angeal said shaking his head.

            "He better not do anything stupid." Genesis said "What am I saying, this is the puppy, I should go find Cloud." Genesis said sitting straight up.

            "Genesis, what have I told you." Angeal said looking up at the man.

            "I'm kidding" Genesis said with a smile. "I'm actually very happy with Zackary at the moment."

            "Training went that well?" Angeal asked, surprised.

            "Well, when he stopped complaining that I made him run, it didn't go to bad. Cloud actually beat him in a spar, you need to teach him more battle tactics, he didn't even realize that he was being worn down." Genesis said with a smirk "But no, that's not what he did to please me, I'll admit it was amusing though."

            "I'll have to address that with him." Angeal said shaking his head. "But what managed to actually make you happy with my student?"

            "It was when he came to take Cloud." Genesis said, his tone had changed and he was a bit more serious. "He was bugging Cloud about the women being all over him." Genesis started. "Then Cloud told him why that wouldn't be an issue."

            "He told Zack he was gay?" Angeal said surprised.

"Wait, Cloud's gay?" Sephiroth said looking up curiously, he had stopped moving his feet in the water.

            "Yes, he’s gay and yes, he told Zack. And Zack acted like it was the best damn thing in the world." Genesis said.

            "Well, Zack's always been pretty open minded about everything. That one kid, Kunsel I think is his name, Zack found out he was gay awhile back." Angeal said. "He has his flaws, I'll be the first to admit, but Zack has a good heart. You've been a bit too rough on him."

            "Maybe I have," Genesis admitted, if Zack could make Cloud smile like that he couldn’t be that bad. "Besides, he did manage to cast a pretty nice Fire spell earlier."

            "You finally got through to him?" Angeal said even more astonished.

            "As much as I would love to claim credit for the puppy's advancement, it was actually Cloud." Genesis said, a smirk back on his face.

            "Really?" Angeal said in surprise. "How did he manage it?"

            "He told him to make friends with it." Genesis said with a laugh.

            "He told him what?" Angeal said looking confused.

            "To make friends with it. Actually it was rather interesting listening to Cloud describe it. It was all actually right when you thought about it. And it seemed to click with your student." Genesis explained.

            "I'll have to thank Cloud." Angeal said, leaning back against the crates.

            While Genesis and Angeal had been talking, Sephiroth sat contemplating what it meant that Cloud was gay and why the idea was so appealing to him.

* * *

 

            Cloud wanted to cover his nose, the smell in the slums was just horrible. Having enhanced senses that he wasn't used to didn't help either. He hadn't been down to the slums since he had come to Midgar, save the night he had ran from Genesis and it was truly a shock for him.

            He saw people living in makeshift shelters and children playing around debris in the streets. Most of the women he saw wore next to nothing, either because they didn't own anything better or because they were trying to get 'noticed', Cloud wasn't sure. All and all it just disgusted him. Kunsel and Zack didn't even seem to notice the plight around them.

            "So, guess who learned to use Materia earlier today." Zack said with a grin on his face.

            "Really, Angeal finally beat it into you?" Kunsel said looking over to Zack.

            "Nah, it was Spikey here." Zack said motioning to Cloud.

            "Spikey?" Cloud asked looking from the scene around him to Zack.

            "Better then Chocobo, which is what we were calling you. Besides, have you seen your hair?" Zack asked.

            "Have you seen yours? Who's Spikey now?" Cloud said, looking at Zack like he was insane.

            "I have more of a thorny look, don't you think?" Zack said with a laugh. "Anyway, I owe you a drink."

            "So what's it like living with the scourge of the cadets?" Kunsel asked Cloud as they approached the bar.

            "Genesis? He's not bad, he's actually pretty nice." Cloud said putting his hands in his pockets, as they stood waiting to be seated.

            "Nice? Cloud, did you hit your head in training! He's a slave driver I say." Zack said, patting him on the back.

            "Not really." Cloud said shaking his head. "He just wants me to reach my full potential. I can't do that if he doesn't push me."

            "Having someone push you to your limits, teaching you, it has to be amazing. I wish I could have gotten into the mentorship program." Kunsel said shaking his head.

"It is pretty cool, I have to admit." Zack said with a smirk as a half dressed woman came and took them to a booth towards the back.

"I'll take a drowned sailor." Zack said with a smile to the woman, trying to turn on his charm as she took out her note pad.

"I just want a beer." Kunsel said, he was polite but disinterested.

            "Do you have any Nibelhiem Whiskey?" Cloud asked hesitantly.

            "I think we might have some in the back." She said looking him over and giving him a smile.

            "I don't want to trouble you." He said shaking his head.

            "No trouble at all, sweetie." She smiled even larger and flounced around heading off towards the back.

            "I told you that the girls would be all over you." Zack said with a grin. "Too bad she picked the wrong one."

            "That was flirting?" Cloud said, shaking his head.

            "You really do need to get out more if you can't tell when someone is hitting on you." Kunsel said. "You may have missed some opportunities. Most guys aren't going to come up and tell you they're interested. They'll drop hints. Usually stuff they can brush off as something else if it's obvious you're not interested." Kunsel explained.

            "I never thought about it before." Cloud said. "It makes sense, I would be too afraid to approach anyone."

            "We'll teach you, I told you Genesis couldn't tell ya everything you need to know!" Zack said with a grin as the waitress came out with their drinks. She sat a dark blue drink in a large glass, with a nice umbrella on the side, in front of Zack, a bottle of beer in front of Kunsel and for Cloud she leaned over as far as she could, showing herself off as she sat a shot glass and a small bottle of whiskey in front of him. Cloud just though that she reminded him of his neighbor back home, only with less clothing.

            "Thank you," He said with a smile and she winked at him and walked off.

            "Cloud," Zack said shaking his head. "If you not interested in women, you can't be sending them signals."

            "What?" He said as he poured himself a shot. "I was just being polite."

            "There is thanks for the drink." Zack said, "And there is thanks for the drink, I'll take you back to my place later. That smile you gave her totally screamed, I'll take you back to my place."

            Cloud just groaned and put his head down on the table. "I hate the city."

            "You'll learn." Kunsel said sympathetically. "I taught Zack after all. You seem a lot smarter than him."

            "Hey, not you too!" Zack said acting wounded.

            "You’re from the city then?" Cloud asked.

            "Junon." Kunsel said with a nod, "People from Midgar still don't like us, but we rank a      lot higher then "country" folk."

            "That girl is staring at you, I don't know how you’re getting out of this one, Spikey." Zack said with a laugh.

            "I don't want to hurt her feelings." Cloud said, glad he had ordered Whiskey, he really needed it right now.

            "Don't worry about, it's not like she actually likes you, she likes your Mako eyes. She knows what it means." Kunsel said, shaking his head.

            "You talk like all women just want your money." Zack said, shaking his head.

            "Not all of them, but a woman who dresses like that, who works in a bar and flirts shamelessly with a man who is obviously in SOLDIER and whom she's never met? What do you think she's interested in." Kunsel said a bit bitterly. "I've told you, Zack, this isn't the way to meet a woman."

            "Well, how else do you think I'm gonna meet a girl? All the woman who work at Shinra have some kinda fried circuit that makes them obsessed with getting in Sephiroth's pants, not that he knows what sex is. If he says he wants to stab you with his sword, he means he wants to put that giant thing through your chest, not get dirty." Zack scoffed. "It's not like a cute girl is just gonna fall in my lap."

            "You might fall into theirs" Kunsel said, taking a drink of his beer.

            "Ha, ha, ha." Zack said, looking to Cloud. "How do you think I should meet woman Cloud?"

            "I don't think I'm the one to ask." He said, trying to stay out of the conversation.

            "Nah, you’re perfect." Zack said with a grin. Cloud wasn't sure what was in Zack's drink, but it had to be strong because it was already affecting him.

            "I don't know, find one you like, and figure out what she's interested in?" He said sheepishly.

            "I think you're a better gay friend then Kunsel." Zack said with a grin. "That's a great idea!"

            Cloud couldn't help but look up and caught the eye of the barmaid. She winked at him and waved, and Cloud gave a shy smile back.

            "Stop it." Zack said kicking Cloud's leg. "If you're not careful, getting Kunsel to kiss you is gonna be the only way you get across that you’re not interested."

            Cloud just blushed, but Kunsel took another swig of his beer and turned to Cloud. "It’s not a bad idea. At least then she'd know she was wasting her time."

            "Wha-t-t?" You agree with him!" Cloud squeaked.

            "Oh, I'm not that unattractive. And it's not like we are actually interested in each other." Kunsel said. "Besides, if you're not careful she'll follow you home otherwise."

            Cloud just downed another shot. Normally he would have stopped 2 or 3 ago, but with the Mako in his system he could barely feel it.

            "Oh, come on it could be worse, it could be Genesis." Zack joked.

            Cloud just blushed, not wanting to admit he would rather kiss his mentor. Luckily it went unnoticed by both Kunsel and Zack. He really didn't want to explain that one.

            "You have until we leave to make up your mind." Kunsel said. "After that it won't do any good."

            Cloud sighed and downed another shot, he knew he would need to be at least a bit tipsy for him to have the courage to do what needed to be done.

* * *

 

            Sephiroth looked up at Genesis after some time had passed. He saw the man curled up on top of his boxes, reading Loveless. Angeal was down the docks a bit, going through some practice Katas.

            "I've got to admit that I'm kind of surprised." Sephiroth started. "Usually by now you'd be itching for a spar."

            Genesis just gently sat his book down and looked to his friend. "I came to the realization the other day that I need to enjoy certain things more. Our spars are one of them."

            "You haven't been enjoying yourself?" Sephiroth asked with a curious glance.

            "I did at first, but I've become so obsessed with being the best, I lost sight of a few things. Mentoring Cloud has brought them into focus." Genesis said honestly.

            "I can't imagine teaching someone would have that big of an impact on the teacher." Sephiroth said shaking his head.

            "The student isn't always the one who learns something." Genesis acknowledged. "You shouldn't have dismissed Angeal's request out of hand."

            "I would never have been able to find a suitable subject." Sephiroth said, looking back out at the water.

            "Why do you say that?" Genesis said, hopping down off his boxes.

            "I would never have found someone that wasn't obsessed with me. You've seen how the cadets act from me just walking in the room. I doubt I could ever get past that to get through to one." Sephiroth almost sounded disappointed.

            "Yes because every single cadet's life revolves around you." Genesis said, shaking his head.

            "What's that supposed to mean?" Sephiroth said with a bit of indignation in his voice.

            "It means that I think you're afraid." Genesis said, sitting next to Sephiroth although his legs were crossed to avoid the water.

            "I'm not afraid of anything." Sephiroth said with a snort.

            "You’re afraid of other people. You didn't even want to let me and Angeal close." Genesis pointed out.

            "Just because I dislike most other people's company doesn't mean I'm afraid of people." Sephiroth said giving Genesis the ‘Are you serious?' look. "For example I find your student acceptable as a companion. He's quiet, intelligent and doesn't seem to fall over himself in my presence" Sephiroth explained.

            "He's also mine." Genesis felt like saying. "I'm not saying you should start going to social events or anything like that. I'm just saying that you should be a bit more open. "

            "Maybe." Sephiroth said. "But at the moment would you be upset if I said I wouldn't mind a friendly spar? Especially if you're not going to turn it into a completion."

            "Sounds good to me." Genesis said standing. "I have a few things I've been itching to try."

            Sephiroth stood and put his socks and boots back on. "Should we inform Angeal?" he asked.

            "Nah, he's probably been expecting an assault for the last half hour at least." Genesis said with a smile on his face before speeding down the dock towards his oldest friend, sword raised for a swing.

* * *

 

            Cloud stared at his bottle trying to figure out how much he had drunk. He looked over and saw Kunsel had downed at least 3 more beers, and Zack had another of whatever that blue stuff was. He knew he was borderline drunk and he had been fighting not to 'flirt' with the barmaid, but he was pretty sure that his leg was going to have a bruise on it or something, Mako be damned.

            "Zack, quit it. I can't help that my mother taught me good manners." He said, rubbing his leg.

            "You’re gonna have to practically make out with Kunsel." Zack said with a grin.

            "I'm not making out with anyone!" Cloud said a little louder then he meant too. Luckily their portion of the bar was currently deserted.

            "Well, you’re gonna have to do something quick, cuz the bar closes in 10 minutes, and she's gonna want something outta you." Zack pointed out.

            "Fine, damn." He said, slamming his shot glass down, it had to be well made at least to not have shattered.

            "So are you gonna kiss me?" Kunsel said with a smile. He could have been drunk with just 4 beers, but the man seemed a little too happy at the idea.

            "I, oh hell." He said putting his head down as the waitress walked back over towards the table.

            "Anything else I can do for you." She said in a sultry voice, looking at Cloud.

            Zack had had enough of it, and sighed in exasperation. "Lady, look, I'm sorry, but you've got the wrong idea, my friend here is just being polite."

            "Oh, I'm sure he knows how to treat a lady right." She grinned at Cloud again. At least now he knew it wouldn't work, Zack thought.

            "Actually he's pretty good at treating a man right." Kunsel said, tired of the situation himself, and pulled Cloud into a heated kiss.

            "Oh!" She said, looking a little bit embarrassed. "I didn't realize, they usually are the nice ones, too." She said with a sigh.

            "It's ok, his boyfriend is a bit of the jealous type anyway." Zack said, noticing Kunsel hadn't let go of Cloud yet. "Just hand me the tab."

            She just handed him the ticket and walked away a little deflated.

            "You can stop now, she's gone." Zack said looking at the two of them. He didn't mind people being gay, but he didn't like being ignored while anyone made out in front of him.

            Cloud just pulled away. "Wow."

"See, told you kissing me wasn't a bad thing." Kunsel said. "When you’re sober, maybe we can continue."

            "That would be awesome if you two got together. Of course then I really would have to find a girlfriend so we could double date or something." Zack said a little hyper, pulling some gil out of his pocket. He dropped 100 on the table to cover the tab and a bit of a tip for the poor woman.

            "Well, uh." Cloud wasn't sure what to say, between the alcohol and the kiss- his first- his mind was fuzzy.

            "I left him speechless." Kunsel smirked.

            "You get to take him home then. Maybe get a good night kiss." Zack said with a laugh.

            "He lives right next to you." Kunsel said with a sigh.

            "Well, I’m sure as hell not going to give him a good night kiss." Zack said still laughing.

            "You really are impossible, you know that, right?" Kunsel said, shaking his head.

            "Genesis would kill me if I brought him back drunk like this. I forgot to warn him that the Mako also delays the effect of alcohol. He probably thought he was fine and kept drinking." Zack said a bit seriously.

            "Oh, so you want to leave me to get fireballed by that man?" Kunsel said, helping Cloud stand.

            "He won't hurt you." Zack said, eyes pleading.

            "Fine, whatever." Kunsel said, "At least help me get him back to headquarters." Kunsel sighed as Zack went to help support Cloud's weight.

            "I'm not drunk." The Blonde finally said. "I didn't even finish the bottle."

            "Cloud, you drank one whole bottle, then the flirty waitress brought you a new one." Zack explained.

            "Oh, so I am drunk then?" Cloud said.

            "Yes, very drunk," Kunsel said.

            "Ok." He said and just let the others lead him out. "Don't tell Genesis."

* * *

 

            Zack had to admit, a drunk Cloud was a funny Cloud as he helped Kunsel to get him back. He would have to remember to tell Cloud to cut himself off sooner. He wasn't in any danger of alcohol poisoning, just doing stupid drunk stuff, but it would be morning before the toxins flushed out of his system.

            Zack helped them all the way back to their floor as he slipped off to his own apartment, leaving Kunsel to get Cloud inside his own apartment.

            "Do you have your keycard?" Kunsel asked the blonde.

            "Uh, huh, it's in my wallet." Cloud explained, leaning on Kunsel, making no move to grab it.

            Kunsel just sighed and shifted Cloud's weight so he could grab it.

            "Hey, if your gonna do that, then I want another kiss." Cloud said almost in a slur as he smashed his lips against Kunsel's and slammed the man into his apartment door.

            Cloud without his inhibitions was happy to stand and make out with Kunsel. And the man had to admit he was kind of enjoying it. He knew he couldn't take it any further than this without taking advantage of Cloud. But a few kisses wouldn't hurt, would they?

            Oh, how wrong he was.

            The door that had been propping up the two swung open and Kunsel went crashing to the floor, a drunk Cloud on top of him. When he looked up, he saw fire in the eyes of Commander Rhapsodos.

            "What are you doing?" Genesis growled out.

            "Uh, bringing Cloud home?" He said sheepishly.

            "And that involves molesting him outside my door?" Genesis looked ready to set Kunsel on fire and the SOLDIER silently cursed Zack's name. He didn't have the guts to say Cloud had been the one to kiss him.

            "I- um." He swallowed as Genesis picked up Cloud.

            "Just go." Genesis said. Kunsel scrambled to his feet and ran off as Genesis slammed the door.


	9. Chapter 9

                Genesis sat on his couch, head hung in thought. He knew that something like this would happen, he just wasn't prepared for it to be so soon. From the way the other man looked startled and how drunk Cloud was, Genesis didn't know if the other man was taking advantage of Cloud's state or not.

 _Zack,_ Genesis thought, _I will find you and with or without Angeal I will make you pay._ Zack was supposed to keep Cloud safe and teach him about the ways of the city, not abandon him to some man-whore.

                But what if it was what Cloud had wanted? Did he have feeling for the man he was kissing? He had mumbled something incoherently as Genesis had taken him to bed. Was it a plea for the man to come back? He wouldn't have any of his answers until morning and that was if Cloud remembered what had transpired. And what of Cloud's appointment with Hojo that was later in the day?

                Genesis groaned, he was very much dreading tomorrow.

* * *

 

                Cloud awoke to the smell of coffee. His mouth felt like someone had stuffed it with cotton balls and he had to pee like never before. He got up and stumbled to the bathroom, realizing that he looked like shit as he passed the mirror.

                As he stood there, memories of the night before started to find their way into his mind. Meeting Zack's friend Kunsel who had turned out to also be gay. The bar, the waitress, the alcohol. Oh dear the alcohol, how much had he drunk? He went to the sink and washed his hands, then tried to clean himself up a bit. As he looked in the mirror, he remembered, he kissed Kunsel. Or rather the other way around, it had been his first and he'd liked it. It was all because of that flirty waitress. Cloud really did hate the city.

                He tried to gather his thoughts. Did he like Kunsel? Did Kunsel actually like him? He didn't know. Either way the idea made a nice distraction from Genesis, who was completely unattainable, and Kunsel wouldn't go to jail for kissing Cloud.

                He decided, he would have to talk to the other man, find out how he felt. But the words. _"Maybe we can continue when you're_ sober _."_ Echoed in his head. Kunsel had to be at least slightly interested in him. Why did it sound so much like he was trying to convince himself that this was a good idea? Was it really fair to Kunsel for Cloud to pursue a relationship with the man, when the main reason was so he wouldn't be day dreaming about his mentor?

                No, it wasn't, Cloud thought. He would still have to speak with the man, let him know that he wasn't interested that way. Though he had to admit outside the issues with the flirty waitress last night was the most fun he'd had in a long time.

                On the other hand, Cloud thought, was it fair to himself to forsake any chance at a relationship for something that was as unattainable as Genesis was to him? He could be throwing away a promising relationship for nothing. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

 

                Genesis was exhausted. He hadn't slept at all. Every time he tried, every time he closed his eyes, Cloud laying on the floor with the other man would assault his senses. He had already decided to take a day off from training. Cloud's appointment with Hojo would be trouble enough.

                He had set his resolve: He would not to talk about what happened last night unless Cloud brought it up. He had been over reacting to everything so far and Zack was right, he wasn't Cloud's nanny. As long as he was able to perform his duties and attend his training Genesis couldn't really stop him from seeing anyone. It wouldn't be fair to Cloud anyway. What did Genesis have to offer? The idea of a relationship that couldn't even start for 2 more years?

                He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat at the couch. " _My friend, do you fly away now?  
To a world that abhors you and I?"_ Genesis quoted to himself.

                " _All that awaits you is a somber morrow, No matter where the winds may blow"_ Cloud finished the quote, having slipped out of his room. "Is something wrong?" Cloud asked.

                Genesis looked to Cloud, not knowing how to answer. He just turned back to his coffee for a moment before finally saying. "I had trouble sleeping last night, that's all."

                Cloud could tell something was bothering Genesis, had Cloud done something last night? He just bit his lip and went to retrieve his own cup of coffee.

                When he re-emerged from the kitchen Genesis was standing. "Today, I've decided you'll have a break. Everyone needs to rest a bit. However, your appointment with Hojo is this afternoon."

                "Some rest" Cloud said sitting on the couch next to Genesis.

                "If he gives you the clear, tomorrow I'd like to take you out for a test mission." Genesis said, sipping his coffee.

                Cloud perked up a bit at that. "Knowing that should make Hojo's examination a bit easier to endure."

                "I thought you would like the idea." Genesis said, offering Cloud a weak smile. His heart just wasn't in it.

* * *

 

                Angeal was getting annoyed with his student. "Zack, I swear if you're not out here and dressed in 5 minutes, I will break down this door."

                "I can't show my face, at least not for a week." Zack squeaked from his room.

                "Zack, get out here." Angeal demanded again. Zack even pushed his patience sometimes.

                "Genesis is going to set me on fire if I leave my room." Zack whimpered.

                "Come out and tell me what happened, is Cloud alright?" Angeal hollered through the door.

                "He should be by now." Zack said, a little more upbeat than how he felt.

                "Should be? Zack, what happened!" Angeal demanded, banging on Zack's door again.

                "I kind of forgot to tell him that Mako slows down the effect of alcohol and Cloud got really drunk." Zack squeaked.

                "You got Cloud drunk." Angeal repeated, well it wasn't to worst case scenario. "I imagine Genesis will be a bit displeased, but he shouldn't be assaulting you with fire."

                "I got a message from Kunsel, Genesis was up when he took Cloud home. Kunsel is currently in hiding too. I think he left for Kalm, I'm not sure." Zack said still hiding behind his door.

                "You got him drunk and you didn't even make sure he made it home?" Angeal said, the disappointment clear in his voice.

                "I helped Kunsel get him to the floor! It's not my fault they decided to start making out outside Genesis's apartment! Kunsel said Genesis about incinerated him when he opened the door. I'm sure I'm on the list." Zack pleaded with his mentor. "I can't come out."

                "Cloud and Kunsel got together last night?" Angeal asked, no wonder Genesis was in such a foul mode.

                "Well kind of, they had only kissed once when we left the bar. Kunsel said he wasn't really sure where he stood with Cloud, but that Genesis terrified him." Zack said, calming down a bit. He didn't feel the need to explain why they had kissed.

                "Come out, I'll make sure Genesis doesn't harm you." Angeal said, he was still disappointed in his student, but he was more disappointed in his friend. Genesis shouldn't be chasing off anyone who was interested in the Cloud. Cloud had a right not to return the man's feelings and to have feeling for other people.

                "You promise?" Zack said weakly.

                "I promise, no Zack flambé, now get out here or I'm going to make you run laps, I heard how much you loved that." Angeal said with a smirk.

                "Ok, that's probably worse than getting scorched by Genesis," Zack said with a half laugh, opening his door.

* * *

 

                Cloud didn't know how to break the awkward silence between himself and Genesis. He really couldn't remember much after leaving the bar. What had happened when he got home? Had he kissed Genesis or done something equally stupid? He had expect some questions of how his night out with Zack had been, but so far Genesis had been silent and he didn't feel like offering up details on his own. All he knew was that he was never drinking again.

                "We should head out for your appointment." Genesis said, looking up from a pile of paperwork at his desk. Cloud had yet to see the man do paperwork before in the week he'd known him.

                Cloud just stood sluggishly. "Alright." He said grabbing his PHS, he left his sword by the door. He wouldn't need it for a medical exam. Cloud just wished Genesis would yell at him or something. Anything would be better than this morose indifference.

                Cloud bit his lip looking up at Genesis, the man seemed in a daze. Cloud couldn't stand it anymore. "I know something is wrong and I think it's something I did. Please just talk to me. I can't remember what happened last night. Did I say something, did I do something? I promise I'll never drink again if you just tell me." Cloud pleaded with the man while they were on the elevator.

                "You don't remember?" Genesis said slightly surprised, though he had to remind himself that Cloud had been fairly drunk.

                "I did do something stupid then." Cloud said, covering his face.

                "I imagine it was more of Zack's fault then your own. Especially if you can't remember anything." Genesis said, quick to blame Angeal's puppy.

                "I'm the one who drank, I hate the city and I hate that damn waitress." Cloud cursed.

                "What waitress?" Genesis asked.

                "It was this waitress at the bar last night, I thought I was just being nice, but Zack said I was flirting with her." Cloud said, shaking his head. "They told me if I wasn't careful, she would try and follow me back. Then insisted that if I didn't want her to, I would have to _show_ her I wasn't interested. I was so flustered that I just kept drinking. I'm sorry, I don't remember much after that." Cloud blushed at the kiss he did remember with Kunsel.

                Genesis was furious, so they had taken advantage of Cloud after all. "Look, I'm not upset with you." Genesis said, shaking his head. "I should have known better then to let Zack anywhere near you." Genesis growled out. He was furious and relieved at the same time.

                "What happened when I came home?" Cloud asked, fighting with his memories.

                "Some man I've never seen before had you pressed against our door, trying to take advantage of you. I just, I was afraid of what would have happened if I hadn't still been up to stop his advances." Genesis finally admitted to Cloud.

                Cloud felt sick, Zack and Kunsel wouldn't have abandoned him drunk would they have? And Kunsel, he wouldn't have taken advantage of him, would he? Had he sent the man the wrong signal? All he knew is that he was thankful that Genesis had been there to stop him from doing something he might have regretted.

                Genesis noticed the look that crossed Cloud's face. "I'll have a talk with Angeal, Zack needs to be more responsible, not that that's something new."

                Before Cloud could reply the elevator opened to the science floor. Genesis just put a reassuring hand on Cloud's shoulder. At least the man wasn't semi-ignoring him now, Cloud thought. He didn't know how he would have handled his appointment with Hojo if he thought Genesis was mad at him.

                "Ah, there you are." Hojo said when Cloud walked through his door, Genesis close behind. "Take a seat and we'll get started in a moment. Genesis, do I need to remind you? Outside."

                "That is only for injections. I know of no rule stating I can't be here for his examination." Genesis said, defiance in his voice.

                "It's simple patient confidentially, Commander Rhapsodos. You are not privy to all of his medical information. There may be something he wishes not to relay to you." The man's voice was cold as he prepared the paperwork for Cloud's examination. "If you need something to amuse yourself with, that fool Hollander arrived back this morning, I'm sure he'd like to check up on you himself." Hojo smirked.

                "I'm fine and Cloud doesn't mind if I'm here, so there shouldn't be any reason I can't stay." Genesis insisted again.

"It really is fine, professor, I prefer it." Cloud stated, still finding it hard to speak.

                "He's not going to be able to hold your hand forever, boy. Besides, I have no idea if he's coercing you. No, OUT." Hojo demanded.

                Genesis just stared down Hojo, not willing to leave Cloud's side again. In the end though he knew Hojo would win and so he left the room, slamming the door. Maybe he could at least go speak to Hollander about doing the blood tests on Cloud to see if Hojo was doing something inappropriate.

                "Alright, now that he's gone, we can begin your examination." Hojo pushed his glasses up, bringing a needle over to Cloud.

                "I need to take a blood sample to see how the Mako is reacting, as well as ask you a few questions." Hojo said, jabbing Cloud with the needle without much notice.

                Cloud winced but bit back the pain, refusing to show him anything.

                "So have you notice any side effects good or bad from the added Mako?" Hojo asked him.

                "Well," Cloud started as Hojo filled the vial with his blood. "I haven't noticed anything negative and since I have never had Mako before I don't know if anything else is average or not."

                "I suppose that can't be helped." Hojo sounded a bit disappointed. "The real results will be in the blood test anyway." He finished dismissively.

                He pulled the needle out and immediately took it over to a machine to analyze it.

                "I'll take a few basic physical measurements, then I want you to lay down on the table." Hojo explained before proceeding. He took Cloud's blood pleasure, measured his height, which had increased by 4 inches, and weight, which had increase by near a hundred pounds- all muscle mass. Hojo looked pleased.

                "Any headaches or unexplained dizzy spells?" Hojo asked, jotting things down.

                "No," Cloud responded.

                Hojo sat the clip board down and went to his computer where the blood was just finishing its processing.

                "Well, this is interesting, good, good," Hojo commented, looking at the results. "Just as I suspected." He said again to himself. He was grinning and it was creeping Cloud out.

                "You're one of the fittest SOLDIERS we have." Hojo said with a smile, taking out another hypodermic needle and filling it with a clear solution.

                "What's that?" Cloud asked, eyeing the scientist with suspicion.

                "Honestly, the time with Genesis hasn't been good for you, this is a simple booster. The Mako has assimilated in your body almost perfectly. This will just help finishing the job. You should learn better than to doubt me. I am your doctor after all." Hojo explained before sticking Cloud with the needle.

                Whatever it was burnt when it went in, worse than the Mako ever had. Cloud couldn't help it as he hissed in pain. Hojo simply kept his creepy grin. "I want you to report here once a week for at least the next 6 weeks for a booster shot. I'll give you another full examination at that time to see if we need to continue. It is highly unusual for someone to have such a high dosage of Mako initially. It takes special care." Hojo explained again.

                "Alright." Cloud said, knowing he couldn't defy the man before him, before he leapt of the table and made it out of the room as quick as he could. In the hall he turned trying to find Genesis. Where had the man gone?

                Cloud was about to explore when Genesis stomped out of the room down the hall where he had originally taken Cloud.

                "Let's go" Genesis said a bit more harshly then he meant to.

                Cloud stayed silent until they hit the elevator.

                "What happened?" He asked, rubbing his arm where Hojo had given him the shot.

                "He agreed to run the tests." Genesis said calming himself down. Cloud knew that wouldn't be enough to infuriate the man, but felt that right now he couldn't push. "What happened with Hojo?"

                "He just took a blood sample, asked me a few questions, took my blood pressure, measured me, weighted me and gave me some kind of shot." Cloud explained.

                "What kind of shot?" Genesis's eyes narrowed.

                "I don't know, he said something about needing to help stabilize the Mako in my system. He said it related to how much I had introduced to my system at once and he wants me to come back for the next 6 weeks to receive more shots. After that he said he'd reexamine me to see if they needed to continue."

                "I don't like it." Genesis said almost to himself. "I've never heard of such a thing before, maybe I should ask Sephiroth."

                "You think he put something funny in the shot? It did burn." Cloud said, still rubbing his arm.

                "I wouldn't put it past him. Hopefully Hollander's test will reveal something. I'm to take a sample of your blood myself and then take it to him at my next appointment." Genesis explained, showing Cloud the needle. "We can wait awhile to take it though."

                "He did say I was fit for duty." Cloud told his mentor.

                "Good, I'll go to Lazard and get us a mission assigned for tomorrow morning." Genesis said, spirits lightening a bit. "Your equipment should be available then too. Not that you actually need it."

                "Will they start making me use the Broadsword?" Cloud questioned. He didn't want to give up his katana.

                "No, I've spoken to Lazard. He agreed it would be best to keep you with the weapon you’re performing well with." Genesis explained and Cloud sighed in relief.

                "They will offer you a piece of manufactured Materia. You'll eventually replace it, but since you already have an offensive and a curative materia I recommend a defensive one. Barrier if they offer it." Genesis explained. "If they by chance offer a summon though, always take it, even if it is just ChocoMog."

                Cloud just nodded in agreement. A few moments later the Elevator doors opened up. It was only about 2 and Cloud wasn't sure what to do with himself.

                "I want you to talk more with Sephiroth, since it seems you'll have to endure Hojo's attention a while longer. I also wanted to ask him about what Hojo injected you with." Genesis started. "Would you mind accompanying me to his apartment?" Genesis asked.

                Cloud almost froze. He had started to get used to the idea of seeing Sephiroth out and about, but to be let into the man's personal quarters? "If you think that's ok, I know he's private. I didn't think he would want me there."

                "He likes you at least." Genesis said with a smile. "Just look him in the eye and speak to him like anyone else, then he'll continue to like you."

                "Alright." Cloud agreed. He could hardly believe that Sephiroth actually liked him. It was every boy's dream to be acknowledged by their childhood hero. However it didn't have quite the impact he thought it should have. As he looked up to Genesis, he realized that it was because some of the respect and awe he had once held only for the General had been passed to his mentor.

                Sephiroth surprisingly was on the same floor as Genesis and Angeal. Cloud had never noticed the little turn of a hallway down by Angeal's room that stopped with a simple plain door. Genesis simply knocked.

                A few moments later the door opened, revealing Sephiroth in just his black leather pants. "Genesis, I wasn't expecting you. Aren't you usually training your student now?"

                "He had his check up with Hojo today, I let him have the day off." Genesis explained. Cloud stayed quiet behind his mentor.

                "He's still with you though I see." Sephiroth said, looking down at Cloud.

                "I asked him to accompany me. I have some questions concerning his examination, I thought you might be able to help." Genesis offered.

                "It wasn't a normal check up, was it?" Sephiroth said and his eyes narrowed, but he moved to let the two in his apartment before closing the door.

                Cloud looked around and found his self surprised, he wasn't sure what he expect Sephiroth's apartment to look like, but this wasn't it. The walls were a pale blue color and the furniture was mostly brown, the couch looked well worn and inviting. He had several rows of books, though mostly on military tactics, but Cloud noticed a few cook books and a fantasy novel or two mixed in.

                Genesis shook his head as he moved to the couch and Cloud simply followed, Sephiroth took up a large easy chair that had a hot cup of tea sitting on a table next to it. "He injected Cloud with something, I don't know what."

                Sephiroth looked thoughtful for a moment. "What was it like?" he asked Cloud.

                "It was some kind of clear liquid, it burnt, more than Mako, he called it a booster and said I would need it at least once a week for 6 weeks." Cloud relayed all the information he had.

                Sephiroth's eyes narrowed a bit. "I don't know what it is for sure, he's never told me, but I know that I've received it at least once a month since I was a child, if it's what I think it is. I've never heard of anyone else having the shot however. Though I'm not exactly social with most of the other SOLDIERS"

                "Well" Genesis said. "I don't like him injecting Cloud with some unknown substance, but if you've had it since childhood, it can't be something that with affect him too horribly."

                "One would hope." Sephiroth said.

                "You don't agree?" Genesis asked.

                "With Hojo, nothing is ever that simple. His interest in Cloud is disturbing enough. He could have been straight forward, but I doubt it." Sephiroth said and Cloud sat quietly thinking about all the information he had received.

                Just then Genesis's PHS rang. He looked at the number and picked up, moving away from the others.

 _"_ Angeal, what's going on." Genesis asked, rude as ever. He hated being interrupted.

                He was silent for a moment. "No, I did not threaten to kill your student or a friend of his."

                "No, Angeal, well yes- but," Genesis said trying to keep his voice down. "That was him? I should set him on fire."

                "No-, damnit Angeal,- fine, I'll be there in a minute." Genesis said, slamming his phone shut.

                He walked back over to the others. "Apparently Angeal is having a puppy crisis. He seems to think I'm responsible for it, I haven't even seen the man all day. Do you mind if I leave Cloud in your care? You might be able to help Cloud a bit more with Hojo." Genesis asked.

                "If he agrees to summon for me again." Sephiroth said, sipping his tea. "I need another good training session."

                "I would be honored." Cloud said, trying not to sound like a fool.

                "Alright," Genesis said. "At least I know where to find you." He said and left the apartment.

                That left Sephiroth and Cloud alone in the apartment. As Sephiroth's eyes examined the boy, he felt himself growing more intrigued by the mystery that was Cloud Strife. What had sparked such interest in Hojo? And why was he himself so drawn to him. No person had ever affected him this way before. On the outside he appeared as cold as ever, but ever since he had discovered that Cloud preferred the company of men he had felt pleased.

                Now sitting here alone with the blonde, he felt his attraction deepening. He enjoyed the thought of having him alone for the afternoon as a rare smile turned up on his lips.

                "Come," He said standing. "We can talk a bit more on the way."

                "Should I stop and retrieve my sword?" Cloud asked.

                "It probably wouldn't be a bad idea." Sephiroth acknowledged.

                With that, they left Sephiroth apartment behind.


	10. Chapter 10

                Genesis stalked his way across the Shinra complex to the training area. He threw the door open to one of the smaller rooms and Angeal turned to look at him. His arms were crossed and he was standing in front of a supply closet.

                "So I assume the puppy is in the closet?" Genesis said with a bit of venom in his voice.

                "You called him! Angeal, I trusted you!" Zack's voice floated out in a whimper.

                "Tell him you're not going to kill him or his friend." Angeal said, looking over at Genesis.

                "I don't know Angeal, I don't take well to strangers molesting my student, I figured you'd feel the same way." Genesis put his hands on his hips, looking at the closet.

                "Genesis!" Angeal snapped as Zack just let out another whimper.

                Genesis just looked over at Angeal unapologetic.

                "I had him placated until he got another text from his friend." Angeal finally said.

                "I don't want to die and I don't want Kunsel to die. We're too young!" Zack whined again.

                "Then you should have known better then to get Cloud drunk and leave him on my doorstep with your friend, who tried to molest him." Genesis snapped.

                "It wasn't my fault!" Zack squeaked. "Ok, maybe the drunkenness was, but there was the waitress and I really though Kunsel and Cloud would be cute together and they seemed to get along and please don't kill me." Zack rushed out.

                "No promises." Genesis said.

                "Genesis, you’re supposed to be helping me get him out of the closet, not keep him locked up in there forever." Angeal said, exasperated with his friend.

                "Fine, I won't kill him, this time. But they both need to be punished properly." Genesis said with a calculating look.

                "I'll handle it," Angeal said, taking a glance at the closet. "Zack's my responsibility and Kunsel is his friend."

                "Now where is the fun in that." Genesis almost pouted.

                "Zack, will you come out now, please." Angeal said, he really was exasperated with his student. "And let Kunsel know it's safe. What text did you receive from Kunsel that set you off anyway? You still haven't told me. "

                Zack cracked the door and peaked out, he almost slammed it shut again when he still saw Genesis standing there, but the man wasn't charging up his fire materia so Zack finished climbing out. "Uh, he dug up a report that 5 cadets dropped out of the program last week all listing the problem as Genesis, Cloud and death threats."

                Genesis just scowled. "Yes, those 5 should be well on their way to the Northern Continent, if they know what's good for them."

                "Genesis, why were you terrorizing cadets?" Angeal said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

                "They were Cloud's old roommates, at least one of them was anyway, and trust me when I say they deserve what they got." Genesis said with a growl.

                Angeal just looked at his friend and decided not to push the subject. Especially when the heat was off his student. "Now thank you, I'll make sure they are both properly punished for their errors in judgment."

                "Fine, I left Cloud in Sephiroth's care anyway. It's about time I went to retrieve my student." Genesis said and left the room, Zack sighed in relief when the man was gone.

* * *

 

                Cloud watched as Sephiroth battled the summon, another form of Bahamut. He had to admit he was impressed. Sephiroth had discarded his coat sometime ago and actually seemed to be sweating a bit. He sat casually off to the side, drinking a bottle of water.

                The dragon roared as it swung its massive tail in Sephiroth's direction. Sephiroth for his part just jumped as it swung and landed with his feet firmly planted on its tail. He then slashed his sword and buried it deep in the creature's tail before taking off in a burst of speed and slicing the dragon all the way up its back. The creature cried out in pain and then it's spirit energy started to dissolve. Sephiroth bent his knees and leapt of the thing gracefully before landing on the ground not too far from Cloud.

                "Thank you again Cloud, that was fine workout." Sephiroth said, picking up a towel and a bottle of water himself before sitting on the bench next to Cloud.

                Sir was such a hard word for him to stop using, "You’re welcome." He finally managed.

                "I see why Genesis likes you so much." The man said with a smile.

                "What do you mean Si-Sephiroth?" Cloud looked up at him surprised.

                "Most cadets and lower class SOLDIERS are either trying their hardest to impress us, stare at us in fear or simply make themselves useless." Sephiroth told Cloud, Angeal had always told him it was important to be honest. "You on the other hand seem to have a healthy amount of respect, but you still treat us like we're human."

                That kind of startled Cloud a bit. "Why would anyone-" He fumbled with the words a bit. "But you are human." He finally blurted out.

                "It is refreshing to hear you say that." Sephiroth acknowledged. "You may be one of the few in this company to honestly believe that."

                Cloud felt his stomach turn. Sephiroth, Angeal and his mentor Genesis were impressive in their own rights, there wasn't anything that they couldn't face he was certain, but being at the top didn't mean they weren't human. Cloud just shook his head.

                "That's just." Cloud shook his head. "What else...?" He looked up at Sephiroth.

                "Weapons, experiments, monsters, gods." Sephiroth rattled off, he didn't sound disturbed by the words. "Any number of things other than human. You've at least seen some of this for yourself, have you not? Genesis has told me of your sessions with Hojo."

                Cloud felt a shudder go down his spine at the mention of the professor. "I think he's the monster." He absently started to rub his arm.

                "You might be right there." Sephiroth admitted. "How have the sessions been going from your professor?"

                "I don’t know, I don't have much basis for comparison. I've never been around someone like him. He seems so cold and calculating. I'm scared for my life every time I go in there." Cloud paled as the words slipped from his mouth. He almost forgot who it was he was talking too.

                Sephiroth for his part just kept talking. "You've got good instincts then. There are a lot of rumors surrounding that man and disappearances. His insistence that Genesis can’t be present during your sessions means he's almost certainly up to something."

                That chilled Cloud even further. For his part, Sephiroth didn't even know of the idea of sugar coating things. Genesis had been withholding some of his concerns for Cloud to save his sanity. Sephiroth had no such inclinations.

                "What does he want with me?" Cloud asked, hoping Sephiroth might have some insight.

                "I don't know, he'd probably be happiest if he could just dissect you and get it over with, but since you’re Genesis student he can't risk it. There are some things even that man can't get away with. Hopefully your Mako Tolerance is all that he's interested in. If he's got something else in mind, the best thing for you is to work as hard as you can and rise through the ranks in SOLDIER swiftly. With Genesis helping you that shouldn't be much of an issue. You’re more focused and intelligent than Angeal's student, so I imagine you'll have an easier time with it. Once you hit First Class, he won't be able to request your presence nearly as often, and will have no further reason to inject you with Mako." Sephiroth finished his explanation.

                Cloud just looked away, Sephiroth was so blatantly honest about the situation he was currently in that it was almost a comfort to Cloud in its own way. "Thank you for telling me."

                "It's just the truth of the situation. I would like to tell you that the man loses interest quickly, but that's not the case. He's very dedicated and very focused. It would do no good to get your hopes up for anything otherwise." Sephiroth told him.

                "How do you live with that?" Cloud asked.

                "I don't need Pity," Sephiroth focused his eyes on Cloud. "Hojo can be insufferable sometimes, but I do have my friends."

                "I didn't mean it to sound like pity, more like sympathy? I can only imagine what it would be like to have been under that man's microscope my whole life." Cloud said, trying to apologize.

                "Sorry, I am not the best at understanding some things. Another side effect of growing up with Hojo I suppose. It’s why I don't usually socialize with people other than Genesis and Angeal." Sephiroth admitted.

                Cloud just looked back over to Sephiroth. Who would have guess that the Elite of Shinra would have all been such social outcasts like him? Well maybe except Zack. "It's alright. I could have just as easily messed something up. I didn't really have friends back in Nibelheim, and it seems every single social custom I did manage to learn is obsolete here in Midgar." Memories of the bar last night flashed through his head.

                They sat for a few more moments, just enjoying the other's company, when the doors across the courtyard opened.

                "Hello Genesis." Sephiroth said looking over to the man.

                "Done with _my student_?" Genesis said, feeling the need to emphasize the last part. Sephiroth seemed to be getting attached to Cloud. Genesis hadn't over looked the casual way the man was sitting with him. He was only ever this relaxed when he was with Genesis and Angeal or alone.

                "I finished my training exercise a few minutes ago and I believe we just finished our discussion about Hojo, so I suppose for the moment I am." Sephiroth supplied. "How did it go with Angeal and Zack?'

                Genesis just scowled. "Apparently he was convinced I was going to kill him because of something that happened _last week_." He didn't feel like further elaborating on the subject. "I promised not to kill him, if they were properly punished."

                "Punished?" Cloud asked in surprise.

                "Yes, Cloud, what they did was completely irresponsible." Scenarios had been running in his head all day. "Any number of things could have happened. I doubt you want to lose your virginity to a man you'd just met while you were both drunk." Genesis' voice held a bit of regret at it.

                Cloud just sat in silence for a moment. "No, I'd never want that, but it's just as much my fault for drinking."

"You didn't know your limits while under the effects of alcohol and Zackary said that he would explain things to you and didn't. It is much more his fault." Genesis growled out.

                "You could have explained it to him. You know how irresponsible Zack is, you should have expected this." Sephiroth had to point out. It was sound logic after all.

                Genesis just glared at Sephiroth, "Don't you think I realize that!" Genesis exploded. "I decided to trust the brat for once and this is what I get out of it."

                Both Sephiroth and Cloud were a little caught off guard.

                "Genesis?" Cloud said softly. The man was still shaking.

                "I'm sorry." He said, but they were empty words. "I, just, let's go, I'd like to order in this evening, if you don't mind, Cloud."

                "Alright." He nodded, still at little wary of his mentor.

                "Good bye." Cloud said, looking to Sephiroth.

                "Good bye, Cloud, I look forward to training with you again." Sephiroth said with a nod.

                Cloud just turned and followed Genesis out of the room, ignoring the man's clenched fists.

* * *

 

                When they got back to the apartment, Genesis just sunk into the couch.

                "Genesis." Cloud said softly. "I'm sorry. I-"

                Genesis cut him off. "You have no reason to be sorry." He said bitterly. "I'm an emotional mess and you've gotten caught up in it." Half his mind was screaming at him to kiss Cloud, to claim him before it was too late, the other half protested at the immorality of it all.

                Cloud just stood, silently watching his mentor.

                "I've never had someone who relied on me for anything." Genesis closed his eyes, deciding to let a bit of the truth out before it drove him insane. "You mean a lot to me, Cloud, and I don't want to fail you, I don't want you to get hurt. Sometimes I don't know where to draw the line."

                Cloud sat down on the couch next to Genesis and placed a hand on his arm. "You've done more for me in just over a week than anyone outside my mother has done for me in my entire life." Cloud started. "I really honestly don't know what I would do without you."

                Genesis looked up and his heart swelled a bit at the words. He so desperately wanted to lean over and kiss the blonde's lips. He closed his eyes and sighed. He had to change the subject if he was going to survive the night.

                "I spoke with Lazard on my way to meet you." Genesis said, "I've got your first mission assigned. We'll be heading to the slums in the morning. There has been some monster activity reported in the sewers."

                Cloud knew the tactic for what it was, but decided to go along for now. "I'll admit I'm a little nervous, I thought I would start out in the virtual training room."

                "I'd thought about it, but really it's good to get the first real mission out of the way. Gets you used to performing out on the field. If something goes wrong, I can step in and we can take training to the VR area until you're ready for the field again, but I'm fairly confident it won't be needed. I'd see it more of a stand-in when regular missions are not available." Genesis explained.

                "I understand then." Cloud said, nodding his head. "What time do we leave?"

                "Well, considering the mission, we can leave at anytime, but we should probably leave around 8 to get your equipment. Depending on how long it takes to complete the mission, we might be able to get a bit of your other training in." Genesis explained.

                "Well, I suppose the only other question is, what do you want for dinner?' Cloud said, looking at the man.

                "Wutaian sounds good, do you like it?" Genesis asked.

                "I've never had it." Cloud answered honestly.

                Genesis's face was twisted in mock outrage. "Then, you, my friend, have been denied one of life's greatest pleasures."

* * *

 

                The next morning seemed business as usual, Genesis had been up earlier than Cloud and had prepared breakfast, Pancakes, bacon, hash browns and eggs. Cloud could tell from Genesis' stature that he was trying to apologize even now.

                "Cloud, I had another talk with Angeal last night, after you went to bed." He started almost somberly. "If you want to see this Kunsel fellow later, when you're not drunk, you shouldn't be afraid to. Angeal's spoken with him and Zack and apparently he didn't want anything more out of you. He's a good man." The words were almost painful for him to say.

                Cloud looked pensive for a moment, mistaking Genesis inflection for protectiveness, he finally answered his mentor. "I don't think I would mind hanging out with him again. I'll admit up until I got too drunk to remember, I did have a lot of fun, but he's not really my type. I mean, I know I can't afford to be picky, but he's just, I don't know, there's too much of the city in him." Cloud couldn't say he wasn't interested because he had unrequited feelings for the man in front of him.

                Genesis felt the tension in his shoulder dissipate. "Alright, I promise I'll behave around him if you two do become better friends, but just promise me no more alcohol around him or Zack, at least not for a long time."

                "You don't have to worry about that." Cloud said, laying his head on the table, waiting for the last of the food to be prepared. The table was already sat.

                "I assumed not, but it's always better to say something." Genesis said, taking up the last of the bacon. He seemed a bit more enthusiastic and Cloud was happy that he seemed to have said the right thing.

                Breakfast was finished in a hurry and 45 minutes later Cloud was standing in front of Lazard.

                "I assume Genesis has briefed you on the mission, but I'll go over it with you just to be sure. There have been reports of monsters in the sewer system in sector 4. I need you to investigate, eliminate the creatures and bring back a sample for the science department."

                "Yes, sir." Cloud said with a respectful nod.

                "As for your equipment, I've spoken to both Genesis and Sephiroth." Lazard started, both Cloud and Genesis looked surprised at the general's name. "And since you won't be taking a weapon, I've decided to offer you two materia instead, a regular and a summon." Lazard held out a small blue orb. "This is a Shiva summon that a team found recently. We were just going to put it into the stores for now, since very few of the personal are actually able to handle summons, but Sephiroth has informed me you are quite handy with them."

                "Thank you, sir." Cloud said, accepting the orb. Even Genesis looked a bit impressed.

                "As for your other materia, you'll have your choice between Fire, Cure and Sense." Lazard said, "I assume you know what they do?"

                "All but sense sir, but I'm assuming it allows you to detect enemies?' Cloud said, looking over at Genesis.

                "Good guess." Genesis said, "It doesn't let you sense undetected enemies, but it does let you find out valuable information about an enemy you haven't faced before. How strong they are, how healthy they are and if they have any major strengths or weaknesses." Genesis explained. "It’s most useful against stronger enemies that can withstand more than a few hits from your weapon.”

                "I'll take that one then." Cloud said, still looking to Genesis for approval. Genesis seemed pleased with his decision and Cloud let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

                "Alright, well then take this, and I believe we are done for now. Just don't forget to send in a report after the mission." Lazard said, handing the yellow orb over to Cloud, along with a mithril bracer.

                "Thank you, sir." Cloud said with respect again, then he and Genesis left Lazard's office.

                "Shiva, huh?" Genesis said looking at the materia as Cloud placed it in his new bracer.

                "That's what he said, do you know the summon?" Cloud asked, curious to find out more about his charge.

                "I have her in my collection, though I don't use her much." Genesis admitted.

                "Why is that?" Cloud asked, wondering if there was some drawback to using the summon he should know about.

                "I've got a much more- fiery personality. I prefer Bahamut and Ifrit. Shiva is Ice based, so we don't always get along." Genesis explained.

                "Oh," Cloud said, he wasn't sure what to say, he seemed to have done well with the ice.

                "You shouldn't worry, you seem much more even tempered than I am. Ice seems to vibe with you a bit better, I'm sure you'll bring the best in her out." Genesis said, trying to give an encouraging smile.

                It was Cloud's turn to bit back the urge to kiss his mentor. Luckily the elevator doors opened and removed his temptation.

                "We should take the train down to the slums, then head to sector 4." Genesis instructed, and Cloud admitted he was slightly surprised at the man's willingness to take public transportation. His thoughts however were cut off by a sudden flash, Cloud had to cover his eyes for a moment and fought the urge to draw his sword.

                "What on earth." He cried.

                "Can I help you." Genesis was clearly annoyed.

                "I can't believe it, Commander Sir!" A girl's voice squeaked as Cloud blinked the stars out of his eyes. "Can I get your autograph! And I can't believe it, I must have got the first picture of him!"

                Cloud's eye came into focus to see a mousy looking girl of about 14 years old, dressed in tennis shoes, jeans shorts and a red tank top, with brown hair pulled into pigtails and a camera around her neck pointing at him.

                "You've had your fun, but we have a mission to get to, if you don't mind." Genesis said, annoyance floating into his voice. He really did like his fan club, just not when they were able to find him and corner him.

                "Oh, I'm sorry sir!" She squeaked and ran off. Cloud swore she was going on about the picture making the front of the news letter as she slipped away, Genesis and his new mystery student, off on a mission.

                "Are they always like that?" Cloud asked, slightly afraid of the girl.

                "Unfortunately yes. They have their purpose, but they have no sense of personal boundaries. One of Sephiroth's more fanatical followers somehow made it into his bathroom once." Genesis said with a frown.

                Cloud was just brought back to his conversation with Sephiroth the previous day, _"Weapons, experiments, monsters, gods. Anything but human."_ It was obvious that while the fan club didn't have the malicious intent that Hojo did, they didn't see the general's as humans either, only idols.

                "You'll probably end up with one I imagine. Or at least be sucked into mine. One of the down sides I suppose." Genesis commented as they walked towards the train station. As he looked around, he could see a few more people pointing and staring. Was this really what life was like for them?

 _"I heard his name is Loud"_ He heard one man whisper to his friend. _"Loud, what kind of name is Loud?"_

                Another group a little further down was failing at trying to be quiet as well. _"He must be something for the commander to take interest in, I heard that man eats cadets for lunch. Kid must have nerves of steel!"_

                "Just ignore them." Genesis said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Of course he heard the whispers too. These people really didn't realize the hearing a SOLDIER possessed. It was like that all the way to the train and all the way to Sector 4. The comments ranged in harmless curiosity as to who Cloud was, to mean vicious remarks made about Genesis, to other talking about him like he was some kind of god.

                Cloud tried to follow his mentor's order, but it was really hard not to jump to his defense. These people really didn't understand they were talking about another human being. One that could hear everything they had to say. Cloud was never happier than when he got off the train.

                "I wanted to set them all on fire or encase them in ice." Cloud admitted once they were alone.

                Genesis for his part just looked a mused. "You'll learn to tune it out, they really just don't know any better. I have gotten used to it, but I suppose it's understandable that you wouldn't have as thick of a skin."

                "My skin's plenty think concerning myself." Cloud said, there was still a fire in his eyes, "But they were bad mouthing you, when they don't even know you!" Cloud insisted.

                "Well then, maybe you understand a bit better why I seem to get so upset when people do harm to you." Genesis just smiled at Cloud. The blonde's reaction gave him hope that Cloud did harbor some feelings for him.

                Cloud thought about it for a minute. "I suppose." He finally said, "I still want to set them on fire though."


	11. Chapter 11

            Cloud walked behind Genesis as the man lead him to the sewer entrance. "Once we get inside it’s all on you." Genesis said, moving a large grate out of the way.

                "Yes, sir." Cloud acknowledged and slipped into the system.

                If Cloud thought the slums smelt bad the other night, it had nothing on the sewers right now. He covered his nose with one hand, holding his sword in the other as he stepped through the damp tunnel. The further they went in the dimmer it got, but with his Mako enhancements he was able to see better, so it wasn't too much of an issue.

                He kept as alert as possible while his eyes started to water. He hadn't seen anything, not so much as a normal rat. As he came around the corner however a large black mass leapt at him. His instincts kicked in and he shrunk himself down into a ball as it sailed over him. As the reality of the situation caught up with him, he turned his sword on it as the creature spring boarded off the ground and came back at him.

                Cloud swung his Katana in an arch, managing to cut a deep gash in the thing's shoulder. He was so focused on it that he almost didn't notice its friend. The creature leapt at him from behind and he twisted just in time to hit it in the face with a 1st level ice spell. As he backed up trying to formulate a plan, 2 more stepped out of the shadows.

                Genesis for his part was fighting the urge to get involved, but so far Cloud had been able to handle the assault and he would never get anywhere if Genesis didn't let him handle things on his own. He had a cure spell readied just in case however.

                The 4 creatures all had long brown to black matted hair, yellow eyes and sharp fangs. They reminded Cloud of weak Nibel wolves. He could do this. He called upon his ice spell once more and hit the one he had slashed dead on. It cried in pain and crumbled to the floor.

                The other 3 howled and charged him, it took him but a moment to ready his katana again as he defended against the assault. The first two he managed to deflect, but the third clawed his arm. He recoiled and assessed the damage. He was bleeding a bit, but it wasn't bad. Deciding against a cure he struck out again against the pack and managed to take down a second one. The two remaining looked at each other, conveying more intelligence than savage creatures should have.

                Cloud didn't have much time to ponder what it could mean, as the two charged at him again, leaping on him. He managed to stab one through the under belly, killing it almost instantly, but the second bit his leg and Cloud almost stumbled as he pulled his sword free.

                Genesis was an instant away from casting his cure spell as Cloud cast his own. The injuries stitched themselves up and, deciding not to waste anymore time, Cloud cast a final ice spell on the last remaining creature as it crumpled to the floor.

                He took a moment to catch his breath and, once he was sure no more were going to pop out at him, he turned to Genesis.

                "Very nice." His mentor acknowledged. "Now we should make sure there aren't any more of these things down here, collect the samples and get back."

                "Yes, sir." Cloud nodded, he felt more comfortable using the term when they were on official business and Genesis hadn't argued with him so far.

                Cloud moved the dead bodies to the side, intending to come back for them later, as he and Genesis scoured the rest of the sector 4 sewers. They thought they were done when Cloud heard a growl from behind.

                He turned and saw another one of the creatures, only this one was at least 3 times the size of the other two. It leapt at him and pinned him to the ground. He tried to kick it off, but it was difficult even with his enhanced strength. No wonder the people in the slums had been scared of these creatures.

                He managed to blast it in the face with an ICE spell and the creature backed up off of him. Genesis had drawn his sword, but for the moment was letting Cloud handle the creature.

                Cloud leapt in the air bringing his sword above the head and managed to hit the creature just above the eye. His sword sunk in deep but it didn't kill. The creature started thrashing and throwing Cloud around like a rag doll. He tried to channel another spell through his sword but the motion caught him off guard. Finally the creature whipped its head hard and both Cloud and his sword went flying as he slammed against the wall.

                Genesis was at his side, choosing now to cast a cure spell on his student. The beast roared and Cloud decided to use his sense materia. He almost gasped.

                "Genesis, this thing isn't even half dead!" He exclaimed.

                "What readings did you get off of it?" Genesis asked Cloud.

                "He's at least 4 times stronger then I am, doesn't seem to have any weaknesses and is immune to lightning and poison." Cloud said as Genesis helped him stand.

                "Alright, I'll take care of this." Genesis said, casting a fire3 spell on the creature, it screamed out in pain as the flames engulfed it, but did not die. Instead it charged its new threat Genesis.

                Genesis barely dodged it bite attack and managed to leap off the wall doing a small spin and planting his sword in the creature.

                Cloud decided that this was a good time to try out his new summon and concentrated hard to pull her out of the materia he had been given.

                Genesis leapt out of the way as a beautiful blue woman appeared before them, dressed in fine silks and gold jewels. She held out her hand in a seductive manner and a moment later the creature was encased in ice. She squeezed her hand shut and the ice shattered, damaging the creature even more. It howled and finally tumbled, eyes going dark.

                "I'm sorry that you had to get involved." Cloud said a bit sheepishly.

                "Don't be, a 3rd class should never have been assigned to fight that thing alone." Genesis said, poking it to make sure it's dead. "Never mind the fact of how it got in the city to begin with."

                "That's not normal, I take it?" Cloud asked looking at the beast, he still wasn't sure what kind of 'sample' he was supposed to be taking.

                "No, the most you usually find in the city limits are a few low class monsters, occasionally a hell house or two. It's enough to cause the citizens a bit of trouble, but for a SOLDIER it’s nothing." Genesis explained.

                "What was it?" Cloud asked.

                "I don't know, but I have a few ideas and they all relate back to your favorite professor." Genesis said, shaking his head. "Don't let this go any further, but there have been rumors of Hojo's experiments escaping lately. I've seen a few mission reports. I have a feeling that's exactly what we're dealing with here."

                "What do you want me to tell Lazard? And what are we suppose to take back?" Cloud asked.

                "Don't worry about the mission report, I'll file it. As for samples, just take a few tissue samples and place them in these." Genesis said, handing Cloud a few vials. "One from this guy here and a couple from the pack we fought before should be enough."

                Cloud nodded and bent down, cutting of a chunk of the creature and capping the vial.

                "Let's get out of here. We can get a bit of your regular training in, now that I've seen you in action, I have a few more things I'd like to go over with you." Genesis said, leading Cloud out of the sewers.

* * *

 

                Genesis true to his word filled a quick mission report with Lazard and Cloud was ecstatic to discover that he didn't actually have to take the samples to the science department himself. It was nearly 1 when they made it to the training room and Cloud turned to Genesis, sword still in hand.

                "We'll skip the physical exercise for now. I was pleased with pretty much everything I saw today, except your initial reaction to seeing the creatures." Genesis started off. "Your immediate reaction can sometimes be the difference between life and death, yours or a teammate’s. You cowered at first, like you were afraid to get hurt. Once the situation settled in you were fine, but if you had had that reaction against the larger creature, then you would surely be in the infirmary right now."

                "I'm sorry, I don't know, I just kind of panicked." Cloud said a little sheepishly.

                "It's alright to have flaws, it gives us something to build on, something to work with. Don't get me wrong, I am pleased with how you handled yourself today over all. We just need to figure out why you reacted that way and how to fix it." Genesis looked Cloud in the eye as he spoke.

                "I'm not sure, I guess like I said it was my first time on a real mission and I froze for a moment." Cloud was explaining. In a moment however, Genesis's sword was swinging at his face. His eyes went wide and he brought up his sword to block.

                He stumbled back and almost screamed 'what the hell' before Genesis spoke.

                "I was trying to test your reaction to surprise. That was more suitable." He said, lowering his sword. Cloud relaxed a bit but still gave him an odd look.

                "It seems that what you said is true and that it's a reaction born out of being on a mission. It seems the only solution will be to give you more experience. I'll be requesting whatever missions Lazard has for us. That way also if any more of Hojo's experiments escape, we can investigate and maybe find out what the bastard is up to." Genesis explained.

                Cloud just nodded,

                "Alright," Genesis said, taking a pose, "Let's do a little sparring and then we can go get cleaned up, I have a little surprise for you." Genesis just grinned facing Cloud.

                For his part Cloud raised his sword, ready for Genesis's assault.

                Cloud dodged as Genesis rushed towards him and managed to swing his sword back around at the man. Genesis moved out of the way easily, holding himself back a bit as he let Cloud make the next move.

                Cloud grinned and fired an ICE1 spell at the man, it did its job of catching Genesis off guard, who was a hair's breath away from being hit. Genesis had to give him some credit, he had never said no materia, it had just been implied. Mulling over whether or not he should retaliate in kind, he decided to let his student have this one advantage, as long as he didn't abuse it.

                He swept his sword in an ark and smirked at Cloud as he came back at him.

* * *

 

                Cloud had to admit that he was rather curious as to what this surprise was Genesis had in store for him. All the man would tell him was that he needed to dress in his best clothing and had shoved him off into his room.

                Now Cloud stood in the shower washing the day away. His leg still ached a bit where he had had to use the cure materia earlier and the hot water felt like heaven on his sore muscles.

                He stepped out, drying off and running a brush through his hair. He stepped into his room and tossed the towel on his bed as he pulled out his clean clothing. He had decided on the silk shirt Genesis had insisted on buying and the black pants. Around his neck he put on the silver necklace Genesis had given him. He ran his hand over it, Genesis had given him so much, he had to find some way to pay the man back at least a little bit. Maybe he could talk to Angeal and find out something special to get the man. The increase in pay from Cadet to 3rd class had been enormous in his mind. He had enough money to send to his mom and set some back for his own personal use.

                Surely he could find something Genesis desired? It didn't seem like there was anything keeping him from what he desired most and Cloud didn't know how he felt about just buying something anyway. Genesis seemed to have everything he wanted that he could just buy and while he had spent a lot of money on Cloud, what meant most to him was the confidence and support the man had given him.

                As he stepped out of the room, he saw Genesis standing there, he wore his typical red coat, but underneath it he had on a tight pair of black pants and a red silk shirt. He handed Cloud his coat with a smile. Cloud's heart fluttered at the sight.

                "So where are we going?' Cloud asked.

                "I told you, it's a surprise." Genesis grinned. Cloud wondered how the man could possibly be single.

                "You're not going to blind fold me, are you?" Cloud said, deciding to be a bit cheeky.

                "Only if you're into that kind of thing." Genesis said before he could stop himself. Cloud for his part blushed and Genesis decided that maybe it hadn't been such a bad thing after all. "Come on" He took Cloud's hand and led him out the door.

                They rode the elevator down and Cloud's blush never truly went away. As they exited the Shinra building however, the cold night air seemed to help him calm back down. Genesis was pleased at the effect he had on Cloud.

                "I may not blind fold you, but close your eyes." Genesis almost whispered in his ear.

                "What?" Cloud almost jumped.

                "Close your eyes, I don't want to ruin the surprise." Genesis said earnestly.

                Cloud felt a bit silly but he did as he was asked.

                "No peeking now." He said taking Cloud by the hand. They walked for at least 5 minutes, before he heard someone speak.

                "Good evening Commander Rhapsodos." Cloud heard a man's voice say and a door open.

                Cloud tensed a bit. "Come now, trust me." Genesis whispered to the blonde and Cloud relaxed and let Genesis lead him up a set of stairs.

                Finally they stopped, as Genesis placed, Cloud's hands on a ledge. "Ok open your eyes."

                Cloud did just that, and nearly gasped. They were in a grand theater, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The stage was directly in front of them and he realized that they were in a private theater box. "Genesis?" he whispered in awe.

                "This is my private box, normally I come alone since Angeal and Sephiroth don't exactly appreciate the theater, but tonight is the opening night of their new Loveless production and I thought you might appreciate it." Genesis said with a grin.

                "I-" Cloud was almost speechless. "I always" he shook his head. "thank you."

                "It's nothing, really." He said, leading Cloud to a seat then sitting next to him. "I appreciate the company."

                "I would love to come with you any time you want." Cloud said, still feeling flustered at the gift.

                "I'll be taking you up on that I promise." Genesis smiled at him as the theater started to fill.

                Cloud sat enthralled as the first act started. It wasn't one of the best thought out versions Genesis had ever seen, but he didn't care, he was watching Cloud as much as Cloud was watching the play.

                The woman playing the goddess started out on stage, reciting the poem in full.

_"When the war of the beasts bring the world's end, The goddess descends from the sky, Wings of light and dark spread afar, She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting_

_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess, We seek it thus, and take to the sky, Ripples form on the water's surface, The wandering soul knows no rest._

_There is no hate, only joy, For you are beloved by the goddess, Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds, Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul, Pride is lost, Wings stripped away, the end is nigh_

_My friend, do you fly away now?, To a world that abhors you and I?, All that awaits you is a somber morrow, No matter where the winds may blow, My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess' Even if the morrow is barren of promises, Nothing shall forestall my return_

_My friend, the fates are cruel, There are no dreams, no honor remains, The arrow has left, the bow of the goddess, My soul, corrupted by vengeance, Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey, In my own salvation, And your eternal slumber, Legend shall speak, Of sacrifice at world's end, The wind sails over the water's surface quietly, but surely_

_Even if the morrow is barren of promises, Nothing shall forestall my return."_

                The lights dimmed but the woman's voice could still be heard. "Our story opens, with our three friends, about to set forth on their journey."

                When the lights rose, three men were sat on the scene.

                As the night went on, Cloud's eyes never left the stage, he was drinking in every word. He was almost startled when the intermission came and they brought in food for dinner.

                "Here you go Commander, an extra plate as well, just as you requested." A young woman said, rolling in a cart, then bowing before she slipped back out the room.

                "What do you think so far, Cloud?" Genesis asked, eager to hear the reply.

                "It's wonderful, I never thought of that interpretation before. The idea that they could change roles throughout the story. The hero becomes the prisoner and the prisoner the lover." Cloud said, looking up at Genesis truly excited.

                "I think it's meant to show we can all take on different roles in our lives." Genesis commented, happy to have someone to talk about these things with.

                "Though, I imagine the lover will become the hero, they need the three of them in the end, do they not?" Cloud said in thought.

                "You’re probably right, while the play is enjoyable, sometimes it can be predictable." Genesis commented.

                "I hope they don't kill his wife though." Cloud said, looking back out to the stage.

                "Why is that?" Genesis asked, curiosity in his voice.

                "I imagine loosing the person you love most in the world, it would be incredibly painful. I like the character, I don't want him to suffer like that." Cloud sat, bringing his hand to his heart.

                "Which unfortunately is why she probably will." Genesis said, eyes still on Cloud.

                "I hope not." Cloud said shaking his head. "But you're probably right." Cloud looked back up to Genesis.

                Later he wouldn't know what made him do it, the lighting, the mood, the sorrow on Cloud's face. But in just that moment, the rest of the world slipped away. Cloud wasn't his 15 year old student. He was a friend who Genesis felt connected deeply with and then he leaned in and kissed Cloud gently on the lips.

                Cloud was in shock for only a moment, before his mind screamed at him. 'Genesis is kissing you!' and he returned the kiss as best as he could. It was so much better than the kiss he had shared while drunk with Kunsel and Genesis seemed to literally set his blood on fire.

                As soon as he started it, Genesis ended it. He pulled back, a look of pain on his face as he grabbed his coat and fled, leaving a stunned Cloud behind in an empty theater box. The lights fell and the second half of the play began.


	12. Chapter 12

                Cloud gathered himself as the actors words floated through the theater, he cried at first, knowing he must have done something wrong for Genesis to look at him the way he had. When their lips were touching, Cloud felt like he was in heaven, but the moment he ripped them away and ran began Cloud's hell.

                He didn't have the heart to stay and finish the play and grabbed his coat, doing his best to exit the theater. He discovered that Genesis's box lead to a hall, then out a door onto the plates. Gaia, he didn't even have any idea what sector he was in. Tears threatened to freeze to his face as he started walking down the streets, finally glancing up and realizing he was in Sector 8. That made things a little easier. But where would he go? It was obvious from the expression on Genesis's face that he wasn't welcome back at the apartment. He could get an inn but that would only solve things temporarily.

                He simply wandered the streets aimlessly before collapsing down in an alley, wondering not for the first time in his life why he was so worthless. He didn't even notice the dark figure staring at him from the front of the alleyway.

* * *

 

                Genesis was frantic and he fled, not caring where his feet took him, as long as it was away from Cloud. He had broken down, done the unthinkable and kissed Cloud. Cloud's lips had felt wonderful, better then he'd dreamed, and the worst part was that Cloud had returned the kiss, his corruption complete. Oh Minerva, how was he ever going to fix this?

                Somehow he had made it to a secluded area and placed his head on a table as he ordered a drink. This was going to be a long night. He received a lot of stares, the impervious Commander Rhapsodos drinking himself into a stupor over his student. He could hear the whispers, but long ago learned to tune them out. All the mattered at the moment was drinking away the memories of what he'd done, the feel of Cloud's lips on his, the look in his eyes when Genesis turned to run.

                Normally Genesis was an obnoxious drunk, but tonight as he drank, he drew further back into himself, so much so that the bar seemed to forget that he existed. He wasn't sure how long he'd been there, or how much he'd drunk. Hell, he wasn't sure of much of anything, except one thing, how badly he'd screwed up.

                "Genesis." He hears a voice he thinks he should recognize in his drunken state, but doesn't feel like acknowledging them as he goes to take another drink. Hoping this will be the one to shake the feeling of Cloud from his lips. However, the liquid never makes it to his lips as something collides with his hand, causing the glass to sail into the wall next to him, shattering.

                "Genesis, get yourself together. What the hell are you doing." He hears the voice again and now fueled by the anger of his lost drink, he finally looks to the voice.

                "Oh," He said looking up at raven hair, "Why are you here?" he manages to say.

                "I got a call from the bartender that you were drinking yourself into oblivion. Let's get you out of here and then maybe you can tell me what's going on." He feels someone pulling him out of the seat and he doesn't want to go. He can still remember the lips, the eyes. He can't even register who is trying to drag him off, so why can't he forget Cloud?

                The cold night air doesn't do anything to sober him up. And finally he realizes who has him. "Angeal." he said, looking over at the man.

                "What's Cloud going to say when you come in piss ass drunk, especially after the way you reacted to him? Besides you promised after the _last_ incident that you wouldn't get drunk again. Not that I really expect you to stick to it." Angeal said with a hint of annoyance.

                "Cloud" Genesis whimpered.

                "Yes, Cloud, your student you know?" Angeal said disappointed in his friend, It was late, and luckily most of the streets were clear Angeal thought and finally decided just to carry the man.

                "Kill me, Angeal." Genesis said, burying his head into the man's chest.

                "Genesis, did something happen with Cloud? Is that why you're like this?" Angeal asked his friend.

                Genesis was silent and Angeal assumed that Cloud had found someone else. Angeal knew Genesis was a passionate man and his reactions were often over the top, but he truly felt sorry for him now. If Cloud had caused this strong of a reaction in Genesis, then he had to have deep feelings for his student, even if they had only known each other for such a short time. The rest of the trip back was quicker now that he wasn't dragging Genesis along.

                By the time they were back in HQ, Genesis was asleep. Angeal simply removed his coat and shoes and placed the man in his bed. Angeal sighed, Genesis did look absolutely miserable. With one last look he slipped out of the apartment and went back to his for some much needed rest.

* * *

 

                Sephiroth was restless. He didn't go for late night walks often, but tonight he felt more of an urge to do so then normal. Midgar never truly slept, but at this time of night most of the populace was in bed and it was the only time Sephiroth felt comfortable out in the city streets.

                He let his feet take him in the direction they wanted and found himself heading towards sector 6. On his mind was a certain blonde haired SOLDIER. Sephiroth wasn't an open person by far, in fact it was quite the opposite, but for some reason he felt drawn to the man. He really wasn't sure what to make of it all. Romantic relationships were something he'd only read about in the few fairy tales Genesis had given to him. They seemed pointless, why would you ever invest so much into someone else? In many cases someone you barely knew? He never understood. He still didn't really, but he thought that if anyone would help him understand, it would be Cloud.

                His internal monologue was stopped as he heard someone obviously in distress. Normally he wouldn't get involved, but with the recent monster sightings he couldn’t afford not to check it out. He stepped into the alley way and his eyes went wide.

                "Cloud?" He said, moving quickly to the man's side.

                A tear stained face looked up at him in surprise. "Se-Sephiro -roth?" Cloud stuttered.

                "What happened?" Sephiroth asked with more caring in his voice than he was used to expressing.

                "Genesis hates me." Cloud sniffled out. "You should go, he'll probably be upset that you’re talking to me."

                Sephiroth felt his blood burn, had Genesis really turned his back on Cloud? "You talk like I need his permission to do things. Come now, even with your enhancements, you’ll catch a deathly cold if you stay out here all night."

                Cloud stood silently. He really didn't feel like being alone right now. He took Sephiroth's hand as the man guided him back to Headquarters. "I, I can't go back, not right now." Cloud said, shaking his head.

                "You can stay with me for tonight." Sephiroth said.

                That at least sounded better then a hotel. "Alright." Cloud gave in.

                The rest of the trip was made in silence and Cloud just felt numb, a glance at Genesis's door as he walked passed renewed the pain in his heart. Sephiroth didn't let him linger and before he knew it, he was in Sephiroth's apartment, resting on the man's couch.

                "Drink this." Sephiroth said, holding out a steaming hot cup of tea. "You should warm up a bit, then rest. I'll speak with Genesis in the morning and find out what this is all about."

                "No, please." Cloud almost cried. "He hates me enough as it is."

                "You can tell me more in the morning if you like, but rest. We will work this out. If what you say about Genesis' feelings are true, I'll have you transferred to my care." Sephiroth said.

                Cloud's sad expression was replaced with one of shock. "Why would you...?" Why would Sephiroth side with Cloud over one of his only friends.

                "Don't look so surprised." Sephiroth said, "You have a lot of talent, Cloud. I won't let it be wasted because Genesis is an idiot. Now rest." Sephiroth said, before turning and retreating to his room. Deep down Sephiroth hoped that it was true. He doubted that the man had actually abandoned Cloud. He knew that Genesis could be overly dramatic and Cloud had probably misunderstood something, but a growing part of him wished he had found Cloud first.

* * *

 

                Sephiroth was up well before Cloud. He never slept much as it was and didn't feel like waking the young SOLDIER. However he wanted answers and the anger he had directed at Genesis still had not dissipated. When he had seen him last, Genesis had been so protective of his student, what had changed?

                As he slipped silently out of his apartment, heading for Genesis door, his path was blocked as Angeal stepped out of his own apartment.

                "What are you up to this early, Sephiroth? You look like you're on a mission." Angeal asked him smoothly.

                "I'm going to speak with your friend." Sephiroth said calmly, but Angeal know he was upset with Genesis. Sephiroth only referred to the man that way when he was mad at him.

                "Go easy on him, he had a bit of a rough night." Angeal said, remembering how miserable the man had been. Sephiroth must have heard about the bar.

                Angeal was a bit taken aback as Sephiroth's temper seemed to flare. "He had a rough night." His voice was quiet, but it had the same effect as if he'd been screaming. "I found Cloud last night curled up in an alleyway in sector 6, crying and swearing Genesis hated him. He slept on my couch all last night."

                "What?" Angeal said a bit confused. What had happened?

                "I was going to find out why, from him right now. Care to join me?" Sephiroth asked, voice still calm.

                "I have a few questions myself, yes." Angeal said, several scenarios were running through his mind, but the one that stuck out was that Cloud had met someone and Genesis had exploded on him again. He needed to know the truth.

                Sephiroth knocked on Genesis's door. When no answer came, Angeal tried. "Genesis, it's me and Sephiroth, I know you're in there."

                "Go away." They heard Genesis's ragged voice say.

                "I don't think so," Sephiroth said "You are going to explain to me why your Student is currently asleep on my couch."

                Genesis opened the door and he looked as bad as he felt, hair disheveled, still in the clothes he had worn last night, eyes bloodshot. "It's probably best if he stays there." Genesis whispered.

                Sephiroth's eyes narrowed as he shoved the man back into his apartment and stepped through the door. "Sephiroth, stop please!" Angeal said, grabbing the man's arm as he was about to punch Genesis.

                For his part Genesis didn't even try and defend himself. Something was very wrong.

                "Why, he's thrown Cloud out like a piece of trash and he calls me cold." Sephiroth almost growled.

                "Genesis, you better start talking. I don't know how much longer I can keep defending you." Angeal said.

                "I deserve it." Genesis said looking away. "I betrayed him, I betrayed his trust, I shouldn't be his mentor, I shouldn't be anything to anyone."

                "Genesis, you tend to be a bit dramatic, tell me what happened." Angeal said.

                "I took him last night to the opening of the new Loveless production at the theatre, I wanted to celebrate his first successful mission." Genesis's hoarse voice started. "I just, I don't." He shook his head. "We were talking, really talking about the play and I let myself relax, I let myself forget." He closed his eyes.

                "Then I kissed him." he said the last part as a whisper.

                "Oh Genesis." Angeal said, finally putting the pieces together. "I would lecture you, but I think from your reaction that you understand what you did."

                Sephiroth just stood there, the idea that Genesis had _kissed_ Cloud was like ice in his veins, he wanted to start punching Genesis again. The feeling was foreign and he didn't understand where it came from. That was the only reason why he didn't act on the urge.

                "I left him there, alone." Genesis said, "I- I was a coward, I couldn't face him, not after that. I don't know what I'm going to do."

                "You need to talk to him." Angeal said. "He thinks that you hate him."

                "I could never hate him, but I don't know what to tell him and I don't trust myself around him right now. Angeal, he kissed me back, what I have I done too him?" Genesis pleaded.

                "Genesis, this isn't good, but you aren't thinking clearly. Cloud is 15, not 5. He has his own feelings." Angeal said, shaking his head.

                "He still shouldn't stay with me, not for now. I'll talk to him, I think it would be more painful to never see him again, but not now." Genesis was starting to calm.

                Sephiroth for his part had stayed silent until now, he didn't understand his own feelings. "He can stay with me for now."

                Angeal glanced at the man, then nodded. "Calm yourself down, clean yourself up and we can figure things out."

                "I do have a question though." Sephiroth had to ask, because really he didn't seem to understand the problem. While he didn't like the idea of Genesis and Cloud together, he didn't understand why it was an issue if the man seemed to return his feelings. "I guess I just don't understand the problem."

                Angeal just looked at him, "Cloud is 15 and Genesis's student." He stated matter of factly.

                "And why is that an issue? Like you said, he's 15 not 5, Genesis is simply 9 years older than him, Cloud's old enough to join the army, he's old enough to decide who he wants to associate with, romantically or otherwise."

                "The legal age of consent in Midgar is 16," Angeal tried to help his friend understand.

                "And Genesis kissed him, he did not have intercourse with him. Besides, isn't the boy's birthday soon?" Sephiroth remembered reading his file. It was at this point a little over a month away.

                "While all that is true, he's still Genesis's student. It's a position of trust." Angeal was trying not to get frustrated with Sephiroth, he knew the man didn't understand the finer points of relationships.

                "I still don't see the problem if Cloud is willing." He really couldn't believe he was arguing on Genesis's behalf. "I'm not as naive as you think. I know plenty of the men are in relationships with their commanding officers. There's not a rule against it, so I've never seen a reason do something about it. As far as I know there is no rule against this type of relationship either."

                "It's just not right." Angeal said, his resolve slipping.

                "Why?" Sephiroth insisted again. Finally he realized he wasn't arguing on Genesis's behalf. He was arguing for himself. If he truly had his way, Cloud would be his.

                Genesis finally answered for himself. "Because I betrayed the trust he put in me."

                "You didn't betray his trust by kissing him, you betrayed it when you left him alone, not knowing where he was or where he was going to go. When you decided that, even though he's old enough to go to war and die, he wasn't old enough to decide what he did and didn't want in a relationship. What if someone else had found him in that alley, in the state he was in he was hardly going to defend himself. What if one of Hojo's men had found him? You know the stories, with the interest that man has shown he could have been buried deep in the labs and we'd never have seen him again." Sephiroth railed on Genesis.

                "Sephiroth." Angeal said, trying to sound stern.

                "Angeal, my friend, sometimes I think you let your sense of honor get ahead of your common sense. As long as they are able to perform their duties professionally, it should matter what they do after hours as long as they are both consenting. Have either of you thought about what _he_ wants, rather than what you think is good for him?" The words felt bitter on his lips.

                "How crazy is this that I'm getting relationship advice from Sephiroth." Genesis let loose an almost insane laugh. Then he sobered a bit. "But you right. I should talk to him and find out what he wants. I've been so worried about pressuring him into something he didn't want, I never stopped to think he might actually want it."

"I still don't like it." Angeal had to say, crossing his arms.

                "Sephiroth's right though, there isn't anything but your honor that makes this wrong. I have no intention of sleeping with him, not for some time, and only if he wants to so his age isn't that much of an issue. If my options are to start a relationship with him or lose him forever, I know which one I’ll pick." Genesis was starting to sound like his old self again.

                "What about your training?" Angeal said. It was obvious he was still upset but he seemed to be relenting.

                "I've managed just fine so far. It wasn't in a training incident that I let myself go. I am a professional after all. If he still wants me as a mentor, then I will still teach him." Genesis stood.

                "You really do need to talk to him before you go much further." Sephiroth insisted. Part of him still hoped that Cloud would reject Genesis, but he was beginning to doubt it.

                "I'll clean myself up, then I'll come over and speak with him." Genesis acknowledged.

                "I'll take him some clothes as well, I imagine he would wish to do the same." Sephiroth said.

                "I refuse to have any part of this." Angeal finally said before leaving Genesis's apartment.

                "Angeal!" Genesis cried as the man left. He had dealt with Angeal being mad at him before, but this time it felt different.

                "Don't worry, he'll get over it, he always does." Sephiroth said as Genesis looked back to him.

                "I hope you’re right." Genesis shook his head, before going to retrieve some of Cloud's clothing.

* * *

 

                Cloud had just begun to stir when Sephiroth reentered his apartment.

                "I brought you some clothes." Sephiroth said, setting them down, "And I talked a bit with Genesis."

                Cloud tensed a bit at the man's name, but sat up and looked at Sephiroth. "Thank you for the clothes."

                "He doesn't hate you, Cloud." Sephiroth finally said. For a moment he had thought of sabotaging Genesis, but he knew that if he ever wanted a chance at Cloud himself, then it could not involve lies.

                "He doesn't?" Cloud asked, remembering the look in Genesis's eyes as he had fled.

                "No, and he wants to speak with you, when you're ready that is." Sephiroth informed him.

                Cloud looked pensive for a moment and Sephiroth held on to the hope that he would reject Genesis out right.

                "I just," He started. "I need to change, get something to eat and then maybe I can think. But I would love to talk with him if he wants."

                "I'll order up some breakfast for us." Sephiroth said, picking up the phone. He had never learned to cook himself. "You may use the bathroom to clean up and change, if you like." He pointed him to a door just down the hall.

                "Thank you." Cloud said, gathering his things.

* * *

 

                Cloud didn't dare to shower in Sephiroth's bathroom, but he did take a moment to clean his face and straighten his hair out a bit, not that getting his hair to actually behave was ever possible. He quickly changed and took one last look at himself in the mirror. He thought again about the kiss Genesis had given him and wondered: Why, if the man didn't hate him had Genesis fled with such a look of loathing in his eyes?

                He stepped out to find a tray with coffee, juice and milk sitting on Sephiroth's coffee table. Next to it was a platter of muffins, bagels, jam and other pastries. "I didn't know what you would like, so I just ordered an assortment." Sephiroth said, seated in his chair eating a blueberry muffin and drinking a cup of coffee.

                "It looks wonderful." Cloud admitted. He had never eaten his dinner last night and his hunger was catching up to him. He grabbed a couple of the pastries and a cup of coffee for himself.

                They were silent for a moment as they ate, when a knock came at Sephiroth's door. Cloud tensed as Sephiroth answered the door.

                Genesis walked in and looked at Cloud, they were both silent as Cloud met his gaze.

                "I'll leave you two alone." Sephiroth said, shutting the door and heading to his room.

                "I'm sorry, Cloud." Was the first thing Genesis said.

                "It's ok." Cloud responded quietly.

                "No, it's not." Genesis took a chance and moved closer. "I should never have left you like that, I was just ashamed of myself."

                "I understand." Cloud whispered.

                "That came out wrong, I didn't mean for it to sound like that," Genesis said, taking in the look in Cloud's eyes. "There was nothing shameful about kissing you. It’s just that you're my student, I should be protecting you from others, not kissing you. I've been trying so hard Cloud, but last night I couldn't help myself. "

                Cloud looked up, hope in his eyes. Genesis really didn't hate him. "I just, I thought I did something wrong. I thought that maybe I misunderstood. I'm good at that."

                "Cloud." Genesis said, finally getting the nerve to sit next to him. "If-if you want to get involved with someone like me." Genesis closed his eyes and was surprised when he felt Clouds lips back on his own. He felt like he couldn't breathe as Cloud pulled back away.

                "I don't care, when you kissed me it felt wonderful, I know not everyone will accept it, but that's the case no matter who I end up with. You're not the only one trying to hide their feelings, I meant it when I said that I didn't know what I'd do without you." Cloud said earnestly and Genesis just felt foolish for never consulting Cloud before. He was much more mature than most 15 year olds, hell, he was probably more mature than Genesis was.

                "Let's go home, Cloud." He said with a smile.

                "I would love too." Cloud returned his unsure smile. Genesis wanted him after all.


	13. Chapter 13

                Genesis had a grin on his face that he couldn't get rid of. Cloud was here, in his arms. Genesis felt like he was lighter than air as they sat together gazing out the window in his apartment. After the events of last night they had taken the morning off. They had another mission to fulfill courtesy of Lazard, but it was still in town and as long as it was completed by the end of the day, they would be fine.

                He let out a content sigh and Cloud tilted his head up curiously. Genesis just gave him a smile and stole another kiss, which Cloud easily returned. Genesis had been in his share of relationships, most of them had been born out of the need for stress relief. After his first, it didn't seemed to matter anymore, that was until 2 years ago when Angeal pulled him out of his self destructive cycle.

                Apparently having parents who didn't love you could screw you up in the head and Angeal had helped him realize that what he was looking for in the arms of all those people was his parent's love. He hadn't even so much as looked another person since, that was until a blonde cadet came crashing into his life.

                With Cloud it was different. He thought that if he could just sit here with Cloud and watch the world go by, he would be happy for eternity. He didn't need to be anything special, he could be Genesis, he felt he could share his fears, his hopes, his dreams and Cloud would understand, he already understood so much of who Genesis was. Loveless had been the bridge and now he had one more reason to cherish his beloved play. It had brought Cloud to him.

                There was still a small ache deep down at the way Angeal had left, he knew his friend put up with a lot and he did feel a bit guilty. Angeal had every right to be upset with Genesis over Cloud, he had promised to keep away from him until after Cloud’s training was complete, he understood the moral implications, it’s why he had fought so hard against his own feelings. Sephiroth's words had broken what little resolve he had.

                His intentions with Cloud were to build a lasting relationship. Cloud wasn't one of his quick affairs that Angeal had rescued him from, why did it hurt if they laid the foundation for that relationship now? He didn't regret his choice and wouldn't do it just for Angeal's sake. He just hoped Sephiroth was right and the man would forgive him. He knew he would pick Cloud over Angeal, but he didn't want to have to make that choice.

* * *

 

                Sephiroth sat alone in his room. Outside of his dealings with Hojo, he wasn't used to not getting what he wanted. It wasn't that he was some spoiled brat, far from it actually. It was just that he had so few true desires in life, combined with his station, that he was never left wanting. Until now that was. He still couldn't explain his strange attraction to the young SOLDIER 3rd. He felt a possessiveness deep down and it felt so _utterly_ wrong to him that Cloud was with Genesis, either as a student or a lover.

                On the other hand, he also understood the value of patience. Genesis wasn't known for his ability to commit to anything. Eventually he would grow bored of Cloud, Sephiroth was certain. He thought about warning the blonde, sparing him the inevitable pain, but decided against it. He would wait, let Genesis have his fun, but eventually he would claim what he knew was his.

* * *

 

                "So what are we supposed to do today?" Cloud asked, looking up at Genesis. They had left the apartment and were heading towards sector 3.

                "There's a Shinra warehouse that's been having some issues with monster activity. Lazard was actually quite happy I wanted another mission for you. The difficulty shouldn't be more then what a 3rd can handle, but there are large parts of the warehouse that are top secret. He was having trouble finding someone with clearance who would accept the mission." Genesis explained.

                "I have that kind of clearance? And what about Zack?" Cloud asked a little surprised.

                "Yes, well, as long as you’re with me you do. Lazard is a bit more willing to lend you the clearance than Zack. That boy doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut." Genesis was a bit surprised how easy it was to slip back into his role of mentor.

                "Do you know what we're fighting?" Cloud looked up to Genesis.

                "Officially, no." Genesis said, shaking his head. "But I had a nice chat with Lazard yesterday before the play. Seems like our concerns aren't unwarranted, unofficially of course. "

                "You think, we'll run into more of those wolf monsters?" Cloud's face was a mixture of shock and surprise.

                "Or others like them. Another reason why it’s good that you and I are going. He can't rank it above a 3rd class mission, simple monster extermination. It's not suspicious however if he sends us. I can't explain much more now and without proof there isn't much more to explain, but if we keep finding 'evidence', I imagine we'll be having dinner with Lazard in the next few weeks. He's taken an interest in the theatre after all." Genesis stated casually.

                Cloud for his part thought that he understood. They were gathering evidence against Hojo, who was a dangerous man. They had to be discrete. "He seems nice, dinner with the man would be lovely." Cloud felt slightly foolish, but he was trying to get across to Genesis that he understood.

                Genesis looked down at him and nodded. "There's a reason Lazard favors you over Zack."

                They walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. The streets were rather clear in the afternoon, as it was a rather miserable day. The sky was dreary and Cloud kept expecting it to snow. Part of him wished he was allowed to wear the coat that Genesis had given him, then again it still wasn't as cold as Nibelhiem, so Cloud wasn't too fazed.

                "Here we are." Genesis said, walking up to a large white building that had no windows. Genesis just pulled out his keycard and opened the door.

                "No one is here." Was the first thing Cloud said as he gazed around.

                "It's not constantly staffed." Genesis explained, "A lot of the things stored here are considered too valuable to destroy and they don't want them to fall into someone else's hands. With the current monster population it has made the place pretty vacant."

                "If there aren't people here, then how do they make sure no one takes off with any of this        stuff?" Cloud asked as he checked the materia in his bracer and sword.

"There are automated security measures." Genesis replied.

                "So robots, alright." Cloud sighed, the whole idea seemed like a bad one to him. What if someone could corrupt the robots?

                "I understand your concern and we can speak about it later." Genesis said, pulled out a few vials and handed them to Cloud. "Take these, just in case. The red one will heal you in place of a cure, it’s called a potion, the blue will restore your energy levels if you use too much magic, it's called an ether. With what I know now, I'd rather be safe than sorry. "

                "Thank you, Sir." Cloud said, taking the vials.

                Cloud took the lead, walking slowly through the massive warehouse, he was trying to listen to for any sign of the monsters. He turned a corner and found a twisted pile of metal. "One of the robots? It seems like it couldn't handle whatever creatures that are here." Cloud said, as much to himself as he did Genesis.

                He took a moment to study the fallen machine. It had literally been ripped apart, giant claw marks marred it surface. Cloud took his sword out of its sheath as he proceeded past the robot.

                The he heard it. _Click, click, click, click, click,_ pause _click, click, click, click, click._ Something was running near him. Or maybe _towards him._ Cloud took a step back and drew up a defensive position. Seconds later a black blur hurtled towards him, slamming into his sword and nearly knocking him over.

                The creature growled as it sprung back off Cloud and he finally got a look at the thing. It wasn't identical to the creature in the sewers, but it shared several features. The biggest difference was its build, while the creatures in the sewer had been more lean and agile, this creature was stocky and more compact.

                That was all the time Cloud had for thought before the creature growled and charged him again. Cloud fired off an ice spell, which served to stop the creature's charge, if not much else. Cloud took a quick swing with his sword and managed to slice it across its right shoulder.

                The injury seemed to only piss it off more and Cloud thought that it was time for his sense materia. He took partial cover behind a crate and cast the spell.

                "Oh shit!" Cloud swore. The creature, though closer to the smaller ones he had faced in the sewer, was on par with the larger one with everything else. "Genesis, it’s damn near immune to physical and ice attacks!"

                "Here, catch." Genesis said, throwing a piece of materia at Cloud.

                Cloud caught it and sighed in relief, it was Genesis's fire materia. Cloud didn't bother slotting it as he turned back to the creature that had started to charge again. Cloud didn't even think as he closed his eyes and drew in as deep as he could go, forgetting that this Materia was likely mastered.

                A howl of pain brought his eyes open, in time to see the creature engulfed by flames. He felt a bit drained, but not nearly as bad as the day with the ice spell. With one last howl the creature collapsed in a heap on the floor.

                "It was nearly as strong as the other creature, how did one fire spell take it out?" Cloud asked in confusion as he went over to inspect the corpse.

                "Sense doesn't always give you everything about the creature, especially at lower levels. The fact that it was strong against ice implied that it was weak against fire." Genesis explained. "Lightning and Earth have a similar correlation, though not as strong."

                "Here," Cloud said, handing Genesis his beloved fire materia. "I don't think I could do that again."

                "The one creature here is enough for your report." Genesis said, assessing the creature, "And it’s more evidence, though we should make sure that there aren't any more of them. This should never have been a 3rd class mission, but we knew that already."

                "Alright." Cloud said, taking the ether Genesis had given him. He felt more comfortable when his energy levels balanced back out.

                Genesis took point this time, but Cloud stayed alert. It was entirely possible that one of those creatures would pounce on them from behind.

                He heard them again before he saw them, their claws scraping the floor as they ran. Then he heard a thud and looked up. There was one on top of the crates as well. 4 in total, one behind them and 2 in front of Genesis.

                "Stay close." Genesis whispered, his had glowing with the power of his fire materia.

                In a flash, orbs of fire flew out from his hand and engulfed the first two. The other two however weren't going to be ignored as one leapt off the crate at Cloud while the other charged. He managed to stop the one charging with his sword, waiting for the impact of the 2nd.

                "Ah!" Genesis screamed and Cloud turned around to see the creature had attacked Genesis, not himself, its teeth sunk deep in Genesis’s shoulder.

                "Genesis!" Cloud cried, he had sensed the creature attacking him, so why had it hit Genesis?

                "It's alright." Genesis said, gripping his shoulder, casting a spell "Be careful though, apparently these creatures can poison as well."

                Cloud nodded, fighting off the one that had charged him earlier. He couldn't injure it, but he could distract it long enough for Genesis to do the work.

                Genesis made quick work of the other two and then relaxed a bit, again gripping his shoulder, he was then covered in a soft green light. He had a look of concern on his face however as he moved his hand and the gash was still present.

                "What's wrong?" Cloud asked.

                "It didn't heal properly. I wonder if there is something else about those creatures." Genesis questioned.

                "If Hojo made them, who knows." Cloud said, shaking his head. "Maybe I can try?"

                Genesis wanted to tell Cloud that if he himself couldn't heal the wound, then Cloud wasn't going to be able too. But at the same time, he really didn't know what the monster had done to him.

                "Here, use mine, it’s mastered." Genesis said, handing Cloud his materia. "It can't hurt to have you try. Otherwise I'd be reduced to going to Hollander for assistance."

                Cloud just nodded, recalling the conversation he had had with Genesis about the ice spike. If he was ever going to try a focused healing spell, he supposed now was the time. He closed his eyes in concentration, focusing all his will power on the one spot on Genesis's shoulder, before he called the power deep in the materia to heal Genesis.

                As he opened his eyes, he saw the skin underneath Genesis's coat knitting back together. "Well, will wonders never cease." Genesis said, almost in awe of Cloud.

                "I just figured if I focused it like we'd talked about, it would be more potent." Cloud said, leaning against the wall. The ether hadn't completely restored his energy levels and the last spell, along with the concentration of the focus, had made him extremely tired.

                "I tried myself, when I was with Sephiroth and Angeal and couldn't get anywhere. I wrote it off as a fluke since you never cast like that again." Genesis said, shaking his head, the healed wound forgotten.

                "I hadn't had a reason to try." Cloud said, looking up at Genesis, glad that he was able to help the man.

                "Well, it’s something we can work on later. Let's get our samples and get out of here." Genesis said, putting his sword away.

                Cloud just nodded, moving away from the wall, he stumbled a bit as a yawn escaped his lips. Genesis just picked him up bridal style. Cloud started to protest, but Genesis just silenced him. "You’re obviously tired and you can barely walk. I don't have another ether either. Let's just get you home so that you can rest." Genesis resisted the urge to kiss him. He had promised himself to be professional when he was acting as Cloud's mentor. The knowledge that once they were home and the titles of student and mentor were gone, he could kiss Cloud all he wanted, helped.

                Cloud just nodded softly and leaned his head on Genesis's chest. If using his ability drained Cloud this much, Genesis would have to discourage him from using it on the field again. It was something they could work on during down time, hopefully building Cloud's stamina.

* * *

 

                The walk back was fine, he had received a few stares and heard a couple whispers, but the chill that still lingered in the air kept many in their homes. It had indeed started snowing and a light dusting covered everything. Genesis's couldn't help but smile as a few flakes were captured in Cloud's hair.

                "I feel silly," Cloud muttered, fighting to stay awake.

                "Hey!" Genesis stopped, he didn't need to deal with this right now. He turned however as Zack came running up to him. "Is Cloud alright?"

                "I'm fine, just tired." Cloud mumbled.

                "The monsters he faced were immune to physical attacks and he exhausted his magical energy during the fight." Genesis explained, realizing that Zack likely had no idea what magical exhaustion looked like.

"Immune to physical, well damn." Zack almost shuddered. "Glad I didn't get stuck on that."

                "Zack!" They heard Angeal yell as he turned the corner.

                The man looked at Genesis with an unreadable expression, then to Zack.

                "Sorry man, I saw Genesis with Cloud and just wanted to see if Cloud was ok." Zack said, rubbing the back of his head.

                "What happened?" Angeal said, a bit of sternness in his voice.

                "Magical Exhaustion is what Genesis told me." Zack offered, completely missing the tension in the air.

                "Cloud exhausted himself using materia, now if you'll excuse us, he needs to rest and I have a report to file." Genesis said, looking Angeal in the eye.

                "We'll talk later." Angeal said, placing a hand on Zack's shoulder.

                "As long as it's not the same song, my friend. I've made my choice." Genesis instinctively held Cloud tighter.

                "What choice?" Zack said, looking confusedly between the two.

                "Not now, Zack." Angeal almost snapped at his student. Now Zack was completely lost. "And like I said, we'll talk."

                With that he guided Zack away and Genesis finished the trip back to the apartment.

* * *

 

                Genesis sat Cloud down on the couch before he slipped off to his room. Cloud just settled comfortably down in the piece of furniture as Genesis disappeared for a moment.

                "Here," Genesis said, holding another vial in front of Cloud.

                "Thank you." Cloud said, taking it, it felt good to have a bit of energy again.

                "I should be thanking you," Genesis said, removing his coat. He would have to have it repaired soon.

                "I don't even understand why it attacked you, I know it was targeting me." Cloud said, shaking his head.

                "Cover." Genesis said, removing a piece of yellow materia from his bracer. "I threw it in when I know what type of mission this would be."

                "Oh," Cloud looked away, a slight blush on his cheeks.

                "Don't be embarrassed." Genesis said, placing a soft kiss on Cloud's lips. "I believe in your skills, I just didn't want to see you getting hurt. I can take quite a bit more than you can."

                "My hero, huh?" Cloud said, a small smile on his face.

                "Whenever you need me." Genesis said, returning the smile.

* * *

 

                Genesis left the apartment to turn in the official mission report and speak with Lazard. Cloud was content to sit and read one of Genesis's older copies of Loveless while the older man was away. A knock came at the door, just as he got to act 3.

                "Angeal?" Cloud said, looking up at the taller man. "Genesis isn't here, he went to file the report with Lazard."

                "It's alright, I'm glad to see that you’re feeling better." Angeal said, his expression softening a bit when he realized Cloud was the one at the door. "I need to speak with him, but I'd like to speak with you as well."

                "Alright." Cloud said, stepping away to let the man in and moving over to the couch.

                "Cloud, Genesis isn’t-" Angeal said, faltering a bit. "He's not pressuring you to do anything, is he?" He finally said.

                "What?" Cloud looked confused, before he realized Angeal knew. "Oh! No, No." Cloud said, a blush on his face. "The only thing he's done is kiss me and that seems to be the only thing he wants to do for now."

                Angeal seemed to relax a bit. "I'll admit, I don't like it, he's your mentor, Cloud."

                "I know and he's the only person outside my mother who's actually proven that they care about me. I know that he's my mentor, I know I've only known him for a little less than two weeks, I know it all." Cloud professed.

                "You’re also 15, while there may not be any rules or laws about you getting together because of your mentorship, if someone gets the wrong idea about you two, he could get in a lot of trouble." Angeal wanted to make sure Cloud understood all the risks.

                Cloud just looked confused. "15? I'll be 16 here soon and besides in Nibelhiem I could have been married a year ago." Cloud said with a laugh.

                Angeal looked a little shocked at that. "The legal age is 14 in Nibelhiem?'

                "I thought it was that way everywhere. Mountain life is tough and you just don't live as long out there, so I guess we get started a little earlier." Cloud offered as an explanation. "Not that our relationship is at that point. We're still really just getting to know each other. We know we want to be together, everything else can wait."

                Just then the door opened, "Cloud, what do you want for dinner? I figured I'd let you pick, as long as it isn't pizza." Genesis said, he hadn't even looked over at the couch as he took his coat off. "I thought maybe-" Then his eyes landed on Cloud and Angeal. "Oh, you’re here."

                Angeal decided that maybe he had been a bit rough on Genesis. There wasn't much in the man's life that made him truly happy. If he really cared for Cloud and Cloud made him happy, maybe Angeal could look past his honor just this once.

                "I'm sorry." Was all Angeal said, but the effect on Genesis was immediate.

                "I knew you'd come around." Genesis smiled at his friend.

                "Cloud helped me understand." Angeal said, placing a hand on top of Cloud’s head. "Just, be careful. When I saw you with him today, your feelings were a bit obvious and there are still a lot of people who can cause you trouble in the company."

                "I'll try, I promise. I was just worried about him. Isn't that normal enough?" Genesis said, looking at his friend.

                "I suppose, but I know you and you tend to wear your heart on your sleeve. If this is really going to work, you can't show it to anyone who would get the wrong idea. Can you imagine what Hojo would do with this information?" Angeal pointed out.

                "The thought had crossed my mind, but that bastard can rot in hell for all I care. If he lays one hand on Cloud, I'll give him a one way ticket, company be damned." Genesis said, fire in his eyes.

                "Alright, alright, I just want you to be more careful, that’s all." Angeal said, shaking his head. "I haven't told Zack yet either, though he's going to find out soon enough, I imagine."

                "Eh, if you tell Zack, then _everyone_ will know." Genesis said, shaking his head.

                "I'll explain the situation to him. Why don't you come and join us for dinner, I heard you when you came in, so I know you don't have other plans. You can help impress the importance of being discreet upon him." Angeal offered.

                "What do you think, Cloud?" Genesis asked.

                "Food sounds good." Cloud grinned.

                "Alright then, we'll be there." Genesis said, turning back to Angeal.

                Angeal just stood, "I still want to talk to you a bit more later, Genesis. I am content for now, however."

                "We can talk after dinner." Genesis acknowledged.

                Angeal nodded, looking at Genesis "Give me about an hour for dinner." then left.

                Genesis just turned back to Cloud, giving him another kiss. For the moment everything felt right.


	14. Chapter 14

                Over a month went by and they started to fall into a normal routine. Cloud would go out on a 'mission' at least 3-4 times a week, for Lazard. Usually more escaped specimens. He was becoming better at handling them himself. The other 2-3 days, they either spent in the gym where he had first started or in the VR room. He still had his weekly injections with Hojo, which had begun to be more bearable, simply out of routine and that day they would take a break.

                Genesis had taken his blood sample to Hollander and the man had told him that there was nothing out of the ordinary about Cloud's blood at all. They both breathed a sigh of relief with that bit of knowledge.

                Sephiroth had been coming around more and more, and Cloud admitted he liked the man's company. Once you got past his exterior, he was a very loyal friend. Cloud had almost completely taken over summoning for Sephiroth, mostly because Genesis didn't need the experience. To Cloud's excitement his Ice and Cure materia had grown and now he could call out a second level of each of them. He thought Shiva was getting close as well as his Sense.

                He had spoken to Zack a few more times, mostly when the 5 of them would get together for meals. Much to Genesis's amazement Zack had kept his mouth shut about their relationship and seemed to take it like he had everything else in life- with a grin on his face. Even his friend Kunsel didn't know Cloud was dating Genesis. Thankfully the few times the three of them had gone out since 'the kissing incident' Kunsel had been content just to be friendly and alcohol was never involved.

                All and all Cloud was enjoying his life as a 3rd Class SOLDIER.

                "They're getting worse." Cloud was startled out of his thoughts as Genesis slammed his hands down on his desk.

                "What's getting worse?" Cloud asked, moving to stand beside his mentor.

                "The monsters? Haven't you noticed? Whatever Hojo's doing, it’s big." Genesis said, sifting through the pages. "Lazard's even had to resort to sending a few others out on the missions so it doesn't look too suspicious."

                "No, I hadn't realized they were getting stronger." Cloud said, shaking his head.

                "Most likely because you've been staying ahead of their curve yourself." Genesis said, a bit of pride in his voice. "But either way, Lazard would like to have dinner with us tomorrow night."

                "You think you've got enough evidence to move?' Cloud questioned.

                "Not enough to bring the man down, but to step up our investigation, yes." Genesis said, closing his folder.

                "Why haven't you told Angeal or Sephiroth? Surely they'd help." Cloud asked the man.

                "Sephiroth's too connected to Hojo, I trust him, but if things go bad and he's involved, it would put him in a very dangerous position. Angeal is a bit to direct. If I told him what was going on, he'd go down and demand answers from Hojo himself right now. That would not end well." Genesis explained.

                "I suppose that make sense." Cloud said, leaning on the desk.

                Genesis stood and claimed a quick kiss from Cloud's lips. Cloud's heart still fluttered every time Genesis showed him affection. "It will be a good day anyway, it's your last injection, is it not?" Genesis asked.

                "Hopefully, though Hojo said he'd be doing another physical, so I'm not getting my hopes up." Cloud replied.

                "You've been spending too much time with Sephiroth." Genesis said, shaking his head.

                "I don't like the fact that Hojo has got crazy monsters running rampant all over the city and he's got this interest in me." Cloud confessed.

                "Hollander said your blood work came out fine." Genesis pointed out.

                "I suppose you’re right." Cloud said with a sigh, letting himself relax a bit.

* * *

 

                Cloud came in for his last injection. Genesis, had long ago stopped fighting Hojo's insistence that he had to leave the room, especially after the reassurance from Hollander that nothing abnormal was going on. Now he was just waiting for Hojo's examination to start.

                "Ah Sephiroth, I'm glad you could make it." Hojo said, looking up at the man. Cloud was confused.

                Sephiroth walked in and looked at the man, then to Cloud. "What are you up to?" He asked Hojo.

                "What have I told you about questions." Hojo snapped at Sephiroth, who just bowed his head. "Your feeble mind can't comprehend my work. Don't waste my time with them again."

                "Yes, Sir." Sephiroth said and Cloud was a bit unnerved. He knew even Sephiroth feared Hojo, but to this level? Cloud didn't dare to ask his own questions.

                "Better, now, take off your jacket and go sit next to Strife." Hojo ordered.

                Sephiroth just did as he was ordered.

                "I'm going to need blood samples from both of you. You're the only one who's taken anywhere near as much Mako as Strife has in one go, so you'll be the perfect baseline." Hojo said before moving to extract the blood.

                "While you're here, I'll be providing your tri-monthly physical as well Sephiroth" Hojo said. Sephiroth didn't flinch as Hojo took the blood. Cloud had seen Sephiroth without his coat before, but only this close did he notice all the paper white scars on the man's arm. It disturbed him even more when he remembered Sephiroth's comment about not scaring after he received his Mako enhancements. He tried his best to suppress the shudder that wanted to work its way down his spine.

                Hojo went about his business, taking their weight and height. He kept glancing at the machine that analyzed the blood samples however. Cloud was growing more and more uneasy, Sephiroth simply sat there stoically as Hojo poked and prodded him.

                "Alright, Strife, go hit the tread mill and we'll see how your heart is." Hojo pointed to the machine in the corner.

                Cloud hopped off the examination table and walked over as Hojo hooked him up.

                "Run for 10 minutes straight, as fast as you can." Hojo instructed before turning the machine on.

                With that he walked away, taking out a syringe and injecting Sephiroth, it seemed the assumption had been right, it looked almost exactly like what the man had been giving Cloud.

                After that he went back over to the machine running the blood samples and Cloud didn't see him from his position on the treadmill, but he could see Sephiroth. It felt so wrong for him to see the man so lifeless after he had gotten to know Sephiroth. Cloud prayed that they could uncover enough evidence to make Hojo pay and soon.

                "Well Strife, I have some bad news, I suppose." Hojo said, but he seemed a bit too happy. "You'll be requiring the same monthly shot that Sephiroth does."

                Cloud somehow wasn't surprised. He knew however that Genesis wouldn't be happy, what did surprise him was that that was the first thing that got a reaction out of Sephiroth, his head snapped up too look at Hojo, barely contained shock and rage playing on his features. Hojo however had his back to the man and was oblivious.

                "Yes, sir." Was all Cloud said as the timer for his treadmill went off and he stepped down.

                "Well, it does seem your heart is fine. After today's exam I'll be setting you up on a similar schedule to Sephiroth. Once a month for your injections and once every three a physical." Hojo said, pushing his glasses up, still looking at the report like it fascinated him.

                "You may go Strife, Sephiroth, your turn on the treadmill." Hojo turned back.

                "Yes, sir." Cloud said, reluctant to leave Sephiroth behind, but not wishing to inspire the man's wrath, Cloud left.

                When the door was shut and Cloud was out of the hall, Hojo turned to Sephiroth.

                "So how long have you had feelings for the boy?" Hojo asked him. Sephiroth only stared back at the professor in shock.

                Hojo just let out a laugh at finally getting a reaction out of the man in front of him. It seemed that Cloud Strife had many uses.

* * *

 

                They didn't have much time between the end of Cloud's appointment and when they were to meet Lazard. Cloud promised to fill Genesis in on his appointment later.

                The run of LOVELESS that they had went to see on opening night was still in its run as Cloud and Genesis made their way to sector 8. This time Cloud was able to appreciate the trip and the beauty of the theatre district. He heart ached a bit remembering that night, but he squeezed Genesis's hand. He just needed to remember that in the end it had brought them together.

                "Good evening, Director." Genesis acknowledged Lazard, who was waiting for them outside the theater.

                "Good evening to you as well Commander, I am rather looking forward to this evening performance." Lazard said, stepping up to them.

                "My private box is this way, you know my student, correct? He's also a fan of the theatre." Genesis said casually.

                "Strife, correct?" Lazard looked at him, their contact had been brief since his first few weeks in SOLDIER.

                "Yes sir, I'm glad you could join us." Cloud said with a slight bow.

                "At ease, this is a causal night after all." Lazard said, turning to follow Genesis.

                Cloud simply followed the both of them up to the box.

                Once they were alone and the lights started to dim however, they got down to business.

                "So Lazard, I suppose you've finally figured out what you want to do with all this information we've gotten you." Genesis said, looking over at the man.

                "Mostly, you and I both know at its core, this company is rotten." Lazard said, though his eyes never left the play.

                "What do you intend to do about it?" Genesis asked, looking back to the stage as the woman finished quoting the play.

                Lazard stole a quick glance at Cloud, the question was clear. 'Can we really trust him?'

                "Cloud knows as much as I do at this point. I trust him and you should, too." Genesis said.

                "I'll make this simple then. I need to promote Cloud to 2nd Class if we are going to keep this up." Lazard started. "I can't keep sending you on these mission, enough outsiders have commented on the point, I have to step them up to 2nd Class anyway. There are also a few things I would like you to investigate outside the city and again, they fall into the 2nd Class category." Lazard said.

                "Sir, I've only been a SOLDIER for about a month and a half. I was only a cadet for 6 months. I won't even be 16 until next week." Cloud said, looking at the man.

                "You've also been performing 2nd class missions mostly on your own for most of your career." Genesis pointed out.

                "You've always been there, though." Cloud said, looking over at his mentor.

                "And I'll still be there," Genesis said, placing a hand on Cloud's shoulder.

                "It's not completely unprecedented, General Sephiroth, Commander Rhapsodos and Commander Hewely all became 1st class within a year of entering the program. It will draw a little bit of attention, but it can be explained away since you are Genesis's student. And as your mentor has mentioned before, you’re already performing at the proper level." Lazard pointed out.

                "If you both think it's for the best." Cloud relented.

                "We're doing very important work, people's lives are at stake here Cloud. You may be going through review a bit early because of this, but I have no doubt you would have been up for 2nd class review in the next few months anyway." Lazard said, adjusting the glasses on his face.

                "When do you want to promote him?" Genesis asked Lazard.

                "I already have Mr. Fair's performance test set up. Commander Hewely recommended him halfway through last month. It will be nothing to expand it to include Mr. Strife. It will take place 2 weeks from today." Lazard explained.

                Genesis nodded, "Anything we should know?" he asked.

                "Officially no, but this whole evening is unofficial." Lazard said leaning forward. "I will say you might want to add a Bolt materia to your student's collection."

                "Noted." Genesis said nodding, Cloud thought this all sounded a bit like cheating, but telling Cloud to bring materia seemed a bit redundant, so he wasn't going to protest. The two grew quiet as the play continued.

                Cloud's mind started to wander back to his examine. He really did want to focus on the play, but with everything else he just couldn't. He wanted to tell Genesis what had happened, but it felt private, saying something in front of Lazard felt wrong. He also wanted to go check on Sephiroth and make sure he was well.

                Finally the lights fell and intermission started. Dinner was alright and since he had yet to see the second half, it kept a bit more of his focus.

                Genesis made a few comments about the play and Cloud responded, but his mind was still back in the lab and on his upcoming SOLDIER evaluation.

                Genesis grew concerned as the night wore on and Lazard sat silently watching the events play out on the stage.

                "No!" Cloud cried when the lover's wife died.

                "You knew it was coming." Genesis commented.

                "It doesn't make it any easier to take." Cloud replied.

                "I suppose not." Genesis acknowledged.

                The play went on and as it drew to its conclusion, Cloud looked away. "They were so foolish."

                "It's easy to say that when you're watching, I suppose." Genesis replied. "Though I admit I have come to appreciate the tragic endings less and less."

                "Well, it was an enlightening experience." Lazard said, standing, "I suppose I'll see you tomorrow then."

                Genesis nodded and Lazard made his way out of the theatre box, Genesis and Cloud followed closely behind.

* * *

 

                "I could tell something was wrong, your mind was elsewhere. If you're worried about the exam don't be, you really are ready." Genesis said, rubbing Cloud's back. It was the most affection he would let himself show in public.

                "It has more to do with my examination." Cloud admitted.

                "What happened?" Genesis said, concern in his voice.

                "Sephiroth was there for some reason. Hojo said it was because he needed to compare our blood samples, because Sephiroth was the only one to receive near the amount of Mako I had at once. I don't suppose much to out of the ordinary happened, Sephiroth was acting weird I suppose, but that was because of Hojo. In the end he said I would have to start a regiment close to Sephiroth's. A shot once a month and a physical once every 3." Cloud explained.

                Genesis's eyes narrowed. "Standard SOLDIER exams are every 6 months."

                "No wonder Sephiroth looked so angry." Cloud commented, it felt like his stomach was filling up with lead.

                "Sephiroth actually showed his anger?" Genesis asked with surprise.

                "Only for a moment and Hojo couldn't see." Cloud insisted as they approached the Shinra Building.

                "That's still something. You should speak to him about Hojo then." Genesis said, opening the door for Cloud.

                "You don't want to talk to him?" Cloud asked slightly surprised. Genesis had always been the one to initiate the conversations with Sephiroth on Hojo.

                "You’re friendly enough with him. Sometimes I think he prefers your company to mine and Angeal's." Genesis smiled at Cloud, showing he wasn't truly upset about this fact. They all needed more friends, Sephiroth especially.

                "I suppose so." Cloud said, walking up to the elevator.

                As the elevator door shut Genesis leaned in and kissed Cloud, pulling him into an embrace. "I wanted to do that all night." He smiled.

                Cloud just smiled back at him and kissed him again.

                "I am proud of you, the reasons may be a bit unorthodox, but Lazard wouldn't be pushing for you becoming a 2nd Class if you weren't capable." Genesis said, still holding Cloud.

                "I'll have to write my mother when it's official." Cloud relaxed into Genesis's arms.

                "I'm sure you'll be the talk of your hometown." Genesis truly enjoyed the times they could interact like this. Part of him was happy when Lazard mention moving up Cloud's promotion. It was just one more step on the way to 1st and an open relationship with the blonde.

                "Oh, I'm sure I'm right up there with Mrs. Fenton's cat." Cloud snorted.

                "Surely having one of the youngest SOLDIERs in the history of the program come from their town must mean something." Genesis said, a little taken aback. His parents hadn't been too proud of him, but the town at least seemed to embrace Angeal and himself.

                "I doubt I'll ever be much more than 'that freak bastard child' to most of the town." Cloud said, shaking his head.

                "You might be surprised." Genesis said, trying to comfort the blonde.

                Cloud was about to respond, but when the doors to the elevator opened, Sephiroth was standing outside their door.

                "I was about ready to give up." The man said, stepping up to greet them.

                "How long have you been here?" Genesis asked.

                "About two hours, I need to speak to Cloud, where were you?" Sephiroth asked and Genesis could tell that the man was on edge.

                "We were at the theatre." Cloud explained.

                "I should have guessed." Sephiroth said, shaking his head.

                "What do you need to speak with me about?" Cloud asked, still surprised that Sephiroth would have waited outside his door for 2 hours.

                "I think you know," Sephiroth replied. "We can do this in your apartment, or mine, but not out in the hallway."

                "Come in." Genesis said, opening his door. Now he was really concerned.

                Genesis shut the door and Sephiroth turned to face him and Cloud.

                "I have to apologize, I have made a grave mistake." Sephiroth said, placing his hand on the side of his head.

                "What's wrong?" Cloud asked, stepping forward.

                "Hojo has discovered that we are friends." Sephiroth admitted, it was close enough to the truth, he wasn't about to admit his true feeling to the blonde, just for the moment.

                Cloud just looked confused, but Genesis's eyes narrowed. "What does that mean?" Cloud finally asked.

                "It means, his interest in you has more than tripled." Sephiroth said, a bit of guilt in his voice. "The only other people I associate with are Angeal and Genesis, who are under Hollander's care. To find someone under his own that I associate with, well, it's not going to be good for either of us."

                "What are you getting at?" Genesis was almost furious with his friend for seeming to put Cloud in danger.

                "I could tell with the way he spoke that he intends to use us against each other. He plans to schedule our sessions together." Sephiroth explained. "I tried to deny it, but he knows better. And abandoning the friendship is not likely to help much either."

                Cloud shivered a bit at Sephiroth's words. "What do we do?"

                "There isn't much we can do," Sephiroth said, sounding so defeated.

                "You say that so much I think that man has you brainwashed." Genesis snapped at the SOLDIER.

                "Do you have any brilliant ideas? You know what that man is capable of! If we push to much, Cloud would just disappear!" Sephiroth snapped back.

                "He couldn't just make my student disappear." Genesis said, eyes narrowing.

                "Oh no? Think you're going to be assigned with him on missions forever? You know the kind of pull that man has. Cloud goes out on his own, an 'accident' happens and he's gone." Sephiroth was starting to lose his temper, something Cloud had never seen.

                "I'll think of something, I am the strategist after all." Genesis said, his voice was calmer, but there was still a fire in his eyes.

                "I hope for his sake you do," And with that Sephiroth turned and left.

                "What are we going to do?" Cloud said, looking at Genesis.

                "We're going to step up Lazard's little plan, that's what we are going to do." Genesis said, crossing his arms.

* * *

 

                The next week went by fast, with most of the missions being promoted to 2nd Class, Cloud spent more time in the virtual training room. Today though he was a little annoyed. It was his birthday after all.

                "Happy birthday." Genesis said, tossing Cloud a piece of materia with a grin.

                "Thank you." Cloud said, holding it up to inspect it. "Bolt, at least half way mastered?" Cloud asked.

                "Yes, it's for your little exam next week, today I'd like to see how you use it. Don't worry though, you'll get the rest of your presents this evening at dinner." Genesis smirked.

                Cloud had the good sense to blush and look away. He knew that today he was legal in Midgar and he also knew that Genesis had no plans to explore his new legal status, at least not yet, but the idea of Genesis being his first was appealing on many levels. He'd been thinking of it a bit too much with all his extra downtime.

                Genesis turned on the simulator as Cloud slipped the materia into an empty socket on his bracer. 5 large mechanical bees appeared in front of him.

                The buzzing was a bit annoying and Cloud took a swing at one of them, but it easily dodged, he tried again, and it moved again as another came in and tried to sting him. Annoyed Cloud decided he might just start out strong, cast a bolt 1 at the creature and it just fell to the floor. There were now 4 very pissed bees coming for him. He swung and managed to take out one of the creatures, but another got past his defenses and stung his hand.

                "Ouch, damnit" He swore, before firing off another Bolt spell.

                Two were left and they weren't very happy with him, he decided Genesis had wanted to see him use the materia anyway, so he fired off another spell, dodging as the last one came flying at him. He came up casting. As the last one fell, the simulation ended.

                "Can you think of something that would have made that infinitely easier for you?" Genesis said with a bit of a smirk on his face.

                "Probably an All attached to the bolt, but it's not like I own one of those." Cloud sent a half hearted glare at Genesis.

                "Oh, don't look at me like that, you should know by now having a materia expert as your mentor has its perks, plus it's your birthday so I'm feeling a bit generous." Genesis said, pulling out another blue materia.

                Cloud would thank him properly later, but for now he shook his head. "Couldn't have given it to me before the simulation, huh?" He slipped the materia into the linked spot with the bolt.

                "Well, I do have to make sure you’re paying attention." Genesis gave him a cocky grin. "Now let's start that simulation again."

                Many fake bees died that day.

* * *

 

                Later that evening after he showed and changed, found Cloud sitting around his living room with Genesis, Angeal, Zack and Sephiroth.

                "Are you sure we can't have the cake first?" Zack said with large eyes, looking up at Angeal. Cloud had to admit the double chocolate cake looked delicious, it even had those fancy chocolate curls on it.

                "Yes, I'm sure, now settle down or you'll ruin the party." Angeal said, sending Zack a stern stare.

                The door bell rang and Genesis went up to retrieve the Wutaian take out they had ordered. Cloud had become addicted to it.

                "I warned you last time Zack, I should go dispose of these wretched things out my window." Genesis scowled as he handed the man his chicken and mushrooms. "Repeat after me, fungus is not food."

                "Fungus is good food." Zack said cheekily, taking his carton, Genesis just scowled.

                "Here" Genesis said, handing a box of pork fried rice and some pot stickers (AN#1) to Sephiroth.

                "Angeal." Genesis pushed some sweet and sour chicken in his face.

                "Ah, this is mine," Genesis said, setting it down on the coffee table. His contained some white rice and general Tso's chicken that was never spicy enough.

                "Here Cloud," Genesis said, handing the last box to Cloud, before sitting down. Cloud easily accepted his fried noodles and steamed dumplings.

                "I still can't believe it, you're going to be going through the exam with me. I've waited almost as long as you've been in the cadet program to make it to second!" Zack exclaimed, though one could tell he was honestly happy for Cloud, did the man even know how to be jealous?

                "I still can't believe you recommended him so soon." Angeal said, looking over at Genesis.

                "I told you, I didn't. Lazard did looking over the mission reports." Genesis had been over this several times. Angeal seemed to think that he was just getting Cloud through the program quicker for less than saintly reasons.

                "You still could have turned him down." Angeal replied.

                "Why would he? Cloud will make a rather capable 2nd, I'm sure." Sephiroth interjected.

                "You'll get to see it for yourself during the exam." Genesis said, looking at the man.

                "I suppose so." Angeal finally acknowledged.

                "How about presents now?" Zack exclaimed, you would have thought it was his birthday or something.

                "I suppose this is as good a time as any." Genesis acknowledged, though he was loathed to agree with Zack about anything.

                "Here," Angeal said, deciding to go first. He wasn't sure what Cloud would like, so he took a stab in the dark.

                He opened up the neatly wrapped gift to find a book of fairy tales in his lap. "I know you adore Loveless as much as Genesis does, but I thought it might be good in case you wanted to take a go at reading something else."

                "Thank you, Angeal." Cloud smiled at the man.

                Sephiroth then took a package out of his coat. Cloud opened it up and a red ribbon sat in the box. Cloud lifted it up. "Where did you get that." Genesis looked at it, he himself didn't even have one.

                "I found it on my last assignment. I already own one and I thought it would make a good gift." Sephiroth explained.

                "What is it? I've never seen one." Cloud said, he could only tell it wasn't a normal strip of fabric, it felt light and fluid and just a bit like Materia.

                "It's a ribbon." Genesis said, "Tie it on your arm and it should protect you from most enemy status effects."

                "Wow, thank you." Cloud said and Sephiroth only smiled. "You're welcome."

                Next Genesis pulled out a small silver box. "I've been keeping this for the right person."

                Cloud opened it up and pulled out a small silver ear ring.

                Genesis just pulled back his hair to show Cloud the matching one. "You're the other half of me, so I figured you should carry its pair."

                Cloud's eyes just watered as he hugged Genesis, tears forming in his eyes.

                "That is by far the corniest thing I've ever heard and I've been in some pretty seedy bars and heard some really bad pick up lines." Zack almost snorted.

                Genesis was about the set the man on fire when Cloud reached over and hit Zack on the arm. "There's a reason you're still single." Cloud said, glaring at the man.

                "Hey, hey! Sorry." He said, "Here" holding up his package.

                Cloud opened it up and pulled out a box of condoms and some lube. Cloud blushed and Genesis pulled Zack up by the back of his neck. Zack looked to Angeal for support, but found none for once from his mentor.

                "Explain yourself, Fair." Genesis growled.

                "I just figured since he was legal and all, it would just be a matter of time, until you know what and I wanted ya to be prepared." Zack sputtered.

                "Let's go, Zack." Angeal said, standing.

                "But we haven't had cake!" Zack protested.

                "Bad puppies don't get cake." Genesis snapped.

                "What did I do?" Zack said wide eyed. "I mean I know it was a bit out there, but still."

                "I'll explain later." Angeal said, dragging his student out of the apartment.

                Cloud was beet red as he closed Zack's box and Sephiroth was glad he was the only one getting to enjoy it at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN#1 It was brought to my attention by my beta that Pot Stickers may not translate well. I left it as is, but decided to note that at least here in America (or at least the part I'm from) Pot Stickers are essentially like Fried Dumplings and rather tasty. Hope that clears up any confusion.


	15. Chapter 15

                Cloud stood arms crossed as the helicopter's motor buzzed in his ear. He looked out and saw a second not 20 ft from them in the air. Genesis and Sephiroth, who had decided to watch his evaluation, were on his transport, while Zack, Angeal and Lazard were on the other.

                "Remember Cloud, those are your enemies out there. Don't hesitate, they will kill you if given a chance." Genesis said reminding him that the Shinra infantry men were not to be taken lightly. It was as much of a test for them as it was for Zack and Cloud. There was also plenty of medical staff planted around to make sure no one died.

                "I know, I know, the only one I can trust is Zack." Cloud said raising his hand. "Even if I see you before the evaluation is over, you will be my enemy."

                "Go make me proud." Genesis grinned as the helicopter drew closer to the ground. Cloud looked out as the door opened to see Zack hanging out the side. He gave Cloud a thumbs up and leapt. Cloud just shook his head. Zack never knew how to be serious.

                Cloud dove head first, righting himself right before his boots thudded on the train right behind Zack.

                "Had to look cooler than me, didn't ya?" Zack teased with his trade mark grin.

                "It had nothing to do with being cool, it was the most aerodynamic way down." Cloud commented.

                "Right, and Sephiroth had no idea how fucking cool his hair makes him look." Zack proclaimed. Cloud just rolled his eyes.

                "Let's go," Cloud said, walking past Zack with his katana drawn. The mission had officially started.

                Zack followed Cloud up the train, he was still ecstatic to be doing this with someone else.

                "Duck!" Cloud yelled as several troopers popped up from the side of the train, one attempting to fire a rocket launcher at them.

                Zack dropped beside him as bullets rang out over their heads. Cloud reached his hand out, casting an ICE2 on the one with the rocket launcher before he could fire it. Genesis had been serious, they were trying to fucking kill them.

                Zack then took the initiative to leap up and cut a few of the others down. Cloud flipped up and swung his katana, cutting through another one as he kicked a trooper off the speeding train. The gauntlet had begun.

                Cloud, fueled by how serious this actually was, sped down the train, leaping over cars, cutting down men as they appeared, some with ice, others with his sword, Zack wasn't nearly as fast as him, but he had more brute strength, which helped him to stay at Cloud's side. Now Cloud understood why Angeal and Genesis worked so well together.

                They fell into nice pattern, even though they had never worked together before, their teachers had instilled themselves so firmly in the style they each used that it was like they had always fought together.

                Even Genesis had to admit that Zack complemented Cloud extremely well, when Zack was just a moment to slow, Cloud was there to cover him. If Cloud was starting to get over powered, Zack was there to even the odds back out.

                Angeal's doubts at Cloud being put up for 2nd were fleeing from his mind. It was obvious to everyone that they were watching something incredible taking place. Angeal's pride in his student swelled as Zack repelled another man from the train.

                As the train stopped, what would have originally been the end of the mission had it just been Zack, there stood a giant mechanical scorpion.

                "Well, look Cloud, we have a new friend." Zack said, leaping off the train in front of the creature.

                "I noticed," Was Cloud's response as he checked his materia and then landed next to Zack. "Cover me for a moment."

                Zack nodded and dashed at the thing to get its attention as Cloud cast Sense on the creature.

                He nearly swore, why were they trying to kill them? It was at least 2x his and Zack's power level, was at full health, but Cloud's eyes widened, it was weak against Bolt. That's why Lazard mentioned the materia to them. Cloud almost stubbornly refused to use the materia, but decided that it would just raise even more questions. Why would a man, with a materia master for a mentor, who was obviously gifted with materia himself, not use a materia he knew a creature was weak against? He couldn't just protest that he knew it was cheating.

                Mind made up, he channeled a level 2 Bolt spell, his energy reserves still well off, and the air around the scorpion crackled as Zack leapt back to make sure not be electrocuted himself.

                That really seemed to piss it off. It tried to bring one of its giant legs down on Zack as its tail shot a laser at Cloud. Zack feebly tried to get its attention back on him, but his sword attacks weren't nearly as destructive to the thing as the Bolt spells Cloud was firing off in between dodging its tail.

                Cloud had tried to keep his distance, but it kept moving up on him, finally he turned and tried to stand his ground, shoving his sword deep into its electronic eye. I flailed and Zack was sent flying back into a wall.

                "Zack!" Cloud cried, drawing out his sword and trying to move out of the way of the thrashing creature, when a red aura over took it.

* * *

 

                "Something's wrong." Genesis noted, watching the battle.

                "I've never seen a scorpion do that." Sephiroth acknowledged.

                "Lazard, any idea what the hell is going on down there!" Genesis practically yelled through the radio that let him communicate with the other helicopter.

                "He has no idea, somehow the scorpion's programming has been corrupted and it’s gone rogue. Lazard tried to shut it down when it started radiating the aura, but he's been locked out. The only thing he knows is that whatever the glitch is, it drove it to its max power settings." Angeal's voice filtered back through the radio.

                He looked back out in time to see Cloud trying to cast another spell as the creature slammed him into the wall next to Zack.

                "Land this damn thing right now!" Genesis yelled to the pilot. He would have dove out himself, but they were so high in the air, even he wouldn't have come out unscathed.

                "Yes, Commander," The man flying the helicopter acknowledged and made to land, Genesis held his breath as he watched the Scorpion stalk towards his student.

* * *

 

                Cloud cast a healing spell on himself, wanting to do so for Zack, but he didn't have time, as the scorpion's leg crashed into the wall above him, causing debris to fall all around him. He rolled underneath it to avoid getting crushed.

                His Sense had told him it was weak against Bolt, but he had already cast the spell over a dozen times and combined with his earlier spell casting his energy levels were dangerously low. He scrambled to take out an ether Genesis had given him, but the things were becoming less and less effective at restoring him as his own energy reserves grew. He cast another few Bolt spells, but they did as much damage as they had done before and Cloud cursed.

                He wasn't sure what to do as a blue glow started to over take him. He almost didn't realize what was happening at first. _A limit break? Really!_ Cloud's mind screamed at him. He had only read about them and once in a particularly tricky mission, he had seen Genesis use what he had assumed was one, but he hadn't felt the sensation himself.

 _Thanks' to Genesis's presence I've never been pushed to my limit._ Cloud thought to himself, as he let the power over take him.

                He held out his sword as red, blue, yellow, brown, and green energy twisted around his sword _Fire, Ice ,Lightning, Earth and Poison_ Cloud released. "Pentastrike!" He yelled as he drove his sword deep into the robot.

                The scorpion took the blast and stumbled back into the wall, causing more debris to fall.

                "Zack!" Cloud screamed as he realized that some of the bricks were going to fall on his friend.

                In a red blur Zack was gone and Genesis landed at Cloud’s side holding the man, while Sephiroth came sailing down, impaling the scorpion straight through. It sputtered and collapsed at the strike. Sephiroth flipped off of it and landed in front of Cloud.

                Cloud however was still on edge, sword posed to defend himself. No one had told him that the mission was over.

                "Stand down." Cloud heard Lazard's voice from behind him as Angeal ran to take Zack from Genesis's arms.

                "Are you alright?" Genesis asked, looking him over.

                "I'm fine, but Zack! I didn't get a chance to heal him!" Cloud proclaimed, but he didn't think he had enough in him to attempt it now.

                "It's alright Strife." Lazard said as Angeal cured his own student.

                "I suppose this means we failed, I told you, I wasn't good enough for 2nd yet." Cloud said with a defeated sigh.

                "On the contrary, you preformed perfectly during the parts of the test geared for a 2nd class SOLDIER." Lazard informed him. "The robot you were supposed to fight malfunctioned. The fact you did as well as you did against it is a great sign of your potential, at this setting it would have been difficult for a standard 1st Class SOLDIER to handle"

                Cloud almost gaped like a fish, almost, instead he just looked at Genesis, stunned. "The Director intends to launch an investigation into the matter, but either way, by morning you and Fair will be 2nd Class SOLDIERS. Very impressive Limit Break, by the way."

                "Thank you, Sir," Cloud said, trying not to blush.

                "Meet me in my office at 0900 tomorrow and I'll have your new uniforms and equipment." Lazard said, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "Same goes for Fair, if the infirmary clears him." Lazard said to Angeal, who was still holding Zack as he came around.

                "I think I should get him there now." Angeal said, looking to be dismissed.

                "Yes, go, anything else we can discuss later." Lazard said, walking away to call someone to start cleaning up the mess the fight had made.

                "You both realize this reeks of Hojo, right?" Sephiroth said when they were alone.

                "Of course it does." Genesis snapped as he started to guide Cloud back the helicopter. Sephiroth didn't know half of what Genesis and Cloud did.

                "Have a plan yet?" Sephiroth asked the man.

                "No" Genesis lied, he wasn't yet ready to include the man in on his and Lazard's little plot.

                Sephiroth just narrowed his eyes. He knew Genesis was lying to him. How dare he keep him out of whatever he was planning to protect Cloud. _Cloud shouldn't even be with Genesis!_ Sephiroth's mind railed.

                "I think I want to go lay down, honestly." Cloud said, holding his head. "I think I over did it with materia again. I have a headache. We can talk about this later."

                Sephiroth's mind calmed at the knowledge of Cloud's pain. "Alright, I'll bring dinner." Sephiroth said, not giving Genesis a chance to protest. He opened the door to the helicopter as Cloud and Genesis boarded.

* * *

 

                Cloud slept the afternoon away as Genesis paced back and forth in the apartment. He had a slight concern for Cloud's next Mako injections considering what happened last time, though honestly Cloud had adapted fine. As long as Hojo didn't do anything abnormal to the Mako Cloud would be fine, he was sure of it.

                Convincing Lazard to move up his plans was difficult. He didn't truly understand the danger Cloud was in at Hojo's hands. Lazard had told him that if they push too much too quick, the whole thing would fall down around them and the worst part was that Genesis knew he was right. The President probably knew all about Hojo's little experiments and to bring him down, would mean bringing the President down with him. That was a much more complicated task.

                Not for the first time he regretted being the one to bring Cloud to Hojo's attention. As it was he never left his phone anywhere and always made sure it was charged, fanclub be damned.

                He had also talked with Lazard about revising the SOLDIER program. It was painfully obvious while reviewing Cloud's Cadet file that he would have failed out of the program if Genesis hadn't literally ran into him. All of Cloud's potential would have been gone, wasting away in the infantry just because he hadn't fit into a cookie cutter mold. Worst of all in Genesis's mind was the fact that he would never have met the blonde that was now the center of his life.

                Lazard had looked at Genesis and acknowledged that it was something to look into, but doing anything about it before they took care of Hojo would be neigh impossible. Lazard kept making promises and Genesis was going to make sure he followed through on them.

* * *

 

                Cloud's eyes fluttered open and as he sat up, the day's event came back to him. He was now a 2nd Class SOLDIER. It seemed like only yesterday he was sitting at the well with Tifa, promising to come save her, to be her hero. He had been so full of determination then, but much of it had been lost in the first few months of his Cadet training. Now he knew he had the strength to be the hero she had wanted, even if he couldn't be anything else to the girl.

                He stood, deciding that with his sore muscles today was a good day to use his whirlpool tub. He went into the bathroom and started to run the water as he undressed. Before long the water was ready, a bit of steam rising off the surface as he slipped in, and he sighed as the hot water hit him.

                His mind started to wander as it always did, it was getting harder and harder to be content with not much more than a few gentle touches and kissing here and there from Genesis. The man kept treating him like he would break if he went much further.

                His dreams weren't helping either, supplying him with endless versions of how he would end up in Genesis's bed, or the couch, the floor and in one up against a wall. He had about died when he had opened up Zack's present, but now he desperately wished he could take advantage of it, the box was currently buried in the back of his closet.

                For a while he thought that maybe Genesis didn't seem to find him appealing that way, but he had awoken early one morning and had gone to check on his mentor, to find him moaning Cloud's name in his sleep. It was quite obvious with the slight movement of his hips, what Genesis was dreaming of. Cloud had shut the door in a hurry and went to relieve himself. A problem he currently had. Oh how he wished to have had the courage just to crawl into Genesis's bed that morning.

                Genesis seemed determined to keep their relationship 'innocent' until Cloud was a first class SOLDIER and, while it seemed he was on the right track, he didn't know if he could hold out that long. He knew he loved Genesis and that was all that mattered to him.

                He was certain that it was Angeal's fault Genesis was keeping his hands off and Cloud almost wanted to hate the man. He after all was the reason for Genesis's reluctance to start a relationship to begin with. Part of him thought that maybe Angeal just needed to get laid himself. Genesis had told him that the man was straight, but Angeal didn't seem to be interested in _anything_. Cloud snorted, it was probably his 'SOLDIER Honor' that kept him from perusing anyone in his bedroom.

                Cloud idly thought about talking to Zack on the subject. Angeal's student obviously had much more laid back ideas about relationships, surely he would want to get someone in to Angeal's bed and then maybe the man would stay out of Cloud's love life with Genesis.

                At least Zack would be more knowledgeable on the subject than Cloud was. Hell, for all he knew Angeal might have had a dead girlfriend he was still mourning. He didn't feel comfortable asking Genesis either. 'Hey, help me get your friend laid so he'll stay out of our business and then you can have all the sex you want with me.' Cloud did snort at that thought.

                Though, Cloud noticed that all these thoughts about Angeal and sex had gotten rid of his problem for him. He sighed, taking the time to wash himself before standing out of the tube as the water drained.

                He dressed himself in some of his casual clothing, not really wanting to wear a 3rd Class uniform. Besides, maybe if he dressed himself the best he could, Genesis's will power would erode away just a bit. He pulled out the silk shirt Genesis had bought him that first night, leaving it partially unbuttoned, and slipped on the tightest pair of black pants he had. Lastly he slipped on his silver necklaces and checked himself in the mirror. God, he felt like such a girl, trying to seduce his boyfriend.

* * *

 

                Cloud stepped out expecting to see Genesis, but was slightly startled to see Sephiroth sitting on their couch instead.

                "Nice to see you looking well." Sephiroth sent Cloud a slight smile.

                "I feel a lot better after the nap, I admit." Cloud said, making his way over to the Couch and sitting next to Sephiroth.

                "Genesis went to check on Zack, well more like he went to check on Angeal, who's worried about Zack." Sephiroth said, slight smile still on his face, they both knew Genesis's opinion of Zack.

                "Alright," Cloud said, relaxing into the couch, "Any idea on when he'll be back.”

                "Soon, most likely. I ordered some take-out for us for dinner, if you don't mind. I could try and cook something, but I don't think you want to become acquainted with the fire-department." Sephiroth smirked at him.

                "You really don't know how to cook anything?" Cloud asked, surprised. In Nibelheim everyone was taught basic cooking skills. It could mean the difference between life and death.

                "It wasn't in the necessary skill set that Hojo thought I needed to know." Sephiroth said, though a bit of his smile was gone.

                "I'm sorry." Cloud said, he knew mentioning Sephiroth's childhood was painful for the man, even if he wouldn't admit it.

                "It's alright, I don't mind sharing with you." Sephiroth said honestly. When they were alone like right now, Sephiroth could at least pretend Cloud was his.

                "I could teach you if you like?" Cloud offered, then felt foolish, if Sephiroth hadn't wanted to learn to cook, he would have asked Angeal or Genesis, who obviously could. Not to mention Genesis was a lot better at it than him. He really only knew the basics.

                Sephiroth mulled the idea over in his head, no one had offered to teach him _anything_ before, he didn't really need to know how to cook on the battlefield, but being able to prepare his own meal and doing something that Hojo thought was useless, appealed to him. Plus spending more time alone with Cloud was a big bonus.

                "Thank you, Cloud, I think I'll take you up on that offer." Sephiroth said with a smile.

                Genesis at this time reopened his door. "How's Cloud?" He asked, then turned from shutting the door.

                "I'm fine." Cloud said, looking up at Genesis. Sephiroth didn't miss how much his face brightened.

                "Good," Genesis slipped over and stole a kiss from Cloud's lips. It was a step in the right direct at least. For the first several weeks Genesis refused to show any affection unless they were alone.

                "How's Zack?" Sephiroth managed to ask, keeping his emotions under control.

                "The puppy will be fine, he's already been discharged from the Infirmary. Angeal's taking him back right now. He still needs to rest so they won't be joining us for dinner." Genesis explained.

                "Good, there in the middle of the fight, I thought he had been hurt really bad." Cloud said, relief clear in his voice.

                "Eh, kid's got a thick skull." Genesis said, pointing to his own head. "He was worried about you too, then kind of embarrassed you fared better than he did. Still ecstatic to be a 2nd Class, though."

                "You two fought very well together. I expect you'll be paired up on more than one mission." Sephiroth pointed out.

                "It was fairly impressive for you two." Genesis added.

                "I don't know how to explain it, I didn't really think too much about it at the time. Zack just seemed to be where I felt he should be." Cloud explained.

                "Well, it just seems that both Angeal and I have impressed ourselves on you to the point you really do fight like we do. It's the first time I've been able to watch it in action." Genesis replied.

                Cloud felt very pleased with himself.

* * *

 

                Dinner was brief and Sephiroth excused himself afterwards. Cloud and Genesis were now sitting alone, each enjoying a book. Well, at least Genesis was enjoying a book.

                Cloud was almost fidgeting, reading the same paragraph over and over again, trying to build up his courage.

                Finally he sat the book down and walked over to Genesis, who was sprawled out on the couch.

                "Something wrong, Cloud?" Genesis asked, putting his book down.

                "No, well, I hope not, at least." Cloud said, a little hesitant, before he kissed Genesis with as much passion as a 16 yr old boy could muster. As it grew, he climbed on Genesis's lap.

                "Cloud?" Genesis said when he finally pulled away, needing to breathe.

                Cloud just looked down at him, eyes filled with the love and lust he currently felt for the man. "Please," Cloud pleaded. "I love you." It was the first time Cloud had actually voiced what he was feeling.

                "Cloud," Genesis's voice was heavy with emotion, "I love you, too," And he knew he meant it "But-"

                "No buts, if you love me, please, why am I not good enough?" Cloud was almost crying.

                "I don't deserve you." Genesis said, pulling him in close. "You don't know what you're asking, once it's gone you can't get it back."

                "I don't care, I don't want anyone else but you, I've never even looked at anyone else." Cloud said, holding Genesis tight.

                "I wish I could say the same, Cloud, I've got a long history. It's all behind me now and I'd be happiest if you’re with me forever, but I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did." Genesis finally admitted his fears to Cloud.

                "You're not a mistake, you'd never be a mistake." Cloud said as the tears finally came. "I love you and I think I'd be happiest here with you forever too."

                Genesis did his best to kiss the tears away. "If that's how you really feel, then just give it a little time. Give me a chance to make it special for you."

                Cloud sat up a bit, drying his eyes, realizing what Genesis had said. "I think I can do that, just at least let me lay next to you."

                Genesis just pulled him back down into his arms. "All night if you want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note on Cloud's limit break because I know it will come up. I thought about it for awhile actually. Cloud's fighting style in this story is completely different then in the original time line, because he didn't learn how to fight by inheriting Zack's memories. Hence his original limit breaks don't make sense for him anymore, and actually you'll probably see them through Zack in this story. I still tried to give Cloud something cool however :). Don't worry though I'm mostly likely going to leave Omnislash with Cloud since it does lend itself to speed and agility and give Zack something else.


	16. Chapter 16

            "Clouuudd!" Was the only warning he got as a black blur slammed into him and swept him into a bone crushing hug.

            "Zack!" Cloud gasped out.

            "Please refrain from killing my student, Zackary." Genesis said as Angeal walked around the corner.

            "I was just so happy to see him after yesterday. Man, I am so pumped!" Zack said, releasing Cloud and throwing his fist in the air.

            "I'm glad to see your back up and about, I was worried about you yesterday." Cloud told Zack after he regained his breath.

            "Never better." Zack said, grinning like a mad man.

            "Zack, calm yourself, you’re a second class Soldier now." Angeal said, though he still had a smile of pride on his face.

            "Yes, Angeal." Zack said with a fake pout as the group reached Lazard's door.

            "Ah, good to see you all together." Lazard said from his desk. "First off I would like to officially congratulate the both of you, Second Class Strife and Fair. I just finished up the paperwork this morning and the president signed off on it not 30 minutes ago."

            Lazard then turned his focus to Cloud, "He is especially excited to have someone rising through the ranks nearly as quickly as the General and his Commanders." He shifted his focus back to the two of them. "You both have a strong future in this company."

            "I have your uniforms and standard issue equipment out in the lockers just outside my office. I do however have official orders for both of you. You are to report directly to the labs after our meeting for your 2nd class enhancements. After you have both recovered, I'm sending the 4 of you North. We've had a bit of terrorist activity coupled with a severe monster problem near Bone Village. I was going to send a 10 man unit of SOLDIERS and infantry, but since you seem to work so well together, it will just be you." Lazard said before standing. "There is a transport taking supplies north in 3 days that you can accompany. If you need more time to recover, let me know and I'll make other arrangements for your travel."

            "Yes, sir." All four of them replied.

            "Alright, Commander Hewely, Fair you are dismissed. I have one more thing to go over with Commander Rhapsodos and Strife." Lazard said, Angeal just nodded and led his student out to collect his new equipment.

            Lazard just pushed a file folder over to Genesis, "That's the official report on yesterday's incident. I'll be releasing it to involved parties this afternoon."

            Genesis opened it and about tore the paper in to little itty bitty pieces. "A **_minor_** malfunction in its programming? "

            "When I tried to push for more details, I got pushed back. The trail went cold at the Science Department's doors, but I'm sure you're not surprised. The mission I'm currently sending you on has no connection to our current investigation. I just wanted to get you and Cloud out of town for a little bit, while I do some more digging. This way if it goes south, you're not implicated, and will still be with the company to do something about it. I'm sending Sephiroth to Wutai for two weeks to inspect the troops." Lazard said, sitting back down.

            "Are you sure this is wise?" Genesis inquired.

            "You were the one talking about how you wanted to move up the investigation to protect Cloud. I have a chance to pull some strings and if things fall down, I don't want any collateral damage. Just because you are the one I'm actually working with, doesn't mean they wouldn't blame the others. Just keep your head down." Lazard looked confident.

            "I don't like it, but I suppose I can understand your strategy." Genesis acknowledged.

            "Take this, it's not attached to the company and shouldn't be traceable. If something happens, I'll use it to contact you." Lazard said, handing the man an odd looking PHS, "There are also files on the data card in it detailing what we've uncovered so far. I imagine my office will be ransacked if something happens. I've already thoroughly eradicated anything pertaining to you. You might have to dodge a few questions about why you had been on so many of the missions, but that should be easy enough with Cloud's training."

            "You really think all this is necessary?" Genesis questioned the man as he pocketed the phone.

            "Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think I would get away with it. But there is always a risk and I'd rather have my bases covered, if it doesn't work out." Lazard said, "But you best be getting your student to his Mako injections. I think I've taken enough of your time, Commander."

            "Good day director, thank you for your time." Genesis said with a bit of a salute and he and Cloud left the room.

            "Cloud! They gave me a cure! See!" Zack said, running over to Cloud, he hadn't finished cleaning out his equipment yet. "You totally have to teach me how to use it!"

            Cloud just smiled. "It should be very much like using the fire materia, but I can help you some, if you like."

            "What did you get?" Zack said, it was almost like Christmas for him and Cloud truly understood why they called him a puppy.

            "I don't know yet, I haven't gotten to my locker." Cloud replied, he was much more reserved then Zack.

            "I think you need a leash." Genesis said, looking down at Zack.

            "Hey!" Zack yelled a bit indignant.

            "Genesis, can you be nice, at least for a little while. How else are we going to survive this mission?" Angeal said, shaking his head.

            "I'm sure I can get some tranquilizers from somewhere." Genesis said with a smirk.

            Cloud couldn't help it, he started to laugh a bit at Genesis's last line.

            "Not you too, Cloud!" Zack said, covering his face with his hands. "I thought you were my friend!"

            "I am your friend Zack, but just-" His laughter caught up with him. It felt good. "The mental image of Genesis chasing you with a tranquilizer gun."

            Zack laughed a bit too. "I guess that is pretty funny."

            Cloud just shook his head, he opened up his locker to find several clean 2nd Class SOLDIER uniforms. He didn't even care they were purple, just that they were _his._ He also found a bit of gil, and a ring with a red gem on it that looked like a flame.

            "What's this?" Cloud said, holding up the ring.

            "Haha, I suppose Lazard thinks he's funny." Genesis said, putting his hands on his hips.

            It was Angeal's turn to laugh just a little bit, while Zack looked at his Mentor confused as Cloud was.

            "It's a Fire Ring, it nullifies fire magic." Genesis explained.

            "I would have liked to have one of those on a few occasions." Angeal said, he had stopped laughing, but his face still held a grin.

            "Oh, like I'm going to set Cloud on fire. He should have given it to Zack, if he was worried about someone getting fried." Genesis said, looking back at his friend.

            Zack for his part stopped laughing and slipped behind Angeal.

            "Well, no, but I suppose this way, if for some reason I manage to get in the way, you don't have to worry about it, right?" Cloud said, he though pointing out the ring could be for his own short comings would make Genesis feel a little better.

            "I suppose that's true." Genesis acknowledged.

            "Why didn't he give him any materia, I mean he can use it better than I can." Zack asked.

            "Probably because he knew it would be a waste of supplies. While you, dear puppy, will never be able to tell the difference, the stuff they pass out here is all synthesized Materia. It doesn't matter to most people since they would never be able to draw out the potential in natural materia anyway, but to materia masters it's the difference between rancid hamburger and a fine steak for dinner." Genesis explained, trying to use words he thought Zack would understand.

            Zack just looked at his materia then back to Genesis. "That's disgusting."

            "Exactly, but I believe that's all I have time for today. Cloud has an appointment to get to and so do you." Genesis said, starting to lead Cloud away.

            "He's right, come on Zack." Angeal said turning to leave himself.

* * *

 

            "You don't think he's going to do anything funny like he did last time, do you?" Cloud asked with a bit of hesitation in his voice.

            "Not if he doesn't want Rapier shoved down his throat. Lazard's plan be damned." Genesis said with a scowl, taking out his frustration on the poor elevator button. Zack had wanted to take his new equipment back to his room before his Mako enhancements, Cloud just wanted to get them over with.

            Cloud was still a bit nervous. It wasn't that he didn't trust Genesis to come to his rescue. It was that he didn't trust Hojo not to do something underhanded. Genesis sensing his uneasiness, lifted Cloud's head up and kissed him.

            Cloud relaxed a bit as Genesis pulled away.

 _" My friend, your desire, is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess"_ Genesis whispered in Cloud's ear.

 _"Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return"_ Cloud whispered back, wrapping his arms around Genesis.

            "I'll make damn good and well you don't disappear on me." Genesis said, returning Cloud's hug.

            Cloud had discovered that the only thing better then Loveless, when it came to calming his nerves, was Genesis, even more so if Genesis was quoting Loveless. He leaned in and stole one last kiss before the elevator doors opened.

            "I'll be waiting right outside." Genesis gave him a small smile and Cloud slipped his hand from Genesis's and headed into the lab.

* * *

 

            "Ah, Mister Strife, I have to say I'm surprised, yet pleased to see you in here for your next round of Mako Enhancements. And I see that foolish Commander of yours has finally learned his lesson." Hojo said, nose buried in a clipboard like always. Cloud idly wondered if Hojo's life was intertwined with it.

            Either way Cloud remained silent. He had learned from Sephiroth that most of what Hojo said was button pushing. Cloud had reacted to Hojo's torment the first several times he had to endure the man, after learning the value of silence he found that he could handle his sessions better.

            "You really are spending some time around Sephiroth, you’re even starting to act like him." Hojo said, shaking his head, but at the same time he sounded oddly pleased.

            "No matter Strife, strip and step into the shower." Hojo pointed to the stall and Cloud quickly did as he was asked.

            This time he knew to cover his eyes as the stinging spray hit him, he stepped out and made his way over to the table Hojo was standing by. Hojo just motioned for him to lie down.

            "I suppose having someone accustomed to my lab is a perk." Hojo said as he started strapping Cloud to the table. "You’re such a good little SOLDIER, aren't you Strife?" Hojo muttered as he slipped on the breathing mask and Cloud slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

 

            Genesis wasn't out in the hall for a half hour when Angeal and Zack came bounding out of the elevator. Well, at least Zack was bounding, Angeal just followed his energetic student.

            "It seems pretty lucky both Hojo and Hollander were available right way." Zack said, swinging his arms.

            "Your exam has been planned for quite some time. I imagine they built it into their schedule." Angeal said, looking at Zack.

            "I know, but isn't it usually like weeks before you get your injections? I mean Kunsel made 2nd last month and he just got his Injections a week ago!" Zack said.

            "That's because the regular program has several people going through it at once and tends to back log the system. You and Cloud are the only ones currently scheduled for injections." Angeal explained, barely sparing Genesis a glance.

            "Alright! See ya when I wake up!" Zack said, cheerfully sprinting into Hollander's office.

            Angeal turned back to Genesis, "Would you like to go get a cup of coffee? They likely won't be done for at least another few hours."

            Genesis stole a glance back at Hojo's door. He didn't want to leave Cloud, but what was he doing for him just standing here in the hall?

            "I suppose a cup of coffee would be welcome." Genesis said, standing up from the wall.

            Angeal nearly sighed in relief. He was worried about his friend. He knew Hojo's interest in Cloud had set them all on edge, none more so than Genesis. Of course Angeal couldn't blame him, if it had been Zack, he knew he would be frantic and he wasn't even in love with Zack.

            "Let's go," Angeal said, leading Genesis back to the elevator.

* * *

 

            "It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Angeal said, holding his cup of coffee. They had decided to sit in the SOLDIER lounge since most of the Second and Thirds were out for the day.

            "Since we've been alone and not at one another's throats? I suppose so." Genesis said with a slight grin on his lips. Angeal was his oldest friend after all.

            "I have to admit, you've impressed me." Angeal said, "I really thought you didn't take the mentorship program seriously. Then when you found Cloud I really thought you were playing a joke. I looked over his file and absolutely nothing looked promising about it. The progress you've made with him is astounding. It's the best argument I have for expanding the program to include other Firsts, I really have to thank you for that." "

            "You should thank Cloud as much as me. I couldn't have done anything if he wasn't willing and determined. I will admit that I didn't think there was much about a cadet _worth_ mentoring before I met him. They all seemed the same to me, brute strength, low intelligence and Sephiroth Hero Worship they were drowning in." Genesis said, honesty in his voice.

            "He is rather unique, I'll admit." Angeal said, leaning back in his seat a bit. "Seeing him with Zack, I mean is that really what we look like?" He asked.

            "Yes, yes, it is." Said a low, smooth voice behind Angeal.

            "Nice of you to join us, Sephiroth." Genesis said, holding up his cup of coffee to the man.

            "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Sephiroth said, crossing his arms looking at them.

            "Just a couple of friends sitting around talking, pour yourself a cup, pull a chair over and take a seat." Genesis said while motioning his hands between the coffee pot and the chair.

            "Where are your students anyway?" Sephiroth said as he walked over to the coffee machine.

            "Getting their Second Class enhancements." Angeal replied.

            Sephiroth stopped and turned to look at them. "And you're not with them?" He barely hid the shock in his voice.

            "Company rules." Genesis said as a scowl appeared on his face. "Non-Science staff are not allowed in during Mako injections. Apparently it's been this way since it started. Company secrets and all."

            "I still don't like it." Sephiroth said, taking a seat at their table.

            "You think I do? Especially after what Hojo did with Cloud's first injections. If you think you can get him to bend the rules for _you_ , you can go right up there and check things out yourself." Genesis said, scowl still in place.

            "I might just do that." Sephiroth said, setting his cup down.

            "You're crazier than I thought." Genesis said, shaking his head.

            "I'm serious, Hojo's always trying to get me into the lab for some reason or another. If I offer up some of my blood or something, I'm sure he'd let me stay with Cloud." Sephiroth said, looking down at his cup of coffee.

            "Sephiroth, you hate the labs. Why would you do that?" Angeal said, looking at the man in shock. A glance at Genesis proved that he wasn't fairing much better.

            "I've been through Hojo's manipulation's my whole life. Cloud's dealt with them for 2 months. It's terrifying to wake up with that man looking over you, knowing you’re alone, even for me." Sephiroth said, showing more emotions to his two friends than he ever had before.

            "But still-," Genesis started, for once not sure how to finish his sentence.

            "Cloud's my friend, as you two have told me over and over again, friends make sacrifices for each other. Spending an extra hour in the lab while Hojo takes my blood is worth it so I can make sure that Cloud's ok." Sephiroth said with a bit of determination in his voice.

            "What about what you said, with Hojo trying to use Cloud against you, won't this make it worse?" Genesis asked, concern clear in his voice.

            "I doubt it, Hojo doesn't need much motivation for what he does." Sephiroth said, looking to Genesis.

            Genesis wanted to argue more with Sephiroth, but his desire to know Hojo wasn't doing anything to Cloud overrode any argument he had in his head. "Thank you." He finally said, though he was still tense.

            Sephiroth wanted to tell Genesis that he wasn't doing it for him, but that wasn't fair. "I'll see you later." He stood and left the room.

            Genesis just stood and moved to leave. "If he's going in there, I'm at least going to be waiting at the door." and he was gone.

            Angeal nearly cursed, only his honor kept him from doing so. He had been so close to getting Genesis's mind off Cloud's current state before Sephiroth had come in.

* * *

 

            "I've told you before, get out." Hojo snapped as he heard a door open, not even bothering to look up.

            "I didn't think you'd ever tell me to leave your lab." Sephiroth said a bit stern.

            "What a pleasant surprise, I thought you were that annoying Rhapsodos. What can I do for you, my boy?" Hojo said, pushing his glass back up on his face.

            "I think you know why I'm here." Sephiroth said as his eyes ran over to Cloud's body, out cold on the lab table.

            "Oh, I think even you know the rules," Hojo said with a tisk. "Though, I suppose I could be convinced to let you stay, there's been something I've been wanting to test out for a while."

            "Whatever." Sephiroth said, removing his jacket and taking a seat. He did manage to catch a glance at Cloud's monitor. His Mako content was at 12%, but all his vital signs seemed fine.

            "Anything for him ,is that it?" Hojo prodded as he took out a vial.

            Sephiroth remained silent. Hojo filled a syringe with whatever was in the vial. "Take your ribbon off."

            Sephiroth simply looked at him, but did as he was told, reaching up to his right arm and untying it, then placing it in his pocket. Hojo wasted no time injecting Sephiroth with the syringe. Sephiroth grabbed his arm in pain as it burned.

            "Marlboro venom, I've always wondered how long it would take for your body to burn it off naturally. I imagine it will take about an hour or two, but I might be wrong." Hojo said with his twisted grin. Sephiroth just gritted his teeth as a wave of nausea overcame him. For Cloud's sake he would put up with this.

* * *

 

            A half hour in and Sephiroth could no longer sit upright. He was disoriented and nauseous. Shakes wracked his body and he was certain that he had a fever. It didn't matter though, he could see Cloud's monitor from here, 14% Mako concentration. Sephiroth was certain that that was high for a 2nd Class, but Cloud had started out at 10% and his vital signs were good.

            Sephiroth let his eyes slide close for just a moment.

* * *

 

            Sephiroth awoke spilling the contents of his stomach on the floor, but also feeling much better. His mind was a bit fuzzy, but then he realized he was in the lab and Cloud! He sat up fast enough to make himself dizzy again.

            "You and that boy will be forever entertaining." Hojo said, jotting something down. "An hour though, that's interesting. Your body seems rather efficient with poisons, I'll have to remember that."

            He only caught half of what Hojo was saying, glancing at Cloud's monitor, 15% but still stable. Sephiroth breathed a sigh of relief, putting is ribbon and coat back on.

            "Strife's enhancements are done, I was about to go retrieve Rhapsodos from his endless pacing in the hall, but you can take him, if you wish. I know he means so much to you." Hojo said with his twisted smile.

            Sephiroth still just ignored him, waiting for Hojo to unhook Cloud and place some of his clothing back on. When the man moved aside, Sephiroth just lifted Cloud bridal style and left the labs.

            "Cloud!" Genesis exclaimed as he took him from Sephiroth, though he met a bit of resistance.

            "He's fine, the monitor said he was at 15% concentration, but he was stable the entire time." Sephiroth informed Genesis, he still looked paler the usual.

            "I don't like that he seems to be pumping him endlessly full of Mako, but Cloud seems to be fairing well enough. Thank you again Sephiroth, for keeping an eye on him." Genesis said, his voice full of how grateful he was.

            "I would do it again if I had to and I probably will when he makes 1st class." Sephiroth said, though his hands itched to take Cloud back. "I see Angeal is gone."

            "Zack finished his injections half an hour ago." Genesis informed Sephiroth.

            "Alright, if you excuse me, then I think I need to rest after that. I'm leaving for a mission to Wutai in the morning." Sephiroth said, turning to leave, he had to get away before he did something he'd regret.

            "What did he do to you?" Genesis said, following him to the elevator.

            "He injected me Marlboro venom." Sephiroth said, finding no reason to hide the truth.

            "That man's insane!" Genesis vented once they got on the elevator.

            "I know that well enough." Sephiroth said, a little flustered that Genesis had followed, but he was foolish to think the man would have spent anymore time in the labs.

            "I suppose you do." Genesis said with a scowl, then looked down at Cloud, he didn't know how much longer he could continue without just killing the psychotic professor.

            "I'm counting on you to figure out something soon." Sephiroth said, before exiting the elevator and moving swiftly to his room.

            Genesis might have been concerned at Sephiroth words, if it wasn't for two things he was sure of. First, Sephiroth had very few friends and cared deeply for those he let close, and second, the man saw absolutely no point in romantic relationships. The idea that Sephiroth was actually in love with Cloud as well, was very far from his mind as he stepped back into his own apartment.

            That night in his Mako induced sleep, Cloud dreamt of Sephiroth coming to save him from a dragon that looked suspiciously like Hojo.


	17. Chapter 17

                Cloud awoke to the smell of bacon. He blinked a bit before the haze of sleep cleared his mind. His muscles ached a bit, but overall he felt much better than he had the first time he had undergone Mako enhancements. He threw his new uniform on, which Genesis (or at least he assumed Genesis) had hung in his closet. On his dresser sat his Ribbon that Sephiroth had given him and his Fire Ring.

                A silly grin crossed his face as he looked at the Ring, It seemed to suit Genesis's personality and in his head, he could think of it as a symbol of his connection to the man. He put his accessories on and walked out the door.

                The spread Genesis had for him wasn't nearly as massive as his first time either and he noted that he wasn't famished. There was bacon, pancakes, eggs and fruit.

                "Thank you," Cloud said, walking over to claim a kiss from Genesis before he sat down to eat. "How long was I out?"

                "Just overnight. I think you actually woke up sometime late last night, but then settled back down to sleep." Genesis informed him.

                "Oh, either way I still feel a lot better than last time." Cloud said before taking a bite of pancake.

                "It usually is easier after the first time." Genesis said in agreement.

                "So what's the plan for today?" Cloud asked Genesis, he usually had a schedule in mind for them.

                "I haven't decided." Genesis said honestly. "I'm still concerned about what Lazard told us. He told me not to be reckless, then decides to go off on his own and do something that could topple everything. "

                "You've never really explained to me what everything is." Cloud said, it had been bothering him for a while. He trusted Genesis and he knew the science department was immoral as it came. He loved Genesis, but it didn't change the fact that sometimes he felt like a pawn.

                An unreadable look passed over Genesis's face, before he looked away. "I'm sorry Cloud, I just-" He paused, "You've never asked any questions and I didn't think to answer them. You know all about the science department's experiments, honestly there isn't much else to tell." Genesis did look guilty.

                "It's alright, I trust you, I just would like to know what's going on. Especially if you think things are going down with the Director." Cloud said, he looked down on himself as he bit into a piece of bacon.

                "Well, Lazard has been at this for a while. When he became Director of SOLDIER, it gave him access to the Science Department's records. Now there have been rumors for years of human experimentation coming out of the Science Department, but most thought they were just Urban Legends. With all the stories going around, it wasn't possible for all those people to disappear and no one notice, right?" Genesis started.

                "But there was a way, there is a war going on, people die. No one ever looked too closely at the death toll, until Lazard started to review his predecessor’s files and found an alarming number of deaths occurred here on the home continent far away from the fighting. Most were written off as accidents or rogue monster attacks and it still wasn't a large number compared with what we lost in the war. 10-15 a year compared to hundreds." Genesis continued his story, Cloud sat his food down as he listened.

                "Then he found the files on missing people reports from the Slums. You've seen it down there, Shinra for the most part has forgotten about the people it sealed down there when they built the plate. There are a few that care about them, but for the most part their plight goes unheeded. Out of sight, out of mind." Genesis sounded disgusted.

                Cloud remembered back to the night Zack drug him down there with Kunsel. What he had seen made him sick, but Zack and Kunsel didn't even bat an eyelash. He had to admit guiltily that he didn't think much about the slums himself unless he was there.

                "He didn't know what to do with this information, it was obvious that this was a poorly kept secret and that the President had to be aware along with a lot of his top ranking staff. Lazard however had to fight to get to where he was, he knew what it was like to be discarded without a second thought. After your first mission, I started asking questions myself. The rest you know." Cloud nodded, that's when he and Genesis had gotten involved with Lazard.

                "That still doesn't answer what you or he plans to do about any of this." Cloud pointed out, resuming his meal.

                "The deeper we dig, the worse it gets." Genesis admitted. "Originally we had planned just to bring down Hojo. He was the source of the problem. But then when it became extremely apparent that the President had to know and support Hojo's work, well, now you see the problem."

                Cloud did and suddenly he wasn't hungry anymore. They weren't talking about disposing of one man from the Science Department anymore, they were talking about dealing with the President, which ultimately meant going against the entire company. That opened up a whole host of other problems. While they may be doing some dark things, the world depended on Shinra.

                "Now you see the need for caution. I don't know what Lazard has planned but I don't like it. I should have had this conversation with you earlier." Genesis acknowledged. "I should have let you know the danger before hand, but I didn't know it myself until we were waist deep. If you want a way out though, I'll find you one."

                "No!" Cloud said almost violently. "I'll admit I felt a bit used for a while, just because I didn't know exactly what was going on, but I would never turn my back on you and I can't turn my back on this anymore than you can." Cloud said, shaking his head. "If I can help, I will, I swear. Besides, you're not getting rid of me that easily."

                Genesis breathed a sigh of relief. "I honestly don't know what I would have done, if you had wanted to leave."

                Cloud just smiled. "Like I said, you're stuck with me."

* * *

 

                Sephiroth had already departed for his mission earlier that morning and Zack was still recovering, though Angeal expected him to wake soon. They were getting ready to be sent on an extend length mission, where they likely wouldn't have much down time. Genesis had wanted to see how Cloud performed after his last Mako treatments, but that could wait until tomorrow. He knew he would regret it later, but he had asked Angeal if he would like to test Cloud and Zack together, mostly to see if the fighting on the train had been a fluke.

                He also was feeling a bit stir crazy and didn't want to just sit around the apartment. Normally that wouldn't have been a bad thing, but ever since Cloud's _request_ he could feel his will power weakening. He had promised to make it special for him and he was going to, even if it killed him.

                "Cloud, what do you want to do today?" Genesis finally asked the man sitting next to him.

                Cloud just hummed to himself a bit, thinking over the question. He was so used to following Genesis's lead. "I'm assuming you don't want to train or else you wouldn't have asked me what to do." Cloud looked at Genesis as the man nodded in confirmation. "Why don't we head down to the Theatre district then? I haven't had much of a chance to just look around."

                Genesis's face twisted into a grin. Of course it would mean a few run-ins with his fan club, but that would be alright. "I knew there was a reason I loved you." He said before planting a kiss on Cloud's lips.

* * *

 

                An hour later found them walking down the middle of the Theatre district, dress in casual clothing. Genesis was back in his Fedora and red shirt, but still wearing his trademark leather coat as the weather had gotten colder. Cloud was dressed in a light blue turtle neck, with the blue coat Genesis's had given him.

                "It’s him! Oh my he is cute, I haven't seen him up close before!" Cloud over heard a girl huddled up with her friend exclaim. He just shook his head, Genesis was all his, no matter how cute those girls thought Genesis was.

                "Oh! And his hair! It's just to die for, you don't see that shade of blonde very often. And his eyes, they’re so blue! Even with the Mako!" He heard her friend whisper back and he about faltered. They were talking about him? He had to fight back a blush and a quick glance at Genesis confirmed that his mentor had heard as well and was fighting back laughter.

                "I joined his fan club last week! He's so mysterious. He's Commander Rhapsodos's student! But he's also been spotted a lot with General Sephiroth. The Silver Elite are about to have a cow! No one knows anything about him." The first girl said, though she thought she was being quiet and sneaky, the two were obviously following Cloud and Genesis as the conversation continued.

                "Oh! I want to join, what are they calling themselves?" The second replied.

                "The Golden Crusade!" The girl giggled and Cloud's eye twitched. "They find it their holy duty to uncover his secrets!"

                "The Golden Crusade, huh? Have to see if I can join, I'm pretty sure they would love what I could tell them." Genesis whispered in his ear.

                "I'm going to kill you." Cloud said, shaking his head.

                "No, you're not, you love me too much." Genesis said with a bit of a laugh. "Besides, I warned you about them. I told you that you'd probably end up with one of your own."

                "You'd think they would have something better to do with their time." Cloud replied as a camera flash went off.

                "Can I have your autograph!" Another fan said, after taking the picture and pushed a book with blank pages in front of the two of them.

                "Of course, miss." Genesis said, taking her pen and signing the page, encouraging Cloud to do the same.

                "Oh My Gaia! Thank you!" She squealed before running off.

                "Why do you encourage them?" Cloud looked confused.

                "Because they have their place. Having people look up to us is a good thing. It means we’re doing something right. What's a Hero, if he doesn't have the will of the people behind him?" Genesis asked Cloud.

                "A villain." Came Cloud's easy reply. It was a concept that had been well explored in Loveless.

                "Exactly." Genesis said with a smile. "They for the most part are harmless. Occasionally there are those that go a bit too far, but you shouldn’t judge them all by the few that are not all there."

                "Like the one that broke into Sephiroth's bathroom?" Cloud said, looking at Genesis, trying to tune out the chatter around him.

                "Nah, that was just hilarious." Genesis said with a smirk.

                Cloud just shook his head, before spotting a booth that was selling Loveless merchandise. He practically dragged Genesis over.

                "Commander Rhapsodos," The stall attendant obvious recognized them and seemed a bit nervous.

                "Look Genesis," Cloud said, holding up a silver necklace. It was a locket that was in the shape of the book Loveless.

                "If you like it, sir, take it." The attendant insisted.

                "Are you sure?" Cloud said looking at the woman confused.

                "Of course! Anything for Loveless's biggest fans." The woman said with a smile.

                "Thank you." Cloud said returning the smile.

                "Good day, miss." Genesis said, tilting his hat to her and leading Cloud off.

                "That was nice of her." Cloud said as he slipped the locket in his pocket. He intended to place a picture of himself and Genesis in it later. That was, if Genesis didn't mind.

                "Really generous." Genesis replied, but he sounded sarcastic. Cloud just looked at him confusedly.

                "She'll have a hundred more of them sold by tomorrow morning." Genesis informed Cloud, who still looked confused and Genesis sighed. Genesis had been dealing with people like the stall attendant his whole life. Cloud had no idea.

                "Think about it, think of your fan club. You like something, so they will want it, it makes them think they are closer to you. She wasn't giving it to you to be nice. She was giving it to you so she could sell them to your fan club." Genesis finally said.

                Cloud’s face fell a little bit as he slipped his hand in his pocket to feel the necklace. "Don't get too upset. You still liked it and there is no reason you shouldn't keep it. I just wanted you to understand her motivation. She likely won't be the last to get you to take something, or be seen using something just for their own profit."

                "That still just seems so- so - I don't know, wrong? Cheap?" Cloud said, looking up at Genesis.

                "Like I said, as long as it's something you truly enjoy, there isn't much of a problem. I mean, you're not going to stop buying things or doing things suddenly. I get free season tickets to the Theatre, I'm sure not going to stop going to that now, am I?" Genesis explained.

                "I suppose, it's just one more thing to get used to." Cloud said with a sigh.

                "Now cheer up! I think I can hear some actors in the street up ahead." Genesis said, grabbing Cloud's hand and pulled him to the back of a gathered group listening to a man and a woman going back and forth performing a scene from a play. For once the crowd was too caught up in the performance to notice who was watching it.

* * *

 

                "You want what?" Cloud was looking between Genesis and Angeal as Zack did the same thing just as stunned.

                "We want you to spar the other." Genesis repeated. "We won't hurt you, but honestly we know how each other's fighting style better than our own sometimes. It will be nice to have to perspective of how much you two actually fight like us. "

                "If you say so." Cloud said before eyeing Angeal. He still wasn't sure what to think of Zack's mentor. It was also clear by looking at Zack that he was fearful of Genesis.

                "Come on, Cloud." Angeal said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I want you to go all out. I'll adjust my strength as needed in response."

                Cloud took one last look back at Genesis, who had a devilish look on his face, before turning back to Angeal. They were out in the courtyard that Sephiroth used for summoning.

                They stood opposite each other and Cloud drew his sword.

                "Don't be afraid to use Materia, remember I'm used to sparing with Genesis, usually with Sephiroth at the same time." Angeal was still trying to encourage Cloud.

                "Alright, sir." Cloud said, dropping into his fighting stance. He wanted to look back over at Genesis and Zack, but knew he needed to focus, if he was going to fight Angeal.

                Cloud dove forward with a burst of speed, swinging his sword in an arch as it connected with the broadsword Angeal was using for this session. The Buster Sword was forever attached to his back.

                "Good," said Angeal, throwing Cloud back a bit, who then fired off an Ice spell in his direction. The spar was on.

* * *

 

                A half hour later they were still going at the fight. Angeal and Cloud were truly enjoying themselves. Zack and Genesis had finished over 10 minutes ago, when Genesis set the man's pants on fire. He laughed, ended the spar and now they were watching Cloud and Angeal.

                They weren't the only ones though. Several passing 2nds and 3rds and even a few Turks were watching the spar in fascination. The two involved had no idea of the spectacle they were creating as swords clashed and spells were cast.

                Cloud had felt something take over in him and innate battle instinct was the best way he could describe it. His encounters with monster on missions never lasted this long and he always felt reserved in his spars with Genesis. The VR machines just couldn't get his blood flowing like it was now either. A grin fell on his face. He liked this feeling, he really did.

                He dashed forward again, thrusting his sword forward with all the force he could muster. Angeal went to dodge and easily could have, if he hadn't looked into Cloud's eyes. For a split second it felt like Sephiroth was staring back at him. It froze him in place long enough for Cloud's sword to sink deep within his shoulder. He screamed and collapsed to the ground as Cloud pulled his sword out.

                Cloud for his part was in shock, he was certain Angeal could and should have dodged that attack. By the time he realized that wasn't going to happen, he couldn’t pull back enough of the force to stop the sword.

                "Angeal!" He cried as the blood flowed. He didn't know how, but now Genesis and Zack were at his side as well.

                "Are you alright?" Genesis asked Angeal, casting a cure spell.

                "I'll be alright." Angeal said, moving his hand, but the wound was still bleeding.

                "Angeal?" Zack looked at his mentor concerned, he didn't know as much about Materia as the other 3, but he was certain that should have done _something._

                "Cloud?" Genesis looked to him as he spoke, remembering the mission a few weeks back. Though how Cloud had done to Angeal, what the monsters had done to him, he had no idea.

                "I'll try.” He said, taking Genesis's mastered cure and closing his eyes in concentration. He focused everything on the wound, it finally stopped bleeding, but didn't fully heal.

                When he was done, Cloud collapsed in Genesis's arms, already worn out from his spar.

                "I think I should go see Hollander." Angeal said, his shoulder felt a bit better, but it still hurt.

                Genesis's wanted to stop him, but he knew better of it. Angeal had always been more "sensible" then Genesis.

                "Alright, let me put Cloud down to rest and I'll join you." Genesis said.

                "I'm sure that isn't necessary. It's a shoulder wound. There must be some odd property to Cloud's sword. You said you found it in the bottom of the training cabinet. Who knows who it belonged to before or what it can do. Take care of your student and when he wakes up, make sure he understands that I know it was an accident." Angeal insisted.

                Genesis wanted to argue, but not here, people were still watching. "Alright, just let me know what you find out." With that he took Cloud into his arms and walked back to their apartment. Zack helped Angeal to the infirmary.

* * *

 

                "Angeal!" Cloud cried as he sat up in bed.

                "Should I be jealous you’re calling out another man's name in your sleep?" Genesis smirked from the doorway.

                Cloud had the good sense to blush. "You know I don't think of him like that!" Cloud protested, "I'm just worried about him."

                "I know, I know." Genesis said, calming him down. "I was just coming to wake you anyway. He's going to be alright. They aren't sure why his wound wouldn't heal with Materia, but Hollander is sure it will heal fine on its own. Angeal's been taken off the mission roster for tomorrow though. Lucky me, I got stuck watching after Zack."

                "You believe what Hollander has to say?" Cloud asked, he still felt guilty.

                Genesis just shrugged. "Hollander isn't Hojo."

                "I suppose so." Cloud acknowledged, though he still felt bad.

                "Don't worry, Angeal's not mad. He knows it was an accident and he says it was his fault anyway. He was momentarily distracted. He thinks pretty highly of your fighting skills." Genesis said, coming to sit next to Cloud on the bed.

                "He really is going to be ok?" Cloud asked again.

                "Yes, he is really going to be ok." Genesis said, kissing Cloud's forehead. He still had a few questions and doubts of his own, but right now Cloud didn't need to become victim to Genesis’s own paranoia. "Now come on, I made dinner, it’s last decent meal we'll have for weeks!" Genesis proclaimed before standing up off Cloud's bed.

                Cloud just smiled and followed Genesis out of the room.


	18. Chapter 18

                Genesis pinched the bridge of his nose as he stared at those assembled before him. With Angeal out of commission, Lazard had decided to add some extra men to the roster. Specifically, the SOLDIER Cloud had been kissing that fateful night, Kunsel, and a 3rd Class by the name of Luxiere, who seemed to be falling over himself because he was on a mission with _Zack_. Gaia help him, he was going to kill someone.

                Kunsel at least was still weary of him and for the most part was silent as they sat in the back of the convoy. Zack was chatting with Luxiere, retelling the events of his Second Class promotion, which were oddly accurate. Most people would have played up their own merit in that situation, but he was giving credit to Cloud where it was due. Cloud was sitting next to Genesis, reading the book Angeal had given him for his birthday, he somehow had the ability to tune out the rambunctious SOLDIERS sitting across from them. It was a skill Genesis was very jealous of.

                Cloud finally looked up from his book with an odd expression on his face.

                "What's wrong?" Genesis inquired.

                "I'm not sick." Cloud said, like it was some profound realization.

                "No, you were actually quite well in your pre-mission physical." Genesis said, though he was confused at Cloud's words. "Why would you expect to be sick?"

                "I've always had horrible motion sickness." Cloud said, "The trip from Nibelheim to Midgar was one of the worst experiences of my life."

                "Hmmm." Genesis said, "Most likely the Mako. I've never actually met someone before now who used to suffer from motion sickness, but our enhancements make us immune to most common diseases, so it's not much of a stretch to say it could deal with things like motion sickness."

                "That is so awesome." Cloud said and there were almost tears in his eyes. "I was so terrified I'd be shipped around a lot and become known as the SOLDIER who was always sick."

                "There was never any real need to worry. If you had still suffered from it, there are medications you can take to relieve it." Genesis pointed out.

                "There are?" Cloud said with surprise.

                "Cloud, sometimes you're so cute I just want to hug you like a stuffed chocobo!" Zack exclaimed with a bit of a laugh.

                "Zack" Genesis snapped at the SOLDIER, though it had more of an effect on Kunsel, who seemed to be trying to merge into the side of the truck.

                "Oh, I know he's your chocobo!" Zack said, still laughing.

                "Zack!" It was Cloud's turn to get upset with him. "I am not a chocobo."

                "Of course you're not!" Zack said with a smile.

                "I don't even." Cloud said, shaking his head.

                "Ignore him." Genesis finally said.

                Cloud just looked up to Genesis, then settled back into reading his book.

                "Such love." Zack said with a shrug and turned back to his conversation with Luxiere.

                Genesis went back to deciding who was going to have an 'accident' first on this mission.

* * *

 

                "Damn, it’s freezing up here." Zack said, stepping out of the truck they had been in.

                "I could have thrown you over the side of the ferry. Would have saved all of us a lot of trouble." Genesis said with a scowl, though it was obvious that the pyro was feeling the cold too as a chill went through him.

                "It's not so bad." Cloud said with a shrug. He was the only one not trying to warm himself up a bit.

                "Says the man who grew up in the middle of snow covered mountains." Zack grumbled a bit. Their other two companions had chosen to remain silent, but it was clear that the cold was getting to them too.

                "You know, I hate to agree with the puppy about anything, but it is freezing out here and the fact that you can stand there in short sleeves and not about to die of hypothermia isn't natural. Let's get inside." Genesis said.

                They moved into the town, which wasn't so much of a town as it was a bunch of tents surrounded by a bunch of bones. Apparently they hadn't been very creative when naming the town, like Genesis had originally thought. Right now he was wondering if Lazard actually hated him.

                "Commander!" He heard someone call out and he turned his head. He saw a man swiftly heading out of the camp, while workers moved quickly to unload the vehicles that they came with.

                "Yes...?" Genesis trailed off as he faced the man. He wasn't sure who he was addressing.

                "Come on, let's get you all inside before it comes." The man said, a bit out of breath.

                "Before what comes?" Genesis asked a bit confused, but he started to follow the man back into the makeshift walls surrounding the camp.

                "The storm." Came the fearful reply. "This last week, we've been pounded with unnatural ice storms, there's one building right now, can't you feel the cold?"

                Genesis just looked at the man, this was a continent full of ice, how was an ice storm unnatural and how could he not feel this damn cold? "Of course." Was all he said however in a calm manner.

                The man led him to a large canvas tent, it was about 50ft x 30ft and was 20 ft at the center, 10 at the sides high. In the middle was a large fire to heat the place. The top had a mesh area with another large piece of material over it to vent the smoke. "We usually use this as a meeting hall, but while you're here, it will be yours to do with what you wish." The man, whose name he still did not know, told him.

                Genesis nodded, noting that it was at least it warmer in the tent, though still absolutely freezing by his normal standards. "Thank you, I still haven't gotten your name, however."

                The man looked almost happy, yet flustered. "I didn't think someone like you would care!" The man exclaimed and his face turned a little red. "You can call me Raeges."

                "Well Raeges, can you fill me and my comrades in on what's been going on here?" Genesis asked the man. He had Lazard's mission summary, but it was always better to ask the locals as sometime details were lost in translation.

                Raeges looked rather pleased and spilled into his story. "It all started about a month ago, Commander. The men where in the field diggin, when they were attacked. Now, don't get me wrong, monster attacks out here are normal. Normally our wards can handle about anything in the area. These things were different." A bit of fear was back in his voice.

                "What attacked you?" Genesis asked, dealing with towns people could be rather troublesome, but it beat going out blind.

                "I don't know really how to describe it. They were large wolf like creatures, red eyes, grey, almost white fur. They were probably 2-3x larger than normal wolves. They seemed a lot smarter, too. They started picking our men off. It's gotten so bad that we've stopped going to the dig site. Then the storms started up and well, I'm afraid if you can't help us, we'll have to abandon the site." Raeges finished.

                Genesis stole a glance at Cloud and confirmed that he was thinking the same thing. This mission might not have been as disconnected from their investigation as they had originally thought. The mission summary had just said 'large white monsters', which didn't sound abnormal for a continent covered in ice. This is why it paid to actually speak to the locals. "The mission request also said something about terrorist activity?"

                "With everything else, I had almost forgotten about that." Raeges said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Not a week before the monster attacks, our main building, the only one that wasn't a tent, was looted, then set on fire."

                "Do you know what was taken? Or was too much destroyed in the fire?" Genesis asked.

                The man before him just shook his head. "That's the strange part. The only things that were taken were a couple of ancient monster skeletons we had dug up. I'm not even sure what they were, everything was a jumbled mess and we were going to send them back for study. Those items had value, don't get me wrong, but there were several, smaller, much more valuable items in the building. "

                "Alright, we'll get settled and start checking around." Genesis told the man.

                "Thank you! I would recommend waiting until after the storm passes. I should go make sure the supplies are taken care of. We'll server you dinner around 6, er, what is that military time? 1600?" The man said unsurely.

                "1800, but we can understand civilian time just fine. Don't worry yourself over it." Genesis told Raeges.

                "Alright, thank you very much, sir." Raeges said with a bit of a bow and slipped out of the tent.

                "You 3, go follow him. See if you can help with the supplies. No sense in anything getting wasted or anyone getting injured." Genesis said, motioning to Luxiere, Kunsel and Zack. "Cloud and I will get our living space in order."

                "Yes, sir!" Kunsel and Luxiere said with a salute. Zack just gave Genesis an odd look, before adding his own "Yes, sir." And out the tent they went.

                "Zack probably thinks you sent them away to molest me." Cloud said with a little laugh.

                "Tempting, but we need to get set up and I wanted to talk to you about what that man told us." Genesis said, moving to unload their packs.

                "Those wolves definitely sound like variants of what we've ran into before." Cloud acknowledged.

                "I wonder if Lazard suspected something when he sent us here." Genesis said almost to himself.

                "I doubt it, from what you said he's been trying hard to distance Angeal and Sephiroth from these incidents. I don't think he would have sent Angeal and Zack here, if he honestly thought it was connected." Cloud replied.

                "I really want to find out what those bones were of." Genesis said, placing out a bedroll.

                "If Hojo really is behind this, it can't be good. Though what he would want with things all the way out here, who knows." Cloud replied.

                Genesis's mind was working overtime, going over all the information in his head. Cloud laid out the last bedroll . They were on one side of the large tent and Zack, Kunsel and Luxiere were on the other with the fire in-between them.

                "I've got a theory, but if it's true, I really don't want it to be." Genesis said, shaking his head. "Someone comes and steals a bunch of old bones. Then these monsters show up and start dragging people off. It's got Hojo written all over it. But that means he can _control_ those creatures."

                "You think, those men the monsters took, are experiments now?" Cloud asked.

                "Most likely. Either that or everything else has gotten us so paranoid that we're looking for Hojo everywhere. Including a barren wasteland of ice and snow." Genesis said the last part a bit too serious for Cloud's liking.

                "So now we're paranoid about our paranoia?" Cloud almost laughed.

                "I think I need to make an aluminum foil hat." Genesis joked.

                "If you do, I'm so taking a picture and sending it to your fan club." Cloud retorted.

                "I'll send yours one of you sleeping." Genesis replied. It felt nice to let out a bit of stress this way.

                "Oh, whatever shall I do? My fan club discovers I actually sleep!" Cloud replied in mock horror.

                Genesis let out another laugh, realizing Cloud was changing him for the better. 3 months ago he had been too bitter to even think about laughing at anything. "Come on, we better finish setting up or the puppy really will believe I've been taking advantage of you."

* * *

 

                Genesis took a peek outside the tent, then quickly pulled the flap shut. Not 5 minutes after Zack, Kunsel and Luxiere returned, the ice blizzard picked up full force. The wind was howling and they could hear the hail pounding on the outside of the heavy canvas. Just the bit of the blast that Genesis got from opening the flap had nearly chilled him to the bone and he realized anyone caught outside in this would be dead in minutes.

                "The tent must be enchanted." Genesis said, moving to inspect the walls. Little threads of green woven into the fabric confirmed his theory.

                "I was wondering how we were still warm in here or how the tent hadn't been ripped to shreds." Cloud acknowledged. He was still the only one truly comfortable talking with Genesis. Zack had tried to get under Genesis's skin at first, but then remembered he didn't have Angeal here to protect him.

                Cloud went and laid down on his sleeping mat, they had put up a few make-shift dividers. In the military you didn't normally get privacy, but Genesis wasn't exactly a regular grunt. Cloud profited by association.

                Kunsel was sitting next to the fire, and Zack and Luxiere were sitting over on their bed mats, while Luxiere listened in rapt attention to more of Zack's stories.

                "I don't think the puppy realizes that he has an admirer." Genesis whispered to Cloud as he sat next to the blonde. He was wearing his typical smirk.

                "You think Luxiere is interested in Zack?" Cloud asked with a bit of surprise.

                "Who else would listen to the puppy go on like that?" Genesis said, containing a bit of a laugh. Laughing where Cloud could hear him and laughing were others could hear him were two different things. He did have a reputation to maintain after all.

                "He could be honestly interested." Cloud offered.

                Genesis just gave him a look that said 'are you serious?'

                "Well he could be." Cloud said a bit sheepishly. "Do you think we should warn him?"

                Genesis looked thoughtful for a moment and Cloud just looked at him.

                "Well?" Cloud said, tilting his head to the side a bit.

                "As funny as it would be to watch the whole thing play out, I'm not cold enough of a bastard to get amusement from other people's emotional pain." Genesis finally said.

                Cloud just nodded and pulled his knees up to his chest. "I'll try to get Zack alone and say something."

                "That's probably best. He wouldn't believe a word I said on the subject." Genesis said, laying out on his own mat.

                "That's your own fault, you know. He's not that bad, you could be nicer to him." Cloud pointed out. The whole conversation was still barely above a whisper.

                "There you go, sounding like Angeal again." Genesis said with a sigh.

                "Angeal can be a smart man." Cloud said, looking over at his mentor/boyfriend.

                "Just remember, if it was up to Angeal, we'd both still be single." Genesis said, propping himself up a bit, a small grin crossing his face.

                "Ok, you're right, be as mean and nasty to Zack as you want." Cloud said with a grin.

                "I knew you'd come around." Genesis said before settling back down. "Now let's get some sleep. Once this storm stops, we'll have a lot of work to do."

                "Alright." Cloud said before settling back down himself. "But you're not really going to sleep in your coat, are you?"

                "It's cold," Genesis said in a tone similar to what a small child might use.

                "You’re such a wuss, wouldn't your fan club like to know about that?" Cloud laughed and closed his eyes.

                "Pictures of you sleeping." Genesis replied before closing his eyes himself.

* * *

 

                "You have got to be kidding me." Genesis complained, again pulling his coat tighter. Zack, Kunsel and Luxiere had broken down and put on the standard issue cold weather gear. Cloud however was still standing in his normal uniform.

                "I don't want to start sweating. It's been awhile since I've felt anywhere near comfortable." Cloud said, crossing his arms.

                "Why do you wear around the coat I gave you then, if you're always so damn hot?" Genesis asked. They were currently trudging through the snow towards the abandoned dig sit. The other 3 in their party where about 10 feet behind them.

                "It's actually not too bad. A leather coat like yours and the one you gave me isn't actually that great at keeping out the biting cold. The best you can do is cut the wind and contain a little bit of body heat. The thing's not even lined. You should put on some of the snow gear, if you’re that cold."

                Genesis looked back at the other three dressed in the white and silver coats, head surrounded by fake fur and goggles on their face. "No, thank you."

                "Then stop complaining." Cloud said, looking up at the man.

                "No wonder you and ice materia get along so well. You must have ice flowing in your veins." Genesis rubbed his arms for a bit of warmth.

                "Maybe." Cloud said, completely serious.

                Genesis was about to reply, but he stopped when they reached the dig site.

                "Wow." Zack was the first person to say something.

                "No wonder they didn't want to come back here." Kunsel said, walking up next to Zack.

                There were claw marks everywhere, some of the exposed bones had been shattered by something very powerful. Pieces of broken equipment littered the field and Zack though, he saw a boot laying by itself on the far side.

                "Spread out and look for any sign of what did this." Genesis said, looking to the men.

                "Yes, sir!" Came the universal response and they fanned out across the field.

                Cloud went to the right of the field, scanning everything he saw, kneeling down to get a closer look at one of the shattered bones. The claw marks looked almost identical to the ones the other creatures had made. It was true that almost every encounter the creature was somewhat different, but they had obviously been mutated from the same base creature.

                He stood, moving on to look for anything else that would give them a clue. It was all the same, destruction everywhere. It certainly fit the MO of the other attacks. "Out of sight, out of mind." What           was more out of sight than a remote outpost on the Northern Continent?

"Hey Cloud! Come look at this." He turned to see Zack leaning over something.

                "What is it, Zack?" Cloud asked as he walked over.

                Zack stood up, holding a small red crystal. "Isn't this a materia?" he asked excitedly.

                Cloud held out his hand and Zack dropped the crystal in it.

                Cloud hummed a bit while trying to focus on the materia. "It's a summon." Cloud said, a bit excited, Zack was looking at him completely enthralled. "Lightning based, its name is Ramuh."

                "That's so cool!" Zack exclaimed.

                Cloud just smiled and held it back out to him.

                "Nah." Zack said, shoving it back at Cloud. "You keep it, consider it a thank you for teaching me how to even use the stuff. I really doubt they would have even considered me for 2nd, if I couldn't use it."

                "Are you sure, Zack?" Cloud said, a bit of surprise in his voice. "It's a summon and they are pretty rare as far as materia goes and I already have Shiva."

                "Of course I am! You'll probably make better use of it anyway." Zack said, shaking his head.

                "Thank you." Cloud said before pocketing it, he didn't currently have any open materia slots.

                "Don't mention it, bud!" Zack said, slapping him on the shoulder. Cloud looked around and noticed everyone else including Luxiere was on the far side of the field.

                "There is something else I wanted to talk to you about, though." Cloud said, his voice a bit heavy.

                "Genesis giving you problems, man?" Zack said as his tone changed a bit.

                "No, Genesis is great, this is about Luxiere." Cloud said, shaking his head.

                "That kid? Isn't he the greatest thing ever!" Zack said, a bit perkier.

                "Zack, remember back in the bar, when you were telling me about sending the flirty waitress the wrong signals?" Cloud tried to ease into the conversation.

                "Of course, like I'll ever forget that night." Zack said with a bit of a cringe. "But what does that have to do with Luxiere?"

                Cloud wanted to smack his forehead. For a man who seemed to understand male and female interaction so well and who was so accepting of people who were gay, he was acting pretty dense. "Zack, Luxiere is sending you signals...and you’re sending them back." Cloud finally said, trying to be as gentle as possible.

                Zack looked really confused for a moment, then his eyes went wide. "No way, he's just a cool kid."

                "Zack, he's hanging off your every word like a love struck teenage girl." Cloud decided that a bit of bluntness was apparently necessary.

                "But I'm straight." Zack blurted out.

                "I know, how do you think I felt with the waitress?" Cloud said, shaking his head. "I'm only telling you this because I don't want you or him to get hurt."

                Zack sighed and Cloud had never personally seen him this distraught, though he had heard stories from Genesis.

                "What do I do?" Zack finally asked Cloud.

                "Well, with the lack of women out here to kiss, I'd say you need to talk to him about it. Let him down gently and all." Cloud said, though it felt odd to be giving someone else, especially Zack, dating advice.

                "I guess you're right." Zack said as his shoulders fell. "Now that you mention it, I can see it. If he had been a girl, I probably would have asked him out by now with a lot of confidence."

                Cloud didn't get a chance to respond as a scream filled the dig site.

                "LUXIERE!" Kunsel yelled and Cloud and Zack's head snapped over to see the 3rd Class SOLDIER in the mouth of one of the large wolf like creature.

                Genesis was already running towards it sword raised, while Cloud and Zack shot across the field.

                The creature, rather than turn and fight, dashed off into the woods, Luxiere still struggling in its mouth.

                "After it!" Genesis ordered and they all flew into the woods in pursuit of the white wolf.

                Kunsel was the first to fall behind, speed was never his thing and the cold was really wearing him down. They were running in an all out sprint and Zack just couldn't keep up with the two agile SOLDIERS.

                The thing just didn't stop, it didn't look back and Genesis and Cloud could still hear Luxiere's screams. 20 minutes into the pursuit though Genesis faltered and Cloud slowed to keep up with Genesis’s pace. The biting cold was getting to Genesis more than he wanted to admit and in a split second decision he looked to Cloud. "Go, don't lose it or we may never find him again."

                Cloud nodded and kept running as Genesis fell to the forest floor.


	19. Chapter 19

                Lazard sat in one of the open air restaurants that dotted the streets of Costa del Sol. He was calmly waiting for his order as he sipped on a glass of ice tea. He was supposed to be on 'vacation', the only one that he had taken since he had become Director of SOLDIER. With the war running smoothly and everyone working well in SOLDIER (other than Hewley's unfortunate accident) he was entitled to a week of rest. Or at least that's what it looked on the outside. Most simply viewed it as him getting comfortable in his position. Many of the company's top management went on vacation here regularly.

                Too bad Lazard wasn't actually on vacation. He'd been enjoying himself a bit for the past two days, but he still never forgot why he was actually here.

                "You look like you could use a bit of company." A smooth voice said, distracting him from his thoughts.

                Lazard looked up, a fake smile on his face. "Good afternoon, Mr. Shinra. Please have a seat, if you're so inclined. "

                "Mr. Shinra, huh? Sounds a bit too much like father. "The man said politely before sitting down. "Feel free to call me Rufus."

* * *

 

                Cloud ran as fast as he could to keep up with the wolf-creature. All he thought about was running. Finally he stopped as he watched the creature slip into a cave.

                He pulled his PHS out and called Genesis.

 _"Cloud, are you alright?"_ Genesis's voice came though the phone.

                "I'm fine, the wolf finally stopped running and entered a cave. I'm sending you the coordinates before I head in." Cloud said, watching the mouth of the cave.

 _"Alright, be careful we'll meet you as soon as we can."_ Genesis replied and Cloud shut his phone and sent Genesis his location.

                He pocketed his phone and started towards the cave, sword drawn. He had no idea what he was going to find, once he got in there. He moved slowly until he heard Luxiere scream. He took off again, slowed only by the dim lighting in the cave. Finally the cave opened up and he saw the large white wolf standing over Luxiere, who was covered in blood and had passed out. But then his eyes went wide, there were at least 7 little balls of fur curled up in one corner of the cave.

                The realization finally hit Cloud, this was a mother trying to feed her pups. He saw the results of previous feeding scattered across the cave. He felt guilty because he couldn’t save the men that had already been taken, but he wouldn't let Luxiere fall to the same fate. He extended his hand and cast a bolt at the creature.

                It yelped, but immediately turned on him. He started edging back, trying to draw it out of the cave as it snapped its massive jaws at Cloud.

                "Come on," Cloud whispered and the massive wolf seemed happy enough to have him away from her pups. He fired another Bolt at it just for good measure. He didn't dare to use his ice on an arctic creature.

                That only served to piss it off more. The creature lowered its head and charged. Cloud couldn't dodge in the space and ended up slammed against the wall as the creature's teeth tore into his left arm. With his right he managed to move his sword though and stab the blade into the side of the creature's head.

                It backed up, thrashing in pain, and Cloud took a moment to cast a cure spell. The wolf was ready to strike again, though, and Cloud barely ducked in time to avoid its massive claws. As it was, the wolf caught the side of the cave, ripping rock right off the wall.

                Cloud wanted to cast his sense and wished that he had waited for Genesis and the others. He had no idea if he would be able to take this creature on his own, but if he had done nothing, then Luxiere would probably have been dead by now, if he wasn't already.

                He didn't have much more time to think however as the creature kept attacking and Cloud kept defending. As he went on however, he started to get that same feeling that had over taken him during his fight with Angeal. It felt as if a fire was coursing through his veins and he gave into it, not knowing what else to do.

                Taping into the full extent of his SOLDIER powers, Cloud tore into the wolf, slicing everywhere he could. The wolf howled in pain and staggered back. Blood was everywhere and Cloud was barely keeping track of his movements, his body acting almost on its own. When the fight was over, Cloud stood victorious over the mangled corpse of the white wolf, covered in its blood.

                "Cloud!" He heard Genesis call.

                "Here," Cloud said, a little more emotionless than he was used too.

                "Cloud, what in Gaia, are you alright?" Genesis said, followed by Zack and Kunsel.

                "Where is Luxiere?" Kunsel asked.

                "Back further in the den." Cloud said, the fire still coursing through his veins, and he was almost struggling to come back to himself.

                He turned and led them back to the fallen SOLDIER. He cast a quick cure spell when he entered, but then walked over the man to get to the pups. He sunk his blade into each one ending their life. Genesis and Zack watched almost startled. Kunsel had picked up Luxiere.

                "Cloud, are you alright?" Genesis asked again, placing a hand on Cloud.

                "I'm fine," Cloud almost snapped.

                "Why did you kill them, they were just pups." Zack said, looking almost hurt.

                "Pups grow up to be adults. If I hadn't killed them, then the settlers would have had to deal with seven more of those creatures instead of just the one. Though I assume there is another one at there at least. She had to have a mate." Cloud said and Zack was reminded that Cloud had been dealing with wolves his whole life.

                "Let's get you back and get you cleaned up." Genesis said, concern was clear in his voice. "We need to get Luxiere some medical attention as well."

                "I told you, I'm fine. Get him back and I'll track down her mate." Cloud argued.

                "This isn't up for discussion," Genesis said, Cloud wasn't acting like himself at all.

                "Why? I'm uninjured and it's not like you three can track the wolf. Luxiere needs to make it back to the hospital in Midgar and we can't leave until we've finished the job." Cloud said and Genesis almost shivered. Now he knew who Cloud sounded like. He sounded like Sephiroth and in this dimly lit cave he thought he could see the man's eyes staring back at him as Cloud talked. Kunsel and Zack were just watching the exchange silently.

                "Don't force me to make it an order, Cloud." Genesis said in an authoritative tone.

                Cloud's eyes narrowed challengingly, before he winced and brought a hand to his head.

                "Maybe I should go lay down anyway." He finally said, but the emotion was back in his voice.

                Genesis nearly sighed in relief. "Come on, once you've rested and Luxiere is stable, we'll go out and find the other wolf."

                Cloud nodded and let Genesis lead him out of the cave.

* * *

 

                Cloud was laying on his bedroll asleep as Genesis tended to Luxiere's wounds. Cloud had changed and wiped the blood off himself as best he could. Luxiere despite his injuries was doing rather well, as Genesis cast a sleep spell on him when he started to rouse, simply to make sure he would get the rest he needed.

                They had made it back to the village just in time however. Not 30 minutes after they walked through the door of their tent, an ice storm started back up. They hadn't even had time to report what they had found.

                "Is he alright?" Zack asked, daring to walk up to Genesis, Kunsel was watching over Luxiere.

                Genesis glanced at Zack, wanting just to dismiss him, but Zack was Cloud's friend. "I don't know."

                Zack, sensing that it was a bad idea to continue this conversation with Genesis, just backed away and went to sit next to Kunsel.

                Genesis tried to be more worried for the 3rd Class, who actually had physical injuries, but right now Cloud terrified him. He had never seen him act that way and it made him wonder what Hojo had done during Cloud's Mako injections. Sephiroth had been there for part of it, but what if Hojo had slipped something into the Mako at the beginning? They would have never known.

                Going to Hollander last time had been _expensive_ and turned up nothing. What else was he to do though? It wasn't like Hojo was just going to hand him answers. All he knew was that now, more than ever, he didn't want Cloud anywhere near Hojo. Achieving that while they still worked for Shinra was a damn near impossible feat. He silently sent a prayer to the Goddess that whatever Lazard was up to would have results.

* * *

 

                "So, just to summarize. You're willing to back me in over throwing the Old man as long as A. I get rid of the scientist named Hojo, and B. start a program to improve life for people in the slums?" Rufus said, they had long ago left the restaurant and were now standing in Lazard's hotel room.

                "Yes, if you agree to execute Hojo and clean up the slums, I can guarantee SOLDIER's full support." Lazard replied, staring at his half brother.

                Rufus thought it over. He really didn't care much about one scientist over another. The execution of one was a small price to pay for SOLDIER's loyalty. The slums were a different matter all together. Cleaning them up would be an expensive task. It would take a real investment of time and money. Though he thought in the long run it would be beneficial, the slums served as a hiding place for many of Shinra's greatest enemies.

                "How can you guarantee the support of your men? You're relatively new to the position and have never had a field command." Rufus thought it was safe to ask.

                "I have had several of my men come to me questioning Shinra's practices. There has been a lot of evidence pointing to long term human experimentation. My predecessors simply looked the other way. I'm not so inclined to do so and my men are in support of this." Lazard had known this question would be coming and had crafted it to sound like he had the support of his men, while keeping it vague enough to protect them if this was all an elaborate set up.

                Rufus nodded, realizing the reply for what it was. He took it though, knowing he wasn't likely to get anything else if he pushed. "The scientist is easy enough." Rufus said, waving his hand, "But what do you want done about the slums?"

                Lazard sat back a bit. "Improved living conditions, cleaning out the refuse, many people treat it as a dump. Improved water and sewer systems, which, if done properly, could improve the whole city and a relocation program for those that want to get out and can't."

                Well, at least the man wasn't asking for the impossible. The improved water and sewer systems he could probably drag the cost out from the people and, if he spun it right, still end up looking good. It might even be a good project to start out on to 'win' the people over. Cleaning out the filth was another matter and one he was almost certain would be in vain, he decided that the man before him would be placed in charge of the task, that way when it failed he couldn't blame anyone else. A relocation program would be easy enough. It wasn't like this was the first time people had been encouraged to leave the slums, many however were just too stubborn to leave, or thrived in the environment.

                "Your terms are fair," Rufus said and they were much more grounded than what he had imagined when the man had first contacted him. "I have a few other things in motion, but I believe with the support of SOLDIER, then we may just have a hostile takeover on our hands."

                Inwardly Lazard relaxed a bit. Rufus wasn't the perfect man to have in power, but he was young and easily moldable. If he could learn to care about those underneath him, then Lazard had no issue serving him.

                "I believe you know how to get a hold of me?" Lazard asked.

                "That I do, however when things are set in motion, I'll need you to move quickly. I don't intend to let that man sit in his chair any longer then I have too." Rufus said, turning and grabbing his hat.

                "We'll be ready." Lazard said with a nod.

                "Well, this has been an enjoyable vacation." Rufus said and was out the door.

                Everything seemed to have gone well, better than he expected actually. Why then did he feel like he had just sold his soul to the devil?

* * *

 

                The storm had died down and Genesis had left to find Raeges to let him know what he had found. He never did like telling people that their men were dead, but at least he could let him know that the wolf had been dealt with. He still wasn't certain that Hojo wasn't responsible for the creature's creation, but at least his men hadn't ended up as experiments.

                It was during this time that Cloud finally woke up. He stood and stepped out from behind the screen.

                "Hey man, how you feeling." Zack said, looking up from his spot next to Luxiere.

                "I'm fine, where's Genesis?" Cloud said, looking a bit confused.

                "Out report'n to the villagers." Zack said as Cloud came and sat next to him.

                "How's Luxiere?" Cloud asked, looking down, the cures he and Genesis had cast had saved the man's life, but he had lost an awful lot of blood and would need real medical attention soon.

                "He's doing alright." Zack said, he still felt a bit guilty about not being able to keep up with the wolf. But finding out that not even Genesis had been able to finish the chase, made him feel at least a little better.

                "Cloud, what was that that you did back there? The thing with your eyes?" Kunsel finally asked, though he sounded nervous.

                "Thing with my eyes?" Cloud asked, confused.

                "You were all zoned out man and your eyes, I could sworn, they were slits." Kunsel replied.

                "Only Sephiroth has slit eyes and that's all the time, Kunsel, look, Cloud's eyes are normal." Zack said, teasing his friend.

                "It was pretty dark in there even for SOLDIER eyes." Cloud pointed out.

                "I suppose, but still, it was kinda freaky, don't do that again." Kunsel said, shaking his head.

                "Hmm, don't plan on it." Cloud said, he remembered the fight with the wolf and the sensation that took over him. Despite the trouble he had coming down from the battle high, as he was calling it, it had felt good. These two didn't need to know that however. It's not like he was out of control, it was more of a focused feeling.

                "Well, either way, Luxiere owes you his life." Zack said, patting Cloud on the back.

                Cloud went to argue, but Zack stopped him.

                "You gotta stop selling yourself short, man. None of the rest of us could keep up with that thing, not even Genesis. If you hadn't gotten there when you did, then Luxiere would be wolf food by now." Zack said.

                "I suppose." Was Cloud's reply.

                "Hey Cloud, I've been meaning to ask, do you think you could give me some pointers on Materia like you did Zack? I think he's better at it than me now." Kunsel said, the request was an honest one, but he also wanted to change the subject and lighten the mood.

                "Sure, I can try at least. I don't really know how to teach people." Cloud replied.

                "If you can get through to Zack, you can get through to anyone!" Kunsel said with a bit of a laugh.

                "Hey!" Zack yelled, smacking Kunsel on the arm.

                "He has a point." Cloud said, trying to hold back his own laughter.

                "You seriously spend too much time with Genesis." Zack said with a bit of a huff, but he smiled anyway.

                Cloud just shook his head at Zack before turning his attention back to Kunsel. "Anyway, sure, though I don't know if we'll have time during the mission. I can show you a few tricks when we get back to Midgar."

                "Thanks man!" Kunsel said with a bit of excitement in his voice.

                Just then they all looked up as the tent flap opened.

                "Good to see your back up, Cloud." Genesis said, walking in.

                Cloud just smiled at him and Genesis was glad to see he was back to his old self. "A bit of rest did me some good."

                "Alright, well, you were correct when you said we need to get Luxiere back to Midgar soon. To that end, Kunsel, I want you to stay here with him. Zack and Cloud, come with me and we'll see if we can't find this other wolf." Genesis said as Zack and Cloud both stood. He didn't really want to take Cloud back out until he had been examined himself, but he was the one with the most experience where wolves were concerned.

                Once they were out of the village Genesis turned to Cloud, "I've never tracked a wild animal before, where do we start?"

                "Well, I'd head back to its den. It may have returned there to check on its mate and its pups. If it's not there, then we spread out from that point." Cloud said, he had never lead a search before, but he had been old enough to go right before he had left for SOLDIER and knew the techniques the towns people had used.

                The trek back out to the den took close to an hour since they weren't running at a break neck pace. They were about to enter when they heard a loud howl just above them. Looking up to the rocky outcrop, that was some 50 feet above the entrance to the cave, they saw another wolf, nearly twice the size of the 'mother.'

                "I think we've found him." Zack said, and Genesis just shot Zack a look, he really did know how to state the obvious.

                Cloud had expected an attack, but as the thing howled the wind picked up and the air temperature started to drop.

                Cloud knew he had to stop whatever the wolf was doing and so he pulled the materia Zack had given him earlier out of his pocket. He concentrated and pulled out the summon and in a moment an elderly bald man with a long white beard, dressed in flowing white robes, wielding a large staff was in front of him.

                The man didn't even glance at Cloud as he assaulted the wolf and the air around it exploded with electricity.

                "Where did you get that?" Genesis said, looking to Cloud in surprise.

                "Sorry, Zack found it right before the wolf took Luxiere and he gave it to me. I didn't really get a chance before now to mention it." Cloud said as the man finished his attack and disappeared.

                That was the end of the discussion as the wolf, still very much alive, leapt to the ground. Cloud narrowly avoided being pinned as the creature landed.

                Genesis held out his hand and cast Fire3. It slammed into the wolf full force. Zack ran past him and started to assault the creature with his sword, but the wolf managed to catch his sword in its teeth.

                Cloud took the moment to cast sense. "Genesis! Hit it again with another fire spell, it's extremely vulnerable!" Cloud yelled and his mentor did as he was asked. The creature cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

                The three of them surrounded the wolf. "From what I could tell, it was also responsible for the freak storms. It had an ability 'Howling Winds', though why it was assaulting the camp, I don't know." Cloud explained.

                "Most likely looking for food, we haven't seen much game or anything other than these wolves." Genesis said, kneeling and taking a sample of the wolf. Genesis didn't want to remove the blame from Hojo for anything, but the facts seemed to point to these being natural mutations.

                "Let's get back then and arrange for transport out of here." Cloud said, looking back towards camp.

                "What about the stolen bones?" Zack asked.

                "That trail went cold long ago. Only the Turks could do something about it now and that's if Shinra is inclined to do so." Genesis said, looking to Zack. Cloud was already heading back to camp.

* * *

 

                It was another 3 days before they could catch a Ferry to take them back to their home continent. The villagers were extremely grateful for their intervention. There were no more wolf sightings, and the storms had indeed stopped. Plans were made to return to the dig site soon and their life was starting to fall back into a normal stride.

                Luxiere had awoken and thanked Cloud for saving his life. He was still weak and required at least one cure spell a day to keep stable, but he would be fine.

                Genesis was just happy to get rid of the ice and snow and made a mental note to refuse any more missions to the Northern Continent. He was in such a good mood to be leaving that he had almost forgotten about Cloud's episode. For now they were standing down in the cargo hold, Kunsel and Zack were up in one of the crew's rooms watching over Luxiere.

                "It really wasn't that bad." Cloud said, leaning against the side of the fairy, a small pout on his lips.

                "Does it really get that cold in Nibelheim?" Genesis said, almost wrapping his arms around himself in memory of the cold.

                "Only in the winter." Cloud said, standing.

                "Well, remind me if we ever visit your hometown to only go in the summer." Genesis said a bit of a smirk on his face.

                "To bad, mom always makes the best soup in the winter." Cloud said with a bit of a smile on his face.

                "Hmm, homemade soup or not being freezing cold." Genesis said, pretending to weigh them in his hands. "I'll take the not being freezing cold. I'm sure your mom can make something nice, when I finally meet her, that isn't soup."

                Cloud kind of looked up with a serious face. "You really want to meet her?"

                "Well, I suppose I'd have to one day. I don't want to give you up. Besides, you said she was accepting." Genesis smiled at him.

                Cloud just blushed, it still amazed him how much Genesis actually loved him sometimes. "I'm sure she'll be happy to make you whatever you want."

                "Well, she already made you, so I guess she's good." Genesis said, giving him a quick kiss.

                Cloud just turned even redder. "What if someone sees?"

                "Then I'll just hit them with confuse. With travel it's been what, a week and a half since we were alone?" He said, leaning in for another kiss.

                Cloud decided that he didn't really want to fight it as he wrapped his arms around Genesis, kissing the man back and just enjoying the feel of his body so close.


	20. Chapter 20

                Genesis stepped out of the transport truck that brought them home and froze. Something was wrong. There were guards posted everywhere and the place was just abuzz with activity. A lead ball was starting to form in the pit of his stomach. Whatever Lazard had been planning must have gone horribly wrong. Cloud stepped out and looked up to Genesis, it was obvious that he came to the same conclusion. Zack followed him out with a confused look on his face.

                "What's going on?" Zack asked, looking to Genesis.

                Before Genesis could answer however, a 3rd Class SOLDIER came running up to him. "Commander Rhapsodos sir, I've been ordered to bring you, Strife and Fair to the Director's office immediately upon your arrival."

                Genesis just looked to the 3rd. "We'll go, but we have a man in the transport that requires immediate medical attention."

                The man just nodded and turned, telling someone on his radio to get a medical team on their way to take care of Luxiere.

                "Kunsel, stay with Luxiere, we'll figure out what this is about." Genesis said and the man nodded.

                They followed the 3rd class, Genesis was already formulating what he was going to say, the surprise he was going to put up when being informed of Lazard's actions. He trusted Cloud to do the same, he knew the risk. Zack he didn't have to worry about, the man would truly be surprised.

                The elevator ride stretched out and Genesis knew that if things went south, he would get himself and Cloud out, they were still battle ready after all.

                As the door's to Lazard's office opened and the man in question sat grimly at his desk, Genesis almost blurted out 'what are you doing still here?', but managed to control everything except a slight look of surprise on his face, luckily only Lazard had seen it.

                "You may go." Lazard said, looking at the 3rd that escorted Genesis. The man glanced at Genesis, then left.

                "What's this about Lazard, I was certain with the extra security and being escorted to your office-" He stopped, remembering that Zack was in the room. At the moment however, Zack didn’t seem to paying attention to Genesis.

                "My vacation went fine." Lazard said dully and Genesis knew that whatever the man had planned, was successful.

                "Why are we here then? Usually we get a bit of a rest before we have to hand in a mission report." Genesis said, trying to read the man. Lazard wouldn't look at him.

                "Yesterday at 8 am, someone broke into the labs and stole some equipment. By 9am both Professor Hollander and Commander Angeal Hewley were reported missing. A review of the security footage, well, you wouldn't believe me if I just told you." Lazard said, hitting a button, and the footage started to play from a projector.

                Genesis just stood and stared, watching his oldest friend break into the labs, knock guards out and carry out several pieces of equipment.

                "Why." Genesis finally said quietly. Both Zack and Cloud were stunned.

                "At the present time we don't know, but there are standing orders to subdue the two so they can be brought in for questioning." Lazard said.

                Genesis fell into one of the chairs in Lazard's office. Zack sank to the floor and Cloud still stood, but had turned to look at Lazard.

                "Genesis, you should know that, if they are gone more than 72 hours or resist any attempt to bring them in, they will both be listed as enemies of Shinra and the use of deadly force will be authorized. I don't have a choice on the matter." Lazard said as carefully as he could.

                "I'll find him, I'll knock some sense into that idiot. What the hell is he thinking!" Genesis said before striking his fists on Lazard's desk.

                "I'm going too!" Zack said, looking at Genesis.

                "I'm sorry Fair, but because you are Hewley's student, I have to detain you." Lazard said, looking at the man.

                "But why! Genesis's is his best friend! Why me and not him!" Zack demanded.

                "Because being a best friend isn't an official standing in SOLDIER. Genesis is also our best bet at resolving this before things go too far. Don't worry, I was just told to detain you, you're not a prisoner, you just need to stay in the Shinra building until you've been released." Lazard said, looking to Zack.

                "For how long?" Zack asked.

                "Until Angeal returns or your own loyalty is proven." Lazard explained.

                Zack looked like he wanted to argue more, but Genesis cut him off. "We're wasting time. Go back to your apartment or mine, if you wish, and sit, wait and behave. How would it reflect back on Angeal, if his student suddenly starts questioning orders right after he leaves?"

                Zack just looked at Genesis, then looked away. "You’re right."

                "Take Strife and see what you can find." Lazard said, looking to Genesis.

                "I'll bring him back." Genesis said, standing and leaving the room, Cloud in tow. He tried to fathom what exactly was going through his friend's head.

* * *

 

 

**_~2 Days ago~_ **

                "Angeal, you’re dying." Hollander said, placing a hand on the man's shoulder.

                "What?" Angeal said, looking up at Hollander from the examination table, he had come in for the man to examine his shoulder that was getting worse instead of better.

                "That injury you received, it triggered something in you. Something that lain dormant in your DNA. You’re aging far too fast now, I hate to say it, but it's because of the process used on you when you became a SOLDIER." Hollander said, trying to sound fatherly. Angeal had always respected the man.

                "You said at that time, it was experimental." Angeal remembered.

                "Yes and unfortunately this was a side effect we didn't fore see." Hollander said softly.

                "What about Genesis?" Angeal asked, he knew his friend had had the same process used on him.

                "I'm afraid, if he receives a similar injury, it will have the same result. You were lucky it was such a small wound. If Genesis is injured in actual battle, well, then it may just kill him out right." Hollander's voice sounded regretful.

                Angeal thought back to what Genesis had told him about a mission he and Cloud had been on. The monsters with the mysterious ability to keep something from healing properly. Luckily Cloud had been able to overcome it, but now Angeal doubted it was something special about the monsters. His mind then went back to Cloud, but he knew that wasn't an option. Cloud had already tried to heal him.

                "Is there nothing you can do?" Angeal's voice was pleading, for himself and his friend.

                "Oh, there is, if Hojo would give up his equipment!' Hollander said with a bitter laugh. "Since he became head of the science department, he's hoarded all the best equipment for himself."

                "Surely for this." Angeal said, looking up at him.

                "You know about Hojo, do you really think he cares about someone's life? Look at the way he treats Sephiroth." Hollander said.

                "You’re right." Angeal said, a bit defeated.

                "There is something we can do, but I don't know if you'll like it." Hollander said, looking at Angeal.

"What?" Angeal said, a little bit of hope back in his eyes.

"We could steal the equipment." Hollander said slowly.

                "Steal it?" Angeal sounded almost confused.

                "It wouldn't be a great course of action. We'd have to run from Shinra, but I know a place we could go. I could develop a cure for you and for Genesis and then we could return, asking for forgiveness afterwards." Hollander said with a tone of encouragement.

                Angeal looked down, he couldn't fathom what Hollander was suggesting: Stealing, going on the run from Shinra. It was madness.

                "It really is the only option we have. We really don't know how much time you or Genesis have left." Hollander placed his hand back on Angeal's shoulder.

                "Why would you do that for me?" Angeal said, knowing the man would be sinking his own career.

                "Because, unlike Hojo, I actually care about my patients. Your condition is partially my fault and I'll do what I can to correct it."

                Angeal looked up at him. "Can I think about it?"

                "For a moment maybe, but if we are going to move, we should do it soon. Right now both Genesis and your student have an alibi and can't be implicated. If we move after they get back, it could mean trouble for them." Hollander said soothingly.

                Angeal knew that Hollander was right. He put his face in his hands and sighed. "What do we need to do?"

* * *

 

                Genesis stormed out of the building, Cloud close behind. Cloud had yet to say a word to Genesis,            he really just didn't know where to start.

                Genesis went to the garage where the company vehicles were kept. He walked past the guards and went to a row of motorcycles. "Get on." Genesis said as he slipped his leg over the side. Cloud did as he was told and wrapped his arms around Genesis's waist.

                The motorcycle started right up and off they went. "Where are we going?" Cloud finally asked.

                "There are two places I can think of, that Angeal would have gone." Genesis said, trying not to snap at Cloud. It wasn't Cloud's fault that Angeal had lost his mind.

                Cloud just leaned his head on Genesis's back as they rode on.

                Silence reigned for the rest of the trip and Cloud wanted to break Genesis out of his brooding, but the wind was whipping too hard to even try and talk. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Genesis pulled over and stepped off the bike.

                "Where are we?" Cloud said, looking up at Genesis. There were grass and flowers everywhere and not too far off was the start of a small forest.

                "I don't know if it has an official name. It’s someplace me and Angeal found right after we joined Shinra. Neither one of us felt at home in the big city and we found we could make it out here, spend a few hours and then head back, all in an acceptable amount of time. I thought maybe he would have come here to get away." Genesis said, starting down a path into the forest. Not 50 foot in, the path opened up and there was a small run down log cabin, long since abandoned.

                Genesis opened the door and noticed that the layers of dust were undisturbed. "He's not been here." Genesis said as his shoulders fell.

                Cloud just hugged him and Genesis pulled him in tight. "We'll find him. Where is the other place you'd think he'd go?"

                "Banora, to his mother." Genesis said, still hugging Cloud.

                "How do we get there?" Cloud said, looking up at Genesis.

                "We'll head to Junon, it’s closer than Midgar at this point and requisition a helicopter." Genesis said before pulling away and heading back to the motorcycle.

                As he was walking however, his phone rang. He damn near ignored it, but he thought for a moment that it might be Angeal. He pulled it out and Lazard's number flashed across the screen.

                "What do you want?" Genesis nearly snapped.

 _"You need to return to Midgar right away."_ Lazard's voice filtered through the phone.

                "But Angeal-" Genesis started when Lazard interrupted him.

 _"Has been spotted on the Western Continent. When they attempted to bring him in, he disabled the entire squad and left. He's been officially listed as AWOL and an enemy of Shinra. I don't think you want to be out there searching for him right now."_ Lazard finished.

                Genesis damn near crushed the phone in his hand. Finally he said "We'll be back soon." and hung up.

                Cloud, who had heard the whole conversation due to his hearing, just placed a hand on Genesis's arm.

                "Let's just go." Genesis said, though he sounded nearly broken. Cloud just nodded, slipping on the motorcycle behind Genesis.

* * *

 

                As Genesis made his way back into the building, Cloud was still trailing behind. He didn't know what he could do to comfort the man and it hurt to see him so distraught.

                As he walked through the main entrance however, Sephiroth came walking up to him.

                "What the hell is going on?" The silver haired man demanded.

                Genesis gathered a scowl on his face and about snapped when Cloud put a hand on his arm and said, "No one's told you anything?"

                "Not a damn thing, I just got back from Wutai an hour ago and Lazard's been in a meeting with the executives the entire time. I went to find you two or Angeal so I could get an explanation of what the security was about and couldn't find you. No one else will even speak to me." Sephiroth looked clearly irritated.

                Genesis looked conflicted for a moment, then looked up to Sephiroth. "Come with me, I'll explain back in my apartment, not out here."

                Sephiroth just nodded and the three of them went to get on the elevator.

                When they entered the apartment, Genesis chucked his coat off and Cloud went and sunk onto a chair.

                Sephiroth slipped in last and shut the door before turning back around, watching Genesis pace across the floor. "You’re acting like someone died." He finally said.

                Genesis looked up, a pained expression on his face and Sephiroth indeed thought the worst, but that wouldn't explain the extra security. He glanced to Cloud, but the blonde wouldn't meet his gaze.

                "Sephiroth, he's gone, Angeal's left us." Genesis finally said with a heavy breath.

                "He died?" Sephiroth said, almost in shock.

                "No," Genesis quickly corrected. "I hate to say it, but I might have been able to deal with that easier. No, he's turned on Shinra. He and Hollander stole a bunch of lab equipment and ran. I was out trying to find him before things got to complicated and, well, I wasn't successful." Genesis said bitterly.

                Sephiroth just walked in and sat down on Genesis's couch, an unreadable expression on his face. "Do you have any idea why he left?"

                "No" Genesis said, shaking his head.

                "No contact?" Sephiroth said, looking at Genesis.

                "None." Genesis said bitterly. If Angeal had explained to him what he was thinking, Genesis may very well have left with him.

                Sephiroth nodded and looked away, "What do you plan to do?"

                "I don't know!" Genesis nearly screamed. "They've authorized deadly force. I can't kill him, I don't know!"

                Sephiroth just shook his head. "Torn between Shinra and your best friend. But is there really so little here for you that it would make it such a hard choice?" Sephiroth eyes flickered from Genesis to Cloud.

                "Don't put words in my mouth!" Genesis snapped. Cloud was still the most important thing in the world to him.

                "I'm just trying to put things into perspective for you. Your loyalties to this company are being truly tested. You've always made rash decisions." Sephiroth pointed out.

                Genesis finally collapsed on to his couch. "I have to talk to him and find out why he did it."

                "Will it make a difference?" Sephiroth asked.

                Genesis bit his lip. He knew Sephiroth was more loyal to the company than any of them, mostly because he didn't really have an alternative. He had never known life outside Shinra. Perhaps it was time to tell him what he, Cloud and Lazard had uncovered. If Angeal had discovered some of the same truths on his own and went to Hollander for answers...well, it might explain his actions.

                "Yes, I could." Genesis said, looking down, and Sephiroth just stared at him, stoic as ever. "You've asked me several times what I planned to do about Hojo, I've never told you before now, that is."

                "Genesis?" Cloud said, looking over at his mentor, he knew Genesis had wanted to keep Angeal and Sephiroth out of the loop for their own protection, but Angeal was already in enough trouble of his own making.

                "It's alright, Cloud. It’s probably long past when we should have said something anyway." Genesis said a bit bitterly.

                "What's going on." Sephiroth said, narrowing his eyes.

                "On Cloud's first mission, we ran into a few genetically altered creatures. I grew suspicious and started to ask Lazard questions. Over the last several months we've been using Cloud's missions to investigate Hojo's illegal experimentation. All the rumors we've heard are true and more. We have evidence, but not enough to move yet. It goes high, all the way to the top. The president is knee deep in all of it. We've been biding our time till we could figure out how to eliminate Hojo without bringing the company down on our heads, the only other alternative is, well..."

                "To take down the president, which is treason." Sephiroth finished.

                "Now you see why I've kept quiet." Genesis said, still a bit tense. He still didn't know exactly how Sephiroth would react.

                "And you think this is connected to why Angeal left?" Sephiroth said.

                "It's the only thing that makes any sense in my head. If Angeal discovered what was going on on his own and went to Hollander, he may have convinced Angeal to take matters into his own hands." Genesis said as his shoulders hung.

                "Why wouldn't he say anything, though?" Sephiroth asked.

                "Likely for the same reason I didn't. It’s why I need to talk with him. So are you going to go turn me in now?" Genesis said. still slumped over.

                Sephiroth's eyes flickered from Genesis to Cloud. It would be very easy to implicate Genesis, but he couldn't do it without risking Cloud. "No, if what you say about Hojo is true however, now that he is unchecked, Cloud can't go near him. I'm surprised you've let Cloud near him since you found out."

                "I didn't have much of a choice. We didn't want to just destroy the company. The people need Shinra's stability. I've been patient and listening to Lazard. I need to speak with him, too. He said, he had an idea of how to advance our plans and when I spoke to him when I got a back, he said his vacation had gone well." Genesis said, looking to Sephiroth.

                "So right now, all we have is a lot of questions and no answers." Sephiroth finally said.

                "That seems pretty accurate." Genesis said as a knock came at his door.

                Cloud stood and answered it.

                "Za-a-ack!" He stuttered out. The man before him looked horrible and he still had tears in his eyes. "What happened." Cloud said, moving the boy into the apartment and shut the door.

                "Turks." Zack said, rubbing his eyes. "I've spent the last 4 hours being 'interviewed' by Turks. Whatever Angeal took, it’s really pissed Hojo off and they wouldn't believe I had nothing to do with it."

                Cloud led Zack to the chair he had been sitting in.

                "Are you alright?" He asked.

                "I will be, I finally convinced them I had no idea and that I'd been off the continent the entire time. They finally decided I was loyal enough to the company to let me leave only after I swore to kill Angeal, if I ever saw him again." Zack sniffed a bit.

                "You're not serious." Genesis snapped.

                "Of course not!" Zack said, throwing his arms up in the air. "I could never kill him. Why do you think it took so long to convince the Turks? I'm a horrible liar."

                They sat in silence for another moment before Zack looked at them and asked: "What are we going to do?"

                "For now, nothing. They can't force me or Sephiroth to take a mission we don't want. I can refuse missions for Cloud. Other than that we go on and act like regular Shinra employees, as normal. It will be hard to deny we're conspiring if we act like we are all the time." Genesis said finally.

                "And what? When you 3 refuse, they send me to chase Angeal down?" Zack said, a bit furious.

                "There isn't anything we can do about that, but be discreet. Outside this apartment, Angeal is the enemy. We'll have dinner once a week like we normally do and we can discuss anything else then. Hopefully we can bring him back, but if not, we have to make sure Shinra doesn't catch him." Genesis said.

                "What if it turns out he thinks of us as the enemy, too, and isn't willing to negotiate?" Sephiroth said, looking to Genesis.

                "He won't." Genesis said firmly.

                "But if he does?" Sephiroth pushed.

                "Then we deal with that then." Genesis finally snapped.

                "Just be prepared." Sephiroth said before standing. "I'm going to go see if Lazard is out of his meeting. I still need to report to him. If he's free, I'll let you know."

                Genesis just nodded.

                "I should go check on Luxiere, too, I haven't seen him since we got back. Kunsel is probably pretty confused, too." Zack said, standing.

                "Just remember, you can't even let them know you still have sympathy for Angeal." Genesis said.

                "But Kunsel is my best friend." Zack said a bit taken aback.

                "All the more reason not to drag him into this, Zack. Talking like he's anything but our enemy could be considered treason at this point." Sephiroth pointed out.

                "I.." Zack started before he faltered. "I suppose you’re right."

                Both Zack and Sephiroth left after that, and Cloud simply slipped over to the couch, sitting down next to Genesis.

                Genesis just slipped his arms around Cloud, pulling the blonde into his chest. "Thank you, for being here." Genesis whispered in his ear.

                "I wouldn't be anywhere else." Cloud whispered back, tilting his head so he could claim a kiss from Genesis.

                "Stay with me tonight, in my bed. I really don't want to be alone." Genesis finally admitted. He was afraid where his thoughts would go, if he was alone.

                "All you have to do is ask." Cloud said, leaning back into Genesis's chest. Cloud had been keeping to his own room, mostly because of Genesis’s insistence. The older man was too afraid that having Cloud curled up next to him night after night would wear his already thin willpower too far. Tonight however he just wanted someone to hold.

                It was late and Genesis decided that, even if Lazard was free soon, everything else could wait until morning. "Let's get something to eat and get some rest." Genesis said, letting the weariness in his voice show through.

                Cloud nodded, "I'll take care of dinner." He said, slipping out of Genesis's arms.

                Cloud went into the kitchen and made a few simple sandwiches, but when he came back out, Genesis was passed out on the couch. He didn't have the heart to wake him and so he just ate his sandwich, sat the other next to the bed in Genesis's room, then came back out and carried the man to bed. He slipped Genesis out of his belts and boots as best he could, a small blush dusting his cheeks at the thought of undressing Genesis.

                When the man looked decently comfortable, Cloud went to change himself before coming back in and curling up tightly against the Genesis. He silently prayed to the goddess that, whatever reason Angeal had left for, was a good one and that the next time Genesis saw his best friend, wasn't at the point of a sword.


	21. Chapter 21

                Cloud woke up to the feeling of a toned chest against his back and strong arms wrapped tightly around him. He sighed contently and took a moment to enjoy it before the fog of sleep cleared his mind and he remembered exactly why he was in bed with Genesis. He still didn't make a move to get up, but it took a bit of joy out of the feeling.

                He laid still for at least another 20 minutes, listening to Genesis sleep. Eventually the man did stir and Cloud twisted in his arms so he could face him. As Genesis's eyes fluttered open, Cloud leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss. Genesis just pulled him closer, willing to get lost in Cloud. In this sanctuary that was his bed, the world was still right.

                Genesis continued the gentle kisses, trying to will the memories of yesterday away. He started to gently kiss down Cloud's neck. Cloud arched towards the touch, letting out a small moan of pleasure. The sound brought Genesis back to reality. He sat back, looking down at Cloud who was only wearing a pair of loose sleep pants.

                "This isn't the right time." Genesis said, looking away.

                Cloud wanted to scream, instead of taking the man's rejection, he placed his hand on the side of Genesis's face and forced the man to look at him. "Genesis, I love you and I can tell you need to know how much. I don't know how you could make it more special than right now. Just please let me help you forget the world, if only for a little while."

                "I don't want to use you." Genesis said softly, though resisting Cloud was becoming harder and harder.

                "You're not using me." Cloud said, moving himself up so he could claim Genesis's lips again. Genesis didn't have the will to fight it any longer.

                Genesis pulled away and moved off the bed, as Cloud looked at him with a hurt expression.

Genesis just leaned back over him and gave him a soft kiss. "If you're really sure about this, there is something we need to get first."

                Cloud watched him curiously as Genesis went into his bathroom and came back out with a bottle of apple cinnamon lotion. He blushed a bit, feeling his pants grow tight. It was finally going to happen! Genesis sat the bottle of lotion on the bedside table before removing his shirt and crawling back in bed.

                "You're really sure?" Genesis asked softly.

                "I've been sure." Cloud said, reaching out to touch Genesis's finely toned chest. Genesis just let him explore a bit, enjoying Cloud's fingers dancing on his chest. When he thought he was going to go mad, he leaned forward and claimed Cloud's mouth again, though this time Genesis's lips were more demanding.

                He was done with words of caution and felt he had given Cloud any chance to turn back the blonde could have ever needed or wanted. He pulled back from the heated kiss and Cloud nearly melted at the fire in his eyes. How had ever thought Genesis might not want him?

                Genesis led a trail of kisses down Cloud's body, starting first with his collar bone and lowering ever so slightly to the man's pink nipples. One was teased and sucked with his mouth, while the other was getting attention from Genesis's free hand.

                Cloud moaned in pleasure as his breathing became heavy. Cloud had never known that having someone touch him like this could be so pleasurable. Though the knowledge that this was Genesis doing it to him and what it was leading to heightened everything he was feeling.

                He barely registered Genesis's hands on his pants, but didn't resist as the man skillfully removed both his sleep pants and boxers quickly. He almost sighed in relief as his erection sprung free. Genesis stopped kissing Cloud only long enough to remove his own tight pants before he pushed Cloud down flat on his back.

                "This might hurt a bit, but I'll do my best to make it pleasurable for you." Genesis purred as his eyes took in Cloud's naked body. It was better than his dreams had ever shown him and Genesis's heart swelled, knowing this beautiful, perfect man had chosen him.

                He leaned down and blew a bit on Cloud's erection, watching the shudder that went through the blonde and smiled. Cloud was so responsive to everything Genesis did. Cloud was watching him, eyes full of love, awe and lust all at the same time, and Genesis slowly opened his mouth and took Cloud's shaft into it.

                "OH GODDESS," Cloud cried out as Genesis started sucking on him. With one hand Genesis kept Cloud's hips still so the blonde wouldn't choke him, trying to trust. Cloud continued to make the most beautiful noises Genesis had ever heard and it was taking a lot of Genesis's willpower to keep from just pounding Cloud into the mattress as he was.

                Once Cloud seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself, Genesis grabbed the bottle of lotion with one hand and popped it open. He found that for those who were experiencing their first time, being stretched while receiving a blowjob improved the experience.

                He coated his fingers as best he could while keeping his mouth on Cloud and slowly started rubbing around the blonde's puckered entrance.

                "I need you to relax," Genesis purred, releasing Cloud's erection from his mouth long enough to speak the words.

                Cloud tried to say something in response, but Genesis couldn't understand it. The words didn't sound anything like stop however, so in one fluid motion he dropped his head back down, lavishing Cloud with his tongue and slowly pushed his figure into his entrance.

                Cloud cried out a bit at the sudden intrusion and Genesis let him get used to it, before he moved the finger further in, slowly starting to pump him with just the one finger. All the sudden Cloud's back arched and Genesis had to move not to choke as Cloud cried out. Thinking he had found Cloud's sweet spot, Genesis slowly pulled back before thrusting forward into the same spot again. Cloud's body twisted and he cried out again, this time in obvious pleasure. Genesis smiled, he had found it.

                Not wanting Cloud to finish before he was inside him, Genesis stopped giving Cloud his blowjob and focused on preparing him.

                He spread a bit more lotion on, pushed a second finger in and started a scissoring motion,making sure not to push Cloud too far too fast.

                Cloud for his part was in heaven. He could barely think as Genesis worked his body. No one else had ever touched him before and it was the most amazing thing in the world. He had imagined what kind of a lover Genesis would be, but this just blew his mind. How could one man bring him so much pleasure? It was true, he felt a decent amount of pain, but his brain could barely process it on top of all the sweet things Genesis was doing to his body. He never wanted this to end.

                Genesis was satisfied that Cloud was ready for a third finger, slipped it in and started to pump him slowly. His own erection was getting painful, but he was determined to make sure Cloud felt all the pleasure he could.

                "Please Genesis," Cloud finally managed to say something coherent and thrust his hips forward at the same time.

                Genesis was undone. He slipped his fingers out of Cloud and leaned forward to claim a heated kiss from the man beneath him.

                "If it hurts or is too much for you, tell me to stop." Genesis said with a heavy voice, positioning himself at Cloud's entrance. How he had the peace of mind to say anything, he didn't know. Cloud's response was to push his hips forward again and whimper.

                Genesis took it as a sign to continue and started to push himself painfully slow inside Cloud. The blonde twisted and moaned beneath him. Cloud thought he was going to be torn in two, but he wasn't going to turn back now. Now that he finally had Genesis inside him. He bit his lip and thankfully, once he was fully inside, Genesis held himself still, giving Cloud time to get used to the new sensation.

                "I love you," Genesis said, attempting to massage the blonde's back. He had never been so patient with anyone before, but for Cloud he would hold himself back.

                "Move please." Cloud finally pleaded and Genesis did as he was asked. Cloud kept his eyes shut, willing the pain away.

                Genesis started with a slow and steady rhythm and soon pain was giving way to pleasure for Cloud. Then Genesis managed to hit Cloud in just the right spot and his eyes flew back open.

                "I think, I've found it again." Genesis said with a grin and started to increase his pace. Cloud's erection, which had died down a bit due to the pain, was coming back full force.

                "I love you," Cloud cried out as Genesis hit him over and over again in that same spot.

                Cloud moaned again in pleasure and the last of Genesis's control melted away. He increased his speed, slamming into the blonde hard enough that his balls were slapping Cloud's ass. Cloud seemed to be enjoying himself thoroughly, so Genesis had no reason to calm himself down. He had to admit, having the blonde beneath him felt more than wonderful, it felt perfect.

                "Genesis!" Cloud cried, everything was becoming too much for him and he clamped down tightly around the redhead as his orgasms traveled up his body and he nearly exploded all over Genesis's chest.

                Genesis rode him for a few more moments before he found his own release, filling Cloud deep inside. As the last of his seed drained from his body, he pulled out slowly before lying down next to the stunned blonde and pulling him to a tight embrace.

                "I love you and I'm never letting you go." Genesis said before kissing Cloud gently.

                Cloud's heart swelled and when Genesis ended their kisses, he just rested his head against the man's chest. "I love you too and I don't plan on going anywhere. I meant it when I said I could be happy with you forever."

                Before they settled to sleep the rest of the morning away, Genesis pulled his bracer off the night stand and cast a low level healing spell. "It will help with the soreness," Genesis explained before setting it back down. "For now rest, the world can wait."

* * *

 

                Genesis awoke again as his phone went off, he nearly grabbed the thing and threw it across the room, but noticed it was 9 am. As lovely an idea of sleeping next to a naked and thoroughly pleasured Cloud was, he did have to face the world at some point. Plus he really needed to take a shower. Sex was great, not cleaning up after sex wasn't.

                "Genesis speaking." He said in a neutral tone. Cloud was starting to stir next to him.

 _"Genesis, I need you and Strife down here immediately, we've had word on Angeal."_ Lazard said.

                Cloud sat up in bed and just listened.

                "We'll be there soon." Genesis said, hanging up the phone.

                "Go shower, I would invite you into mine, but we are supposed to hurry." Genesis said reluctantly.

                Cloud just nodded and slipped out of bed, he thought to put his sleep pants back on, but Genesis had already seen all of him, so he just quickly made his way back to his room and got into his own shower.

                Genesis just sighed as the blonde walked away. Cloud had been a wonderful distraction from the world, _much more than a simple distraction,_ Genesis corrected himself. But now the world was bearing down with a vengeance. How he could feel like he had gained everything and lost everything at the same time, he didn't know.

* * *

 

                15 minutes later found Cloud and Genesis standing in Lazard's office.

                "So what's going on?" Genesis asked, ready to refuse any mission to track Angeal down.

                "We received word that Angeal was spotted about half a day's travel south of Costa Del Sol. A strike team is already being organized." Lazard said, pushing a file folder to Genesis. "It so happens that I have a mission unassigned in the Costa Del Sol area that just came available this morning."

                Missions to Costa Del Sol never sat open long, Genesis knew. Most of the time they were snatched up in hours, while other places could wait months for a response from Shinra.

                "If you manage to talk him into coming back, we may yet be able to end this properly. He hasn't killed anyone yet." Lazard said smoothly. "Hojo will be hard to placate, but we're growing closer to a solution there."

                "Thank you," Genesis said, accepting the mission. He would find Angeal and he would knock some sense into that man. "When we get back, we can discuss Hojo further. I believe the theatre is about to start a new production soon."

                Lazard nodded, "I shall have to take you up on that." With that the man went back to his paperwork.

                "Let's go." Genesis said, turning to Cloud. Cloud quickly followed Genesis out of the building and to the parking garage.

                "If we hurry, we can hit Costa before the strike team. They won't be organized for another few hours yet. We'll head to Junon and take a boat to Costa Del Sol" Genesis explained as he got onto the motorcycle. The helicopter would have been quicker, but that would have required getting the pilots, often times Turks, involved.

                Cloud nodded as he slipped on the bike behind Genesis, now very thankful that Genesis had cast the cure on him earlier. He was still slightly tender, but riding a motorcycle wouldn't be murder. He just wrapped his arms around his lover and smiled at the thought. Genesis was now officially his lover.

                The trip again was mostly silent. Cloud rested his head on Genesis's back as the man thought about both Cloud and Angeal.

                Genesis's thoughts of Cloud were what kept him happy. The knowledge that the blonde did indeed love him as much as he had claimed made him feel warm. He knew, if it wasn't for the man behind him, he would be in a very dark place right now. Angeal's defection hurt, he hadn't just left Shinra, he had left Genesis. Angeal had never truly turned his back on him before. He didn't care that Angeal had betrayed Shinra, he was angry that the man hadn't talked to him about it first or at least attempted to contact him after he left.

                When they finally reached Junon, it was long past midday. He stopped, parked and stepped off the motorcycle before turning to Cloud. "Go get us some quick lunch, I'll go secure us transportation."

                "Where do I go?" Cloud asked, this was his first time in Junon.

                "There should be a cafeteria here somewhere in the installation." Genesis said as they exited the Junon parking garage.

                Cloud looked up and indeed there were signs leading him to the mess hall. "Come back here and wait when you've got it and I'll meet you back here."

                "Alright," Cloud said and headed off to the cafeteria.

                There were several twists and turns down to the cafeteria and Cloud hoped he could make it back. Glancing up however, there were signs leading back to the parking garage and Cloud sighed in relief.

                "Hey SOLDIER boy, where ya go'n?" Cloud's head whipped around at the sound of the smooth drawl. A man with fiery red hair was leaning against the side of the building, smoking a cigarette and dressed in a disheveled suit.

                "Uh, the cafeteria?" Cloud said, looking up again to make sure that he was still going the right way.

                "You’re stationed in Midgar, not Junon, aren't ya, SOLDIER boy?" The redhead put out his cigarette under his shoe and walked towards Cloud.

                "Yes?" Cloud said with a curious tone in his voice.

                "I knew I ain't seen a face like yours around here. Anyway the meal can's closed. They wouldn't even open for the General right now. Name's Reno by the way." Reno said, walking closer.

                "Cloud." He supplied his name to be polite, but then crossed his arms. "That's just great though, I need to get food and get back to the garage. Genesis is in a hurry."

                "Genesis, as in tight ass, going to fry your face off Commander Rhapsodos?" Reno's eyes went a little wide. He looked a bit startled at the news of the commander's presence.

                "Yes, and watch what you say. I am his student after all." Cloud said, not liking how the redhead was referring to Genesis.

                "Alright, alright, I can show you where to get some food. Best food in town, quick too, just promise not to tell him I said that." Reno said, holding his hands up.

                "Quick is good." Cloud said and motioned for Reno to show him the way.

                He followed the redhead through the streets to a small little stand in the lower part of the city. "Here ya go, this would be Jimmie's, finest seafood this side of Gaia." Reno declared.

                Cloud glanced at the building and thought he might get food poisoning just looking at it.

                "I know she looks rough, but it’s real good, I promise." Reno declared.

                "Alright." Cloud said with a sigh, he didn't really have another choice considering his time frame. He ordered two baskets of Fish and Chips, which actually turned out to be French fries. The man behind the counter sacked it up for him and handed him two cups of lemonade.

                "So you really work alongside the Commander?" Reno said, throwing his hands behind his head.

                "Every day." Cloud said, raising an eyebrow at the man he assumed was a Turk, even if he didn't dress right. He wasn't about to trust the man. Then it dawned on him, the Redhead was probably trying to see if he could get something about Angeal out of him.

                "Man, that must be tough." Reno said.

                "If you work hard and are _respectful,_ he's actually rather easy to get along with." Cloud said, stressing respectful. He really wasn't sure what to think of this man.

                "He'd probably have my head, you seem pretty laid back though." Reno said as they made it back to Junon installation.

                "Hmm, suppose it's not worth getting worked up over, besides, you did save my ass with the food." Cloud replied.

                "So what's the Commander in such a hurry for, anyway?" Reno asked and Cloud caught the true weight of the question.

                "Oh, we've got a mission in Costa del Sol. Honestly, I think he wants to get there, get done and have some time for the sun." Cloud said with a smile.

                "I see," Reno said with a laugh. "Commander's not above a little R&R, I suppose."

                "I guess not. I probably shouldn't be telling you, but it seems like it’s common enough." Cloud said, acting like he had let something slip.

                "Alright man, well, can you find your way back to the garage from here?" Reno asked.

                Cloud looked up at the signs, "Yah, I'm cool, man, I think I've got this. Thanks again." He said, holding up the food.

                "You’re welcome." Reno said with a mock salute and walked off.

                "Cafeteria probably wasn't even closed." Cloud whispered under his breath, once he was a safe distance away.

                Cloud made it back to the garage just about the same time Genesis walked around the corner.

                "That does not look like cafeteria food." Genesis said, bringing out a bit of his Banora drawl.

                "I ran into a friendly Turk on the way." Cloud said nonchalantly. Turk and friendly didn't go hand in hand.

                "Really?" Genesis asked, feigning curiosity.

                "Yep, he told me the cafeteria was closed and showed me a local shop." Cloud replied.

                "Hmm, regulations must have changed since I was here last. Because of SOLDIER's shifts, the cafeteria had always been open 24 hours." Genesis said and Cloud knew then that he had been right about the Turk's intentions.

                "Well, I think I'd prefer fresh fish anyway." Cloud said with a shrug. "Did you find us transportation?"

                "Yes, it leaves here in about 15 minutes." Genesis said, before motioning for Cloud to follow him.

                Cloud followed Genesis down to the dock. "It's a cargo ship, but it's much faster than the ferry that took us to the northern continent. We should make the trip in a day." The Ferry had taken three days to make a much shorter trip.

                Cloud nodded and Genesis headed over to a man standing on the dock. "This is my companion."

                The older man just eyed Cloud for a minute. "Alright, we've just finished loading the last of the freight, head on up."

                Genesis nodded and made his way on board, Cloud following close behind.

* * *

 

                The trip indeed was fast and the men on the ship mostly steered clear of Genesis and Cloud, not that the two minded. They had discussed Cloud's run in with the Turk named Reno and Genesis agreed that the man was likely fishing for information. Genesis was proud of Cloud, it was hard to read Turks. They were always a nasty group of people to get involved with.

                As they sailed into Costa del Sol however, Genesis became more nervous. It was hard to tell and only someone who knew him like Cloud did could see it, but it was still there.

                "We'll find him, we're way ahead of everyone else." Cloud said, trying to comfort Genesis.

                "I'm going to bring him back, even if I have to knock him out to do it." Genesis said, full of determination.

                Once they were off the ship, Genesis quickly requisitioned a new bike and they headed out of town, completely ignoring their actual mission. Lazard could reassign it later.

                The motorcycle sped down the dirt road towards Angeal's last known location. All told, he had at least a day to find him before Shinra's troops would be here. Once they reached the area, Genesis pulled over and looked to Cloud.

                "I'm going to head north, you head south. If you spot him, please call me. I would rather it be me who actually approaches him." Genesis explained.

                "Of course." Cloud said before kissing Genesis, they may be on a mission, but it was an unofficial one and they were alone.

                "Good luck" Cloud said, pulling away, and Genesis smiled. "I really don't know what I would do without you right now."

                They parted and Genesis headed into a small forested area. It was obvious that someone had been here and recently, too.

                He searched the area for a good 10 minutes, when he heard something behind him and to the right.

                "Hello Genesis," Came Angeal's smooth voice and Genesis quickly whipped around to look for his friend. He spotted him when he looked up in the tree to see Angeal standing on a branch, two white wings, one large and one small, sprouting from his back.


	22. Chapter 22

                Genesis just stared at the white wing on Angeal's back. "Is that why you left?" he finally asked. Genesis's mind was reeling, had Hojo gotten his hands on Angeal and used him in an experiment?

                "It appeared just a few days ago. But it is related to why I left, yes." Angeal answered Genesis before leaping from the tree.

                "Why didn't you talk to me?" Genesis pleaded, a hurt look on his face.

                "Because I didn't want to get you involved. I thought we still had time." Angeal said solemnly.

                "Time for what?" Genesis asked, he wanted to run up and grab Angeal, drag him back. But he needed answers first.

                "To save you from the same thing." Angeal said. "I'm dying," Angeal said, then paused, "No, we are dying. This is a side effect of the process used to make us SOLDIERs."

                Genesis looked stunned. "Your wound?"

                "Wasn't something Cloud did, it was my body's own reaction. We thought you were ok, but I told Hollander about the mission you were on with Cloud. He re-checked your blood work and discovered the same signs of degrading in your blood that were in mine." Angeal told him.

                Genesis looked down at his hand, then back to Angeal, "I assume Hollander is doing something,."

                "He's trying to find a cure, but Genesis, you need to come with us. If you don't, you'll die." Angeal pleaded.

                Genesis looked back the way he came. "Cloud's with me, I'll go, but I'm not leaving him behind. It's not safe for him at Shinra anymore, anyway. Hojo, well, he's gone mad."

                "Genesis, you can't take Cloud. Sephiroth will keep him safe from Hojo."  Angeal explained.

                "No, you might have felt fine with leaving us behind, but I saw what they did to Zack when you left. I'm not letting Cloud go through that. Especially now that Hojo's unchecked. I'd rather go back to Shinra and rot than abandon Cloud. Either he comes with me or I don't go at all." Genesis said, full of fury.  

                Angeal went to argue, but then Genesis fell forward and Angeal caught him. Behind him, Hollander was standing with a tranquilizer gun.

                "Why did you do that!" Angeal demanded angrily.

                "We don't have time to stand out here and discuss this. His student is close and we'll have the rest of Shinra on our head's soon.  We've stayed in the area too long as it is." Hollander said as Angeal lifted Genesis to carry him.

                "He'll die if we don't do this?" Angeal just need the confirmation.

                "Yes, now hurry." Hollander said, moving deeper into the forest.

                Angeal just looked down at his oldest friend, hoping that one day the man would see it fit to forgive him.

* * *

 

                Cloud looked for a good two hours and never saw much more than the occasional monster. Sighing, he decided to pull out his phone and check in with Genesis. The phone rang and rang and rang, before bringing up the prompt to leave a message.

                Now Cloud was concerned. He tried again and again it went to the message box.

                "Hey Genesis, haven't found anything yet, just wanted to touch base, I'm heading your way to see if I can find you."  Cloud left the message before heading in Genesis's general direction.

                It took him about 20 minutes to make it back to the bike, but it was obvious that Genesis hadn't been back here and the man still hadn't called him back.  He walked into the woods and searched some more, hours he searched and couldn't find anything before his phone rang finally.

                He pulled it out, hoping it would be Genesis, but was surprised to find it was Director Lazard.

                _"Strife, are you near Genesis, I need to speak with him, but he's not answering."_ Lazard asked.

                "No, I've been trying to find him for the last 6 hours. I haven't seen a sign of him." Cloud said, trying not to let his panic show through.

                The line was silent for a moment, _"Strife, just get out of there, head back to Costa del Sol and find the quickest route back home. The troops sent after Angeal will arrive shortly and you don't want to be there when they arrive."_

                "What about Genesis?" Cloud demanded.

                _"I have a feeling that the commander is long gone."_ Lazard said calmly. The words however were like a bucket of ice to Cloud. Genesis wouldn't leave him here, not now, not without a word, would he?

                "No."  Cloud said weakly.

                _"I'll make it an order if you like, but do your best to get out of there. If they find you there, I won't be able to protect you."_  Lazard stressed.

                Cloud nodded numbly, then realized that Lazard couldn't see him. "Yes, sir."  He finally said, though his body was filling up with dread.

                _"Good, now hurry."_  Lazard said and Cloud's line went dead.

                He walked back to the bike and started the long trip back home.

* * *

 

                Cloud didn't know how he got back to Midgar. He just knew Genesis never answered his phone or attempted to contact Cloud. He wouldn't accept that Genesis had just abandoned him.  Something serious had to be going on.

                As he went to open the apartment door, he stalled. He couldn't bring himself to walk in at the moment. But just standing in the hall was foolish.  A hand landed on his shoulder and he almost jumped. "Lazard told me what happened." Sephiroth said, attempting to be comforting. "You can come stay with me, if you like."

                Cloud turned around and looked up at Sephiroth, "I-" he started, then decided he was tired of holding things together, the only people who were ever in this hall were Genesis , Angeal, Sephiroth, Zack and himself. He collapsed on Sephiroth's chest and cried.

                Instead of pushing him away like Cloud halfway expected, the silver haired man just wrapped his arms around the blonde and held him tight as he cried. "It's alright"

                Sephiroth had been upset with Genesis when the man had left them in much the same manner Angeal had. Those two had been the one to teach him the value of friendship and now they were casting it all aside. But now, as Cloud cried in his arms, he knew he had his chance.

                Sephiroth just genteelly lifted the blonde up as Cloud let loose the emotions he'd been holding in and carried him into his apartment. It reminded him so much of that night Genesis had abandoned Cloud in the theatre.  This however was much more serious.

                He settled himself on the couch as the blonde curled up on him, though his tears were starting to dry.  Cloud sat up, still looking miserable with red puffy eyes. "I'm sorry." He said quietly.

                "Don't be, I don't mind. I know how much Genesis meant to you. He left both of us, but I never dreamed he would leave you." Sephiroth said softly, though that was not entirely accurate. He hadn't thought Genesis would leave Cloud so soon.

                "Thank you." Cloud said and tried to shift off Sephiroth's lap. But Sephiroth just held him there, before leaning down and placing a small kiss on Cloud's forehead.

                Cloud just looked up at him, questions in his eyes.

                "Like I said, I don't mind and you can obviously use the comfort. We can be miserable together, at least for a little while." Sephiroth said, though honestly right now he wasn't all that miserable at all.

                Cloud was thankful that this man was here. He wished the rest of the world could see Sephiroth like this. A kind, caring human being. So many people thought he was unapproachable and made of ice. "He had to have a good reason to go." Cloud said softly.

                "I'm sure he did, but a reason more important than you?" Sephiroth questioned.

                Cloud just looked away. He thought that he was the most important thing to Genesis, that Genesis loved him.  What had happened that he just so easily cast Cloud aside? It hurt down to his very core. He needed answers and he needed to talk to Genesis. Unfortunately that currently wasn't possible. He just sighed, about to start crying again, as he relaxed back on Sephiroth's chest while the man calmly ran his fingers through Cloud's blonde hair.

* * *

 

                Genesis's eyes fluttered open and he realized that he was being restrained.

                "Please stop struggling or you'll hurt yourself." He heard Angeal's voice say, but his mind was still a bit foggy. He did register though that he was attached to a table meant to restrain SOLDIER's during their mako injections.

                "What do you care." He snapped, still struggling, he knew he could break them, but not with the sedative still in his system.

                "Genesis, please calm down, it was for your own good." Angeal pleaded for his friend to understand.

                "Says who." Genesis was still fighting his restraints.

                "Me," another voice across the room said.

                "Hollander, let me out of these so I can strangle you." Genesis snapped.

                "Calm down boy or I'll have to sedate you again." Hollander tried to sound soothing, but Genesis would have none of it.

                "Where's Cloud." He snapped.

                "Back in Midgar by now, I imagine."  Hollander said, adjusting some equipment.

                "How long was I out." Genesis demanded.

                "About 4 days." Angeal answered. "The sedative took longer to wear off, because of the degradation."

                "What the hell is going on, Angeal? You of all people, I can't believe you would do this, where's the honor in holding me against my will?" Genesis snapped.

                "Genesis, you don't understand, you'll die. Besides, what honor do monsters have." Angeal said solemnly.

                "No, you don't understand, I would rather die than abandon Cloud, which is what you've forced me to do!" Genesis raged, renewing his assault on his restraints.

                "That boy would likely die himself, if he left Shinra's care. Angeal told me about Hojo's injections. I have no idea what he's giving him, but I saw Sephiroth miss a dose once before you two came. He was in the infirmary for weeks afterwards." Hollander stated and Genesis's eyes went wide.

                "Now, do you see?" Angeal said, "If you didn't come with us, you would die, if Cloud would have come with us, he would die. Would either of you wanted that?"

                Genesis stopped struggling and hung his head. "No."

                "As long as you live, you can find each other again." Angeal said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

                "What's going on?" Genesis finally asked, though the rage had left him and his body felt like jelly.

                "The process used to create you two was flawed." Hollander explained. "I can fix it, but there are certain things I need first."

                "Like what?" Genesis asked, though he was still irritated at being restrained.

                "Supplies Hojo has hidden." Hollander supplied. "Specifically the base ingredient used in the SOLDIER process."

                "Can you untie me now?" Genesis said, annoyance showing in his voice. "At least let me call Cloud and explain things to him."

                Angeal walked over to the table. "They will be monitoring his line.  Contacting him will only put him in danger."

                "I may have a way." Genesis said, remembering the phone Lazard gave him.

                "You can't go to Midgar." Angeal said, still not releasing his friend.

                "No, but you're not the only one with secrets."  Genesis replied. "I have a phone Lazard gave me when he went on vacation right before your little disappearance. Cloud and I have been working with him for the past several months trying to find away to bring Hojo down. The things that man does are sick."

                "You've been working with Lazard against Hojo?" Angeal questioned and Hollander was rather interested in the conversation.

                "Yes, Lazard seemed to be on the verge of something, but in the chaos after you left, I never got the chance to find out what." Genesis explained.

                "Why didn't you tell me?" Angeal asked.

                "Why didn't you tell me when you were leaving?" Genesis replied.

                "I wanted to protect you." Angeal answered honestly.

                "Exactly." Genesis said. "Now, please let me up."

                "I don't know if I am willing to trust that man, he's still the Director of SOLDIER." Hollander responded.

                "He's trustworthy, I promise, and when you find a cure, he might be our only chance to get back into Shinra." Genesis explained.

                "Give me some time to think it over. Having someone working with us on the inside, especially in Lazard's position, could be rather beneficial."   Hollander said, "Now where are those blasted Clones."

                "Clones?" Genesis asked curiously.

                Hollander just ignored the inquiry and Angeal's face twisted a bit.  "I don't like it, but since any injury we receive at this point could kill us, Hollander used some of the SOLDIERs sent after us as Clones. He says once he finds the cure, the process is reversible."

                "You mean there are clones of me and you running around out there?" Genesis asked, a bit more calmly than he felt.

                "Mostly you, but yes." Angeal said before glancing back to Hollander. He then reached down and undid Genesis's restraints.

                Genesis just sat up and rubbed his wrists. They were sore from where he had been thrashing earlier. "This is just insane."

                Angeal nodded in agreement. Things seemed to be getting out of hand rather quickly.

                "You mentioned Zack, what happened to him?"  Angeal said, still worried for his student.

                "After you left and we got back, they immediately detained him. He's not allowed to leave the building and his been interrogated by the Turks. They made him promise to kill you on sight." Genesis explained. "Do you want me to get a message to him, too?"

                "No," Angeal said, shaking his head. "We weren’t involved like you and Cloud were. Its better if I leave him out of this."

                Genesis wanted to argue that Zack was already involved, but thought better about it. Zack really didn't know how to keep his mouth shut.  

* * *

 

                Later that evening found Cloud sleeping on Sephiroth's couch.

                He had been happy earlier, when he realized that he would know have the chance he wanted with Cloud. But now, watching the blonde, realizing just how miserable he was, Sephiroth didn't feel happy at all. It was the second time Genesis had made Cloud cry like this and he really wished that the man would be in his apartment. He would march right over there and finish the beating Angeal had kept him from receiving.  How could he hurt Cloud like this, did he really understand what a treasure the young man was?

                Obviously not and right then Sephiroth vowed he would never be the source of Cloud's tears. He knew from what he had picked up from watching other people's relationships and from the books that he read, that it was a good idea to let the other person recover a bit from their previous relationship. He wanted to treat Cloud right, after all. He would be comforting and give him space and, when he seemed to be getting over Genesis, Sephiroth would offer up himself.

                It all seemed like a lot of work and he had never believed that being in a relationship with someone would be worth all the time and effort, but he had never known someone like Cloud before. His very blood yearned to be near Cloud. He would do what it took to make the blonde his.

* * *

 

                Lazard ran a hand through his hair, it had been hard to get the executives to believe that Cloud wasn't a threat, though in the end he had won out, arguing that Genesis had left his student behind as well. That and they couldn't afford to discharge Fair or Strife, the two strongest up and coming SOLDIER 2nds, now that they were down 2 firsts.

                His plans to deal with Hojo and the president had been set back a bit. At least Rufus hadn't called to demand what was going on and Cloud was still here to finish his and Genesis's work. Over all, things could have been much, much worse for the Director of SOLDIER.

                He looked up as the Turk Tseng walked into his office.

                "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Lazard asked smoothly.

                "I've been ordered to head to Banora, there is reason to believe that Rhapsodos and Hewley will head there. It's been requested for Sephiroth to accompany me." Tseng said, placing the orders on the man's desk.

                Lazard opened them to look it over. There was a photo of someone who looked mysteriously like Genesis in the area. "You think they went home?"

                "It looks like it, though for what purpose we don't know." Tseng informed Lazard.

                "Don't be surprised if he refuses." Lazard said, still looking over the files.

                "I don't care what he does, if he refuses, assign Strife or Fair. They want someone close to them on this mission." Tseng said, knowing that they couldn't force Sephiroth to take the mission.

                "I'll have a man for you in 2 hours." Lazard said, looking at the mission departure time.

                Tseng just bowed a bit and left Lazard's office.

                This would certainly get interesting.

* * *

 

                Sephiroth had gone over to Genesis and Cloud's apartment to retrieve some of Cloud's things, thinking that the blonde wouldn't want to set a foot back in here for a while.

                Curiously, he noticed Cloud's bed was made, even though he was aware of the circumstances in which he and Genesis had left. Why would Cloud have taken the time to make his bed, if they had left in a hurry?

                He grabbed Cloud’s copy of Loveless off the shelf, thinking that he would want it, took his things out to the living room and sat the things down.  He didn't know why he was obsessed with the state of Cloud's room, but he thought he would check on Genesis's. Maybe someone had been here, poking around when they shouldn't have been.

                He opened the door and the scent of stale sex hit him. It would have been unnoticeable at this point by normal humans, but, with his enhanced senses, it was easy to pick up.  Sephiroth didn't think Genesis could be more cruel. In a fit of rage he drew his sword and stabbed it down the middle of the bed.

                How dare Genesis touch _his_ Cloud like that. And not only that, but abandoning him right after.  Genesis had always been like that. Sephiroth remembered the endless string of men Genesis used to hang around. Once the redhead had gotten them into his bed however, Sephiroth never saw them near Genesis again. Sephiroth swore, if he saw the man again, he was going to rip out his heart.  Cloud wasn't a play thing to be used and thrown away.

                He ripped his sword back out of the mattress, grabbed Cloud's things and slammed the door shut. Sephiroth had never hated anyone more than he hated Genesis Rhapsodos at that very moment.

* * *

 

                "What." Sephiroth snapped, he was still angry, but Cloud was still asleep from the night before.

                _"We have reason to believe that Angeal and Genesis are in Banora. You've been assigned a mission alongside Tseng from the Turks to go there and track them down."_ Lazard informed Sephiroth.

                Lazard was waiting for the refusal to come, but was shocked by Sephiroth's answer. "When do we leave?"

                Sephiroth's eyes were watching Cloud, it took Lazard a moment to respond. _"In about an hour and forty five minutes."_

                "I'll be down in half an hour. I have something to take care of first." Sephiroth replied.

                _"Certainly,"_  Lazard said, and ended the call.

                Sephiroth went and scribbled a note to Cloud down, explaining to him that he was leaving on a mission and for the blonde to call him when he woke. He didn't want to leave Cloud without any notice at all, not after what had just happened. With one more thought he grabbed his coat and his sword, then left the apartment to knock on Angeal's door.

                A sleepy looking Zack stared back at him when the door finally opened. "Sephiroth?" Zack said confused, "Has something happened?"

                "I've been called out on a mission and Cloud is currently in my apartment. I don't want him left alone right now." Sephiroth said, though he was a bit unsure of himself. He wasn't used to show his concern to other people.

                Zack thought bitterly for a moment that no one had cared that he had been left alone. Then again, Angeal was just his mentor, not his boyfriend. "Alright, I'll get dressed and head over there."

                "Thank you." Sephiroth said before turning to leave.

                "No problem, man." Zack said with a yawn, then shut the door.

                Sephiroth stalked down the halls and everyone got out of his way, sensing his bad mood. Before long he was standing in Lazard's office.

                "This is the information we have on the mission." Lazard said, handing him a folder.

                Photos of Genesis sat inside. "I didn't think he'd be that stupid, to head back home. Of course it would be watched. Then again, I never thought Angeal would defect." Sephiroth said, shaking his head. How well had he actually known his so called friends?

                "There are a lot of things that we never thought would happen. I didn't think you'd willingly track them down." Lazard admitted.

                "I'm going to find them. I'm going to demand answers and I'm going to kill Genesis." Sephiroth said determinedly.

                "Not Angeal?" Lazard asked, raising an eyebrow.

                "His transgressions are not as severe." Sephiroth said, still looking at the file.

                Lazard wanted to question more, but thought better of it. Just then Tseng walked back into Lazard's office.

                "So you accept the mission?" Tseng asked, looking at the man. He had been just as certain as Lazard that it would be turned down.

                "Of course." Sephiroth said, acting like Tseng had been foolish for even asking.

                "We're just going to gather information at the moment." Tseng said.

                "I doubt the kill on sight orders have been rescinded." Sephiroth stated.

                "You would really do that?" Tseng asked.

                "They are enemies of Shinra, are they not?" Sephiroth answered coolly. 

                Tseng just looked at him a moment longer, eyes seeming to judge Sephiroth. He had not reacted this way when Angeal had left. It had to have something to do with Genesis's desertion, the Turk knew.

                "If we do manage to run into them, the use of deadly force is authorized. I just ask that you leave them alive long enough for me to get answers out of them." Tseng said.

                "You can have your answers." Sephiroth said before closing the file. Sephiroth wanted some of his own after all.

                "Are you ready then?" Tseng asked.

                "Yes, but I didn't think we were scheduled to leave yet." Sephiroth said, looking to the clock.

                "It's just the two of us, so we can leave now if you like." Tseng offered. Truth to be told, the extra time had been allotted so they could assign Strife or Fair, once Sephiroth had refused.

                "Let's go then. No sense wasting time." Tseng nodded and led Sephiroth out of the office.

                Sephiroth's thoughts went to the blonde sleeping in his apartment. _'After this, you will be mine.'_

  


 


	23. Chapter 23

                Sephiroth stepped off the helicopter that had brought him and Tseng to Banora. He looked around a bit. He had heard his friends (were they really friends?) talk about their hometown before, but never had an occasion to visit before now. He didn't think that Miss Hewley would be inviting him in for tea and apple pie like Angeal had always insisted she would.

                "I'm going to go find their parents and see if they have any information. I'd like you to check the orchard and around the town to see if you can spot any sign of them." Tseng explained

                Sephiroth just nodded, still in a sour mood, before turning and heading to the mass of odd looking trees.

                He pushed his senses outward and turned his head a bit, he could almost smell Genesis, but it wasn't Genesis, it was as if the man had managed to remove the smoke and embers that permeated his body.  That couldn't be possible, even after a bath the man still smelt like a walking fireplace. It was just part of who he was.

                Pushing his curiosity aside, he tried to force his hearing out, whoever this not Genesis was, they had to be within a mile. The only time his sense of smell extended beyond that was if there was more than a light breeze. Now the winds were nice and calm.

                He was broken from his tracking when the phone in his pocket rang. He was prepared to ignore it when he remembered that he had instructed Cloud to call him when he woke. In a moment he grabbed it out of his pocket and flipped it open.

                "Sephiroth." He said calmly.

                _"You answered."_ Cloud's voice sounded heavy and relieved.

                "Of course I did." Sephiroth said in the voice he reserved for Cloud.

                _"What's going on, you're note just said you were called out on a mission. Zack didn't really know any more."_ Cloud questioned.

                "I can't explain at the moment. When I get back, I'll tell you what I can." Sephiroth said, it was a bit of a lie, but not really. His mission was top secret, Tseng had made that clear. But at the same time Cloud and Zack were some of the few who could be privy to the details. It still wasn't safe to talk about Top Secret information in a field while tracking a subject. In the end, he realized that he didn't want to tell Cloud that he was tracking down Genesis to kill him. He didn't know what he would do if the blonde begged him not to.

                _"I understand, just, thank you."_ Cloud said and he really did sound thankful.

                "For what?" Sephiroth was confused, he was glad Cloud was thanking him, he just didn't know what for.

                _"For being there and for answering your phone."_ Cloud replied.

                "Of course, I'll always answer for you." Sephiroth replied, but then his eyes caught a bit of movement. "I have to go now. If you need anything though  don't hesitate to call again."

                _"Of course, Zack's being pretty good to me, too."_ Cloud said softly. _"Good-bye"_

                "Good-bye, Cloud." Sephiroth said before hanging up. It seemed that getting Cloud to become reliant on him rather than Genesis wouldn't be a tricky task after all. He smiled, now he just needed to get rid of the bastard who had caused Cloud so much pain and gotten in his way.

 

* * *

 

                Genesis sat in one of the rooms in the abandoned lab. He still rubbed his wrists a bit where he had been restrained. Angeal hadn't been kidding, usually an injury like that would have been gone in a matter of hours. It had been over a day now and they were just as sore as when Angeal released him.

                That was another issue. While Angeal trusted him, he wasn't sure he currently trusted Angeal. Doctor Hollander even less, the man obviously didn't trust him. And while the restraints had come off, he still felt like a prisoner. He couldn't leave, not without risking another tranquilizer dart to the back and while he was out, they had taken his sword, his materia and his phones, both of them, along with anything else he could have used to escape.

                Angeal was still insisting that it was for his own good, that his things were safe and he just wasn't thinking rationally. Why Angeal had so much trust for the doctor Genesis didn't understand. Every time Genesis tried to reason with his old friend, his concerns were pushed aside like he was some love struck teenager that couldn't think with anything but his dick. Never mind the fact he'd been one of the top strategists Shinra had.

                And then there was the whole business of this degradation and Angeal and him dying. The problem was real and he could see the wings on Angeal's back and he could tell that his wounds weren't healing the way they should. There was at least some truth to all of this. He needed answers and he needed his equipment.

                Decision made, he stood and headed out of the room. This place had once been a lab, surely there was something here. If nothing else it would be more evidence he could send back to Lazard. Maybe the man would be in favor of scraping the entire science department after this.

                He, as silently as he could, made his way down the hall. They were supposed to be staying in the front half of the lab. The back half hadn't been used in nearly 20 years, Angeal had explained and it could be dangerous. Genesis had to shake his head. Apparently his friend was losing his mind. The two most dangerous things in this build were Angeal and himself. Even without his sword or materia he could handle whatever had decided to settle in here. 

                Likely though, he was repeating something Hollander had told him. How far Angeal had fallen under the man's spell was frightening. Genesis knew that, if he wanted answers, he would be on his own. Angeal and Hollander were up in the front of the lab, so Genesis headed straight for the back. There were a set of heavy steel doors that looked like they once operated on an electronic lock. It was time to put his SOLDIER strength to use. He looked over the smooth doors, trying to find any place he could get his hands in for leverage.

                He was getting frustrated until he saw where the doors slid back into the wall instead of swinging open or closed. He tried to push and almost strained himself, but finally the door slipped with a bit of a crunch and a hiss. There was enough of a gap now to get his hands in between the two doors. Now that the door had moved some, grabbing it and pushing it all the way open was a trivial task for someone who possessed Genesis's strength.

                Once inside, he looked around. The doors opened up to a hallway with several other doors and Genesis just about screamed in frustration. Nothing could ever be easy, could it?

 

* * *

 

                Cloud sat on the couch in Sephiroth's apartment. Zack was leaning against the wall.

                 "So what do we do now?" Zack asked.

                "What do you mean?" Cloud looked confused.

                "I mean we can't just sit around here doing nothing." Zack said, throwing his hands in the air. "Shinra wants Angeal and Genesis dead. We can't let them do that."

                "Of course not." Cloud said in agreement. Genesis may have hurt him, but he still loved the man. He knew there had to be a good excuse for why he left the way he did.

                "So what do we do? You and Genesis are the smart ones, thinking up plans and stuff. I do better when you tell me to hit something." Zack said, moving his hands around, trying to demonstrate his point.

                "You can be just as intelligent if you try, Zack." Cloud said, looking over at the man.

                "Yah, maybe. But you’re still better at it." Zack said, crossing his arms.

                Cloud sighed, he hadn't really thought about what he was going to do, outside of sitting and sulking in Sephiroth's apartment. He probably would have stayed in a complete funk if Zack hadn't come over. He really needed to move though. Figure things out, maybe there was something he could do to help Genesis.

                Cloud stood, at least after the call to Sephiroth he had taken the time to shower and dress, forever thankful that the man had brought his things over. Going back over to the apartment right now was too painful, especially after what had last transpired there. "I have an idea, but I need to speak with Lazard."

                "Why would you go to Lazard, he's the one issuing orders to take them out!" Zack yelled.

                "Because I don't think Lazard really wants them dead." Cloud said and Zack looked at him curiously as the blonde left the apartment.

 

* * *

 

                Genesis sighed, if he had to look at one more invoice for more test tubes or other lab equipment, he was going to scream. He threw the folder onto the floor and stalked out of the 5th room he'd been in. He supposed it had been naive to think finding his answers would be this easy, but for heaven's sake, he was in an old abandoned lab.

                He shook his head, realizing he'd been reading too many books. Real life was not this easy. He pushed open the door and walked back out into the hall way. There was one small door at the end that he assumed was a supply closet. It was a plain wooden door, where as the others had been metal.

                With a sigh he opened it, expecting mops and brooms, but as it fell open, it revealed a room with a half dozen obsolete computers and rows of filing cabinets. There was another door on the far side of the room. Totally not like his books at all.

                Slowly he walked in, there wasn't power to this part of the complex or so he thought. The lights didn't work, but he tried to switch on the computers anyway. He flipped their switches without much luck and turned to walk away. But then he got that feeling, that if he didn't at least try the last one, he'd regret it. That nagging feeling you get when you know what an outcome will be, but have to follow through with the action anyway.

                He took the second to flip the switch on the computer, then turned to walk away. However, the machine started to make noises.

                He turned and walked back to it. When it finally loaded, it came up with a password prompt. Genesis about smacked himself on the head. Of course, top secret company files weren't going to be on a non protected computer that anyone could log on to, even if the computer was in an abandoned lab. He sighed and, on a whim, typed in 12345. To his amazement the machine logged him on. The Turks would have a field day with this one.

                He thought for a moment, trying to figure out what exactly to search for on the computer. This lab hadn't been in use when he and Angeal had come to Shinra, so he doubted he could find anything to help them. So he turned his interest towards helping Lazard.

                His whims had worked for him so far, so he randomly typed in 'Human Experimentation'

                At least a dozen files popped up. One stuck out in his mind though. "Jenova Project." He knew that Jenova was the name Sephiroth had been given for his mother. Had she been a scientist, too?

                He opened it and started to read. The outline was simple and Genesis really thought he was reading one of his sci-fi novels and not an actual scientific report.  A two thousand year old Cetra had been excavated and had been used to start two branches of research, Project S and Project G. Project S involved injecting active Jenova cells directly into the fetus, while project G involved injecting dormant cells into a woman, then directly into the child. The information on Project S was limited and seemed to be conducted in a separate facility in Nibelheim. Genesis gasped, that was Cloud's home town.  Project G, well project G had been conducted in Banora. It was like a bucket of ice had been dumped on him. The timing of the experiments was perfect. Project S- Project Sephiroth, and Project G- well, Genesis nearly punched the computer.

                They really were monsters. He read the rest he could. It turned out he had been considered a failure that had handed over to a family in Banora to raise. There was a note in the entry that mentioned that the original host of the Jenova cells had her own child and he would be watched as well. _Angeal._

Genesis's stomach churned. The lead scientist on project G had been Hollander.  Their degradation wasn't because of the process used on them to become SOLDIERs, it was because of these experiments conducted before they were born.

                Hollander was just as sick and twisted as Hojo had ever been. They were two of the same. He couldn't believe he'd let that man touch him. And his birthparents, did they know what he was? Angeal's mother had to know and she never said a word. All those times he had been over there and she had been so sweet and kind. She had known what he was, what he was going to become.  His blood was beginning to boil.

                With a furry he left the room, intending to drag Angeal down here and show him the truth of the good professor that was 'trying to save them.'  The secrets that had been kept from them. He would get his weapon and materia and demand answers from Hollander once and for all.

                As he burst through the doors however,  Hollander was standing there, holding out the tranquilizer gun. "I'm not naive enough to think you discovered nothing back there. You really don't understand that I'm doing this for your own good."

                "If you're doing this for my own good, then why hide the truth?" Genesis snapped.

                "I see now that hoping for your cooperation is pointless. I'm sure I can make Angeal understand. He's understood everything else." Hollander laughed before shooting the dart.

                Genesis managed to dodge even in his weakened state. He swerved around and knocked the gun out of Hollander's hand before slamming the man into the wall. "I'm not as helpless as you seem to think."

                "Angeal! Come quick, Genesis has lost his mind." Hollander pleaded before a smirk crossed the man's lips.

                Genesis growled and held the man tight. "I'll show him the truth."

                "He won't believe you." Hollander smiled.

                "Genesis, what are you doing!" Angeal demanded.

                "The degradation, it’s effecting his mind, he thinks we're the enemy." Hollander said.

                "Don't listen to this fool." Genesis said slamming the man against the wall. "He's been lying to us."

                Angeal looked between Hollander and Genesis. Hollander looked calm and composed, like he had been trying to reason with Genesis, Genesis on the other hand truly looked like he had lost his mind and was about to kill Hollander.

                "I'm sorry, Genesis." Angeal said before taking another tranquilizer gun out of his pocket and firing.

                Genesis slumped to the floor in a heap. "See, I told you it was a bad idea to let him out of the restraints."

                Angeal looked sad, "I just had hoped he wouldn't be this far gone. I know you said it will affect the mind. How long until I'm like this?"

                "You've still got time. Your trigger injury was some time after his and he has always been more impulsive and irrational. I promise though, if it comes to it I'll make sure you don't hurt yourself or anyone else." Hollander said in the same calming fatherly tone he had been using with Angeal all along.

                Angeal just bent over and picked Genesis up.

                "There is a room we used to keep some of the larger creatures in. It’s padded and reinforced. It should be comfortable enough for him and keep him from hurting himself." Hollander explained, it was also soundproof.

                Angeal just nodded and Hollander gave further instructions. "Go down the hall and turn right. It should be the second room on the left. I need to see if he damaged anything."

                "Alright." Angeal said before carrying his friend off.  He silently prayed that Hollander would find a cure soon. He didn't know how much longer he could stand to see Genesis like this.

                Once Angeal had gone, Hollander turned and went back through the steel doors. He went straight back to the room Genesis had been in and caught sight of the computer still on. He didn't have much magical potential, but he did know how materia worked.  He offered up a bit of energy into the Bolt materia he had taken from Genesis and fired into the machine, before making sure the rest were dead. He had been careless, thinking that the steel doors would have kept Genesis out. How could he forget a SOLDIER's strength?  Genesis knew what he was now, but that was alright. Angeal thought him mad and really, all he needed was Genesis's blood.

                With one last look at the room, he turned and left, confident that his secrets were safe for now.

 

* * *

 

                Angeal took the time to lay his friend down before going and retrieving something that would work as a bed. He wanted Genesis to be as comfortable as possible. His heart ached. Things had finally been going good for them. Genesis had been really truly happy for the first time in his life.

                Now, if they didn't hurry, he was going to die and Angeal was stuck here, unable to do anything. He felt weak and helpless. There had to be more he could do. They were running out of options. He'd speak with Hollander about going out to do something himself. He could be careful.

                Genesis was like a brother to him and he couldn't watch him just waste away. There was also Cloud to consider.  He liked the kid, he really did, he had been good for Genesis, even if Angeal hadn't approved of how fast their relationship had developed. It was clear how much Genesis loved him. Maybe, he thought, pulling out Genesis phone, he could get a message to Cloud himself through Lazard. Tell him that Genesis did still care for him and didn't want to leave him behind. It was the least he could do for his old friend.

                He put the phone back in his pocket as he shoved an old couch into the room. It was the most comfortable thing he could find. He pushed it to the far end of the room, before picking Genesis up and putting him on it. He then removed the man's coat and shoes before finally covering him with an old blanket.  Lastly he left some water and a bit of food in the room.

                Someday maybe Genesis would forgive him.

 

* * *

 

                Sephiroth made his way through the vast orchard. He had run into a few monsters, but one swing of his sword had sent them back to the lifestream. Not-Genesis was close and they were heading somewhere.

                Finally they came to the entrance of a massive cave. Sephiroth made his move. The person before him _looked_ like Genesis, but they were wearing a 2nd Class SOLDIER uniform. The man was holding something in his arms and looked started at the sight of Sephiroth.

                "I don't know who you are, but you're not Genesis."  Sephiroth said, taking the man in.

                The man just turned to run and Sephiroth cut him down without a moment of hesitation. He walked over and inspected his victim. Taking the items from him, which turned out to be vials of Mako, and then pulled the man's dog tags off his neck.

                'Erevan Grey, SOLDIER 2nd Class.' Appeared on the front.  Sephiroth frowned, then pulled out his phone.

                _"Tseng speaking."_ Came from the other side of the line.

                "Tseng, I think I've found something." Sephiroth said, still looking at the corpse.

                _"Where are you? The parents turned up nothing. They haven't seen Angeal or Genesis."_  Tseng relayed.

                "I'll send you my coordinates. You're going to want to see this."  Sephiroth replied before hanging up and sending his information to Tseng.

                It took the Turk a good 20 minutes to make his way through the orchard, but the 2nd's body had still not returned to the lifestream.

                "What is that." Tseng asked, kneeling down next to the Genesis copy.

                "I don't know, but he used to be a 2nd Class SOLDIER." Sephiroth said, handing over the dog tags.

                "Hmm, Grey, he was reported missing along with several other 2nds and 3rds that were sent looking for Angeal."  Tseng said.

                "He was heading into the cave with this when I caught him." Sephiroth said, handing over the vials of mako.

                "We need to inspect the caves." Tseng said.

                "No one else is here, whatever he was doing, it’s retrieving, not delivering." Sephiroth stated.

                "Either way, we need to figure out what he was after." Tseng replied.

                "Send someone else to scour the cave. Angeal and Genesis are not here."  Sephiroth said before walking away. If Genesis wasn't here, then Sephiroth wanted to get back to Cloud.

                Tseng wanted to argue, but how do you argue with Sephiroth? He just shook his head and pulled out his phone.

 

* * *

 

                As Cloud was heading to Lazard's office, he ran into the last person he wanted to see.

                "There you are boy. Have you forgotten what day it is?"  Hojo's voice was obviously irritated.

                What day was it? He wracked his brain before he realized. He was supposed to have his monthly shot today.

                 "Come now, boy." Hojo said, grabbing his arm.

                "I can walk myself. I have something to take care of first, then I'll be down to the lab." Cloud said, pulling his arm out of Hojo's grip.

                "You think my schedule revolves around you boy? Hardly! Whatever you have to do can wait." Hojo snapped, grabbing his wrist again.

                Cloud really wasn't in the mood for this right now, but angering Hojo further was the last thing he needed.

                "Why didn't you just bring it with you?" Cloud asked as he followed the man.

                "As I've told Sephiroth, don't bother me with stupid questions your mind can't comprehend!" Hojo snapped.

                Cloud was beginning to think that was a cover for 'because I wanted/ didn't want too." 

                He followed Hojo all the way to the labs and walked in behind the man. "Sit!" Hojo demanded.

                Cloud complied, hoping to get this over with. He barely glanced at Hojo as the man injected his arm like normal.  Hojo finished and Cloud looked over to catch the grin on the man had. A smile on Hojo's face always set Cloud on edge.

                "Are we done?" Cloud asked as he rubbed his eyes a bit.

                "Oh my dear boy, we are just beginning." Hojo almost laughed.

                Startled, Cloud tried to stand, only to come crashing to the floor. Right before he blacked out, Hojo laughed. "It pays to be a patient man."


	24. Chapter 24

                Sephiroth walked back into his apartment and looked around. Cloud's things were still here, but Cloud and Zack were both gone. He pulled out his phone and called the blonde SOLDIER to let him know he was back. The phone rang and rang and rang before finally going to Cloud's voicemail.

                He stared at the phone oddly before calling Zack.

                _"Sephiroth?"_ Zack almost sounded startled when he picked up.

                "I was looking for Cloud, but he won't answer. I wanted to let him know I had returned."  Sephiroth said calmly.

                _"I haven't seen him since this morning. He said he had something to speak to Lazard about, I assumed he was still with him."_ Zack said, answering what he could.

                "I was just with Lazard and Cloud was not with him." Sephiroth stated.

                _"Then I don't know man, did you check the apartment?"_ Zack said, implying Cloud and Genesis's apartment. Cloud's things where still here and it wouldn't explain why he wasn't answering the phone.

                "No, but I will." Sephiroth said, before hanging up.

                He walked out and down the hall, wordlessly letting himself into Genesis's apartment. He looked around and it was exactly the same as it had been when he retrieved Cloud's things. Cloud however wasn't around.  He shut the door and scowled. This wasn't shaping up well at all.

                Going on the only other lead he had he pulled his PHS back out and dialed Lazard.

                _"Director Lazard speaking."_ The calm cool voice greeted him.

                "Lazard, have you seen Cloud Strife? I've got something to discuss with him." Sephiroth questioned.

                _"No, I haven't seen him all day."_ Lazard said, a bit curious.

                "Thank you, Director." Sephiroth said, hanging up.

                He pursed his lips. If Cloud hadn't gone to Lazard, where had he gone? He wouldn't have left himself would he have? He was so sure...

                No, Cloud was close, he didn't know how he knew that but Cloud was still in the Shinra complex he was certain. He turned towards the elevator, it was time to expand his search.

* * *

 

                Genesis woke up with a pounding headache. He went to roll over and promptly fell to the floor. Startled he leapt up, only to finally realize where he was. He let loose a curse and brushed himself off. Looking around he was in a padded room. It felt like one of those insane asylums out of his books. The only thing missing was a straight jacket to restrain him.

                He saw the food on the table and turned away. He wasn't hungry and he refused to eat anything they gave him on principle. It was clear now that he couldn't trust Angeal. He was too brainwashed by Hollander's words. He needed a way to break the hold Hollander had on his best friend. Obviously it wouldn't be easy.

                Right now though he had to find a way out. First thing he did was go over to the door. It was thick steal and he gave it a hard kick. The metal didn't even dent, let alone give any. Of course Hollander wouldn't put him in a non-secure room.

                The he looked up, the ceiling was some 30 feet up compared to the 20ft long walls that surrounded him. A little excessive, but Genesis wasn't sure what this room had been used for previously.

                The ceiling would probably be his best bet. Likely this had been built for feral creatures, not a human that could think and Shinra liked to save money. The real question was, how as he going to get up there?

* * *

 

                Angeal stepped outside the lab. Hollander had told him that he needed to lay low a little while longer, but he had something that mere copies couldn't handle coming up soon.

                The look in Genesis eyes when Angeal had fired the tranquilizer gun would haunt him for the rest of his life. The betrayal shone clearly and even though he knew Genesis wasn't in his right mind, the pain he had felt was real.

                At the moment it had seemed like the right thing to do. But doubt was starting to creep into his mind.  Genesis's words that Hollander had been lying. Angeal shook his head. Hollander had told Angeal very little about what was going on. Could Genesis have been telling the truth? While the conversation he had had with Genesis was focused on Cloud and other things, his mind seemed to be intact.

                The worst part was, how would he go about finding out the truth?  Hollander obviously wouldn't tell him and Genesis wasn't exactly impartial himself. The only option he had, was to discover whatever Genesis did in the back of the lab for himself.

                He felt the phone he had taken from Genesis in his pocket. Depending on how things went, he could let Genesis call Lazard himself. With that he turned and headed back into the lab.

* * *

 

                Sephiroth didn't know where he was going at first as he stalked through Shinra's halls, letting the same instincts that told him Cloud was near guide him.

                He didn't pay attention until he realized he was standing on the science floor. _Hojo,_ his mind flared. He should have known better. How much had he warned about Cloud's danger himself? With Genesis, Angeal and himself gone, there was no one to watch out for Cloud.

                He threw the doors to Hojo's lab open and looked around, finding it empty. But Cloud was close, he could feel it. He went towards the back of the lab and opened the door that led directly to Hojo's office. Still nothing. _Cloud,_ his mind screamed and he felt the man in his very blood, almost as if he was calling Sephiroth or rather answering a call.

                His eyes narrowed on a set of filing cabinets on the back of Hojo's wall. Long since past reason, he threw the cabinets aside as if they were a child's play thing, revealing a track they slid on and a hidden door. So this was where Hojo conducted all his experiments?

                Sephiroth decided he would think about it later, right now he needed to find Cloud. He drew his sword and cut the door down with a single swipe.

                Inside he found a hall with several other rooms. At the end however, a large room opened up and he could see through the glass window.  Cloud was lying restrained to a table as Hojo loomed over him with a scalpel.  The room was obviously sound proof as he could see Cloud screaming, but couldn't hear him.

                The only thing Sephiroth could see was red. The door leading to the lab was as much as an interruption as the door to the secret hall had been and in a moment Hojo was looking at him startled while Cloud thrashed and screamed in pain. Several incisions had already been made on his chest and abdomen.

                The startled look on Hojo's face twisted into an admonishing grin. "What are you doing, Sephiroth? Do you know what damage you've caused? Though the fact that you were able to track Cloud here is intriguing. Must be her doing."

                Sephiroth had had it, he had been conditioned from a young age to fear Hojo, do as he said. It was a powerful conditioning both mental and physical in nature.  It was what Hojo counted on to keep him safe around the silver haired man. However, in the face of Hojo so blatantly treating Cloud this way, Sephiroth finally snapped. Over coming years of conditioning and the drugs in his system, he didn't spare a moment to stab Hojo right through the chest full force, as the man slumped to the ground, dead.

                Cloud was still whimpering in pain, thrashing as Sephiroth cast a cure to seal the wound and scooped Cloud's naked form up. On his way out, he spotted Cloud's things and grabbed them, leaving Hojo to bleed out on the lab floor.

* * *

 

                Angeal quietly made his way back to the doors Genesis had broken through. His guilt was eating away at him. Either he believed his best friend or he believed Hollander, who was trying his best to save him. Betraying either man's trust was not high on his list, but he thought with a sigh, he had already done that to Genesis.

                The hallway looked a mess, but all the doors were closed except the wooden door at the end hanging off its hinges. This was likely where Genesis had been. He walked into the room and looked around. Nothing seemed to out of place. The filing cabinets were still neat and a row of odd computers sat off to the side. What Genesis had found in here, Angeal hadn't a clue.

                Then something caught his attention. The last computer had electrical scorch marks on it. Angeal walked over and bent down, wiping some of the soot away. The marks were fresh.

                A lead ball was starting to form in the pit of Angeal's stomach. Had Genesis been telling the truth? Was Hollander just stringing him along. The man had done several things Angeal didn't approve of and his only explanation was that it needed to be done. Did it really? Did those men have to be sacrificed to save Genesis and himself? Weren't their lives just as important?

                Things were suddenly coming into focus.  He stood, the risk was too great to ignore. He was going to talk to Genesis and he was really going to _listen_ to what the man had to say.

                Resolve made he stood and exited the lab. Hollander was still busy and wouldn’t finish before another few hours passed. If Angeal was going to get his answers, he was going to have to do it in that time.

                Making a quick stop by the locker he had sealed Genesis's things in, he retrieved them. He noticed that Genesis's bolt materia was gone and his suspicions rose further.

                Quickly he made his way to the room that Genesis had been kept in, as he open the door however he found the couch on its side on top of the table, a hole in the ceiling, but no Genesis in sight.

* * *

 

                Cloud was still unconscious and Sephiroth had laid him down in his bed. He gently touched the side of the blonde's face. Now that the adrenalin of the situation was gone, Sephiroth realized how close he had come to loosing the person who made his day a bit brighter just by being around. He would worry about the consequences of killing Hojo later, for now he had to make sure Cloud was alright.

                He hadn't even contacted anyone about what had happened and had half a mind to board up the lab and let Hojo rot there. It was all the respect the man deserved in the end.

                "Cloud," He said softly, trying to wake him. He had slipped on a pair of Cloud's boxers, trying to make him comfortable.

                A groan escaped Cloud's lips then. "Gen?" He said softly.

                Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. He would wipe that name from Cloud's mind, if it was the last thing he said. His voice however did not show his anger, never to Cloud. "No, it’s me, Sephiroth."

                Cloud groaned again, but this time his eyes fluttered open. "How are you feeling, Cloud?"

                "Like I got hit by a truck." He said, blinking a bit more.

                "Hojo had you in his secret lab. He's been dealt with." Sephiroth said firmly.

                "How-how long?" Cloud asked, it had felt like an eternity.

                "About 12 hours from what I was able to assess." Sephiroth said softly. He wished he knew what the man had done and was doing to Cloud when he walked in. The answers weren't worth the man still breathing, though.

                Cloud then realized where exactly he was. "I'm sorry" He said, trying to sit up, then fell back down.

                "It's ok, just get comfortable. I believe Hojo had some kind of sedative in your system. You'll be weak for a while yet."  Sephiroth said as his phone rang. He ignored it in favor of Cloud.

                "I don't want to see that man again." Cloud pleaded. He had vague memories of Hojo standing over him.

                "You won't have to." Sephiroth said, smoothing out Cloud's hair.

                "What about the shots? And the examinations?" Cloud said softly.

                Sephiroth hadn't thought about that. Surely there was something in Hojo's notes detailing what it was that he injected Cloud and himself with. "We'll figure something out." Sephiroth finally said.

                Cloud wanted to hug him right then and there. "Thank you."

                "You’re welcome. Now try and get some actual sleep. The semi-coma you were in doesn't count as rest." Sephiroth said before kissing his forehead again.

                "How could anyone ever think you were anything but human?" Cloud asked a bit sleepily. There was a small smile on his face, the first since Genesis had left, as he snuggled down into Sephiroth's bed.

                Sephiroth was extremely pleased with himself as he exited his bedroom. He then scowled as his phone rang again. Finally he answered.

                _"Sephiroth, I don't know what you're doing, but I need you here immediately. We have reason to believe someone has infiltrated the Shinra building. Hojo was found dead in his labs."_ Lazard's voice came through the phone.

                So they thought an outsider had been responsible? He remembered there were no security feeds on the floor. Too much of a 'risk' recording Hojo's precious work. He thought about playing along, but then decided to tell them the truth. There wasn't much they could do to him. Not now that the professor was dead anyway.

                "I know he's dead. I killed him myself." Sephiroth said calmly.

                The line was quiet and he wondered if Lazard had hung up to call the Turks or some strike force to bring him in. Finally Lazard's voice came back over the phone. _"You understand I'll need to bring you in then? At least for questioning. I'm not sure any reason you have will be good enough."_ A warning then, if he wanted to get away. Maybe Lazard knew more about Angeal and Genesis then he let on.

                "I found him attempting to experiment on Cloud Strife. He would have killed him, had I not intervened."  Sephiroth replied.

                _"You caught him mid act?"_ Lazard sounded almost floored. No one had caught Hojo before. Everything Lazard had managed to compile on the man was circumstantial. It was why he was so hard to bring down.

                "Yes, if you've found his body, then you've found his secret lab. I imagine he's done any number of gruesome things behind those doors." Sephiroth said.

                It was the break Lazard needed. Ironically after the man was dead. Even if someone managed to destroy all of Hojo's files, they couldn't get to Sephiroth.

                _"Alright, this changes things. Stay with Strife, I don't want to put him at risk. He's just as much of a witness as you are, if not more so. I'll come to you."_ Lazard said.

                Sephiroth looked back to the room Cloud was in. "Of course, I'm not leaving him alone until he can defend himself."

                _"I'll be there shortly."_ Lazard said, already on the move.

                Sephiroth just hung up, glancing one more time into his room, checking on Cloud before he went to get something to eat. Lazard's response was favorable, but he still wasn't certain that he was safe yet.

* * *

 

                Genesis cursed as he trudged through the snow. He had assumed they were near Banora, but that had been a stupid assumption. No, they were on the Northern Continent _again._ Twice in one month. Now he was certain Minerva hated him. He had no sword, no materia, no phone. He would be lucky to survive this. He just knew to head south, eventually he'd hit water and, if he was lucky, he'd hit Bone village.

                That is if he survived the snow and the cold. How Cloud had shrugged it off, he didn't know. _Cloud_ , he almost broke down at the thought of his blonde lover.  He had to survive, if nothing else then to get back to him. To prove to him that he didn't abandon him, that he still loved him. Angeal had been right about one thing, as long as they were alive, they could find each other.

                He gripped his back as another lance of pain went through it. He had cut himself on an exposed beam while trying to escape the building and with no materia and this degradation coursing through him, it was making a difficult trip even worse.

                He about cried out, but he didn't want to draw any attention to himself. He didn't think he could fight off some of the stronger predators out here. Especially if it was one of those wolf creatures they had ran into in Bone Village.

                Another bout of pain laced through him and this time he bit through his lip and screamed anyway. Something deep with him was tearing, fighting to break free.

                He collapsed on the ground as a large black wing broke through on his back. He lay in a heap of snow surrounded by his own blood as the flakes kept falling. The last thought on his mind, as he blacked out, was Cloud.

* * *

 

                Zack was normally an upbeat guy, but lately he had been feeling left alone and abandoned. Angeal had left and no one had seemed too concerned about him. Then Genesis had left and Sephiroth was all over him like a mother hen. Still, no one seemed to be concerned about Zack.

                Even Kunsel was busy lately. It seemed Zack no longer had to worry about Luxiere's affection for him. Kunsel had taken care of that. He was happy for them, he really was. He just...well, wanted someone to worry about him for once.

                He was currently down clearing out monsters in the slums. It was a 3rd Class Duty, but they were still reluctant to let him out of the city and it was better than sitting around. 

                Then he heard a scream from a woman and rushed to aid her, only to find a cute little brunette in a white sun dress bashing a large rat over the head with a stick.

                "Are you alright?" Zack said, walking over to her.

                She looked at him a little startled and he wasn't surprised, people in the slums were wary of SOLDIERs. He was a little sad she was one of them.

                "I'm fine." She finally said, holding the stick to her chest.

                "Where were you going? I can take you, if you like?" He offered.

                He thought she was going to turn him down when she smiled and nodded. "Having a body guard wouldn't be a bad thing, I suppose. Especially if I run into anything else. My mother always worries."

                He just smiled back. "Name's Zack Fair by the way." Then offered her his arm.

                "Aerith, Aerith Gainsborough." She said, taking his arm "I was heading to the church in sector 5, have you been there?"

                "I think I know where it is." He just couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

 

                Angeal walked through the snow, following what he hoped was Genesis's tracks. With the current snow fall, he had to catch him quickly. Another half hour and they would be completely buried. Genesis was not good in the cold and Angeal was only slightly better as he pulled the cold weather coat over him. His friend wouldn't last much longer out here, especially with the degradation.

                He didn't think Genesis could have gotten far. It had been 4 hours since he had last checked in on his friend and it would have taken some time just for him to make it out of the building.

                However, the track just kept going. He desperately hoped that Hollander hadn't sent out another copy and these were the tracks he was following.

                As he went a bit further though he stopped. "Genesis!" He yelled, running to his friend.

                He bent down and noticed the pool of blood and the large black wing sticking out of Genesis's back. Genesis was cold, too cold and Angeal feared the worst. Putting his survival training to the test, he picked Genesis up and moved him into the tree cover. Quickly he built a fire, using Genesis's materia and removed his friend's coat, replacing it with his own.

                Once that was done, he took out Genesis's cure materia, he knew it was probably pointless, his own abilities with materia were limited and even in a master's hand, materia had done little to stop the degradation, but he wanted to give Genesis any advantage he could.

                After the attempted healing, he sat Genesis as close to the fire as he could, being mindful of the man's new wing. Then he sat in front of the fire himself, Genesis's head in his lap, hoping his own ignorance hadn't cost Genesis his life.

                He pulled out his phone, who could he call? He couldn't take Genesis back to Hollander's lab and the nearest inhabited city was too far for him to carry Genesis.

                Who could he trust? He had cut all ties with Shinra, Zack might be willing, but it would put his former student in a lot of danger. Contacting Sephiroth wouldn't be dangerous for his silver haired friend but he didn't trust his loyalties would be so easily swayed from the companies goals.

                That left one option.  He glanced down at Genesis, he hadn't trusted his friend before and it had turned out poorly. This time he would as he dialed Lazard's number on Genesis's second phone. Hoping this wasn’t another in a long line of mistakes he had made.


	25. Chapter 25

                Sephiroth was sitting calmly on his couch, when the knock came at his door. He sat his cup of tea down and opened the door to reveal Lazard and Tseng.

                "Where is Strife?" Lazard asked as he walked in the door.

                "In my bedroom at the moment, resting."  Sephiroth sad calmly as he shut the door behind Tseng.

                "With the seriousness of the situation, I'm going to have to take a full statement from you and from him." Tseng said.

                "You can get your statement from me. He's still recovering at the moment." Sephiroth said, "When he wakes, you can speak with him."

                Tseng looked to Lazard.

                "We can take your statement first, but we need to speak to him as soon as possible. After that, I'll give him all the time off he needs." Lazard said firmly. Dealing with Sephiroth, especially after he had just confessed to killing Hojo, was tricky.

                Sephiroth's eyes narrowed, but he didn't argue.

                "How did you discover that Strife had been taken by Hojo?" Tseng asked, starting the interrogation.

                "When I arrived back from the mission to Banora, I came to check on him. He took Genesis’s leaving hard and I had been watching out for him. I found him missing, tried to contact him and couldn't. I called Fair, who I had left in charge of Cloud, and he informed me that Cloud had left, intending to talk to Lazard."

                "That was why you called me, looking for Strife?" Lazard inquired. Tseng shot him a look, you never lead a witness.

                "That's exactly why. I was concerned, Hojo has had an unhealthy eye on the boy from the day he became Genesis's apprentice." Sephiroth relayed.

                "I spoke with his mentor about that once or twice." Lazard said and Tseng looked at him again.

                "Did it occur to you that he might have left to find Genesis?" Tseng said and Sephiroth's eyes narrowed.

                "The thought hasn't crossed his mind. No, I knew he was still in the building." Sephiroth said.

                "How did you find him? The lab that Hojo was found in isn't even in the building’s blue prints. No one else seems to be aware of its existence." Tseng questioned. Sephiroth didn't fully believe him. It was the Turk's business to know things like this after all.

                "I investigated the labs, but found Hojo and Cloud absent, so I went into his office. I found the passage and it led me to Cloud. Hojo had him strapped to the table, attempting to dissect him while he was still conscious." Sephiroth stated more calmly than he felt.

                "And you couldn't find a way to get Strife out of that situation without killing Hojo?" Tseng questioned.

                Sephiroth's anger flared again. "I'm not going to continue this song and dance now that the man is dead. Hojo was a sick twisted man who's been running experiments on me since I was a child. The fact that he did this while in Shinra's service disturbs me to my very core. If he had lived, he would have continued on unpunished and Cloud would have ended up back in the bowels of his labs at some point.

                So no, I did not know away other than killing the man to save Cloud and myself from the situation we've been in.  Don't begin to lie to me and say that, if I'd let someone know, they would have done something about it. I know full well your department knew all about what was going on and so did the President himself."  Sephiroth snapped. Now that Hojo was dead, it felt like something had shifted in his mind.

                Lazard was nearly stunned, though he was able to control his facial features.

                Tseng however just asked his next question. "Should we consider you a threat to the company?"

                "If I was going turn my back like Genesis and Angeal, I wouldn't be sitting here talking to you. While there are parts of Shinra I find cancerous, I have no interest in going into hiding. I warn you, anyone threatens me or Cloud or even Fair over any of this and you'll wish I had left when I killed Hojo."  Sephiroth said sternly.

                "I believe we are done here." Tseng said, standing, "Director, send Strife to me when he wakes." Lazard gave the man a nod and Tseng stepped out of Sephiroth's apartment.

                Sephiroth looked back to Lazard. "Genesis told me what was going on before he left. I imagine you're not nearly as distressed about the Professor's death as you appear."

                Lazard gave Sephiroth a calculating look before answering.  "I was working with the commander. You’re right, this company is cancerous. We were trying to clean it out."

                "You're not still working with him?" Sephiroth asked, he had hoped that Lazard knew more then he let on.

                "No, I was just as confused when he left as anyone else." Lazard replied.

                "Well, with Hojo dead, I'm not sure what is left to do, but I will offer my assistance." Sephiroth said.

                "At the moment, not much. There will still be fall out, but hopefully it can be contained." Lazard replied. He had hoped to find an ally in Sephiroth when he came up here and couldn't be more pleased with the outcome.

                "I do have one request." Sephiroth said, looking at Lazard.

                "What is that?" Lazard replied.

                "Since Genesis is listed as AWOL, I want you to assign Cloud to me. He can't refuse missions on his own and I don't want people like Tseng thinking he needs to be the one to track Genesis down."  Sephiroth pointed out.

                Lazard nodded, reevaluating the man in front of him. All of his interactions with Sephiroth before this point had been purely professional. He had never seen him care about anyone else's well being before and now today he had not only killed in Cloud's name, but was further trying to protect him.  Even gods have weak spots, it seemed.

                "I don't personally see a problem with that. I'll take care of it when I get back to my office. Things are probably going to heat up in the next few days, so I need to get it done as soon as possible." Lazard said, standing.

                "As soon as possible is good." Sephiroth said, leading the man to the door.

* * *

 

                Angeal listened to the line ring and ring and ring before it just hung up, not even a chance to leave a message. Angeal looked at the phone and threw it. If Lazard wasn't answering this special line, then it had probably been a bad idea that he had called it.

                Genesis at least seemed to be warming up, but he was still paler then he should be and Angeal didn't want to risk staying here for long. They weren't far from the lab and Angeal didn't want to risk running into Hollander's copies.

                "You just need to hang in there, Gen, Cloud's waiting for you." Angeal said as the snow continued to fall.

* * *

 

                Lazard made his way back down to his office, sitting down at his desk, he sighed. Things were going odd...neither good or bad, really. Hojo was gone, but not in a way he could control. And then there was Rufus to deal with. The fact that he hadn't heard from his half brother unnerved him more than it should.

                It was a poorly kept secret that Angeal and Genesis had defected. There was no way Rufus hadn't heard and now, coupled with Hojo's death, the man would be demanding answers. Admitting that he was in fact not in complete control of his most powerful men could be damaging.

                He opened his desk door to take some pain killers and stopped. The phone he had taken with him on 'vacation' to Costa del Sol was flashing. _Genesis._

Quickly he flipped the phone open and there was a missed call from about 30 minutes ago, but no message. Maybe now he would finally get some answers, quickly he redialed Genesis's number, only for the phone to go straight to voicemail.

                "Damnit." Lazard cursed. He would just have to try again later or hope Genesis tried to contact him again.

                Shaking his head, he pulled up Cloud Strife's file, changing his mentorship from Genesis to Sephiroth and putting him on temporary leave.

* * *

 

                As the sunset Angeal knew that they would need shelter. He didn't like it, but his only option was to leave an unconscious Genesis alone and either look for some place to camp out during the night or find something to make a shelter. Slowly he lifted Genesis's head and wrapped up the man's coat, which was now dry, and used it to support his friend's head.  The cold was biting, but Angeal would survive for now.

                He headed towards the mountains first, hoping to find a cave. The wind blew and Angeal shivered. The temperature was dropping now that the sun was disappearing over the horizon. He knew that he needed to hurry.

                Finally he spotted a cave entrance and breathed a sigh of relief. He stuck his head in for a moment and saw that it went back further then he could see. It would suit them for the evening.

                Quickly making his way back to Genesis, he was happy to see that the fire was still going. Hurriedly he put it out and destroyed what could prove that they had been here. Swiftly, he bent down and lifted Genesis, being mindful of the man's wing.

                "Cloud." Genesis groaned out and Angeal felt his guilt wash across him again. Genesis would be with Cloud right now if it hadn't been for him. 

                Carrying Genesis back to the cave, Angeal made up his mind. In the morning he would go back to Hollander's lab and force the man to tell him the truth and he knew just how he would do it.

* * *

 

                Angeal sat around the small fire he had managed to get restarted in the cave. Genesis was resting up against the cave wall and was starting to come around a bit.  Angeal sighed slightly in relief. He feared Genesis would be out for days. Hopefully, by morning Genesis would be awake and they could move on together. After Angeal got his answers, that was.

                As he looked up though, his eyes went wide. He barely had enough time to dodge as a large creature leapt out of the shadows at him. How foolish he had been to assume that the cave was unoccupied. He was just so tired and desperate.

                He scrambled for his sword and raised it just in time to block the creature's teeth. He rolled to the side, making sure to keep the cat like creature away from Genesis.

                The fire flickered and the creature that attacked him appeared to be a mutated snow leopard.  Its tail was unnaturally long and whip like and its eyes shone with mako. Its fangs looked like they belonged on a saber tooth tiger.

                It roared at him and leapt again as he arched his sword up and managed to cut a gash across the creature's torso. It landed and growled. Blood dripping, it only stalled a moment before it launched itself back at Angeal.

                Back on the defensive, Angeal held his ground as the thing crashed into his sword. Before he could bring his sword back at it however, he found himself flat on his back. It had used its long tail to trip him. It went to swipe at him with its claws and Angeal closed his eyes, knowing he would not be able to block.

                The hit never came as a wave of heat flew over his face and the creature went crashing into the wall of the cave, dead.

                Angeal looked behind him, Genesis was sitting up, gripping Rapier with his hand extended.

                "Genesis!" Angeal cried, but the man just collapsed back down.

                Forgetting about the snow leopard, he scrambled over to Genesis, dropping his sword in the process. "Genesis, are you alright, Gen, please talk me." Angeal pleaded.

                Finally Genesis opened his eyes back up. "Angeal." Genesis said, though his voice was a bit hoarse.

                "Don't worry about me." Angeal said quickly.

                "I assume since I'm not back in the lab-" Genesis said before he let out a cough.

                "Shush, just rest." Angeal said.

                "He lied to us, to you, Ang." Genesis finally said slowly.

                "I know and I'll get us out of here, I promise." Angeal said, "Now rest."

                "Cloud." Genesis said again before his eyes closed shut.

                "We'll get back to Cloud." Angeal promised.

* * *

 

                Sephiroth spent the night on his couch. He didn't mind, it was comfortable and he had spent many a night camped out on the ground. Cloud was still asleep when Sephiroth woke in the morning and the silver swordsman was glad that Tseng had changed his mind about waking Cloud.

                He dialed the cafeteria and had another plate of pastries sent up, trying to remember what Cloud had eaten that first day.

                When he was done, he turned to see Cloud, still in his boxers, stumbling out of the bedroom.

                "How are you feeling, Cloud?" Sephiroth asked softly.

                Cloud just clutched his chest. "I can still feel it."

                "I'm sorry, I should have known. I shouldn't have left." Sephiroth said, looking at Cloud.

                "I didn't even suspect." Cloud said, "He came after me, angry that I had missed my shot.  I was more annoyed than anything.  I only knew something was wrong when I went to leave and passed out. I knew he was interested in me. I knew the horrible things he had done."

                "He'll never be able to do that to anyone ever again." Sephiroth insisted, walking over to Cloud.

                "You mean?" Cloud looked up at Sephiroth, a bit shocked.

                "He's dead. Seeing him standing over you with the scalpel." Sephiroth shook his head. "I knew if he was allowed to live, he would just try again."

                Cloud was shocked. All the pain and torture Sephiroth had suffered at Hojo's hands and it was Cloud's suffering that had caused Sephiroth to snap."I don't know what to say."

                "There isn't anything to say." Sephiroth said softly, brushing a bit of Cloud's hair out of his face. "I've spoken to Lazard, you're in my care as of last night. No one can touch you now. "

                Cloud just looked away, he was officially no longer Genesis's student? It stung a bit, but he knew why Sephiroth had done it. "Genesis." Cloud whispered.

                "Don't think about him, Cloud." Sephiroth said, lifting the blonde's head to look at him. "I doubt he's thinking of you. I wanted to warn you, but I knew you wouldn't believe me. Genesis is a user. Once he's got what he wants, he tosses things away."

                Cloud just about cried, he was a 16 year old 2nd Class SOLDIER who couldn't control his emotions. No wonder Genesis left him behind. "He... he said he loved me. There has to be a reason." Cloud pleaded.

                "He's told countless others the same thing and he doesn't even remember their names." Sephiroth said, knowing it was true. "He's out there somewhere, working towards his own agenda and he hasn't even bother to try and contact you. If he wanted to, he would have found away. You need to forget about him Cloud. Don't torture yourself."

                "I can't just forget about him." Cloud said, wrapping his arms around himself.

                Sephiroth just tentatively pulled Cloud into his arms. "You don't have to do it right now like a switch. Just...try and move on. There are people here to help you."

                Cloud looked up at Sephiroth and relaxed a bit. "You're probably the best friend I've ever had."

                "I told you, I'd be here for you Cloud and I meant it." Sephiroth said softly. Soon Cloud would see that he could be more than just a friend.

* * *

 

                Cloud sat awkwardly in Lazard's office. The owner of the office was sitting at his desk and Tseng stood beside him. Sephiroth stood behind Cloud.

                "How are you feeling this morning?" Lazard asked casually.

                "I'll admit, Sir, I'm still at little worked up. But the cure Sephiroth cast on me seems to have taken care of most of the physical wounds at least." Cloud said calmly.

                "When we're done here, I'd like you to go down to the infirmary for an examination, just to make sure that we didn't miss something. Hojo did have you for quite some time." Lazard said and Tseng remained silent.

                "Yes, sir." Cloud said a little hesitant, he didn't relish the idea of letting someone else near him so soon. Sephiroth stiffened a bit, but didn't speak.

                "Cloud Strife." Tseng said and Cloud's head shot up to look at him.

                "I need your full statement regarding yesterday's events." Tseng said calmly.

                "I was on my way down here to speak with Director Lazard about recent events." Cloud couldn't bring himself to say Genesis's names. "I was accosted by Professor Hojo in the hall, who seemed irritated that I had missed my scheduled injections for the month. I followed him down to the labs and didn't notice anything wrong until I tried to leave and blacked out.

                I awoke several hours later in a part of the lab I had never seen before and in incredible pain. I don't know how long it had been between when I awoke and when Sephiroth found me, but I was certain that I was going to die." Cloud said, shaking a bit.

                "You received injections once a month from Hojo, SOLDIER?" Tseng asked a bit confused.  He knew a lot about the SOLDIER program and had never heard of such a thing.

                "Yes, sir, he said it had to do with the amount of mako in my blood." Cloud said, trying to calm himself a bit.

                "Any idea what it was?" Tseng questioned.

                "No, sir." Cloud answered.

                "So you let this scientist, who you say you have never trusted, just inject you with a random substance?" Tseng said, looking at Cloud like he was foolish.

                "With all due respect, Turk." Sephiroth said in an intimidating voice. "I had to take the same shot from him my entire life. Asking Hojo questions always ended in a brick wall and was accompanied by some kind of punishment."

                Tseng eyed Sephiroth before dropping that line of questioning. Cloud shot Sephiroth a thankful glance.

                "Either way we'll have to figure out what he's been injecting you with. It's not worth the risk just to let it go." Lazard said.

                "I'll have the technicians cataloging his labs search for the relevant files." Tseng acknowledged.

                "Is there anything you else you need from Strife?" Sephiroth asked.

                "Not at this time. If I have any further questions, I will contact him." Tseng replied.

                "Let's go, Cloud." Sephiroth said and the blonde quickly obeyed. He wanted to forget that Hojo had ever existed.

* * *

 

                "You know, I was thinking." Zack started, getting Aerith's attention. He had a lot of down time lately and had chosen to spend it with the flower girl he had met rather than taking on random missions.

                "I thought that was dangerous for you." She giggled while tending to her flowers.

                Zack just pouted at her and she giggled some more. "Fine, I won't tell you my awesome idea." Zack said, folding his arms.

                "I'm sorry." She said with a smile before standing and dusting herself off. "What is your awesome idea?" She put her hands behind her back and leaned over towards him expectantly.

                "You've got all these wonderful flowers, but they're hidden away here in the church. They've done a pretty good job cheering me up. I bet you could bring smiles to everyone in Midgar if you sold them." Zack said with a grin.

                "Sell them?" She said curiously.

                "Yep! I bet people would pay a lot for flowers here in Midgar, you really just don't see them. If nothing else, seeing them would bring a smile to people's faces. Best case scenario you have a wallet full of gil and Midgar is full of flowers."

                Aerith just smiled. "A wallet full gil and Midgar is full of flowers. I think I like that idea."

                "See, told you it was awesome!" Zack said, grinning right back at the flower girl.

                "But how do I get them around so I can sell them?" Aerith said, looking around.

                "I know! I'll make you something." Zack said, snapping his fingers.

                "You're too nice to me, how am I ever going to repay you?" She said, moving so her dress swayed a bit.

                "I know!" Zack said with a devilish grin. "How about you go out on a date with me?"

                "A date?" She said and for a moment Zack was afraid that he'd said the wrong thing. He really liked Aerith, though. She was the only thing that could get his mind of Angeal...

                "If you don't want to, that's fine." He said defensively. "I'd build you something anyway, just because I want to."

                She just smiled back at him, "A date would be lovely, Mr. SOLDIER."

                Zack felt lighter than air. Finally a beautiful, nice girl wanted something to do with him. Everything else in the world didn't matter to him in that moment.

* * *

 

                Angeal barely slept, trying to watch for something else to either enter the cave or emerge from the back of it. He would be alright though, it wasn't the first time his body had been forced to operate on little sleep.

                Genesis still hadn't stirred since late last evening, but his breathing was even and his body temperature had returned to normal. The fire was dying down a bit and Angeal had a decision to make.

                He didn't want to leave Genesis alone, he was still recovering from his escape and the appearance of his wing. The first day after Angeal's own wing emerged, he had spent in the care of Professor Hollander and heavily medicated. Genesis had no such luxury. Angeal didn't want to wake Genesis either, rest was what the man currently needed more than anything, but if Angeal did leave, then Genesis would be defenseless.

                On the other hand, if Angeal did wake Genesis to let him know he was going, Genesis would likely demand to come along. Not smart in his current state, mentally or physically.

                Finally deciding that the cave was safer for Genesis than the lab, Angeal stood. He made a quick sweep back into the cave, (Something he should have done last night.) and found it empty. It must have been the snow leopard's lair.

                Angeal bent and covered Genesis with his red coat a bit more before standing and exiting the cave.

                It wasn't hard for him to find the entrance back into the labs, they really hadn't gotten more than a mile away in the snowstorm.

                When he entered, he found Hollander standing there talking with a copy.

                "There you are! Where have you been?" Hollander said, before tacking on "I was worried about you."

                "I went to find Genesis."  Angeal said smoothly.

                "I take it that you weren't successful." Hollander said, turning his full attention to Angeal.

                "No." Angeal said, shaking his head.

                "You're a horrible liar." Hollander said, stepping back a bit as the copy stepped between the two of them.

                "I should have paid more attention to you, I guess." Angeal said before drawing his sword.

                "Restrain him!" Hollander demanded as the copy moved to attack Angeal.

                It however wasn’t much of a fight. The copies, it seemed, where not stronger than their original host. This one didn't even posses a 10th of Genesis's true strength.

                "Now." Angeal said smoothly, pointing his sword at Hollander. "You are going to tell me exactly what is going on and how to fix this."

                Hollander just laughed. "Foolish boy, there isn't a cure."

                 Angeal just moved closer before grabbing Hollander's arm. "Then you're going to find one."

                Hollander just screamed and wrenched away from Angeal. "You idiot, do you even know what you did?"

                Angeal just looked to Hollander before the man spoke again. "You've infected me, you fool, now who's going to cure you?"

                Angeal looked at his hand, then back to Hollander. "Well, I suppose it's more motivation for you now, isn't it?"

                Hollander just cursed.


	26. Chapter 26

                "You should come meet Aerith." Zack said one day while sitting with Cloud. Sephiroth was actually out of his apartment at the time.

                Cloud just looked up at Zack, "I thought your girlfriend didn't like SOLDIERs"

                "She's not my girlfriend yet." Zack said, though he sounded a bit dejected. "But man, you need to get out."

                "I'm fine." Cloud said, looking away.

                "The only people you ever talk to anymore are me and Sephiroth." Zack said a bit exasperated.

                "And watching you with your lady friend will make me feel so much better." Cloud said with a bit of sarcasm.

                "Cloud, it's been a month!" Zack said frustrated. "Everyone's been worried about you."

                "Which means Kunsel's asked you recently how I'm doing." Cloud said, glancing back over towards Zack.

                "Cloud, even Sephiroth's worried. That's not natural." Zack said, even more energetic.

                "Why is it unnatural for Sephiroth to be worried? Besides, there isn't anything to be worried about." Cloud went back to looking out of the window.

                "Have you even been back in your apartment?" Zack said, frustration boiling over. "You still flinch anytime someone mentions him!"

                "Like you're much better." Cloud said with a bit of a cutting tone.

                "I don't get all cold and defensive. Does it hurt that Angeal left? Yes, am I locking myself up in an apartment and wasting away? No." Zack protested.

                "Zack, I just need a bit more time.  I wasn't a social person even before. Since they have us locked down, it's not like I can really take missions to get away either." Cloud said a bit more softly. "Besides, I have been working with Sephiroth. I'll be fine, this is just me."

                Zack just sighed, this was the most impossible mission he had ever had.

* * *

 

                Sephiroth sat in Lazard's office, looking none too pleased. "So how much longer am I expected to put up with this nonsense?"

                Lazard tried to keep his cool, but Sephiroth was truly a naturally intimidating person. "The Turks have about finished their investigation. You haven't been released yet, but it should just be a matter of time."

                "Then why am I here?" Sephiroth said. This whole situation was ridiculous. They were losing ground in Wutai, there had been no sign of Angeal or Genesis and he, Cloud and Zack had been confined to Midgar.

                "I thought you would be interested to know, we found out what Hojo had been injecting you with." Lazard said, taking out a file.

                "We are both due, so I suppose that is a relief." Sephiroth said with a nod, a bit of his anger dissolving. He had been more worried for Cloud than himself.

                "I don't think you are going to want to continue the injections." Lazard said with a heavy voice and handed Sephiroth the file.

                Sephiroth simply opened it up and read. "Mood altering drugs?" Sephiroth said through gritted teeth. Though for some reason it didn't surprise him.

                "It's part of the reason you've been restricted to Midgar. We're not sure what will happen when the drug completely purges it self from your and Strife's systems." Lazard said.

                Sephiroth just wanted to kill Hojo all over again. Apparently the drug was designed to keep him and Cloud from acting against Hojo.

                "Did they find anything else?" Sephiroth demanded.

                "Endless amounts of data." Lazard replied, "It will take months to compile and sort through it all. When it's finished, I'll make sure you get the relevant information. On another note, the president has completely reversed his position on Hojo. He's trying to distance himself from the man as quick as he can and has denounced him publicly. You've been given a full pardon."

                Sephiroth almost snorted, like he needed the man to pardon him.  "So when is this confinement’s end? If the President has pardoned me, the Turks surely cannot be continuing their insistence."

                "Like I mentioned, it has more to do with the drugs you and Strife were on.  No one knows what will happen when they pass out of your system." Lazard explained. "They are not willing to risk having you and him on the battle field suffering some kind of break down."

                Sephiroth was still clearly frustrated. "What about Fair then? He did not have this drug."

                "Fair is being watched for another unrelated reason." Lazard said and Sephiroth had the urge to hit the man. Even when you were on the same side, it seemed the director liked to throw up brick walls.

                "And you're not going to tell me what that reason is?" Sephiroth said, placing his hand on his forehead.

                "Unfortunately it's classified." Lazard responded.

                "Even to me?" Sephiroth said with an 'are you serious’ look.

                "Yes, even to you." Lazard said, "Not even I know all the details."

                "Are we done here?" Sephiroth said, tired of spinning in circles.

                "I believe we are. I take it you'll inform Strife of what we've found?" Lazard asked.

                "Of course." Sephiroth said, standing.

                Once he left, Lazard went back to the emails he was sorting through when the man had first arrived. Quickly opening the one that caught his attention, he started reading, then leaned back in his chair.

                It seemed that his half-brother's antics had got him confined to Junon. This could either be very good or very bad for Lazard. With the way things had been going lately, he assumed very bad.

* * *

 

                Angeal stood next to Genesis's bed. The man had been in and out of coherent thought for the past several weeks. It seemed that his degradation, combined with the bitter cold, had given him a case of pneumonia.  Angeal really thought he was going to die for a while, but now however he finally seemed to be properly recovering.

                "Angeal." Genesis said, a bit hoarse.

                "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Angeal said, looking to Genesis's face.

                "It's ok. I'm feeling a lot better, relatively that is." Genesis acknowledged, brushing a strand of hair out of his face that was just starting to turn gray. Angeal's hair had a similar problem.

                "That's good, I've just finished speaking with Hollander. He has a theory on how to stabilize us." Angeal said.

                Hollander had effectively been Angeal's prisoner for the past several weeks, held in the same room he had put Genesis in (with a repaired ceiling). The only time he had been allowed out was under Angeal supervision to work on a cure. Oddly enough, the degradation seemed to be affecting him faster than it did Angeal and Genesis. His head was completely white.

                "Took him long enough." Genesis said with a huff. Yes, he was definitely feeling better. "What's his plan?"

                "Apparently the major difference between us and Sephiroth are the type of cells we received." Angeal said calmly.

                "So Sephiroth won't have this problem?"  Genesis said, a bit of relief.

                "No," Angeal said, shaking his head. "His cells are stable and can't be copied, hence they won't break down and degrade."

                "So how does this help us?" Genesis asked.

                "Hollander thinks that, if we take in samples of the same type of cells used on Sephiroth, it will stabilize ours, stop and hopefully reverse the degradation." Angeal said, shifting slightly.

                "Let me guess, he has no idea where to get them." Genesis said, looking up at Angeal.

                "He doesn't know exactly where they are being kept, but he has an idea." Angeal replied.

                "Where?" Genesis asked.

                Angeal paused for a moment as Genesis looked at him.

                "Out with it!" Genesis demanded, yes, definitely feeling better.

                "Nibelheim." Angeal said softly.

                It wasn't that surprising, Genesis had known that Sephiroth had been born there. He just looked away a bit. "Cloud's hometown." Thinking about the blonde still hurt. Genesis desperately wanted to be back at his side. Everyday made it just that much harder.

                Angeal nodded. 

                "When do we leave?" Genesis asked.

                "When you feel you're ready to travel." Angeal replied.

                "Then let's go." Genesis said, standing. He was a little bit unsure on his feet after almost a month in bed, but that wouldn't stop him.

                "I'll go secure the Professor." Angeal said, not up for arguing over Genesis's current state. Truth be told, he had had enough of sitting around.

* * *

 

                "Cloud?" Sephiroth said, slipping back into his apartment.

                The blonde just looked up from the couch where he had been reading Loveless. The book and his earring were the only things that still connected him to Genesis. Sephiroth wanted to throw the book out the window and melt the earring, but after tonight Cloud wouldn't be thinking of Genesis anymore. At least if Sephiroth had his way, that was.

                "I thought we might go out for dinner tonight." Sephiroth said a bit awkwardly.

                "I don't know, Seph." Cloud said, shortening the man's name in private.

                Sephiroth about sighed, "I don't feel like take out and there isn't anything to fix in the apartment." Of course this was all on purpose.

                Cloud thought for a moment before replying. "Only if you tell Zack I've gone out.  He's annoyingly relentless."

                Sephiroth just smiled a small victory smile. "Of course."

                Cloud stood, sighed and went to change.

* * *

 

                The air had started to warm as Winter turned to Spring and the night air was pleasant when Cloud and Sephiroth stepped out of the Shinra building.

                "So where are we going?" Cloud asked, looking up at Sephiroth.

                "It's a surprise." Sephiroth replied with a small smile.

                Cloud just shook his head. There were people about, staring and whispering, but Cloud had finally figured out how to tune them out. He assumed that the Silver Elite were probably going nuts right now, his own fan club, too. He hadn't been seen out of the building since Genesis's defection.

                "Sector 1?" Cloud said, looking up at the signs. He hadn't been top side in Sector 1, only the slums.

                "There is a small Wutaian refugee community here." Sephiroth said smoothly, before slipping down an alley way.

                "We're eating in an alley?" Cloud asked as Sephiroth stopped.

                The silver haired man let out a small laugh that would have startled anyone but Cloud. "No, I've just learned over the years that, if I want any privacy, it’s best to go in the back."  He said smoothly, before pointing to a door Cloud had missed.

                "Oh." Cloud said a bit embarrassed as Sephiroth knock on the door.

                A Wutaian man opened the door and Sephiroth said something to him in his native language, the man said something else Cloud didn't understand and Sephiroth nodded. The man grinned and motioned for Sephiroth and Cloud to enter. 

                "I didn't know you spoke Wutaian." Cloud said as they walked into the back of the restaurant.

                "It was hard not to pick it up over there." Sephiroth said, looking down at the blonde.

                Cloud just nodded as the man led them to a table in a side room of the restaurant. No one else was in there.

                "I thought, since you like the take out so well, you might enjoy something a bit more upscale." Sephiroth said as he and Cloud took their seats.

                Cloud offered him a small smile, "Sounds wonderful."

                A waitress came and brought them a tea pot and a few menus, a moment later they were alone again.

                "Cloud." Sephiroth said, a bit reserved. He was nervous and he hated it. Sephiroth was never nervous about anything.

                Cloud's eyes fell on him and he asked an easier question than what was on his mind."Are you happy as my student?" 

                Cloud sighed as he sat the tea kettle down. "I'm sorry if I've seemed...ungrateful.  I'm glad you've taken the time to see to my training. I really am. "

                Sephiroth just reached across the table and gently took Cloud's hand. "You haven't seemed ungrateful at all. You still seem depressed. I really want to see you happy, see you smile. I just wanted to know if there was something else I could do to please you."

                Cloud had a faint blush on his cheeks. Sephiroth really had been trying hard to make things comfortable for Cloud. He had to remember that Angeal and Genesis had been the man's only friends for a long time. He was suffering too, but always seemed to be putting Cloud ahead of himself.

                "I just," Cloud said with a sigh, "I don't want to take any more advantage of you. They were your friends. You've already been so good to me. There isn't much else you can do. I'll try and be better."

                "I told you before, don't worry about me. It stung, but if we were really as close as I thought we had been, they wouldn't have left so easily without a word. You may be the first real friend I have." Sephiroth said and Cloud had to look away from his intense gaze.

                "Still, thank you." Cloud said, though he hadn't taken his hand from Sephiroth's.

                "You're very welcome, Cloud." Sephiroth said, feeling rather pleased with himself.

* * *

 

                "Yes!" Zack said, jumping up from his seat on one of the church pillars. Aerith just looked over at him with an amused smile.

                "Sephiroth got Cloud out of the building!" Zack declared, almost dancing.

                "How do you know?" Aerith asked. She had heard all about Zack's friend Cloud, though she had yet to meet him.

                Zack just showed her his phone. "Silver Elite caught them out and about. It's all over their email feed. The Golden Crusade are going just as spastic."

                Aerith giggled as she looked at the grainy picture of Cloud and Sephiroth walking down the street.

                "Sounds good for him, I'm glad. No one should be that sad that long." Aerith said sweetly.

* * *

 

                "So how are we getting there?" Genesis said, standing next to Angeal. Hollander was bound and flanked by two copies. They apparently obeyed Genesis over Hollander since they were infused with his DNA.

                "One of the copies borrowed a Helicopter from Shinra about a week ago." Angeal replied.

                "You mean they stole it." Genesis corrected. "Borrowed implies they asked with the intent to return."

                Angeal just scowled a bit. "It will be returned."

                Genesis just laughed a bit. "Let's go."  Once they got to Nibelheim, Genesis thought he might go looking for Cloud's mother, maybe get a message to him through her. He hadn't shared this plan with Angeal yet though. The man was still nervous at the thought of Genesis contacting Cloud.

                "This way." Angeal said, walking to where the Helicopter had been kept. Two more copies had already cleared the snow and prepped the machine.

                "Get on." Angeal said, shoving Hollander in front of him.

                "You can untie me, you know. Not like I can get away from you." Hollander said snidely.

                "I'd rather not take my chances. You're lucky I didn't tranquilize you for this trip. You seem very fond of that solution after all."  Angeal snapped and Genesis just looked at him. His friend seemed to be changing and getting more unstable and aggressive as time wore on. Hopefully this would all be over soon. Hollander had exaggerated Genesis's own mental stability, but the degradation still affected their minds.

                The two copies helped to haul Hollander on board before Genesis and Angeal followed.

                "Let's go." Angeal said to the copies piloting the plane.

                Genesis just glanced out of the window as they rose into the air. Soon hopefully all this hiding would be behind him. In his heart he desperately needed to see Cloud.

 _"All that awaits you is a somber morrow, No matter where the winds may blow"_ Genesis quoted softly as the lab shrank in the distance.

* * *

 

                "That was very good, thank you." Cloud said, smiling at Sephiroth. What was on the menu at this restaurant and what he normally saw on the take out menus were vastly different. Sephiroth had recommended a chicken curry dish to him and Cloud had loved it.

                "I'm glad you enjoyed it." Sephiroth said, smiling a bit brighter than normal. The shadows under Cloud eyes seemed to have receded a bit more.

                Cloud went to grab his check and Sephiroth took it from him. "This was my idea, I'm paying." He insisted.

                Cloud relented, having found out while dealing with Genesis it was just easier that way. He decided he would just have to treat Sephiroth to dinner sometime. "Alright, next time I'll pay."

                Sephiroth smiled. "I think I would like that."

                "Like that I'll pay?" Cloud said with a bit of a laugh.

                "No, a next time. This has been a rather pleasant evening." Sephiroth said honestly.

                Sephiroth was pleased to note that the hint of red was back on Cloud's cheeks. "I suppose it has been." The blonde replied.

                Sephiroth paid and soon they were on their way back to the Shinra building.

                Before they finished their walk, Sephiroth pulled Cloud to the side, finally having built up his resolve.

                "Sephiroth?" Cloud asked a bit confused.

                Sephiroth just looked down at Cloud, unable to say anything, as he took the blonde's face in his hand.

                "What?" Cloud said as his eyes flickered over Sephiroth's face.

                Gently the taller man bent over and placed a soft kiss on Cloud's lips. It only lasted a moment before he pulled away.

                "Sephiroth?" Cloud questioned again, bringing his hand to his lips.

                "I had thought that maybe it had been enough time. I think you're beautiful, Cloud, and I don't think you should be chasing shadows. I'm real, I'm here and I promise I won't ever leave you." Sephiroth confessed.

                "I-" Cloud said, then looked away. Sephiroth's face fell, Cloud was rejecting him and it hurt.

                Slowly he just turned to leave.

                "Wait!" Cloud said, grabbing his hand.

                "It is obvious that my efforts were in vain." Sephiroth said, but he couldn't bring himself to sound as indifferent as he wanted too.

                "It's not a no." Cloud said softly. "It's a maybe. I never thought about you, about us. Just... give me a little more time."

                "I have waited this long and I can wait a little more." Sephiroth said, turning back around. He was glad that he hadn't received a total rejection like he had feared.

                "Thank you, for being patient, for everything." Cloud said with a soft smile.

                "You're worth it, Cloud." Sephiroth replied and the slight pink returned to Cloud's face yet again.

* * *

 

                Genesis stepped out of the helicopter and about swore. Nibelheim was only slightly warmer than where they had just left.

                "Go on." Angeal said, shoving Hollander out of the helicopter.

                Genesis was really starting to worry about his friend. He wasn't going to defend Hollander however.

                "Turning into a real monster, aren't you?" Hollander said as the copies helped him stand.

                "Who's to blame for that?" Angeal snapped back.

                "Let's get inside the mansion. I'm tired of the cold." Genesis said as the other two copies got out of the helicopter and retrieved a few supplies they had brought with them.

                "You heard the man." Angeal said and the group headed up the path and into the old Shinra Mansion.

                None of them noticed the little girl with brown hair and sable eyes watching them in fascination from the trees.

* * *

 

                Cloud lay awake for most of the night. He had never felt so conflicted in his life. He deeply loved Genesis, even if it was obvious at this point that his former mentor didn't feel the same for him. He tried to hold onto hope, but even Zack had been pessimistic where Genesis was concerned. A pessimistic Zack was as odd as an emotional Sephiroth.

                He wasn’t ready to move on yet, he didn't want to give up hope, but every day it was harder to hold onto. Cloud liked Sephiroth, he really did as a friend. He didn't want to lose that friendship with the man and he didn't know if he could come to feel for Sephiroth what he felt for Genesis.

                But that was just it, he didn't know. Did he throw away a chance at a relationship with Sephiroth for the hope that one day Genesis might come back? Sephiroth wouldn't wait for the answer forever.

                He desperately wanted to talk to Genesis. There were just too many unanswered questions right now.

                He rolled over a bit and picked up his phone. There was an email from Lazard's office to meet the man there in a half an hour. With a sigh he got out of bed and dressed. At least, this meeting would give him at least a little more time to figure out what he wanted to say to Sephiroth.

                When got there however, Sephiroth was already standing in the man's office.

                "What's going on, Sir?" Cloud questioned.

                "Because of recent events, Cloud, you've been promoted to 1st Class as of this morning. Fair as well, I spoke with him earlier this morning." Lazard said, though he didn't look pleased.

                "Recent events? I've been a second less time then I was a 3rd. What is this?" Cloud looked between Sephiroth and Lazard.

                "The company is looking to ensure your loyalty. You, Sephiroth and Fair are the best SOLDIERs we have at our disposal currently." Lazard said smoothly.

                "A bribe." Cloud said flatly.

                "Call it what you like." Lazard said again and Cloud realized that he was just as pleased about the situation.  "Also as of this morning, both of your mission restrictions have been lifted. Fair's as well."

                "At least something that makes sense." Sephiroth said, uncrossing his arms.

                "There's more." Lazard said, looking to Sephiroth. "I have a mission already assigned to the three of you."

                "What mission could take all three of us?" Cloud asked, looking from Sephiroth to Lazard.

                Lazard looked grim. "Officially we're responding to a request for aid from the town."

                "Unofficially?" Sephiroth asked, dreading the answer.

                "Men matching the description of Genesis Rhapsodos and Angeal Hewley have been spotted in the town." Lazard said.

                "I refuse then and so does Cloud." Sephiroth said, he would find a reason to go on his own later.

                "You can refuse, Cloud cannot however." Lazard said smoothly.

                "I can refuse for him." Sephiroth insisted.

                "Not as of this morning. As a 1st Class, he no longer requires a mentor." Lazard pointed out.

                "So that's the reason why." Sephiroth about growled.

                "I would assume." Lazard agreed.

                "What town?" Cloud asked, looking to Lazard.

                "Nibelheim." Lazard replied, moving his gaze back to Cloud.

                Cloud felt like a bucket of ice water had been dumped on his head. Why would Genesis have gone to his home town?

                "You will act as guide, Cloud, since you are familiar with the area. Inspect the reactor for damage and keep an eye out for Rhapsodos and Hewely." Lazard said smoothly.

                "When are we supposed to leave?" Sephiroth asked. "And for that matter, where is Tseng?"

                "Tseng is...indisposed at the moment. As are many of the Turks. It will be just you three and a few infantry." Lazard informed them.

                "Likely for the best." Sephiroth replied, though still not happy about the current situation.

                "When do we leave, sir?" Cloud asked.

                "This afternoon." Lazard replied, "The details should be in your mission log."

                Cloud nodded. "Anything else, sir?"

                "Here, under the circumstances it was the best I could come up with." Lazard said, handing Cloud a small leather bag. Inside sat about 10k gil and a small piece of materia. "Natural Mastered Barrier." Cloud said, looking at Lazard.

                "Rhapsodos mastered that for the weapon's department when they first started researching manufactured materia. They no longer have any use for it. There hasn't been anyone else who's gone through the program that could make proper use of it."  Lazard said.

                "Thank you, sir." Cloud said, pocketing the materia before he and Sephiroth left.

                Sephiroth was furious, just when he had gotten close, gotten Cloud's mind off Genesis, the man had to pop his head up again. He was now more certain that ever that he would kill the man when he saw him again.


	27. Chapter 27

                Genesis stood, up from the musty bed in the manor. By now Angeal would be completely occupied with Hollander in the basement. The redhead decided that, if he was going to head into town, now would have to be the time.

                He slipped his red leather coat off despite the cold, it stood out to much. Next came his SOLDIER belt and Rapier's hilt.

                He laid them down on his bed and took one of the cold weather coats Angeal had brought from the lab. He pulled the hood up, just in case. He doubted anyone would recognize his graying hair, but he didn't want to take a chance.

                He slipped out the mansion and followed the path down the mountain and into the town. As he walked, he saw a boy maybe a few years younger than Cloud playing on the outskirts of town.

                "Excuse me," Genesis said, trying not to startle the boy. "Do you know where the Strife home is?"

                "Did you come from across the mountains?" The boy stammered out.

                "I suppose you could say that. I'll leave you alone though, if you just tell me where she lives." Genesis said, keeping his calm.

                "Second house over." The boy said, staring at Genesis as he walked away.

                A few others, he noticed, looked his way, but none of them came near him. It was probably for the best. He stalled with his hand at the door, he honestly hadn't thought he would make it this far. What should he say to the woman?

                His thoughts were stolen from him however when a woman, who looked exactly like Cloud, opened the door with a stern look on her face. It quickly morphed into a startled one however when her eyes landed on Genesis. "I'm sorry, I thought you were one of the village children. Can I help you, I don't think I've seen you around before?"

                "Hello mama," Genesis managed to say, "I know you don't know me, but I know your son and I was hoping that you could help me."

                "You know Cloud?" She said, letting the man in.

                "Yes," Genesis said, lowering his hood. "He is, or rather was, my student."  His voice was a bit solemn and he wasn't ready to let her know everything involved in their relationship. Though that should be left up to Cloud, he thought.

                "He's dead? Is that why you're here?" She said, covering her mouth with her hands.

                "No!" Genesis said, shaking his head. "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. No, he's not dead."

                "Thank Gaia." Miss Strife said, taking a seat. "Then why are you here?"

                "I need to get a message to your son. It's a lot to explain, but I left without being able to tell him anything. I can't contact him now, not directly. I was hoping you could get a letter to him for me."  Genesis said with a bit of a pleading tone in his voice.

                "Take a seat, I'll make us some tea. I have a lot of time on my hands, you can explain to me what's going on with my son and I'll see about getting your letter to him when I know more about what's going on." Miss Strife said in that tone that only mother's can use. The one that makes it impossible to disobey.

                "Alright." Genesis said, it would be a few hours yet before Angeal would notice him gone. He was borderline obsessive when it came to watching over Hollander.

* * *

 

                The helicopter sat down on the outskirts of town and Cloud took in a deep breath.

                "Nervous about being home? Or nervous about them possibly being here?" Zack asked.

                "A bit of both. I'm back home how I always wanted to be. A 1st Class SOLDIER. But it seems kind of cheap. I hope we find them, too, but I almost don't want to." Cloud said, looking across the town.

                "Go speak with your mother and I'll get us an inn. You've said most of this town isn't too fond of Shinra, so she'll be the one most likely to tell us something.  Zack, I want you to head to the Mayor's house. It was his daughter that tipped us off." Sephiroth said, taking command.

                "Tifa?" Cloud said surprised.

                "You know her?" Sephiroth asked looking over to the blonde.

                "Of course he does! Look at the size of this town." Zack said, taking his arm and moving it across  his chest.

                "She was my next door neighbor growing up." Cloud acknowledged.

                "Well, if Zack can't get anywhere with her, I want you to check in after you've spoken to your mother." Sephiroth instructed.  

                Cloud just nodded before he started walking towards his house, Zack just followed him.

                "I figured if she lived next door to you, I'd just follow you rather then asking around." Zack said with a goofy grin.

                "Not like it would be that hard to find." Cloud said, shaking his head with an amused grin. If it hadn't been for Zack, Cloud knew he would have been much more depressed.

                "Is she pretty?" Zack asked,

                "Why do you care, you've got Aerith, remember?" Cloud said, looking Zack over.

                "It's always nice when they are pretty. Besides, Aerith isn't my girlfriend yet. And I'm not sure if she will be. She seems too afraid of SOLDIER for us to really get pass friends." Zack said with a sigh.

                "Well, I suppose for a girl she's pretty, but I never thought of her that way. And don't give up on Aerith. I'm sure she likes you."  Cloud said with a bit of encouragement.

                "I hope you’re right, man." Zack said before placing his hands on the back of his head and stretching a bit. He hated long Helicopter rides.

                "Well, there we go." Cloud said, pointing to a house, right in front of where he stopped.

                "Thanks man!" Zack declared, before sprinting a bit over to the other house and knocking on the door.

                Cloud just shook his head at Zack's endless energy.

* * *

 

                "That is quiet a story, Mr. Rhapsodos. Though I see why you're in a bit of trouble. My son had written me several letters, mostly concerning you and his progress in the SOLDIER program. You've done him a world of good and I have to thank you for that." Miss Strife said, sipping her tea.

                "Cloud's helped me just as much." Genesis acknowledged.

                "You don't have to hide from me by the way. In one of his letters he told me that he loved you. I was a bit worried for him, but if you've gone through all this trouble, risking what you’re risking, just to get a message to him. Well, I assume you must love him, too." Miss Strife said, offering Genesis a small smile.

                Genesis looked surprised for a moment, before he tried to return the smile. "I do, mama, I just hope I haven't lost him for good."

                "If he loves you as much as he says he does, then-" Miss Strife started to say as a knock came at her door.

                "Go and hide upstairs." She said quickly, it wouldn't be good for someone to know that Genesis was here.

                Genesis nodded and bolted for the stairs, taking his teacup with him. Another knock came, but only when Genesis was safely upstairs.

                Miss Strife about gasped in surprise when she saw Cloud standing in her doorway. "Come in, hurry." She said and Cloud only blinked as his mother pulled him in and shut the door.

                "It's safe!" She called, a happy tone in her voice, before she smiled back at her son.

                "Mom, what's going on?" Cloud asked confusedly, following his mother's gaze to the staircase.

                "Cloud?" Genesis said, standing at the top of the stairs.

                "Genesis." Cloud breathed out, about ready to cry, before bolting through the house and latching on to the man. "Where in the hell have you been." Cloud said through tears.

                "I never ever, ever wanted to leave you. I swear." Genesis said, holding him tight. All of Cloud's fears melted away.

                "What happened?" Cloud asked, again in almost a whisper.

                Genesis just leaned down and captured Cloud's lips, his mother had already given them as much privacy as she could. Cloud just melted into the kiss.

                "It's a very long story." Genesis said when he pulled away.

                "Then tell me," Cloud said, finally noticing the streaks of gray in his lover's hair. "What happened to your hair?"

                "It's part of the story." Genesis said with a bit of a grave tone in his voice.

                "Go on upstairs to Cloud's old room. I'll make us some dinner for when you're done." Miss Strife said, looking back over to the couple.

                "Thank you, mom." Cloud said, smiling at her, before taking Genesis by the hand and leading him to his old room.

                Genesis just glanced a bit around the walls. "Under any other circumstances I might have teased you a bit."  He said, seeing all the yellowed news paper clips of Sephiroth.

                "Just tell me why you left." Cloud said, still wanting his answers.

                "You're wearing a 1st Class uniform." Genesis said, a bit of confusion in his voice.

                "A lot happened after you left. Just please, I'll tell you everything. I just have to know Gen." Cloud said, wrapping his arms back around the red-head again. He was afraid that it was just an illusion that would disappear.

                Finally Genesis started his story. "I found Angeal that day. I tried to talk to him,-" He explained everything, Hollander tranquilizing him, Angeal, who had been practically brainwashed by the man, helping to keep him prisoner. Discovering the truth, his escape, falling ill and eventually ending up in Nibelheim. "I thought I might be able to finally get a message to you through your mother, that's why I was here."

                "Oh Gen." Cloud said, with tears in his eyes, "I love you."

                "I love you too, Cloud." Genesis said before kissing him again.

                When they pulled back again, Cloud rested his head on Genesis's chest. "So you're dying, but Hollander and Angeal are currently trying to save you?"

                "Yes." Genesis said, holding Cloud tighter.

                "I'm coming with you then." Cloud said, looking up at Genesis.

                "You can't. Hollander said you'd die without your injections." Genesis said softly.

                "Hollander and Hojo lied about a lot of things." Cloud said bitterly.

                "You mean?" Genesis's eyes went a bit wide.

                "Hojo was injecting Sephiroth and myself with mood altering drugs designed to keep us from acting out against him. Not long after you left, Sephiroth was called out on a mission and Hojo subdued me in his lab. I would probably be dead right now if Sephiroth hadn't found me and killed Hojo."  Cloud explained, a bit of bitterness in his voice. "As it is, I'm currently sitting at 22% or more mako concentration in my blood. It’s why they chose to forgo any further enhancements."  

                "If he wasn't dead, I'd kill the bastard myself. Remind me to thank Sephiroth."  Genesis said, closing his eyes.

                "I don't know if you want to talk to him right now." Cloud said, "He's in town and there has been a kill on sight order issued for you and Angeal, Sephiroth's intent on following through on it."

                "If you explain it to him." Genesis said, looking a little hurt that Sephiroth would so easily turn on them.

                "It might help you, but not Angeal." Cloud said softly.

                Genesis looked away a bit. "I need to speak with him anyway. The project I told you about? Sephiroth was also a part of it. He deserves to know. Maybe then his attitude will change. I don't want to go back to Shinra, I couldn't knowing what I know now, but I don't want to fight him."

                "I'll speak with him." Cloud said. He knew he would have to at some point anyway. Cloud didn't want Sephiroth to think that Cloud would ever come to him. He knew the man had feelings for him, but he loved Genesis. Sephiroth needed to know that and move on.

                "Just stay here for now." Genesis said, not ready to let Cloud go.

                "I will, I'll head back a bit after nightfall. I'll talk with him, then I'll meet you back up at the mansion." Cloud said.

                "I'll speak with Angeal, too." Genesis said. The man couldn't protest Cloud's presence, now that it wouldn't be fatal for the blonde.

                Cloud just laid down on his bed, pulling Genesis down next to him. "I was so terrified." Cloud whispered softly. "Everyone said you didn't care about me, that it had been long enough and you would have contacted me. I didn't believe them."

                "I promise I won't ever leave you again. Not if I can help it." Genesis said, closing his eyes. Cloud was here and they still loved each other. That was enough for both of them.

* * *

 

                Zack found himself standing in the living room of a man who was trying to simultaneously essentially kiss up to him _and_ keep Zack away from his daughter.

                "I'm not going to hurt her, I just need to talk to her."  Zack said with a sigh.

                "She's been through a lot, the poor girl." Mayor Lockhart said and Zack felt sorry for Cloud. Having to deal with this man his whole life would probably have made Zack a bit introverted, too.

                "Look, if you won't talk to me, I'll go get my friend. He's another 1st Class, but he's from around here. He's currently visiting his mom." Zack said, a bit exasperated.

                However, it seemed to do the trick, well at least partially. A girl a few years younger than him with long black hair and red eyes popped her head around the corner. "You know Cloud? He's here?"

                "Tifa, go back to your room!" Mayor Lockhart yelled back to his daughter.

                "But dad, he knows Cloud!" She said, moving further into the room.

                "All the more reason for you to go back to your room." Mayor Lockhart said sternly, before turning back to Zack. "I will ask you to leave my daughter alone. I've already told Shinra everything she knows. I definitely don't want her mixed up with that Strife kid."

                "If you insist." Zack said, he didn't have any other way to force the man's hand. He would have never believed that Cloud was this disliked. With that he turned and left.

                Zack was halfway back to the inn when someone grabbed his hand. When he turned around, Zack was surprised to find the same girl standing there.

                "You really know Cloud? He's here?" She said softly.

                "Yah, like I said, he's visiting his mom at the moment." Zack said, turning and looking at her. "Won’t your dad be mad?"

                "Daddy can never get mad at me." Tifa said with a bit of a laugh.

                Zack just shook his head.

                "Cloud really made it into SOLDIER?" Tifa asked, she had believed in him, but it seemed so fast. Especially to be a First Class.

                "Yep, went through the program faster than anyone else. Even General Sephiroth." Zack said with a bit of a grin.

                Tifa grinned. "I knew he could do it."

                "Hey, I still have to ask, where exactly did you see those men?" Zack said, hoping his mission wouldn't be a complete bust.

                "Up at the old Mansion." Tifa said, pointing to the path out of town.  "I can take you, if you like."

                "Thanks, I think Cloud can show us, though. No reason to get you caught up in this. Name's Zack b< the way." Zack said with a grin. He had to admit Tifa was pretty, just not a pretty as Aerith.

                "I'm Tifa, and just... tell Cloud to stop by and say hi." She said a bit shyly.

                "Alright, I will." Zack said with a smile. She grinned and ran off back to her house. Zack almost felt sorry for her. It seemed like she had a crush on Cloud. Poor thing never even had a chance.

                Zack just continued his trek to the inn, the innkeeper pointed him to their rooms. He bounded up the stairs and into the room to find Sephiroth staring out the window.

                "What's up?" Zack said, trying to follow his gaze.

                Sephiroth just shook his head. "There is something familiar about this place. What did you find out from the girl?"

                "She said she saw them up in some old Mansion in town. I assumed Cloud knows where it is." Zack said, looking over to Sephiroth.

                "That's likely the case." Sephiroth said with a nod. "But I think we should try and investigate before he gets back from his mother's."

                "Why?" Zack asked confusedly. Cloud was the only one who knew their way around here.

                "Because I don't want him to have to face Genesis." Sephiroth said with a bit of compassion that surprised Zack. 

                "I guess I understand that." Zack said with a sigh. He didn't like the idea of facing Angeal either, but well, he knew Genesis was much more to Cloud then just his mentor.

                "Let's go." Sephiroth said, turning towards the stairs, Zack just followed behind him.

* * *

 

                The trek up to the mansion was easy enough. It wasn't like the path out of town lead anywhere else but further up to the reactor. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed on the run down building as they stepped through the gate.

                "Let me guess? This is familiar, too?" Zack said, looking up at his fellow SOLDIER.

                "Vaguely." Sephiroth acknowledged.

                "Hey, maybe this is your hometown!" Zack said, pumping his fist. "That would be awesome, if you and Cloud were from the same place."

                "It's possible, I suppose." Sephiroth said, moving further into the yard. "I had to live somewhere before Midgar."

                Slowly Sephiroth opened to door to the mansion and noticed the areas where layers of dust had been disturbed. "That girl wasn't lying. Someone has been here recently."

                "I didn't figure you'd find us this quick." Angeal said, standing at the top of the staircase, Buster Sword on his back.

                "Angeal!" Zack cried and Sephiroth held his hand out, stopping the man.

                "Where's Genesis?" Sephiroth asked.

                "I was hoping you could tell me. I went to find him and he was gone." Angeal said, not moving from his position. "Why are you here?"

                "I think you know the answer to that question. You've been gone for over a month." Sephiroth said smoothly, placing his hand on Masamune

                "You can't be serious!?" Zack said, staring at Sephiroth.

                "Don't you even want to hear the truth?" Angeal said as he let his wing unfurl.

                Zack just gasped and took a step back, Sephiroth however didn't move.

                "Not interested? It involves you. This place looks familiar to you at all?" Angeal asked, arms crossed.

                Sephiroth's eyes narrowed a bit, but he relaxed his stance. Zack just sighed in relief.

                "Start talking." Sephiroth said.

                "I knew that would get your attention." Angeal said, "Follow me, you're not going to believe me without the proof that's down stairs." Then he turned and walked away.

                "Let's go." Sephiroth said, dragging Zack along. He didn't like that Genesis was supposedly missing. But Angeal had struck a chord within him.

                Zack just let out a breath and followed Sephiroth along. He still held hope that all this would work out alright.

                Angeal led them to a back room and a hidden staircase. Silently he made his way down into the basement and Sephiroth followed.

                Once they walked into the lab, Angeal turned to Sephiroth. "This is where you were born. It's one of Hojo's old labs."  

                Sephiroth looked at Angeal. "That's hardly an explanation."

                "It seems that Hojo and Hollander were trying to play at being gods. They dug up some Cetra on the northern continent and thought it would be fun to inject it into babies. Genesis was first, conducted by Hollander. His experiment was unstable and deemed a failure, leading us to our current situation. Apparently my mother's involvement in the experiment caused it to be passed on to me as well.  Yours was second, conducted by Hojo. You were the success. If you want the details, the paperwork is in the library." Angeal explained, pointing down the hall.  

                "What is your current situation?" Sephiroth asked, Zack was just stunned into silence.

                "We're dying. I've tried to get Hollander to come up with a cure, but he's been dragging his feet. Even if his life depends on it now as well. We came here to Nibelheim, because he theorized that using the same cells you were injected with would stabilize us and reverse the degradation. The problem is that we can't figure out where the cells are. We know that they have to be somewhere in the town, likely in this mansion."  Angeal explained.

                "We'll help you find them." Zack offered.

                "Zackary." Sephiroth said in a warning tone.

                "What, you and Cloud could have been in this same position! I'm not going to turn my back on them."  Zack demanded.

                "It's alright Zack, it's best if you don't get involved at all." Angeal said.

                "Bull!" Zack yelled. "Is that why you never contacted us? Why Genesis wouldn’t even call Cloud or let him know a thing? How is it better for us to sit around not knowing?"

                "Genesis didn't have a choice." Angeal said smoothly, he still felt a bit guilty in his role in the events that had separated Genesis and Cloud.

                "There was always a choice." Sephiroth snapped. "You know as well as I do how it is. If he had cared about Cloud, he would have done something to contact him. I won't let Genesis near Cloud again."

                Angeal just shook his head. "He did try, he nearly died trying. Hollander at first had me convinced that Genesis was losing his mind. That he had our best interests at heart and I believed him. I helped him imprison Genesis in an old lab on the Northern Continent. Genesis nearly died escaping and, if I hadn't come to my senses when I did, he would have. Since then he was fighting for his life until a few days ago. We came straight here when he was well enough. Genesis still loves Cloud as much as he ever has."

                Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. He would not loose Cloud back to Genesis, not now.

                "Great!" Zack said with a grin. "Cloud's been so depressed lately. I don't think he'll care what's going on now as long as he knows that."

                "Zack, Cloud can't know." Angeal said, shaking his head. "If he did, he would come with Genesis and he just can't do that."

                "Zack, Angeal's right." Sephiroth said firmly. "The best thing we can do is leave and report that we've found nothing. Cloud meeting Genesis right now isn't a good idea."

                "How can you say that?!" Zack demanded. "At least knowing Genesis still cares about him..."

                "Cloud's been getting better. And how do think he will take Genesis dying? They may not be able to do anything for him at all. Do you really think he'd go back to Shinra? If he disappears here, they will know something is up and they'll just keep sending us out after them." Sephiroth said, anything to keep Cloud from Genesis.

                Zack's face just fell in defeat.

                "I'd like to read over a few of those notes however before we leave. Zack, go back to the inn and wait for Cloud. Tell him I'll be back soon." Sephiroth said, looking down to the library. He realized that this might be his only chance to learn the uncensored truth.

                "Alright, I don't like it, but I won't argue." Zack said, shaking his head.

                "Don't say anything to him." Sephiroth said, sounding very intimidating.

                "Go on, Zack, and be careful." Angeal said.

                "You too, Angeal, I want to see you well when this is all over." Zack said, before pulling the man into a hug.

                "I was nice to see you in that uniform." Angeal said as he pulled away.

                Zack turned and left, hoping that this wasn't the last time he'd see Angeal.


	28. Chapter 28

                Cloud hugged his mother tight, before moving away with a smile. In a moment she had pulled Genesis into a hug as well. "Take care of my son." Miss Strife said with a smile on her face.

                "I intend to, mama." Genesis said.

                "You take care of him too, Cloud. I'm so proud of you." Miss Strife said, turning to Cloud.

                "Of course." Cloud said, slipping his hand into Genesis's .

                "Good." She said, leaning over and giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Don't be a stranger."

                Cloud just smiled. "You could come visit too, you know."

                "Go on." She said, waving them to the door.

                Cloud and Genesis left the Strife residence hand in hand. Right now, everything was perfect in their little world.

                "I need to go back to the mansion. Angeal's probably gone crazy trying to find me." Genesis said softly, running a hand through Cloud's hair.

                "I need to talk to Sephiroth, then I'll come join you." Cloud said, Cloud had told Genesis about Sephiroth's affections. It had given the redhead mixed feelings. In the end though, Cloud had waited for him and that was all that mattered. He couldn't really blame Sephiroth for falling for the blonde.

                "I'll see you soon." Genesis said, leaning over a bit and stealing a quick kiss from Cloud.

                Before they could separate however, they heard: "Cloud!" Zack called, he hadn't recognized Genesis in the coat.

                "Zack." Cloud said, turning to see the hyperactive man. A smile on his face.

                "You're visit went well?" Zack said, coming to stand next to the couple.

                "Perfect." Clouds said, putting his hand back in Genesis's. Sephiroth might overreact, but Zack would be happy for Cloud.

                "Wait...no way! Genesis?" Zack said as a grin broke out on his face.

                "Please be quiet, puppy, I am still a wanted man." Genesis said quietly.

                Zack grabbed them by the arm and started pulling them back up the trail.

                "You don't understand, this is great. I thought they were being stupid." Zack said along the way.

                "What do you mean?" Cloud said as he was drug along by Zack.

                "Sephiroth and I went up to the mansion earlier. We ran into Angeal." Zack explained. "He told us what's been going on and what happened to Genesis and everything. Sephiroth was going to attack him, but then Angeal said some of the stuff they'd been dealing with involved Sephiroth. Sephiroth then agreed to just leave you guys alone."

                "That's good." Cloud said, a bit of relief in his voice.

                "That's not all." Zack said as his smile fell. "Sephiroth didn't want you to know, Cloud. Neither did Angeal. They thought it was best that you two didn't find each other. Sephiroth ordered me back to the inn to wait for you. He said he'd be up in a bit."

                "Why would he..." Cloud looked devastated.

                "I know exactly why." Genesis said with a bit of a growl.

                Zack just looked confused.

                "No, he's...no... He wouldn't do that, would he?" Cloud said, looking up at Genesis. Then he remembered all the conversations about Genesis. From the moment the man had left, Sephiroth had been trying to talk him into giving up on his former mentor.

                "I think you know the answer to that. The man is a strategist. He doesn't have much experience in social situations. But if he's thinking of this with military tactics, that's exactly what he would do." Genesis said, he wasn't sure how upset he should be with the man.

                "It doesn't matter, you two found each other on your own." Zack said, smile returning to his face. "And that doesn't explain why Angeal agreed."

                "Angeal... I don't know what to think anymore." Genesis said with a sigh. "You would have to have seen it. He's changed. He seems to think it's us against the world and is going to extreme measures to ensure that that's the way it stays."  

                "I offered to help and he just turned me down." Zack acknowledged.

                "We need to be careful." Genesis said as they continued the trek to the mansion.

* * *

 

                "What have you done!" Angeal screamed, looking to Sephiroth.

                "He was Genesis's only hope for survival. Now the man will rot." Sephiroth said as he sheathed his sword.  Hollander lay dead on the floor.

                Angeal just drew his sword. "You have no idea what you've done."

                "I know exactly what I've done. I've just killed a Scientist. It's becoming a trend. I think I'll take care of the rest of them when I get back to Shinra." Sephiroth said calmly.  After reading the files in the basement, one thing became clear to the silver haired swordsman. Shinra and its scientist had to go. Starting with Hollander just ensured Genesis's death. Slow and painful, just what the man deserved for touching what was his.

                "I can't let you do this." Angeal said, holding his sword.

                "I don't blame you, I can help hasten your death. I have nothing against you." Sephiroth said, pulling Masamune back out of its sheath. 

                "You're insane." Angeal said, preparing to battle his once friend.

                Sephiroth just laughed a bit. "That's really funny, coming from you. Now, get out of my way or come meet your death."

* * *

 

                "What the hell was that!" Zack yelled as the three looked to each other. They were getting close to the mansion.

                Genesis took off towards the mansion with Cloud and Zack close behind. Before he got there however, Angeal came bursting out of the side of the building. He landed on his back as Sephiroth came flying out of the hole he'd just made.

                Zack moved to Angeal's side as the man sat up. Cloud ran to Sephiroth.

                "What the hell is going on!" Zack demanded.

                "Out of my way, Angeal's decided to commit suicide. I'm assisting." Sephiroth snapped, before he realized that Cloud was the one who had grabbed his arm.

                Genesis had disappeared inside the mansion.

                "Sephiroth, stop this please."  Cloud pleaded with the man.

                "I'm doing this for you, Cloud." Sephiroth said, looking down at the blonde. "I'll get rid of them and then we can be together."

                "He's lost his mind, something in those files made him snap. He killed Hollander and said that he wants to take down the rest of Shinra." Angeal said, finally managing to sit up with Zack's help.

                "Sephiroth, we won't be together. I found Genesis, I know the truth." Cloud said, taking a step back.

                "You're mine, you were never his, you’re mine. Can't you feel it? How can you not feel it? You've been calling me. That's how I found you that day in Hojo's lab." Sephiroth said, moving to grab Cloud.

                Cloud just backed away further. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I do know that I love Genesis and he loves me. I can't change that, not even for you."

                "No, you are mine." Sephiroth said as he lunged for Cloud again.

                "He's not now, nor will ever be yours, Sephiroth." Genesis said, appearing in the doorway, his red coat back on and Rapier in his hand.

                "I've ensured you'll rot. You have nothing to offer him." Sephiroth yelled.

                "He killed Hollander." Angeal directed at Genesis.

                "How could you." Cloud said, shaking a bit. "I hate you."

                Sephiroth only moved closer to Cloud.

                "Stay away from him, Sephiroth, I'm warning you."  Genesis said, moving between the pair.

                "I wanted a long, slow and painful death for you. But you've stood in my way long enough. It’s time I ended you." Sephiroth said, before taking a swing at Genesis. The materia master easily parried the blow.

                "You may have been able to take one of us, but everyone here is against you, Sephiroth, you can't take us all." Angeal said, coming to stand behind the man. Zack stood at Angeal's side, helping him stand. Cloud drew his katana.

                "You're too weak to fight and your student would never be a challenge." Sephiroth said with a laugh. "Like you, Genesis is a dead man walking. Cloud won't fight me, he is mine."

                "You're delusional." Cloud said, staring the man down. Sephiroth had yet to make another attack.

                "Am I? I don't know what that man's done to block it, but I can feel you in my very blood. You have to feel it, too. Now, get away from that man and _come here."_ Sephiroth said the last part as if he was ordering a military command from deep within his soul.

                Horrified, Genesis watched as Cloud took a few steps forward and collapsed in Sephiroth's arms.

                "What did you do to him!" Genesis said, charging forward.

                "I've only fixed your taint." Sephiroth said, carrying the blonde in his arms. In a moment, a large black wing extended from his back as he took to the air. He had his prize.

                "When in the hell did he get a wing!" Genesis cursed.

                "I don't know, but you better go after him." Angeal said, the man was already starting to turn pale.

                Genesis just nodded and took to the air after Sephiroth.

                "I need to get you patched up." Zack said, Sephiroth had done quite a number on him.

                "Zack." Angeal said with a bit of sorrow in his voice. "There isn't anything you can do for me. Part of this... I can't heal. With Hollander dead, all I can do is die."

                "No, there has to be a way." Zack pleaded.

                "Hollander thought that, if we were to use the cells that are in Sephiroth, it might help. But we couldn't find them." Angeal said as he coughed a bit. With the adrenaline out of his system, he was beginning to feel weak.

                "I'll find them." Zack said, a look of determination on his face.

                "I don't have much hope, but I suppose if anyone has the luck to find them, it would be you." Angeal said, forcing a smile on his face for his former student.

                "That's right!" Zack said, slipping a grin on his face as he helped Angeal in to the house, finding somewhere comfortable for the man to rest.

* * *

 

                Genesis landed just outside the reactor. He had seen Sephiroth land somewhere around here and it was confirmed as he bent down a picked up a single black feather.

                "What you doing?" Genesis asked as he crushed the feather in his hand.

                He stalked up to the reactor, the door leading in was still opened. Why on earth had the man drug Cloud up here?

                Unless... Sephiroth had active Jenova cells in him. Had he managed to find the rest of her cells? Did he plan to destroy what was left of them? Genesis had to hurry. He knew Angeal didn't have much time left after that fight and he didn't want Cloud with Sephiroth any longer than necessary.

                He made his way as quickly as he dared through the reactor, most of the doors had simply been cut down. When he entered a room filled with strange pods, he realized that this had to be where Jenova was.

                He looked up and realized that he was right as a giant plaque was mounted above another door, Jenova spelled out across the top.

                He raised up to the door and spotted Cloud, who sat to the side of Sephiroth as the man tore away a metal contraption to reveal a tank holding a blue skinned thing that vaguely looked like a woman.

                "Look at her Cloud, isn't she beautiful?" Sephiroth said with affection in his voice. "She's our mother and she has promised to give this world back to us. You, me and her, we'll rule this planet together. Nothing will take you away from me again."

                "I've had enough of this." Genesis said, walking through the door, Rapier raised.

                "You are one last annoyance I need to deal with." Sephiroth said, a calm rage in his voice.

                Sephiroth swung his sword at Genesis as the man deflect the blow. In turn Genesis fired off a barrage of fireballs aimed straight for the other swordsman, careful not to damage Jenova.

                "You could never beat me."  Sephiroth taunted as he shrugged off the blast and came back at Genesis full force.

                It was hard for Genesis to fight properly in the confined space of the reactor. He was used to getting some distance between himself and his opponent to properly use his materia.  He did however manage to lead Sephiroth away from Jenova and Cloud.

                "I never had something worth fighting for." Genesis said as swung Rapier back at Masamune. His muscles screamed at him, but he had to keep fighting.

                "He's mine, mother's told me why my blood sings for him. She's as much a part of him and she is of me. We were made for each other." Sephiroth spat out. "He's been lost to you since the beginning. We will be together and we will rid this planet of traitors like you!" 

                "That's what Hojo did to him?" Genesis screamed as he fought Sephiroth off.  Cloud had Jenova cells in him as well?

                "I would thank him if he wasn't already dead." Sephiroth said, before finally disarming Genesis. Rapier flew across the room and buried itself deep in one of the pods.

                "Cloud, I'm sorry." Genesis said, closing his eyes, waiting for the blow he knew would kill him.

                But it never came and he opened his eyes to see Sephiroth's mouth open in a vacant scream. A large spike of ice had penetrated his chest. Cloud was leaning against the door way, holding something in his arms, panting heavily.

                He took a few steps forward and fell down the stairs, Genesis scrambled to catch him as something rolled away.

                "Cloud, Cloud, wake up, are you ok?" Genesis said frantically.

                "Get away from him." Sephiroth growled as the spike in his chest disappeared. He bent down and picked up what Genesis could now see was Jenova's 'head'.

                "I won't let you touch him again." Genesis growled.

                Sephiroth just smirked and started stalking towards Genesis. "You can't keep me from what's mine."

                "Go to hell!" Genesis yelled as a blue aura over took him and he held out his hand. A large fireball, almost big enough to envelope the room, exploded from his hand. The blast nearly destroyed all the pods and Sephiroth slammed up against the wall of the room, collapsing into the singed heap, still clutching Jenova's head.

                "Let's get you out of here." Genesis said, lifting up a still unconscious Cloud. Now that he knew where Jenova was he would come and retrieve the cells later. For now he had to get Cloud away from Sephiroth.

                He stepped out of the reactor. His left leg felt like it was on fire as he walked. Likely broken sometime during the fight and he had a large gash across his chest. All things he had missed in the haze of battle. Genesis knew that his time was likely short, but he had to get Cloud to safety. He spread his wing open and took to the skies.

                The flight to the mansion was quick and he wasn't quiet at all as he stumbled in and laid Cloud down on a bed.

                Zack came rushing over, covered in dust.

                "What happened?" Zack said, realizing that Genesis was about to fall over.

                "Sephiroth, he's been defeated, but it wasn't an easy fight." Genesis said as Zack helped the man lay down next to Cloud.

                "I'm worried about Angeal. You don't look much better right now." Zack admitted.

                "We found the Jenova cells or Sephiroth did rather. They’re up at the reactor." Genesis relied. Zack might be the only chance at saving Angeal and himself.

                "Alright, I'll go, just rest, alright? Cloud would be devastated if something happened to you after all this." Zack said before leaving the room.

                Genesis just rolled over and held Cloud as his eyes slid closed.

* * *

 

                Zack didn't know where to start. Finding the reactor by air had been easy. By foot was another story. As it was, he just looked lost.

                "Need some more help?" Tifa said standing behind Zack.

                Zack just spun around and offered her a small smile. "I need to get to the reactor. I just have no idea."

                "I can show you the way!" Tifa said cheerfully.

                "I couldn't take you up there." Zack said, shaking his hands. "A map or directions or something would be fine."

                "I'm a guide, I've made the trip plenty of times." Tifa said sweetly. "You'd just get lost without me."

                Zack thought a minute on his options. He didn't think that taking the girl was a good idea, but he needed to hurry to save Angeal. Genesis had said that Sephiroth was dealt with, too.

                "Alright." Zack said with a sigh of defeat. "Just stay back if there is any trouble."

                "Of course, mister SOLDIER!" Tifa said with a laugh.

                "Zack." He corrected.

                "Alright, Zack." Tifa said, before she started to head up the mountain.

                The trip was less eventful than Zack thought it would be. They had run into a few wolves, which had been simple enough to take down. Even Tifa managed a few blows to one and Zack felt a little better about letting the girl come along.

                Finally, when they reached the reactor, Zack turned to her. "I'm sorry, but I have to ask you to stay here. I won't be long."

                "Leaving a lady up here all alone. I feel sorry for your girlfriend." Tifa said with a bit of a shy laugh.

                Zack realized that she was obviously flirting with him. Maybe she wasn't as into Cloud as he had thought. "Well, I don't have a real girlfriend right now. Just a cute girl that's a friend back home.  But after seeing you handle those wolves, I'm sure you'll be fine." He said with a wink.

                "I'll just scream if I need you." Tifa said with a smile and Zack slipped into the reactor.

                The smile fell on his face as he entered the room where Genesis and Sephiroth had fought. "Man..." 

                He looked up and saw Jenova's nameplate. He carefully made his way through the wreckage. He realized that he would never have survived the fight. Even the metal was burnt. At one time, there had been creatures in the pods, but they were just charred and ash now. A bit of glass broke under his feet as he made it into Jenova's chamber.

                "What hell." Zack said, staring at an empty broken tube.

* * *

 

                "There wasn't anything there." Zack said as he walked into the room. Cloud was sitting up, stroking Genesis's hair.

                "Nothing where?" He still looked slightly confused. His eyes were a little glossy, too, Zack noted.

                "The reactor. Are you alright, Cloud?" Zack wasn't sure how much Cloud remembered, if anything at all.

                "Oh, yes, she's gone. Sephiroth took her. She's mad at me, but that's ok, I'm with Genesis." Cloud said, still stroking the man's hair.

                "Cloud, you're creeping me out a bit." Zack said as Genesis started to stir.

                "Zack? Did you find it?" Genesis said, sitting up a bit.

                "Everything was gone, man." Zack said, looking away a bit.

                "Sephiroth took her away." Cloud said, looking at Genesis with his slightly vacant eyes.

                "He's still alive, how do you know?" Genesis said as he tensed.

                "Because I can feel him." Cloud admitted, reaching out to touch Genesis.

                "The experiment. What the hell did Hojo do to you." Genesis seethed a bit, looking at Cloud.

                "I don't care, I'm with you. As long as I think about that, then I'm ok." Cloud said, leaning over and resting his head on Genesis's shoulder.

                "I'm sorry, I don't know what else to do." Zack said, shoulders slumped.

                "I can help you. I can give you mother's gift." Cloud said, though his eyes now looked like Sephiroth's. He was slipping further away.

                "I don't want you to do anything, Cloud. I need you to snap out of this. Your mother is down in the village, she isn't that creepy ancient." Genesis said, shaking Cloud a bit.

                "I'm...." Cloud's eyes flashed back to normal for a moment. "I'm trying, but it hurts to fight her. Please Gen-" He slumped back over onto Genesis's shoulder, panting.

                "Cloud, just stay with me." Genesis said, though he still felt rather weak himself.

                "I have to help you, if I don't have you…" Cloud said before he kissed Genesis.

                A tingling sensation went through the redhead's whole body. Then he realized that Cloud was passing some of his cells to him. He couldn't pull away. Genesis was afraid of what would happen when Cloud used the cells in his body like this, but he couldn’t help it.

                When it was over, Cloud just tiredly put his head on Genesis's chest. "That should help you. She's quiet now. I don't know for how long, though."

                "That made it better?" Genesis said, rubbing his hand on Cloud's back.  He could already feel the degradation fading.

                Cloud just nodded. "When Sephiroth ordered me to him, I felt something like a dam break. I know what he means about the fire in the blood. I couldn't resist following him. When we got close to the reactor, I started to hear Jenova's voice calling us. She's angry. But she told us both fantastic things. She must of promised us different things based on what we wanted most. For Sephiroth, it was a family... and me. For me, she promised to heal you and told me how. I just had to serve her. I couldn't fight her influence at all until you showed up. She underestimated how much I loved you.  Transferring some of the cells to you disrupted her connection. I just don't know for how long, though."

                "I'm glad her cure worked, but Angeal." Genesis said with a bit of a pleading tone in his voice.

                "Take me to him." Cloud said with a nod. Angeal had been in worse shape than Genesis.

                "This way." Zack said and Cloud stood to follow him. Genesis slipped up right after the blonde, already feeling his wounds, new and old, repairing themselves.

                Angeal lay out on a bed, looking pale and almost dead. Zack feared the worst.

                "Angeal, man, are you still with us?" Zack said, kneeling at his bed side.

                Angeal stayed still and Cloud placed a hand on him. "He's still alive." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

                He stood there and blushed a bit. "I have to..." He trailed off.

                "You have to kiss him, too?"  Genesis said and Cloud nodded.

                "It's what she told me." Cloud said, a bit embarrassed.

                "I promise not to be jealous, Cloud." The redhead offered his lover a small smile.

                "I'm going to step out at least." Zack said, it was weird enough seeing Cloud and Genesis kiss, he didn't  think he could handle watching Cloud kiss Angeal, even if it was to heal the man.

                Genesis for his part just turned away. The gray in his hair was already receding.

                Cloud just took a deep breath and leaned over to kiss Angeal, transferring more of his cells to the man. When it was over, he pulled back and smiled, the man already looked better.

                Genesis just reached over and hugged Cloud. Sephiroth was still out there somewhere, but he and Angeal were cured and Cloud was here with him. Nothing else mattered to him.

                "He's still alive. And I know he'll come for me." Cloud said, holding Genesis tight.

                "I won't let him have you." Genesis said passionately.

                Zack stepped back in the room. "What do we do now?"

                "I'm not going back, not after everything that's happened." Cloud said, looking at Zack.

                "We can't stay here. It wouldn't be safe." Genesis said softly.

                "What about my mother? Even if I leave, Sephiroth knows about her and so does Shinra. She'd be a target."  Cloud said, worry in his voice.

                "We'll take her with us." Genesis said as Angeal stirred.

                "But where do we go?" Zack said, thinking back on Aerith. Did this mean that he'd never see the girl again?

                Angeal sat up in bed and held his head. "Why do you all look so depressed?" It was obvious that they had found the cure. Cloud was sitting here and Sephiroth was absent.

                "We're trying to figure out where to go." Genesis explained.

                "We could go to Banora. I'd like to make sure that my mother is safe and we could hide in the caves until we think of something else." Angeal explained.

                "That sounds about as good a plan as any." Cloud said replied.

                "We won't be able to stay long, but anything is better than staying here." Genesis acknowledged.  They all kind of looked at Zack.

                "What?" He said, looking back at the three of them.

                "You don't have to run with us, you know. There isn't a reason you can't go back." Angeal pointed out.

                "Are you kidding? From what you've told me, there's no way I go back there. Besides, if I did, they'd just send me after you. That's not going to happen."  Zack said, crossing his arms.

                Angeal breathed a small sigh of relief.

                "Together!" Zack said as a cheer.

                "Together." Cloud acknowledged.  No matter what happened, they would be together and that's what mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of Serendipity. I will eventually write a sequel, but I'm going to focus on my other stories for now. Until then- Azurith


End file.
